A Dançarina do Ventre
by Dani Marjorie
Summary: Dois mundos.Duas vidas.Um único encontro e tudo se une.As diferenças já não são mais importantes, mas a semente do amor pode brotar no coração daquele que não acredita nele? Às vezes a felicidade está onde menos se espera, só é preciso se deixar levar.
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

Do alto do imponente prédio ele olhava pela janela, os carros pequeninos disputando espaço no trânsito caótico de Nova York. Suspirou entediado e resolveu voltar a sua mesa para terminar de assinar os documentos lá deixados mais cedo por sua eficiente secretária.

Tudo que tocava se multiplicava, se ele quisesse não precisaria mais trabalhar, era dono de um império que comportava diversas empresas de diversos ramos, mas como não tinha outras coisas para fazer, como esposa e filhos ou um hobby, por exemplo, o trabalho se tornara essencial em sua vida. Ganhar dinheiro era sua prioridade.

Sua única família era uma irmã casada e dois sobrinhos, somente os via no dia de Ação de Graças, pois ela fazia questão ter a família reunida, se ele não comparecesse sabia que ela instalaria a terceira guerra mundial. Ele reclamava, mas gostava de passar esse tempo com os sobrinhos.

Concentrou-se em seu trabalho e terminou os afazeres, ao sair do escritório pediu ao seu motorista que o levasse diretamente ao lugar que ultimamente freqüentava uma boate de alto nível, onde ele podia encontrar garotas fabulosas e disponíveis para horas de prazer, para ele era a segunda melhor hora do dia, o prazer com as mais lindas mulheres que o dinheiro lhe proporcionava, a primeira era trabalhar, ele respirava trabalho, vivia para ele.

Assim que sentou em sua mesa de costume na sala VIP, uma ruiva alta e bastante magra, com pouquíssimas peças de roupa, deixando quase nada a imaginação veio sorrindo e rebolando em sua direção, ele sorriu de volta. Sua noite de prazer estava apenas começando.

...

Nesse mesmo instante do outro lado mundo, mais precisamente em Dubai, ela dançava sensualmente numa apresentação de tirar o fôlego de quem acompanhava o espetáculo. Para ela aquele seria seu último trabalho, precisava voltar ao seu país e dar continuidade aos seus estudos, em poucos meses conseguiria enfim se formar na faculdade.

Ao término da apresentação respirou aliviada, sorriu internamente, pois em poucos dias estaria de volta a San Diego, o dinheiro seria o suficiente somente para pagar o último semestre então precisaria arrumar um emprego logo, senão não teria onde morar. Sua vida era difícil, mas ela jamais reclamava, nunca tinha desistido de lutar, mesmo demorando dois anos a mais para terminar sua graduação em Marketing devido à falta de dinheiro, o importante era saber que terminaria. Ela se considerava afortunada.

Quando estava saindo do hotel onde foi realizada a apresentação junto com as outras dançarinas, seu diretor a chamou. Ele lhe ofereceu um novo trabalho, era uma apresentação na Grécia, o dinheiro seria ótimo, e foi lhe oferecida à vaga, pois entre todas as dançarinas ela era considerada a melhor e a mais linda. Ela fechou os olhos e agradeceu a Deus, não conseguia acreditar que tinha tanta sorte. Lógico que aceitou o trabalho, ela correu para arrumar suas coisas, partiria no dia seguinte.

No escuro do quarto ela planejava, agora não estaria mais tão apertada financeiramente, em um mês suas aulas voltariam e poderia pagar, e ainda teria como se manter por mais um tempo até encontrar trabalho, ela contava que já fosse em sua área de formação. Deus era muito bom com ela.

Na Grécia ela não encontraria somente um bom trabalho, encontraria um grande problema também, mas ainda não sabia disso.

Ela dormiu sorrindo feliz.

* * *

**Eu ia esperar o último capitulo de Rancho Água Doce para postar, mas como terminei o prólogo decidi postar e ver se vcs vão gostar...**

**Comentem bastante por favor, quero saber se continuo ou desisto...**

**Bjs e até o próximo...**


	2. Diferentes vidas

**Capitulo 1 – Diferentes vidas**

Isabella engoliu o café da manhã e saiu depressa, trancando a porta do simples e pequeno apartamento. O prédio não tinha elevador, desceu pelas escadas correndo, precisava chegar ao ponto de ônibus logo ou perderia sua condução e chegaria atrasada em sua aula na Universidade. Era o dia de sua última prova então o semestre terminaria, ela se sentia particularmente feliz, pois só lhe sobraria mais um semestre a cursar e então o tão sonhado diploma estaria em suas mãos.

Assim que saísse de férias já tinha trabalho. Ela era uma excelente dançarina do ventre, dançava desde criança, pois assim era gosto de sua mãe de origem libanesa, agora ensinava outras pessoas nas horas vagas em uma academia próxima a sua moradia e garantia um trocado para seu sustento, lá também que conseguia as vagas para trabalhar em espetáculos em lugares sofisticados dentro e fora do país.

Avistou ao longe o ônibus vindo, correu para alcançar e conseguiu. Sorriu feliz. Sorrir era natural para ela, mesmo já tendo perdido seus pais e estar sozinha no mundo, nada abalava o sorriso de seu rosto. Ela tinha certeza que tudo sempre daria certo para ela, pois nunca desistia e de nada reclamava. Em seus vinte e três anos, os quatro últimos vividos sem seus pais, ela podia afirmar que era feliz.

- Bella, querida, as notas de quem passou para o próximo nível do curso de línguas já saiu. – disse Ângela, sua colega de cadeira – A lista está afixada na biblioteca.

- Obrigada Angie, assim que terminar a prova passarei lá para ver. – sorriu para a garota, era uma das poucas pessoas com quem tinha amizade no lugar. O preconceito imperava ali, pois o que Bella tinha de beleza também tinha de pobreza, e os _riquinhos_ não perdoavam, ali não era lugar para ela. Isso não a magoava, ela só queria estudar e ter um diploma, assim sua vida ia melhorar.

Bella fazia cursos gratuitos de idiomas na Universidade, com suas notas sempre altas era fácil conseguir as bolsas disponibilizadas, se ela tivesse com o nome na lista passaria para o próximo nível de grego. Ela já falava fluente o Espanhol e o Francês, desejava aprender outras, mas o grego sempre foi sua paixão, pois era a nacionalidade de seu pai, ele sempre falava algumas palavras para ela. Já falava e escrevia um pouco e em memória dele queria aprender a falar e escrever fluentemente.

Sua mistura de raça era interessante, filha de uma libanesa e um grego nascida em San Diego Califórnia, totalmente americana e não tinha sobrenome grego, seu pai como imigrante ilegal mudou o nome para ficar no país, ela era Isabella Swan no papel, mas na verdade se tratava de Isabella Kiriakos, nunca usaria esse sobrenome, mas gostava de saber que assim se chamavam seus parentes.

Suas feições exóticas entregam que ela vinha de uma mistura excêntrica, mas nada disso diminua sua beleza, pelo contrário aumentava, ela era lidíssima, mas não fazia conta, tinha uma corpo escultural moldado pelos anos de dança, que despertava a cobiça da ala masculina que dignasse a ela somente um olhar, o suficiente para ser tragado ao seu encanto. Seu sorriso agradável sempre exposto em seu rosto era outro chamariz para admiradores.

Mas Bella não percebia. Era ingênua demais.

O professor entrou na sala pedindo silêncio, a prova ia começar. Bella encarou o teste e sorriu, não tinha dificuldade para ela ali. Terminou rapidamente e entregou a folha ao professor. Saiu em direção à biblioteca para conferir a lista para o segundo nível de grego. Sorriu novamente, seu nome estava lá. Anotou os dados de inicio e término, bem como horários e salas onde ocorreria as atividades. Precisava comparar com agenda de shows que teria que fazer, esse era o seu maior ponto, pois os shows garantiriam o pagamento do semestre seguinte.

Ao sair da faculdade foi direto para a academia, precisa saber se os contratos e locais para show estavam definidos. Cumprimentou conhecidos por ali e foi direto ao gabinete do diretor.

- Isabella, minha odalisca preferida. – disse o senhor Aro Volturi, diretor e dono da academia assim que Bella adentrou seu gabinete – Já estou com o cronograma dos próximos espetáculos, e espero que possa participar de todos.

Aro não escondia de ninguém sua preferência por Isabella, o que causava olhares invejosos das outras dançarinas. Bella não se deixava ficar orgulhosa por isso, para ela era apenas trabalho, e no momento muito necessário para concluir sua formação, após isso ela gostaria que a dança se tornasse somente um hobby, afinal ela realmente dançava bem e gostava muito.

- Bom dia, Senhor Aro. – disse ela com seu costumeiro sorriso no rosto – Eu espero poder participar de todos, preciso muito do dinheiro.

- Vamos agora traçar o roteiro, então você decide, mas saiba que se fosse por mim você compareceria em todos os eventos.

Bella assentiu e tirou de sua bolsa o cronograma do curso de línguas. Ao fazer a comparação, ficou feliz, pois os espetáculos fora do país que eram os que rendiam mais dinheiro não seriam prejudicados por seu comparecimento, ela poderia ir e voltar a tempo de não perder as aulas, conseguiria participar de todos os eventos, na verdade alguma vezes não poderia nem dormir para freqüentar assiduamente as aulas de idioma, mas ela sabia que valeria a pena.

Sempre valia.

...

Às cinco horas da manhã Edward Cullen Christakis já se dirigia para o edifício na 5th Avenue em Manhattan, onde se localiza o escritório sede de seu conglomerado de empresas, de lá ele controlava tudo, dentro e fora do país, por isso esse horário diferenciado de trabalho, pois os fusos horários cobravam sua atenção, por causa disso chegava há trabalhar dezoito horas por dia, muitas vezes dormindo no escritório. Isso para ele era comum.

Os novos funcionários da portaria não estranhariam sua chegada, o motorista que tinha buscado ele em casa já os tinha avisado. O percurso de Upper East Side até o escritório era feito em pouco tempo. No caminho, dentro da elegante limusine ele já trabalhava os olhos grudados em seu Black Barry, verificando as cotações da bolsa de valores e as notícias matinais. Ele sempre era o primeiro a chegar e o último a sair, quando saia.

Costumava relaxar entre as coxas de mulheres as quais nem sabia os nomes, e nem se interessava em saber ou jogando golf quando precisava agradar algum cliente. Ele adorava sexo, e adorava como atraia as mulheres como imã. Muitas vezes se utilizava do sexo pago, mas porque gostava, pois sempre haviam pretendentes desejosas em passar algumas horas em sua cama, não sua verdadeira cama, pois em sua casa somente ele e suas empregadas entravam, mulheres de diversão nunca, mas camas havia em diversos lugares.

Algumas sonhavam em um dia levá-lo ao altar, mas sonhavam em vão, nenhuma nunca chegou ao menos perto de conseguir. Ele sabia que elas só queriam seu dinheiro não havia sentimentos, por isso geralmente pagava as mulheres com quem saia, preferia dar dinheiro aquelas que lhe prestavam serviços do que para aquelas que só queriam se aproveitar de seu nome e fortuna.

Seus pais eram falecidos há algum tempo, ambos nascidos e criados na Grécia. Tiveram seus dois filhos lá também, mas os negócios de seu pai se expandiram e seus filhos foram criados na América sob a tradição grega claro, portanto Edward tinha sangue e alma gregos.

Sua única irmã não precisava de sua ajuda, seu cunhado era tão rico quanto ele e proporcionava uma vida confortável a ela e seus sobrinhos, dois meninos, cinco e oito anos, os quais ele sempre enviava presentes. Ela era três anos mais velha e sempre que ligava para ele o perturbava por nunca ter se casado, ou não estar em um relacionamento com esse fim, ela achava que na idade dele, vinte e sete anos, era velho o suficiente para se casar, na opinião dela ele precisava de uma mulher para tirá-lo dessa vida, precisava se apaixonar perdidamente.

Na opinião dele nada disso era relevante, ele jamais se casaria e jamais se apaixonaria, não precisava de uma mulher se metendo em sua vida e muito menos ter que transar com a mesma todas as noites, ele gostava de variedade e nenhum vinculo e tinha tudo isso. Para ele sua vida é plena e feliz.

- Senhor Christakis, os novos relatórios sobre o consumo de combustível da frota de navios está aqui. Posso levá-los ao senhor. – disse Tânya Denalli, sua secretária através do ramal que interligava suas salas.

- Já deveriam estar aqui há trinta minutos. – disse ele ríspido como de costume com sua linda voz de barítono. Independente da personalidade, Edward era um homem lido e atraente, qualquer mulher se derreteria por ele, inclusive suas funcionárias.

Seus olhos verdes, sua altura intimidante e seu porte agressivo, eram apenas um dos muitos atributos que deixava babando as mulheres que cruzavam seu caminho. Não lhe faltava Sex Appeal e mulheres dispostas a abrir as pernas para ele sem receber nada monetariamente. Ele usava e era usado. Era só sexo.

Todos os funcionários estavam acostumados ao seu temperamento, nenhum deles nunca o tinha visto sorrir, seu rosto sério e sombrio era o natural, bem como sua forma de tratamento. Tanya já estava mais que acostumada, trabalhava ali há cinco anos, quando Edward assumiu a presidência no lugar de seu pai e triplicou a fortuna que já possuía. Ele é um gênio dos negócios.

Tanya deixou os relatórios em sua mesa e saiu. Edward nem levantou os olhos dos papéis que analisava. Já passava das oito da noite quando ele decidiu ir embora, não havia mais nenhum funcionário. Ordenou ao motorista que o levasse ao Palace Hotel, decidiu que antes de ir para casa beberia um pouco, queria relaxar de outra forma, hoje ele não iria à boate, queria dormir sozinho.

O whisky caríssimo e refinado que ele tomava, descia queimando em sua garganta. Ele sentia seu corpo relaxando. Do outro lado do bar uma japonesa o olhava insinuante, ele percebeu e um ensaio de sorriso apareceu em sua boca, fácil, muito fácil. A japonesa começou a vir em sua direção, decidida, insinuante.

- Eu aceito. –disse ela ronronando, mais parecia miar do que falar.

- O que você aceita? – ele falou com seu tom de voz sedutor, o tom que ele sempre usava quando estava com uma mulher bonita como aquela.

- Aceito a bebida que você vai me pagar. – ela sorriu e jogou os longos e lisos cabelos negros para trás de forma sensual, tirando ele dos ombros, mostrando o profundo decote de seu vestido.

Ele sabia que não dormiria mais sozinho, se uma mulher queria lhe dar, quem era ele para negar receber? Minutos depois ele pegava a chave de um quarto no Palace e subia o elevador com a japonesa agarrada a ele. O dia seguinte ficaria para o dia seguinte.

Hoje ele só queria prazer.

* * *

**Cometem...**


	3. Trabalhos distintos

**Capitulo 2 – Trabalhos distintos**

Bella estava a vinte minutos no saguão do Aeroporto em San Diego esperando seu vôo ser anunciado. Seu destino era Paris. O lado bom de ser dançarina nas férias era a oportunidade de viajar gratuitamente, o lugar que contratava a academia pagava desde as passagens até a hospedagem, além do salário claro. Estava a um mês de férias e tinha conseguido conciliar tranquilamente o curso com seu trabalho, até agora só tinha viajado para a América do Sul, São Paulo no Brasil e Buenos Aires na Argentina, os outros espetáculos tinha sido no país, Texas, Arizona, Louisiana e Chicago.

Agora estava novamente saindo do país, dessa vez Ásia Oriental, Emirados Árabes. Ela já tinha ouvido falar várias vezes de Dubai, de sua beleza, então estava feliz por saber que ia para lá. Perto dali estavam às outras integrantes da academia que viajariam com ela, invejosas lançavam olhares de desdém para ela, no palco a sintonia era perfeita, pareciam grandes amigas, fora de lá, Bella era ignorada. Ela não ligava, já estava acostumada e isso nunca tiraria dela a alegria de uma viagem a trabalho, ainda mais uma viagem ao paraíso, como se referiam a Dubai.

A voz um pouco mecânica anunciou o embarque. Bella respirou fundo e se encaminho para o portão. Antecipadamente sentia a dança fluindo por seu corpo. Ela não via a hora de chegar.

...

Edward presidia mais uma reunião através da teleconferência em seu escritório, alguns dos seus diretores precisaram madrugar em outro país para estar presente naquela ocasião que ele convocava. Ele não se importava com isso, eles eram bem pagos para o trabalho que realizavam, então que o realizassem. Ele dava as ordens os outros obedeciam. Simples assim.

Decisões importantes foram tomadas aquele dia e quase todas as pendências resolvidas, ele no final do expediente estava satisfeito, seus planos iriam continuar intactos, dentro de poucos dias ele iria à Grécia. Se poderia dizer que eram pequenas férias que ele tiraria coisa que nunca fez, pois somente viajava a trabalho. Desde a morte de seus pais ele não mais tinha ido para lá. Todos os bens e negócios que tinha por lá eram sempre resolvidos de seu escritório em Nova York.

Ficaria lá somente duas semanas, ele sentia a necessidade de descanso, não estava cansado do trabalho, jamais se cansava dele, apenas queria espairecer, mudar de ares, lógico que ninguém sabia disso, aos olhos de todos essa viagem era a trabalho, como qualquer outra. Ele pretendia ficar na casa que era de seus pais e também visitar seus túmulos. Queria se sentir perto das suas origens, não sabia por que se sentia assim, só sabia que precisava estar lá.

...

Bella abriu os olhos, o avião tinha acabado de pousar. Ela ainda sentia aquele incomodo em sua cabeça devido à pressão atmosférica. Por mais que viajasse e que gostasse de viajar de avião, não se acostumava à sensação desconfortável que o pouso e a decolagem lhe causavam.

Assim que toda a equipe saiu do aeroporto, uma van os esperava para levá-los ao hotel. Bella olhava pelas janelas encantada. Tudo era tão diferente e mesmo assim muito bonito. O hotel era magnífico.

- Isabella, descanse meu bem. A primeira apresentação será em três horas. – disse Kate entregando a chave do quarto para ela, era uma das garotas dissimuladas da equipe.

- Obrigada Kate. Nos encontramos uma hora antes para o último ensaio?

- Claro. Como sempre não é? – Kate disse irritada.

Bella somente acenou com a cabeça e saiu em direção ao elevador. Ela percebeu o tom de voz de Kate, ela sempre percebia isso, mas escolhia não se importar.

Kate olhava Bella se afastando. Não conseguia entender porque todos a idolatravam, ela não era tão linda assim, não dançava tão bem assim. Típico pensamento de uma invejosa.

Ela se achava muito superior a Bella, pois era de origem russa, fazia balé desde que começou a andar, controlava a alimentação se mantendo muito magra. Ela que deveria ser a queridinha. Ela era uma loira magnífica não era? Também era rica. Homens faziam fila por sua atenção. Já estava na hora de colocar a pobretona da Isabella em seu devido lugar.

Com esse último pensamento, Kate saiu rebolando, atraindo olhares cobiçosos. Ao chegar no elevador sorriu em êxtase, ele era linda sim, chamava atenção sim.

Mal sabia ela que Isabella tinha atraído o dobro dos mesmos olhares sem precisar rebolar.

...

Edward estava muito excitado. No pequeno palco de uma sala reservada da boate, a loira voluptuosa que dançava na barra para ele estava fazendo muito bem o seu trabalho. Ele não via à hora dela terminar para tê-la cavalgando em seu colo. Ele adorava que dançassem para ele, mas no momento ele precisava transar. Há três dias ele tinha tido o último encontro sexual, estava subindo pelas paredes já. Não estava acostumando a ficar todo esse tempo em abstinência, era muito para ele. Sexo em sua vida era crucial.

- Isso gostosa, mexe assim mesmo. – ele dizia para a loira que subia e descia em membro com facilidade. – Me deixa mamar gostoso em você. – colocou o seio farto da loira em sua boca e começou a sugar.

Ela subia e descia. Ele apertava aquela bunda cheia e bem redonda, ajudando no movimento.

- Ai, eu vou gozar meu senhor. – a voz dela estrangulada pelo orgasmo que estava próximo.

- Ainda não beleza. – dito isso ele a virou bruscamente, colocando-a de quatro no pequeno palco onde outrora ela dançava. Entrou em sua outra abertura, um pouco seca, mas bem mais estreita se comparado com a outra que estava bem molhada. Ela deu um grito de susto, mas em seguida levou a mão ao seu clitóris, se acariciando começou a rebolar naquele membro que a preenchia.

Ele metia nela com força, segurando firme suas nádegas de forma que elas também ficassem bem abertas para ele, facilitando o vai e vem. Ouviu ela gritar e sentiu a contração do seu orgasmo passando em ondas pelo seu pau, se deixou levar e gozou também.

Soltou a loira que caiu para frente cansada. Ele se sentou no sofazinho atrás dele, estava suado, respirava profundamente, seu coração voltando ao ritmo normal depois do esforço. Tirou a camisinha, estava cheia, deu um nó e a jogou no lixinho ao lado. A loira levantou e veio para ele. Ajoelhou-se entre suas pernas e desceu sua boca até seu pênis semi-ereto. Começou a trabalhar nele, sugando, lambendo, acariciando com as mãos.

Ele sentia que ficava duro novamente. A próxima trepada estava prestes a começar.

* * *

**Então o que acharam?**

**Quero agradecer aos comentários do capitulo anterior: Gih Pattinson e Agome Chan.**

**Muito obrigada meninas, é bom saber que sempre posso contar com vcs...**

**Tem bônus de RAD no Blog...**

**Bjs e até o próximo...**


	4. Viagens

**Capitulo 3 – Viagens**

Música: Ya Rayah – Rachid Taha

http:/www(ponto)4shared(ponto)com/audio/Sy8hZx77/Rachid_Taha_-_Ya_

A música começava a tocar. Isabella estava posicionada bem no meio das outras seis dançarinas. Aro gostava assim, queria dar destaque aquela que para ele era a melhor, a mais linda. Ele precisava fazer propaganda do seu negócio, e nada melhor do a beleza e encanto de Isabella como destaque de sua academia. O requebrado de seus quadris era único, até ele ficava enfeitiçado por ela.

Kate ao lado direito de Bella sorria sensualmente enquanto dançava, mas por dentro estava possessa de raiva, não se conformava que Bella fosse o destaque, sua vontade era fazê-la tropeçar, cair, qualquer coisa para tirá-la do pedestal que Aro a colocava, mas antes de tudo era profissional, e sabia que se algo desse errado no espetáculo, ela seria prejudicada também.

Bella balançava os quadris sensualmente, na ponta dos pés girava, movimentava os braços, sorria. Era lindo vê-la dançar. O bronzeado de típica garota californiana contrastava perfeitamente com o tom azul de sua vestimenta de odalisca. As pequenas contas de cristais penduradas nela brilhavam e produziam um som delicioso. Ela escorregava com graça por entre as outras dançarinas, seus cabelos longos, com mechas levemente douradas estavam soltos, com os cachos largos onde se viam pendurados pequenos brilhos. O véu em suas mãos voava de um lado a outro e muitas vezes ela fazia graça com ele, colocando parcialmente sobre o rosto, escondendo sua identidade, para depois tirá-lo e brindar a todos com seu lindo sorriso.

A platéia vibrava. O homens em sua maioria riquíssimos empresários ficavam fascinados com a sensualidade das dançarinas, muitos imaginavam ter alguma delas dançado privativamente para eles, alguns já pensavam realmente fazer a proposta para que alguma delas passasse a noite em sua cama. Consumidos pela luxuria muitos não enxergavam a beleza da apresentação, somente a beleza das dançarinas, pois não tinha como negar, todas eram lindas.

A morena que dançava no meio delas era simplesmente maravilhosa, era como se dela saísse o impulso que fazia com que todas as outras dançassem, todos percebiam isso, era assim que Aro queria. Isabella era a sua estrela, mas muitos homens ali queriam essa estrela brilhando no quarto deles pelo menos por uma noite, mal sabiam eles que esse era um sonho impossível.

A mesma liberdade que Bella demonstrava enquanto dançava era que regia sua vida, ela era livre, seu coração era livre. Isso não significava que ela não acreditava no amor, ela acreditava sim, seus pais se amaram e foram muito felizes, ela apenas não acreditava naquele amor que se instaurava pela beleza física que o outro inspirava naquele que olhava. Para ela o amor brotava de pequenas coisas e não era preciso ver o outro para acontecer, se fosse assim seria impossível para um cego amar alguém.

Do mais ela não acreditava em um relacionamento de uma pessoa como ela com algum desses ricos empresários. Ela sabia muito bem o seu lugar no mundo, e não era no deles.

A apresentação continuou por um tempo, ao seu término as garotas foram liberadas para o merecido descanso. Kate não perdeu tempo e aceitou o convite de um grande empresário que a convidou para jantar, assim aconteceu com outras dançarinas também. Isabella também foi alvo de convites, mas educadamente recusou todos.

Ela se encaminhava para o seu quarto pensativa, esse tipo de convite a fazia lembrar de um passado pouco distante de sua vida, então sentiu uma pontada em seu coração ao lembrar daquele que um dia quase a fez entregá-lo, mas ele não o queria de verdade, desejava apenas seu corpo e o teve uma única vez, o que foi suficiente para fazê-la ser mais cuidadosa nesses assuntos, pois ela bem sabia do que um homem era capaz para ter uma mulher em sua cama. Sentiu no corpo e em seu coração as amarguras do dia seguinte. Por isso agora era livre, não seria boba de se deixar levar por sentimentos mentirosos e palavras doces.

Aro estava procurando por sua dançarina predileta, tinha recebido uma nova proposta de espetáculo, e o contratante especificou quais dançarinas queria nele e entre elas estava Isabella. Não poderia ser diferente, o feitiço dela era único, todos eram sempre cativados. Encontrou-a já no corredor de seu quarto, contou tudo sobre o novo show, ela como sempre não o decepcionou, aceitou de imediato. Aro foi para seu quarto feliz da vida, estaria ganhando mais dinheiro, mais prestigio para sua academia.

Bella ficou muito mais contente que Aro, além de ganhar um bom dinheiro que a ajudaria muito, poderia enfim visitar a terra natal de seu pai e quem sabe descobrir algo sobre suas origens. Ela sentiu o coração inflar no peito ao pensar isso, sorriu. Ela tinha certeza que coisas boas aconteceriam com sua ida à Grécia.

Com certeza muitas coisas aconteceriam nessa breve visita, mas será que seriam coisas boas mesmo?

Com sua felicidade e alheia a todo o resto Bella dormiu feliz.

...

Música: Hysteria - Muse

http:/www(ponto)4shared(ponto)com/audio/XFfcwZ7X/08_-_

Tânya estava desesperada, seu chefe viajaria em poucas horas e ela precisava de sua assinatura em vários relatórios, a impressora não colaborava e ela já se imaginava sendo demitida por causa dos contratos parados e relatórios não analisados e assinados, se ele viajasse sem fazer isso com certeza a culpa cairia sobre ela. Segurava as lágrimas, pois estava a ponto de chorar.

O telefone tocou em sua mesa.

Do outro lado da linha seu chefe usava seu tom frio e controlado de sempre, dizia que chegaria dentro de trinta minutos e queria todos os documentos em sua mesa para assinar, ele não queria se atrasar para a viagem. Ela começou a rezar, não tinha certeza se trinta minutos seriam o suficiente para preparar tudo. Viu o garoto das correspondências entrando e teve a grande idéia. Agora talvez ela conseguisse cumprir o prazo e não ser demitida, mas as correspondências se atrasariam com certeza.

Edward falava com o piloto de seu avião particular, confirmava o horário da decolagem e instruía sobre quem ele queria no serviço de bordo. Ele queria uma comissária em particular, pois precisaria se distrair durante sua viagem, para isso a morena Bree seria uma ótima escolha, ela trabalhava muito bem com sua boca e suas mãos, ele chegaria à Grécia totalmente relaxado.

Ao chegar a seu escritório passou direto pela secretária sem nem olhar para ela e entrou em sua sala, na mesa uma pilha de papéis para serem analisados e assinados, olhou em seu relógio e constatou que teria quatros horas para fazer, então iria direto para o aeroporto, o motorista tinha ordem de pegar suas bagagens com a empregada em seu apartamento, Edward tomaria banho e se arrumaria na pequena suíte anexa ao escritório.

Com todos os documentos devidamente conferidos e assinados, chamou sua secretária.

- Encaminhe todos para seus respectivos destinatários, depois me faça uma relação dos que receberam e responderam. Mande por email cada atualização. Quero também a relação de novos investidores e o resultado da reunião dos compradores do novo software. Qualquer coisa que acontecer aqui, quero ser informado imediatamente.

Tânya anotava tudo em sua agenda. Seu chefe se calou por um tempo e ela levantou os olhos para ele, sentiu o coração bater mais rápido ao encontrar o olhar dele, estava olhando diretamente para ela. De repente sentiu sua voz lhe faltar, mas logo a encontrou.

- Mais alguma coisa senhor Christakis. – conseguiu falar mais firme que imaginava.

- Somente isso senhorita Denalli. – disse e voltou seus olhos para a tela do computador.

A secretária se virou e retirou-se da sala. Edward a olhava partir, ela era uma mulher atraente, mas eficiente secretária, ele não misturaria as coisas, afinal onde se ganha o pão não se come a carne.

Terminou de ler e responder seus emails leu também a correspondência e decidiu encerrar seu expediente. Tomou um banho e se trocou. Tânya entrou em sua sala trazendo mais alguns documentos urgentes e de última hora. Ele a dispensou dizendo que quando estivessem prontos avisaria para ela retirá-los.

Ele se aproximou da imensa janela de vidro em sua sala, olhos o trânsito de Manhattan, naquela distância tão pequenino, milhares de pessoa trafegam pela Quinta Avenida, cada uma com uma intenção, um destino, ele se perguntava qual seria o dele.

Sentiu-se um pouco entediado. Olhou para os documentos em sua mesa e resolveu assiná-los logo e devolvê-los a Tânya. Assim que terminou a chamou para pegá-los.

Fitou um ponto especifico na parede por um tempo, totalmente perdido em pensamentos. O telefone tocou, era a secretária avisando que o motorista o esperava. Desligou seu computador, pegou seu blazer e sua pasta e desceu.

Durante o trajeto ele sentia uma inquietação dentro de si, não era algo que ele estivesse familiarizado. Olhava os transeuntes pela janela, crianças, mendigos, cores. A Nova York sempre agitada.

Sentado numa poltrona do luxuoso avião, Bree o servia com sua bebida preferida, ela sabia bem seus gostos. Ele observava os gestos dela, todos remetiam um sentido duplo. Ele estava confortável com isso, e sabia que logo ficaria muito mais.

Por mais que estivesse interessado em levar Bree depressa para o quarto, não parava de pensar em chegar logo à Grécia, sentia que uma vez lá, muitas das angústias que sentia ultimamente seriam sanadas, era como se nessa viagem fosse acontecer algo que o faria ter uma nova percepção da vida, ou talvez fosse somente sua impressão e o que ele realmente fosse encontrar lá era um grande e novo investimento para seu império. Os negócios sempre viriam em primeiro lugar para ele.

Na verdade a vida dele tinha mudando desde o momento que decidiu fazer essa viagem, ela receberia o impacto de um novo conhecimento e este seria o maior e mais difícil investimento que teria que fazer em toda sua existência.

Só que ele ainda não sabia.

* * *

**Espero que tenha escutado as músicas, elas que dariam o clima do capitulo... Principalmente a primeira...**

**Bjs.**


	5. Grécia

**Capitulo 4 – Grécia**

**Música: Ode To My Family – The Cranberries**

**http:/www(ponto)4shared(ponto)com/audio/1cpwZLKB/The_Cranberries_-_Ode_To_My_**

O Avião pousou na Grécia. Ao descer Edward respirou aquele ar que há anos não sentia. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo sorriu de verdade, o motorista que o aguardava sorriu de volta achando que o sorrido de seu patrão era destinado a ele. Ledo engano. Ao ver o empregado sorrindo Edward imediatamente retornou a postura sombria de sempre, as feições lindas, iguais as das estátuas dos deuses gregos que lá se encontravam em toda parte se tornaram severas, não menos lindas, mas totalmente desprovidas de emoções.

Entrou no carro, a porta se fechou e uma sensação parecida a de tranqüilidade começou a percorrer por todo o seu corpo. Imagens de suas viagens ao país junto de seus pais quando era ainda um garotinho vieram em sua mente. Lembrava dele e de sua irmã passeado por aquelas ruas, eles corriam felizes e sua mãe por diversas vezes repreendia os dois, não se podia ficar correndo assim pelas ruas. Um rastro de sorrido apareceu por seu rosto enquanto lembrava-se de sua mãe. Uma verdadeira mãe grega, completamente devotada ao marido e aos filhos, seguia corretamente os costumes e os criou bem.

Era incrível que em poucos minutos que estava na Grécia já tinha sorrido duas vezes. Para ele era um sorriso.

Ainda com aquele ensaio de sorriso lembrou-se de seu pai, um homem forte e determinado, ensinou a ele como ser um homem de negócios, falou também que para um grego ser bem sucedido ele precisava ter uma boa esposa grega e filhos, constituindo assim sua própria família. Para seu pai um homem que não conseguisse cuidar de sua própria família não era honrado e bem sucedido. Edward discordava totalmente, gostaria de poder mostrar ao pai que era bem sucedido e não tinha família, não precisava desse "alicerce" como diria seu pai, para ele isso estava mais para um fardo.

O veículo que o conduzia fez a curva na entrada da imponente propriedade da família Cullen Christakis, era uma mansão em estilo Greco-romana belíssima, ostentava todo o poder da união das duas famílias mais ricas de Atenas. Com o carro parado o motorista abriu a porta, Edward desceu e olhou as portas de entrada em completa nostalgia.

Muito anos tinham se passado.

...

Bella olhava maravilhada seu quarto, ela não sabia se achava tudo lindo porque realmente era, ou porque estava no país origem de seu pai e de certa forma seu também. Pegou o cardápio e ficou encantada em saber que conseguia ler e entender muitas das coisas que estavam ali.

Como ainda faltavam muitas horas para a sua apresentação ela resolveu dar um curto passeio pela cidade, sabia que teria o dia seguinte para fazer isso, pois o contrato era para duas apresentações, portanto teria o dia seguinte inteiro, mas sua euforia era tanta que precisava sair e vistoriar o que pudesse até a hora do ensaio.

- _Prépei ypi̱resía do̱matíou katá ti̱ stigmí̱ despoinís?_

(Precisa de serviço de quarto no momento senhorita?) – perguntou a recepcionista, mas como Bella entendia um pouco da língua foi fácil responder.

- _Ochi, ef̱charistó̱. Páo̱ gia mia vólta._

(Não obrigada. Estou saindo para dar uma volta) – respondeu Bella fluentemente, até ela mesmo estranhou como conseguiu tal proeza.

- _Chreiázeste éna taxí?_

(Precisa de um táxi?)

- _Ochi, protimó̱ to perpáti̱ma, allá ef̱charistó̱ gia ti̱n akróasi̱._

(Não, prefiro caminhar, mas obrigada pela atenção.)

Bella sorriu para atenciosa recepcionista e caminhou para fora do hotel, olhou para o alto, o sol estava a pino, pensou que provavelmente seria meio dia, sentiu fome, mas decidiu andar primeiro, depois pararia para comer, sua conversa com a recepcionista mostrou a ela que não teria problemas em se comunicar com as pessoas por ali.

Ela olhava tudo maravilhada, a maioria das construções eram pintadas de branco, os aromas no ar iam desde laranjas até peixes. Ouvia a conversa entre as pessoas na rua e sorria, pois conseguia entender muitas coisas. Chegou a um pequeno cais, vários barcos de pesca ancorados ali, andou mais um pouco até um pequeno mirante, chegando ali ficou a observar o mar que estava tão azul, tão límpido, refletindo as nuvens do céu.

Pensou em como gostaria de estar com seu pai neste momento, ele ficaria muito feliz em poder visitar sua terra natal uma última vez antes de morrer, mas ela se contentava em saber que ela tinha realizado um sonho dele, tinha ido até lá. Onde quer que ele estivesse veria que ela tinha ido até a Grécia, caminhado talvez por lugares que ele mesmo tenha caminhado, respirado o mesmo ar que ele um dia respirou.

Ela sorria olhando o nada. Agradecia a Deus pela sua sorte, se sentia muito abençoada. Apesar de ter passado por muitas coisas ruins, tinha muitas coisas boas para compensar. Sabia que ainda teria muito pelo que lutar, mas não se acovardava. Olhou para suas mãos, com unhas bem feitas e delicadas, as mesmas mãos que ela usava em suas lutas diárias, as mesmas que ela usaria para agarrar seus sonhos.

Deu um suspiro profundo, decidiu que era hora de ir comer algo, logo teria que voltar a hotel e ensaiar com Kate e Heidi, não queria estar de estômago cheio quando fizesse isso. Procurou um restaurante e entrou para se alimentar. Não teve dificuldades em fazer o pedido, se deliciou com a culinária grega. Voltou caminhado para o hotel, tomou um banho relaxante se arrumou e desceu para um pequeno anfiteatro onde seria o ensaio.

Lá Kate e Heidi esperavam por ela impacientes Bella não estava atrasada, mas elas nunca perdiam uma oportunidade de reclamar dela. Aro se iluminou quando a viu. Ele tinha uma loira, uma ruiva e uma morena, já tinha escolhido as músicas, sabia que seriam perfeitas, ele queria que a apresentação fosse perfeita e tendo Isabella no espetáculo não tinha como não ser.

...

Edward na sacada de seu quarto olhava o mar, sentia o cheiro dele e se lembrava de mais coisas de sua infância, e não entendia por que até voltar à Grécia era como se essas memórias tivessem desaparecido de sua mente e agora viessem como uma enxurrada.

Desceu ao escritório e decidiu verificar na internet a programação da cidade naquela noite, decidiu que iria sair para ver como era a curtição na noite grega. Inicialmente pensou em ir a alguma boate, mas incrivelmente a idéia não o agradou se sentiu um pouco preocupado, afinal era um homem muito viril e disposto, jamais rejeitava a idéia ou a oportunidade de algumas horas de prazer através do sexo, mas logo afastou a insegurança, pois a poucas horas atrás tinha tido muito prazer entre as pernas de Bree então colocou em sua cabeça que era por isso que não queria ir a uma boate.

Ainda olhando as opções viu que num restaurante super exclusivo, que pertencia a um famoso empresário grego haveria uma apresentação de Dança do Ventre, então achou uma boa idéia ir conferir, ele nunca tinha visto mulheres dançando essa dança pessoalmente e também seria uma oportunidade de conhecer o empresário e quem sabe até conseguir uma nova parceria de negócios.

Sem contar que o restaurante era bem falado nas noticias e só permitia a entrada da nata da sociedade ateniense. Era o lugar perfeito para ele.

Fez a reserva no restaurante e foi tomar um banho de mar, ainda faltavam algumas horas até o momento de sair, lógico que sairia um pouco antes para dar uma olhada pela cidade, queria relembrar mais coisas de sua vida. Decididamente a viagem estava fazendo bem para ele.

Passava das cinco horas da tarde quando voltou para casa, o banho de mar tinha sido muito relaxante e os efeitos do fuso horário que sentia em seu organismo tinham desaparecido, mesmo assim decidiu cochilar um pouco, só sairia de casa por volta das oito da noite, pois sua reserva era para as nove e meia e a apresentação das dançarinas aconteceria por volta desse horário também.

Tempo suficiente para descansar.

...

O carro que levaria as dançarinas ao restaurante onde se apresentariam já estava estacionado na entrada lateral que dava para um pequeno camarim, onde as mesmas poderiam se arrumar. Aro conduziu as três garotas até lá e foi conversar com o senhor Eleazar, o empresário que o contratou o show.

Eleazar Kiriakos estava acompanhando de sua amante, uma oriental de aproximadamente vinte e cinco anos, muito jovem para ele que beirava os quarenta e cinco. Mas como no mundo dele isso era normal a diferença de idade o deixava orgulhoso. Era muito rico e tinha uma esposa linda e de certa forma jovem com trinta com seus trinta e seis anos, mas para ele o dinheiro comprava muitas coisas e era isso que estava fazendo, comprando companhia.

- As garotas estão se aprontando. Tudo vai sair perfeito senhor Kiriakos.

- Ótimo, acredito que amanhã terei todo o salão reservado. Depois do espetáculo quero cumprimentar pessoalmente todas as dançarinas.

- Providenciarei para que o senhor chegue a elas.

Eleazar se virou e saiu. A verdadeira intenção dele era levar algumas das garotas para passar algumas horas em seu quarto, de preferência morena. Só de recordar a maneira que ela mexia o corpo enquanto dançava o deixava excitado. Passou o braço ao redor de sua acompanhante e saiu para o salão do restaurante para cumprimentar os outros magnatas que se reuniam ali.

Aro voltou a camarim para conferir se suas garotas estavam prontas. Bateu na porta e ouviu um "entre". Ao adentrar no ambiente viu as meninas já devidamente vestidas e maquiadas. Estavam lindas.

- Estão divinas garotas. Vocês se saindo bem hoje, com certeza amanhã as reservas do jantar estarão esgotadas, então poderemos ter mais algumas apresentações.

- Quando não fomos bem querido Aro? – disse Heidi jogando seus longos cabelos vermelhos por cima de seu ombro. Seus olhos azuis olhando fixamente para ele. Ela sabia que era muito boa dançando, nunca tinha decepcionado antes, não seria hoje com tantos possíveis patrocinadores presentes que ela faria algo para manchar o nome da academia.

- Sim rainha, tenho certeza que hoje vocês estarão de tirar o fôlego. Afinal, nosso patrocinador escolheu bem, escolheu o melhor que tenho.

- Exatamente Papi. – disse Kate – Agora saia e nos deixe relaxando, falta menos de trinta minutos para nossa apresentação.

- Claro. Fiquem tranqüilas, vai ser tudo perfeito como sempre. – Ele disse e focalizou seu olhar em Isabella que estava sentada numa poltrona no canto da sala, apenas observando a conversa. Ela sorriu para ele que se sentiu confortável, sabendo que realmente não tinha como dar nada errado, não com ela dançando e brindando a todos com sua graça e carisma.

Jogou um beijo na direção de Bella e saiu.

...

Edward saia de sua casa, tinha dormido demais e chegaria em cima da hora de sua reserva. Só teria tempo de conversar com os outros empresários depois da apresentação das dançarinas, pois duvidava muito que algum deles quisesse conversar enquanto tivesse mulheres com poucas roupas dançando ao redor deles. Ele mesmo não queria conversar com ninguém nessa hora.

O local era relativamente perto da casa, ele chegou com dez minutos de antecedência. Foi recebido pela Hostess, uma linda garota grega de no máximo dezoito anos. Ela toda sorridente e oferecida o acompanhou até a mesa reservada e o deixou com o menu. Saiu rebolando e ele não deixou de olhar.

Voltando sua atenção ao cardápio, escolheu carneiro e salada, um drink de entrada e vinho para acompanhar o pedido. O garçom anotou o pedido e se retirou.

Edward vistoriou o salão procurando possíveis conhecidos e avistou ao longe Eleazar, o dono do local que vinha caminhando em sua direção para cumprimentá-lo. Ele estava fazendo isso com todos que estavam no seu restaurante.

- Seja bem vindo senhor Christakis, é uma honra tê-lo essa noite em meu restaurante. Sou Eleazar Kiriakos. – disse ele em grego e estendeu sua mão para Edward que a pegou dando um aperto másculo.

- O prazer é meu em desfrutar de um ambiente tão agradável. – respondeu na mesma língua em seu modo negócios, ele sabia muito bem como agradar futuros clientes ou possíveis investidores.

- Muito obrigado. Espero que goste da apresentação programada para hoje. As dançarinas exóticas são lindas.

- Com certeza apreciarei.

As luzes do local diminuíram um pouco, era deixa para a chamada das dançarinas.

- Tenha uma noite agradável. Se delicie com nossas opções no cardápio e também com o show. – Eleazar piscou para ele e saiu com a jovem oriental grudada em seu braço. Ele nem mesmo a tinha apresentado.

Edward somente acenou com a cabeça rapidamente e se sentou.

**Música – El Arbi - Khaled**

http:/www(ponto)4shared(ponto)com/audio/gs8J6xI9/Khaled_-_El_

Uma melodia diferente, mas muito gostosa de ouvir e carregada de sensualismo começou a tocar no local. Nesse momento o drink que ele tinha pedido chegou, ele acenou agradecendo e voltou a olhar para o pequeno palco que tinha ali.

De lá emergiram três mulheres vestidas em trajes com cores diferentes, mas quase iguais no modelo, em suas mãos elas seguravam véus que se balançavam enquanto elas circulavam. Ele ficou muito interessado na apresentação. Estava um pouco longe e não conseguia distinguir direito, até que elas começaram a vir mais para frente.

A primeira a aparecer pelo véu era uma loira lindíssima, magra e vestida de cor de rosa, ela rebolava muito bem e ele adorou isso. Logo depois uma ruiva muito branca em sua vestimenta de cor verde, tinha grandes seios que ela balançava muito bem, ele adorou também. Por último uma morena vestida de azul, ele somente via seus longos cabelos castanhos girando ao redor dela juntamente com seu véu, ela se curvou para frente fazendo seus cabelos caírem para baixo e lentamente começou a levantar enquanto balançava seus ombros.

Quando ela ficou totalmente ereta ele pode ver o rosto mais lindo que ele já tinha visto na vida. Ela sorriu com seus dentes muito brancos olhando para todos, ele ficou hipnotizado, baixinho ele disse "linda" e como se ela tivesse escutado ela olhou em sua direção, diretamente em seus olhos, então tudo ao redor dele desapareceu, só existia aqueles penetrantes olhos verdes e o poder que eles exerciam em seu corpo, tudo dentro dele vibrou.

Cedo demais ela quebrou o contato e começou a realmente dançar.

* * *

**Minha formatura foi na quinta feira passada e eu pensei que agora que estou formada teria um pouco de descanso, mas ledo engano meu... tenho dois concursos e a prova da OAB o mês que vem... estou atolada de coisas... por isso a demora de postar.**

**Como eu disse no outro site onde posto a fic não pretendo parar os posts por causa disso, mas peço a vcs que comentem bastante a fic, quero ver que o meu esforço está sendo valorizado... Já tem vários alertas na fic e nada de comentários...**

**Me procurem no Twitter, eu sempre dou satisfações por lá e atenção também... Sigo de volta quem me seguir...**

**(arroba)Dani(underline)Marjorie**

**Bjo e até a próxima...**


	6. Espetáculo

**Capitulo 5 – O Espetáculo**

Isabella flutuava no palco. Girava e quebrava seus quadris sensualmente deixando toda a ala masculina em êxtase e a ala feminina intrigada e às vezes invejosa. As pequenas contas douradas em sua vestimenta brilhavam sob a luz do lugar e novamente ela parecia uma estrela dançante. Como sempre o impulso de sua dança trazia as outras garotas quase ao seu nível. Sua sedução descuidada despertava sentimentos até então desconhecidos em certo alguém.

Por dentro ela sentia uma euforia diferente e tal sentimento começou depois da breve troca de olhares com um cavalheiro do salão. Tinha olhos verdes como os dela, não soube precisar se eram do mesmo tom mas neles ela sentiu uma força sugadora que por míseros segundos a deslocou de sua órbita. Durante a música ela evitou olhar novamente naquela direção, se entregou ao ritmo que dominava seu corpo.

Edward se ajeitou melhor na cadeira, sua excitação já dolorosa entre suas pernas. Não piscava os olhos com medo de perder qualquer movimento dos quadris da morena. As outras dançarinas já não existiam para ele. Jamais tinha sentido tamanho sentimento que se apoderou de seu ser no momento que olhou nos olhos dela. Jamais ficou excitado da forma que estava somente por ver uma dança, por observar uma mulher. Lógico que ele gostava que dançassem para ele, era um estimulo que ele sempre pedia na boate que freqüentava, mas lá não costuma ficar louco de desejo como estava.

Ele só tinha um pensamento. Ele a queria em sua cama, queria provar dela e saber por que somente de olhá-la tinha ficado daquele jeito. Era como se tivesse muita vontade de provar uma fruta e somente quando provasse talvez passasse a vontade. Ele tinha que se saciar dela e entender quais eram os sentimentos desconhecidos que estava sentindo.

Ela o seduzia de uma maneira que nunca alguém foi capaz.

**Música: Fatamorgana - Dissidenten**

A segunda música começou debaixo de aplausos entusiasmados, a clientela estava realmente gostando. Algumas esposas mais espertas já pensavam em aprender alguns daqueles passos para encenarem aos seus maridos, outras ficavam irritadas em ver seus homens babarem nelas.

Como combinado, as dançarinas começaram a descer do palco, elas faria sua apresentação entre as mesas. O local em que estavam era da elite, então os presentes lá não as confundiria com garotas de programa que dançam entre os clientes enquanto recebem dinheiro.

Uma a uma elas foram descendo enquanto dançavam, se requebravam e giravam entre as mesas. Edward continuava com seus olhos na morena, esperando o momento em que viria perto dele, e céus como ele queria que ela chegasse perto. Queria ver bem aquelas voluptuosas curvas, aquele bronzeado e quem sabe sentir o perfume que ela estava usando.

Bella sorria para todos e dançava, suas mãos cheias de anéis brilhavam com os movimentos. Ela sabia que estava se aproximando do seu estranho cavalheiro e seu coração começou a palpitar mais rápido. Mais três passos e estaria de frente com ele.

Bella não podia acreditar naquela beleza, nunca tinha visto homem mais bonito que aquele com toda a certeza, mas sua beleza era carregada de certa ameaça, ele a olhava de volta como se fosse um predador e ela presa, a deixando intimidada, se não tivesse anos de prática na dança, com certeza teria errado alguns passos.

Ela podia ver agora o tom de seus olhos, não era o mesmo dela, era um verde um pouco acinzentado o que deixava seu olhar um pouco frio e muito ameaçador. Ele parecia perigoso.

Edward ao vê-la tão perto dele pôde comprovar o quanto ela era magnífica, seu corpo se movendo cadencialmente em sua frente era de tirar o fôlego, seu abdome era lindo e a forma que se contraia com a dança o deixava mais louco, o decote de seu top revelava pouco e também quase não podia ver suas pernas no emaranhado de tecidos que as cobria, ele já estava quase tonto de tanto correr os olhos pelo corpo dela, queria guardar os detalhes.

Os olhos verdes dela eram como um pedaço de mar e ele queria se afogar neles, ela girou quebrando os olhares, dando a ele uma linda visão de suas costas, podia ver um bom ensaio de suas nádegas sob os tecidos, elas mexiam de um lado a outro em um lento ziguezague que o hipnotizou, ela se curvou para trás, seus longos cabelos balançando soltaram um aroma delicioso que bateram nele como um soco.

Flores. Ela cheirava a flores.

Ele tinha certeza que não controlava mais o seu corpo, ela controlava.

Bella se afastou dali trêmula, se sentia excitada pela forma que ele a olhava e por um momento se sentiu mal, pois ela não era desse tipo, ela não costumava ter esse tipo de reação as pessoas que assistiam suas apresentações, e de uma coisa ela tinha certeza, ele era muito rico, esse era o tipo de clientela que o lugar recebia o tipo de pessoas que ela fugia. Decidiu não pensar mais sobre isso e apagar qualquer sentimento que o estranho tenha despertado em seu corpo, concentrou-se em dançar.

Mesmo depois que a dançarina se afastou de Edward, ele continuou a segui-la com o olhar, ela não retribui nenhuma vez. Ele sentiu ciúmes do outros que a apreciavam de perto como ele tinha apreciado, ficou assustado por reconhecer o sentimento nele mesmo. Sacudiu a cabeça com a intenção de desprender tal sensação de seu ser. Olhou novamente para ela e a resumiu em uma palavra: Anjo.

Sim, ela era um anjo sedutor.

Elas foram voltando ao palco e a segunda música acabou. Elas se despediram. A morena somente curvou o corpo e depois acenou com as mãos, já as outras jogaram beijos e mais beijos a platéia que aplaudia entusiasmada e ele era um desses.

...

Já no camarim, Bella começou a tirar sua maquiagem, somente queria ir descansar, estava muito agitada e queria ficar sozinha não para pensar no que aconteceu, mas sim para tirar de sua mente tudo o que a perturbava.

As outras meninas comentavam eufóricas sobre os convites que tinham recebido. Uma batida na porta interrompeu o diálogo.

- Meninas, o empresário que contratou o show que cumprimentá-las pessoalmente. – disse Aro, como o corpo meio fora e meio dentro do camarim.

Kate e Heidi logo se animaram, Bella só queria ir embora, mas também achava que seria deselegante não atender ao chamado de um patrocinador, afinal se ele só queria cumprimentar então deveria ser rápido.

- Sem problemas chefinho. – disseram Heide e Kate em coro.

- Vou trazê-lo aqui, continuem vestidas assim.

Aro fechou a porta e se encaminhou ao encontro de Eleazar, em seu caminhou encontrou alguns clientes do estabelecimento que queria falar com as dançarinas.

- Me desculpem cavalheiros, mas nosso anfitrião vai ser o primeiro a conversar com as moças, depois se elas tiverem dispostas poderão conversar com os senhores.

Ele continuou seu caminho e novamente foi parado, mas dessa vez foi um cavalheiro sozinho e ele queria o mesmo que os outros: falar com as dançarinas.

- Senhor, elas vão conversar com o anfitrião primeiro, mas como eu disse aos outros, depois que elas falarem com ele se ainda estiverem dispostas poderão conversar com outros.

- Mas eu somente quero falar com uma delas, quero falar com a morena.

Aro sorriu para ele, mais um que havia sido arrebatado pelo charme de Isabella. Isso era tão comum para ele.

- Senhor...

- Edward, meu nome é Edward. – disse o homem interrompendo Aro.

- Edward, vou ver o que posso fazer, mas já adianto que Isabella não costuma conversar com nenhum cliente ou expectador de suas apresentações. Com qualquer outra o senhor consegue conversar.

- Não, somente quero falar com Isabella.

- Eu voltarei para dar uma resposta ao senhor.

E Aro saiu, deixando Edward que não parava de pensar no nome de sua musa: Isabella. Ele voltou para sua mesa e terminou seu jantar, até pediu uma sobremesa para tentar passar o tempo.

...

- Meninas, esse é Eleazar Kiriakos, nosso patrocinador. – Aro fez uma reverencia exagerada a ele.

As meninas foram entusiasmadas cumprimentá-lo, Isabella ficou para trás, ainda estática por ouvir aquele sobrenome.

- Fico muito feliz em conhecê-las pessoalmente. – disse Eleazar todo sorridente, a garota oriental continuava ao seu lado, olhando indiferente para elas. Ele pegou e beijou as mãos de cada uma das moças, se demorando mais nas mãos de Isabella, que o olhava de olhos arregalados, reconhecendo a semelhança dele com seu pai.

Os olhos de Eleazar brilharam para ela com malicia, mas Bela não percebeu.

- Gostaria de convidá-las a jantar comigo em minha suíte, de lá tenho uma vista maravilhosa para a cidade. – ele sorriu sedutor – Prometo que após o jantar meu motorista as levará confortavelmente para o hotel onde estão hospedadas.

-Eu adoraria. – disse Kate, e logo Heidi e Isabella concordaram com um aceno de cabeça.

- Ótimo, vou esperá-las do lado de fora. – e saiu junto com sua acompanhante e Aro rumo ao corredor.

Bella não tinha os mesmos interesses no convite que as outras dançarinas, mas mesmo assim elas olharam para ela espantadas, pois era a primeira vez que ela aceitava um convite desse tipo. As meninas ficaram intrigadas pelo súbito interesse em comparecer ao jantar e olharam para ela especulando, Bella somente deu de ombros e entrou no banheiro para se trocar.

Enquanto se despia, Bella ficava pensando se o jantar seria tempo o suficiente para descobrir qualquer coisa sobre o passado de seu pai. Ela sabia que teria de ser discreta, não podia chegar e se apresentar como da família, nem o sobrenome ela tinha para provar, mas desejava saber algo sobre o passado e a família de seu pai, somente isso, mais nada.

...

Edward já tinha perdido a conta de quantos whiskys tinha bebido quando viu ao longe as dançarinas acompanhadas de Eleazar e sua acompanhante seguirem para a saída do restaurante. Rapidamente se levantou e os seguiu, ao chegar foi barrado por Aro que o olhava com pedido de desculpa em seus olhos.

- Elas estão indo jantar com ele, não vão voltar para cá.

- Você não disse que Isabella não conversava com os clientes? – perguntou ele nervoso.

- Sim, ela não costuma fazer, foi inesperado até para mim ela ter aceito o convite para o jantar.

Edward ficou irado com a revelação. O que Eleazar tinha que ele não tinha?

Olhou para o conjunto de pessoas que estavam entrando na limusine de Eleazar, o próprio e sua acompanhante já tinha entrado. Em uma jogada de corpo passou por Aro e caminhou direto para Isabella que seria a última entrar no carro.

Ela já estava quase colocando o pé para dar o impulso de entrar quando sua mão foi puxada bruscamente, ela olhou para trás, com a intenção de ver quem era, chegou a pensar que fosse Aro, mas o contato tinha desencadeado uma sensação em seu corpo que a deixou elétrica. Não estava preparada para olhar aqueles olhos novamente, e o fogo que ela viu neles a amedrontou e a expressão dele apesar de intensa era meio raivosa, não ajudando em nada para que ela não tivesse um pouco de medo.

O coração dela estava muito acelerado, ela o sentia bater em sua garganta. Engoliu em seco.

Edward sentiu a mesma eletricidade e se sentiu cativo daqueles olhos que se cravaram confusos e amedrontados sobre ele. Poucos segundos passaram naquele contato, naquela troca de olhares, mas parecia que o mundo tinha parado e somente eles existiam. Ele observava as linhas suaves de seu rosto sob a luz dos postes, seus cabelos presos em um coque deixavam seu lindo pescoço à mostra.

Bella encontrou sua voz primeiro e decidiu falar.

- Algum problema senhor? – ela agradeceu por sua voz ter saído normal e educada como sempre.

Edward tremeu ao ouvir a doce melodia que era a voz dela. Música para seus ouvidos. Ele ainda ficou uns segundos somente olhando para ela.

- Sim, muitos. – respondeu rouco, o desejo por aquele anjo sedutor o estava consumindo.

Ela continuou olhando confusa, franzindo a testa, o que a deixou mais agradável aos olhos de Edward.

Bella Percebeu a rouquidão na voz dele e um calafrio lhe percorreu a espinha a deixando muito assustada com o súbito desejo que sentiu por ele. Precisava fugir daquele estranho imediatamente.

- Me desculpe mais preciso ir. – ela se desvencilhou da mão dele, virou as costas e entrou no carro. O motorista fechou a porta e o veículo saiu.

Edward ficou parado olhando, se criticando internamente por ter feito papel de idiota. Não conseguia acreditar que ela havia deixado ele ali, que não foi capar de dizer mais que duas palavras. O que estava acontecendo com ele afinal?

Aro acompanhou toda a cena que tinha acontecido. Não conseguiu entender nada, queria falar algo, mas não sabia o que. O cavalheiro passou por ele e entrou novamente no restaurante. Aro saiu para a calçada e decidiu pegar um taxi para voltar ao hotel.

- Eu lhe dou uma carona, preciso conversar com você. – disse uma voz atrás dele. Se virou e viu o senhor Edward e suas feições não eram nada boas, então decidiu apenas concordar com um aceno e juntos e silenciosos esperaram o carro de Edward chegar.

Já uns minutos dentro do veículo, Edward tinha informado ao motorista aonde ir primeiro. Olhou de forma penetrante para Aro e deu a ordem que ele sabia que o ajudaria a resolver esse problema que ele tinha acabado de arranjar.

- Me fale tudo que sabe sobre Isabella. Tudo. - disse e mostrou a Aro um bolo de notas enroladas, jogou no colo dele. Aro olhou o dinheiro com olhos brilhando, ele adorava sua odalisca, mas o dinheiro em troca de algumas informações sobre ela com certeza não faria mal algum.

Aro começou contando a Edward tudo que sabia, este sorriu vendo que o dinheiro comprava tudo mesmo.

Não muito distante dali, sob a luz do lua, na belíssima cobertura de Eleazar, Bella descobria coisas fascinantes, Eleazar também.

O estranho não estava esquecido para Bella, apenas tinha perdido o espaço temporariamente para coisas muito mais interessantes a ela no momento.

Naquela mesma noite muitas coisas mudariam nas vidas de nossos protagonistas.

* * *

**O que acharam?**

**Contem tudo, não escondam nada... rsrsrsrs**

**Desculpem a demora, mas meu marido está em casa doente, eu estou doente então tá tudo complicado...**

_**DIA 28, SEXTA-FEIRA É MEU ANIVERSÁRIO, ENTÃO DE PRESENTE QUERO MUITAS REVIEWS QUERIDAS LEITORAS...**_

**Pra que lê RAD, vou demorar mais uns dias para postar, ok... Acho que até o fim de semana posto...**

**Bjs e até o próximo.**


	7. Descobertas

**Capitulo 6 – Descobertas**

Eleazar mal dormiu aquela noite. Depois que as dançarinas foram embora, ele continuou em sua sacada olhando o horizonte iluminado de Atenas.

Sua acompanhante da noite, a jovem oriental, fez de tudo para levá-lo para cama com ela, e todos seus esforços foram em vão, ela foi dormir sozinha e ele ficou meditativo com seus pensamentos.

Uma sobrinha. Ele tinha uma sobrinha, filha de seu irmão Charlie que tinha abandonado o país há muitos anos, na verdade Eleazar achava que ele tivesse morrido e não se casado e tido uma filha. Ele não tinha conseguido conversar muito com a moça, pois as outras dançarinas estavam presentes no jantar, mas nas distrações das mesmas com o luxo que sua suíte proporcionava, ele pôde ouvir um pouco do que ela tinha a dizer, e em momento algum ele duvidou, ela realmente tinha alguns traços da família Kiriakos, mesmo tenho fortes traços da ascendência libanesa de sua mãe.

Eleazar se sentia sujo e envergonhado por ter desejado uma parenta. Ele não sabia disso claro, mas mesmo assim se sentia culpado, pois se tivesse prestado mais atenção, sem se deixar consumir pela luxuria teria percebido o parentesco existente.

A moça o surpreendeu ao dizer que desejava fazer um exame de DNA para provar o que disse e também que não desejava nada dele, apenas a amizade e talvez até conhecer mais pessoas da família. Ela queria somente saber um pouco mais sobre a origem de seu pai, sua própria origem. Ela enfatizou mais de uma vez, nos poucos momentos privados que não queria dinheiro, apenas um pouco da história.

Ele procuraria fazer as vontades dela, afinal era a filha de seu querido irmão, mesmo sem o exame ele tinha certeza. Ela o procuraria novamente durante o dia, o seu último no país, para fazer a coleta de sangue, ela faria a apresentação no restaurante e depois partiria. Ele apenas não concordava que ela não tivesse a herança de direito, ele faria isso por ela, procuraria seus advogados e daria um jeito dela aceitar tudo que lhe era de direito, arrumaria uma forma dela não poder recusar.

Satisfeito consigo mesmo, ele finalmente resolveu ir dormir. Seu dia ainda seria longo.

...

Com todas as informações que Edward tinha conseguido sobre Bella, ele começou a traçar um plano. Ele a queria muito, precisava dela em sua cama e com as cartas que ele teria na manga ela seria uma presa fácil para ele.

Jubiloso, ele acordou muito cedo aquela manhã e foi à praia. Ele já tinha conhecimento que ela faria outra apresentação no restaurante, e logo ele faria outra reserva afinal ele precisava começar a cercar sua presa imediatamente, podia ser que ele nem precisasse do seu plano, talvez conseguisse tudo o que precisava ainda aquela noite.

Sob o sol quente e brilhante de Atenas, totalmente nu e imerso nas águas cristalinas de sua praia particular, ele relaxou, se sentindo excitado e não tendo pudor algum satisfez a si mesmo com suas próprias mãos, e durante o ato ele só tinha a linda Isabella em sua mente. Ele imaginava como seria mergulhar na umidade de seu sexo e senti-lo aconchegar seu membro pulsante, ele imaginou o gosto dela em sua língua e como seriam seus gemidos de prazer, ele gemeu descontrolado.

Cedo demais se libertou ali na água, respirou fundo e decidiu voltar a sua residência, ele queria uma mulher para atendê-lo e pela primeira vez a perspectiva não o agradou muito, mas como ele ainda era ele, afundou em sua mente aquele pensamento e foi conseguir alguma que pudesse aplacar momentaneamente o desejo que sentia por Isabella.

...

Bella se mexeu entre os lençóis macios e cheirosos. Tinha tido uma ótima noite de sono e sabia que não era somente por causa das acomodações em que repousou, muito tinha haver com a conversa que teve com seu tio. Ela estava tão feliz em saber que ele tinha acreditado nela, que não tinha achado que ela fosse uma oportunista ou outra coisa pior, sua gratidão a ele era tanta que procurou deixar bem claro que não queria nada financeiramente dele e que faria o exame de DNA para poderia provar sua teoria.

Após mais um tempo se espreguiçando, Bella resolveu tomar um banho e ligar para seu tio, ela precisava ir lá para colher sangue e também para que pudessem conversar um pouco mais, já que não tinham podido fazer na noite anterior com as outras meninas no mesmo ambiente.

Já pronta, ela ligou para Eleazar e o mesmo fez questão de mandar um carro buscá-la. Ela resolveu descer e esperar no saguão, no caminho encontrou com Aro.

- O que faz tão cedo indo para a rua querida?

- Bom dia Aro. Estou indo resolver algumas coisas.

- Misteriosa. Acho que realmente o espírito da Dançarina do Ventre pegou você. – ele disse bagunçando seu cabelo como se ela fosse uma criança.

- Eu preciso estar sempre no clima. – brincou ela em resposta, tentando escapar de ter seu cabelo desordenado.

- Vou tomar café, me acompanha?

- Não posso, mas bom apetite para você. – respondeu ela sorrindo.

- Não volte muito tarde, quero saber os detalhes do seu jantar, afinal, foi a primeira vez que a vi aceitar isso de um cliente. – disse Aro curioso.

- Você tem razão, mas para mim Eleazar não era apenas mais um cliente...mas depois lhe explico melhor isso. Estou indo falar com ele para resolver algumas coisas.

Bella acenou se despedindo dele e foi na direção da recepção. Aro ficou olhando ela desaparecer, especulando porque Eleazar era diferenciado para ela, Bella não era o tipo de mulher que se deixava levar por tipos ricos e conquistadores como ele, na verdade ele desconfiava que ela fosse virgem, afinal ele nunca a viu com um namorado ou qualquer coisa parecida.

Ainda pensando sobre isso ele foi tomar seu café da manhã.

...

Uma limusine logo chegou e levou Bella ao encontro de Eleazar. Quando ele a recebeu na sala de visitas de sua suíte, estava acompanhado pelo médico que realizaria o procedimento, seu amigo de longa data e também por um de seus advogados.

Bella ficou um tanto intimidada por eles, mas logo Eleazar os apresentou e procurou deixá-la a par de tudo, o que a deixou meio envergonhada, pois eram pessoas estranhas cientes de sua história e problemas, mas ela deveria ter imaginado que seu tio como um homem rico que era, teria assistentes para ajudá-lo nas mais inesperadas situações.

Todos falaram com ela em inglês, mesmo sabendo por Eleazar que ela dominava um pouco da língua grega foram instruídos por ele a falar na língua original dela como sinal de respeito.

- Isabella, quero que fique bem claro para você que somente estou realizando o exame por se tratar de sua vontade, eu não desconfio que seja mesmo filha de meu irmão.

- Eu sei, mas me sinto melhor assim. Não quero jamais que o senhor pense que sou uma aproveitadora, em casa tenho os documentos do meu pai para provar a troca de nome, posso mandar a cópia de todos eles, mas ainda assim me sinto melhor em fazer o exame.

- Independente do exame, eu gostaria de ver os documentos do meu irmão. Até hoje tento entender porque ele fugiu e deixou tudo para trás. Tenho certeza que não foi por sua mãe, pois por mais tradicional que nossa família seja, ele teria tido a permissão de se casar com quem quisesse, ao contrário de mim que por ser mais velho somente poderia se casar com a pessoa que meu pai escolheu, que também vinha de outra tradicional família grega. – disse Eleazar entediado.

- Mas sua esposa não é aquela moça que o acompanhava ontem? – perguntou Bella inocentemente. Eleazar riu para ela, não acreditando em sua ingenuidade.

- Não _Agapitós*_. Aquela era minha acompanhante da noite, minha esposa está em casa cuidado de seus primos. – Bella franziu a testa para ele, ela ainda não conseguia entender por que os homens faziam isso, e principalmente os ricos, isso somente a fez querer muita distância desse tipo de homens, e pelo que tinha visto, nem os gregos respeitavam suas mulheres.

Eleazar vendo a reprovação e confusão no rosto dela sorriu, e tentou explicar algo que para Bella não tinha como ser explicado.

- Eu sou um ótimo marido para minha esposa e também ótimo pai para meus filhos, honro a _tradição_ grega de respeito à família, por isso não os exponho há minhas acompanhantes e não deixo de cumprir com minhas obrigações para com eles, não deixo nada lhes faltar, mas sou um homem e preciso de liberdade para viver minha vida.

Bella olhava para ele totalmente incrédula com o discurso. E quanto à liberdade de viver da esposa dele, por acaso não tinha ela os mesmo direitos? Só de olhar para ele e pensar no que ele disse sobre cumprir o _tradicionalismo_, com certeza era uma resposta as suas perguntas não verbalizadas, com certeza a liberdade da esposa consistia em somente cuidar da família.

Pediu silenciosamente que Deus a livrasse de um dia se casar com um homem grego, apesar de ser somente metade grega, ainda sim seu tio poderia querer arranjar um casamento _tradicional_ para ela. Pensar sobre isso lhe causou certo pânico, mas logo passou quando ela lembrou que não queria fazer realmente parte da família e do sobrenome, bem como, no dia seguinte estaria voltando para San Diego, para sua vida, então nada de casamento grego para ela.

- Entendo tio, mas não concordo. – disse ela educadamente – Gostaria de saber se um dia poderei conhecer meus primos e sua esposa?

- Sim, claro _Agapitós_, inclusive queria conversar sobre isso e trouxe meu advogado para lhe explicar. – ele deu uma pausa sugestiva e olhou medindo a reação que ela teria em suas palavras – Eu faço questão que receba a herança que lhe pertence.

Bella arregalou os olhos para o tio, ela tinha deixado claro que não queria nada, mas a expressão dele deixava claro também que ele não cederia tão fácil a sua vontade.

...

Edward tomava um relaxante banho na enorme banheira de mármore de seu luxuoso quarto. Por fora ele se sentia totalmente satisfeito sexualmente, sua maratona de duas horas de transa com uma garota de programa o tinha deixado esgotado, mas ele não conseguia compreender por que se sentia totalmente vazio por dentro. O que tinha mudado?

Era incompreensível para ele pensar tanto sobre uma mulher, ainda mais uma mulher que o ignorou. E apesar de ser inconcebível ele achava engraçado, pois isso o motivou mais a querer tê-la em sua cama, era como se a rejeição fosse o estopim de um novo jogo para ele, como no mundo dos negócios, quanto mais difícil era a negociação, mais ele queria conseguir o contrato e sempre saia vencedor. Sempre.

Sentindo que estava prestes a mais uma vitória ele terminou seu banho e resolveu sair mais cedo, sua reserva para jantar era somente mais tarde, mas decidiu ir até o hotel onde Isabella estava hospedada, falaria com Aro e provavelmente conseguiria a companhia dela depois do espetáculo dessa noite, transaria com Isabella de todas as formas possíveis e depois voltaria sua vida ao normal.

Pronto, estava decidido, esta noite ele desfrutaria do corpo dela e se saciaria. Ao pensar isso estremeceu de desejo e logo foi se arrumar para sair, antes que ficasse excitado demais e tivesse que resolver sozinho o problema.

Já no hotel, ficou no bar impaciente aguardando que Aro fosse encontrá-lo. Ele detestava esperar qualquer coisa que fosse e não media esforços em punir quem o fazia sofrer desse mal, mas se forçou a beber mais gole de seu Whisky e ter paciência, pois o resultado final seria satisfatório para ele.

De longe Aro avistou o imponente homem sentado no bar, alto e sério ele metia muito medo nele, apesar de ter passado horas contando a ele tudo que sabia sobre Bella, não pensava em ter que estar na ameaçadora presença dele tão cedo. O homem realmente emanava poder, e isso o deixava apavorado.

- Desculpe a demora Senhor Christakis, mas estava apagando um incêndio com as meninas. – Edward somente o olhou com seus olhos frios e acenou com a cabeça. – No que posso ser útil ao senhor hoje?

- Quero falar com Isabella, agora se for possível. – disse ele calmo. Aro engoliu em seco, Bella ainda não tinha voltado de seu encontro com Eleazar e ele teve um pressentimento que Edward não gostaria de saber que ela novamente estava com Eleazar, e que tinha ido por vontade própria.

Edward percebendo que Aro estava protelando em responder o ordenou:

- Vá chamá-la agora. – disse ríspido – Preciso pagar você para isso também? – ele questionou já levando sua mão a carteira com o intuito de pegar e entregar algumas notas para Aro.

- Não senhor, não é isso. – disse Aro rapidamente, temendo a reação dele a sua resposta. – Acontece que ela saiu cedo e ainda não voltou. – disse evasivo, mas seus olhos entregaram que algo estava escondido, Edward muito esperto que era em reconhecer o medo nas pessoas, reconheceu em Aro o sentimento, junto com algo mais.

- Onde ela está? Não minta para mim, pois eu sei que você sabe aonde ela foi. – colocou dentro do bolso da camisa de Aro algumas notas, um pequeno incentivo para soltar sua língua.

Aro vendo que ele falou mais calmo e ainda lhe deu dinheiro, ficou mais tranqüilo em falar, mas tinha certeza que ele não gostaria da resposta.

- Ela foi ao encontro de Eleazar, disse que tinham coisas a resolver. – disse Aro rapidamente, quase num só fôlego e esperou.

Edward ao ouvir aquilo ficou imediatamente irado. O que tanto ela fazia com Eleazar? Será que ela tinha queda por homens velhos? Não, não podia ser ele custava a acreditar que tinha sido passado para trás por um velho ridículo como Eleazar, ele era Edward Cullen Christakis, as mulheres caiam aos seus pés, seu efeito era esse, e porque diabos não funcionava com ela? Ela tinha um problema, só podia ser isso.

Ainda irado, mas tentando se controlar ele olhou para Aro, que demonstrava nitidamente o seu medo.

- Então a pura Isabella agora aceita sair com seus clientes? – perguntou retoricamente – Melhor para mim, para meus planos, eu vou esperar minha vez, não pego filas, mas vou abrir uma exceção para ela. – ele sorriu perversamente.

- Não acredito que ela esteja com ele para os propósitos que o senhor pensa, mas não posso garantir nada, é estranha até para mim as atitudes dela. – disse Aro entendo o que ele queria com Bella.

- Sem problemas Aro, apenas avise ela que depois do espetáculo de hoje a noite ela irá jantar comigo, e que não aceito não como resposta.

Edward saiu sem esperar uma resposta de Aro, ele sabia que ele cumpriria sua ordem. Orientou ao seu motorista que o levasse ao shopping, iria comprar um presente para Isabella, ele soube muito dos gostos dela através de Aro e considerou que toda mulher sempre fica encantada ao ser mimada, principalmente se o mimo for exatamente algo de seu gosto, ou algo desejado.

Ele não costumava fazer isso, mas já tinha aberto uma exceção para ela, não lhe custaria abri mais uma, afinal ele estava apenas investindo para chegar o mais rápido possível ao caminho que o levaria para a saciedade, que ele encontraria no sexo quente e úmido entre as pernas da desejável Isabella.

...

Bella estava em seu camarim se aprontando para o espetáculo, era sua última noite na linda Grécia. Estava ligeiramente irritada com seu tio, eles não chegaram há um acordo no que concernia a herança que ele queria que ela aceitasse, ela achava ultrajante ele querer fazer dela uma Kiriakos legitima, ela almejava somente ter um pouco da história de seu pai, e bem no fundo de coração saber que não era mais sozinha no mundo, que ainda tinha família, mas para isso ela não precisava ser tornar uma milionária e muito menos mudar seu sobrenome.

Deixando de lado sua exaustiva tarde ela se concentrou em sua maquiagem. Pelo espelho ela viu Aro entrar, ele não estava radiante como sempre antes de um espetáculo, suas feições demonstravam certo nervosismo, o que não era característico dele. Bella se preocupou.

- O que houve papi? – perguntou Kate – Já com saudades de suas dançarinas preferidas? – ela balançou os seios de forma a movimentar os penduricalhos ali, fazendo um zumbido.

Aro sorriu para ela, adorava essas garotas, mas estava se sentindo mal por Bella, se sentia culpado por ter dado munição a alguém que tinha deixado bem claro que somente a queria para algumas horas de sexo, não que ele achasse que Bella fosse ceder, independente do que tivesse acontecido entre ela e Eleazar ele ainda a conhecia, e no fundo sabia que não era nada sexual e que eventualmente ela lhe contaria.

- Não houve nada belezinhas. – disse ele brincalhão – Só checando para saber se estão fazendo tudo certinho.

As meninas riram Bella não, debaixo da brincadeira ela ainda podia ver que ele escondia algo. Ela o viu se aproxima dela se esforçando para parecer tranqüilo, as outras meninas já não ligavam mais para a presença dele, conversavam entusiasmadas outros assuntos.

- Fale logo. Eu sei que tem algo a me dizer. – ela murmurou olhando para outras meninas, não queria que elas percebessem.

- Lembra-se do cavalheiro que a abordou ontem, quando saia para o jantar com nosso patrocinador?

Bella automaticamente gelou por dentro, seu coração começou a palpitar mais acelerado e sua boca ficou seca. Era claro que ela se lembrava dele, inclusive do toque cálido de sua mão na dela, da eletricidade que disso resultou, mas desde aquele momento tinha lutado para esquecer qualquer coisa relacionada a ele, tinha sido difícil, mas tinha obtido sucesso até o momento.

- Sim eu me lembro.

- Então, ele foi procurá-la hoje no hotel, queria lhe falar, mas como não conseguiu, disse que o esperasse para um jantar depois do espetáculo. – disse Aro rapidamente.

- Eu não vou. – sem nem pensar na proposta ela respondeu – Não o deixe se aproximar de mim. – ela estava resoluta e temerosa.

Aro se sentiu mal por ela, e a culpa era dele, pois o senhor Christakis não desistiria, ainda mais com as armas que ele mesmo tinha lhe dado. Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça para ela e saiu, prometeu a si mesmo que cumpriria aquele pedido dela, mesmo sabendo que aquele homem não mediria esforços para conseguir o que queria, mas ele devia isso a ela.

Bella tentava disfarçar, mas se sentia atormentada em saber que o estranho homem a tinha procurado. Como ele sabia onde ela estava hospedada? E o que tanto queria com ela?

Precisou de apenas dois segundo para achar a resposta que na verdade ela já sabia, ele queria o que todos os homens do tipo dele sempre querem, e como todos os outros ia continuar querendo.

Aborrecida ele nem percebeu o olhar especulativo das outras dançarinas sobre ela, ao contrario do que pensavam elas tinha ouvido a conversa com Aro e também se lembravam do lindo cavalheiro que a abordou na noite anterior, sem contar que perceberam que durante o jantar, por diversas vezes, Bella e Eleazar conversavam aos cochichos.

Kate e Heidi sabiam que algo estava acontecendo, e precisavam descobrir. Se fosse algo que beneficiasse Bella, elas fariam tudo para estragar, ela já tinha benefícios demais.

Elas foram avisadas que o show ia começar, e foram juntas para a apresentação. Cada uma com seus pensamentos. Kate e Heidi trocaram um olhar que dizia "fique de olho, descubra os segredos", já Bella fazia uma rápida oração, pedindo que tudo acabasse logo e ela pudesse acordar na tranqüilidade de seu pequeno apartamento, com seus problemas financeiros e seus livros.

* * *

**_Agapitós* - Querida em grego._**

**

* * *

**

**Desculpem a demora...**

**Não estou tendo tempo para muita coisa, nem está dando para responder os reviews, mas leio todos, portanto não deixem de comentar ok... é meu combustível para continuar escrevendo e caprichando a cada capitulo para vcs... rs**

**Bjs e até a próxima.**


	8. Pequenas mudanças

**Capitulo 7 – Pequenas mudanças**

Seu jantar foi servido e ele o degustou com satisfação imensa. Edward ainda estava em sua mesa desfrutando de um drink quando as luzes baixaram, limpou sua boca com o guardanapo e se ajeitou melhor em seu assento, ansioso em colocar os olhos em Bella novamente.

Na cadeira ao lado estava um embrulho com o logotipo de uma famosa e caríssima joalheria. Ele sabia que as mulheres adoram jóias inclusive notou que as dançarinas usavam, não sabia se eram verdadeiras, mas pelo menos Bella teria uma verdadeira e ele adoraria vê-la usando algo dado por ele.

A música começou com sua habitual batida sensual, Bella se sentia nervosa e procurou prestar atenção nas batidas fazendo com que seu corpo começasse a comandar e assim relaxar, tirando da cabeça todas as preocupações e apreensões que a perturbava, o que deu muito certo, no minuto seguinte era somente a música que a guiava e dominava seu interior.

Os passos ritmados das dançarinas mais uma vez ganharam a completa admiração da platéia, Eleazar ao longe sentiu certo orgulho de sua sobrinha, olhando para ela, ele pensou que queria muito conhecê-la melhor, saber a história de sua vida e fazer parte dela também. Tinha comentado com sua esposa sobre a recente descoberta e ela ficou contente em saber, já tinha implorado a ele que a levasse para conhecê-la e ele de pronto concedeu que faria. Aquela noite ele se encontrava sem as habituais acompanhantes.

Edward como era de se esperar, não tirou nem por um minuto os olhos de Bella e ela por sua vez, fez o máximo para ignorar a presença dele, não tendo muito sucesso claro, pois por dentro sentia um redemoinho de emoções toda vez que seus olhares se cruzavam. Por fora ela mostrava total indiferença a ele, e ele percebia chocado, não conseguindo acreditar que não era correspondido em seu interesse, ele se sentia em meio a uma tempestade, sendo assaltado pelo desejo que sentia por aquela mulher e raiva de saber que ela o estava ignorando.

Como o combinado as dançarinas desceram para dançar entre os presentes, enquanto Kate e Heidi fizeram o máximo para chamar atenção de Edward quem nem mesmo prestou atenção nelas, Bella evitou o máximo que pôde chegar perto dele e quando o fez foi o mais rápido possível e mesmo assim o cheio dela o atingiu novamente, bem como a proximidade de seu corpo e sua beleza mágica.

Novamente ficou hipnotizado pelo balançar dos quadris dela, não teve como evitar pensar nela balançando os quadris assim embaixo dele enquanto fizessem amor. Gemeu excitado e com a mão ajeitou melhor seu membro rígido dentro da calça, ele achava incrível como se excitava tão rápido vendo ela dançar, com qualquer outra mulher que dançasse para ele demorava um pouco mais para ficar pronto, e nunca ficava tão pronto como estava no momento.

Ele percebeu claramente que ela o estava evitando e novamente sentiu-se chocado e estranho com essa sensação, não era somente o fato de nunca antes ter sido evitado por uma mulher, tinha algo em ser evitado por ela e ele não entedia porque, afinal nem a conhecia direito, porque ficaria chateado pela atitude dela, se é que era realmente isso que sentia.

Seus pensamentos eram confusos, bizarros e ele não sabia bem como lidar com essa intensidade de coisas novas que começavam a fazer parte de sua vida. Ele só tinha uma certeza, queria Bella como nunca quis qualquer outra mulher.

Ao término do espetáculo Kate e Irina ficaram passeando pelo salão, adorando serem paparicadas pelos altos executivos, mas nem por isso deixaram de prestar atenção quando Edward se levantou apressado e saiu do local.

Bella depois dos agradecimentos respirou fundo, caminhou para o corredor de acesso ao camarim, nem foi cumprimentar seu tio, só queria voltar para o seu hotel e dormir, acordar somente para ir ao aeroporto. Seu vôo sairia amanhã a tarde, então só desejava um pouco de paz e descanso, mas como nem sempre seus desejos eram atendidos ela se viu sendo esperada na porta do camarim, justamente por quem ela não queria de jeito nenhum encontrar.

O estranho lindo.

Enquanto caminhava na direção dele ela decidiu que ser direta seria a melhor coisa, isso não faria dela menos educada e sairia mais rápido de qualquer situação constrangedora que pudesse surgir.

- Olha senhor...

- Edward, por favor me chame de Edward. – disse ele a interrompendo, olhando fixamente para ela, ele não conseguia acreditar como ela parecia ainda mais linda que o dia anterior. Os brilhos que saiam da roupa dela em contato com a pouca iluminação do corredor, pairavam ao redor dando a ela uma aura iluminada. Ela realmente parecia uma estrela. Edward olhava para ela maravilhado, sentindo coisas que ele não conseguia entender.

- Senhor Edward. – ela respirou fundo, ele saiu de seu torpor e fez careta por ela ainda usar o senhor para se referir a ele – Eu só quero descansar, tive um dia muito cheio hoje e gostaria de ir logo para o meu hotel.

- Imagino que o seu dia tenha sido cheio mesmo, mas não acredito que Eleazar a tenha cansado tanto. – disse sem disfarçar o desprezo em sua voz. Ele mesmo não entendeu o porquê ficou tão enraivecido por lembrar que ela tinha passado a tarde com Eleazar, daí percebeu ser o ciúme que sentia dela novamente aparecendo para confundi-lo.

Bella arregalou os olhos para ele, tentando entender o que o tom de voz dele insinuava, ela não queria acreditar que ele quisesse ofendê-la literalmente, mas ao mesmo tempo não deixava de se chatear por isso. Percebeu que ele imaginava que ela estava envolvida sexualmente com seu tio. Se sentiu insultada.

- Me desculpe senhor Edward, creio que não entendi completamente o que o senhor quis dizer, mas afirmo que o quer que haja entre mim e o senhor Eleazar não é de sua conta.

Bella desviou dele e entrou no camarim, mas ao tentar fechar a porta, foi impedida por ele.

- Eu não me importo, desde que você reserve um tempo para mim também. – disse frio, ainda estava muito irritado, mas nem por isso desistiria de ter uma chance com ela.

- Tenho tempo somente para uma pessoa na minha vida e nesse momento é o senhor Eleazar. – se ele pensava que ela tinha algo com seu tio ela deixaria ele continuar pensando, quem sabe assim ele parasse de atormentá-la, além do mais não estava exatamente mentindo, ela realmente não tinha tempo – Então eu peço que o senhor respeite e por favor saia, preciso me trocar, como disse estou cansada e quero ir para meu hotel.

Edward olhava nos olhos de Bella e percebia que algo não estava certo, outra no lugar dela teria descrito melhor o relacionamento com Eleazar numa forma de deixá-lo enciumado e assim insistir mais, não que ele precisasse ficar mais do que já estava, mas ela não, ele a sentiu evasiva e totalmente na defensiva, se ela mentia convencia muito bem, mas não o suficiente para ele que era muito bom em ler e decifrar as pessoas.

- Então quer dizer que são realmente amantes? – ele decidiu perguntar diretamente, Bella engoliu em seco ao constatar que realmente era isso o que ele pensava, não queria mentir então resolveu somente sustentar o olhar dele sem nada dizer.

- Eu posso te dar muito mais do que ele. – disse zombeteiro.

Bella se possível ficou mais indignada pela audácia dele, e o fitou com todo o desprezo que pôde reunir dentro de si.

- Não estou à venda senhor Edward, e agora que o senhor já me insultou o suficiente para uma noite, queira fazer o favor de se retirar e me deixar em paz. – ela disse baixo, sibilante, o enfrentando com o olhar.

Edward percebeu a raiva que despertou nela e se xingou mentalmente por ser o autor, não queria que ela o odiasse, no mesmo instante ficou espantado por realmente se importar com o que uma mulher pensaria dele, ou de qualquer coisa que ele falasse que não fosse em cima de uma cama, enquanto ele estivesse se arremetendo contra a mulher. Pela primeira vez ele se importava com uma mulher fora da cama. Mesmo ele tendo o costume de comprar tudo e todos, ficou desconcerto perante sua atitude com Bella.

- Por favor Isabella, me perdoe. – disse ele soando realmente arrependido e Bella perdeu uma batida de seu coração ao fitá-lo. Ele realmente era muito lindo e exalava tanta sensualidade que a deixava tonta. Os olhos dele brilhavam tanto, ela se concentrou nesse brilho e começou a ser perder naquele mar verde que passava coisas para ela e a fazia sentir-se mole.

Edward percebendo que a tinha desarmado, sem ser convidado adentrou o camarim. Bella sentiu como se o lugar tivesse ficado muito pequeno, a presença de Edward emanava muito poder e sensualidade pelo cômodo e ela se sentiu mais perdida do que nunca. Ele olhava para ela com uma fome que a fez se encolher num canto.

- Eu gostaria somente de um jantar em sua companhia e de lhe entregar isto. – falou com brandura e lhe ofereceu o pequeno embrulho que estava em suas mãos, Bella olhou para o pacote e de volta pare ele estreitando os olhos, ela como ninguém sabia que um dos subterfúgios de homens como ele era presentear as mulheres com o intuito de levá-las para cama, afinal tinha sido vitima desse golpe, e guardava o presente para sempre se lembrar de não cair novamente na armadilha. Tinha certeza que dentro daquele pacote existia uma jóia absurdamente cara.

- Agradeço a gentileza, mas não aceito presentes de estranhos. – disse resoluta.

- Não seja por isso, eu me apresento formalmente a senhorita...

- Não precisa, não quero conhecê-lo. – disse ela ríspida interrompendo a fala dele, precisou de toda sua força para soar decidida.

Edward ficou boquiaberto com a atitude dela, sentiu a rejeição dura e fria. A raiva se apoderou dele e num rompante, avançou para ela, fazendo com que Bella se assustasse e se encolhesse novamente, colocou a caixinha com a jóia no balcão de maquiagem atrás dela, segurou em sua nuca de maneira possessiva e enlaçou sua cintura com a outra mão.

Ele se deliciou ao sentir a maciez da pele descoberta, olhou nos olhos dela e viu tanto medo quanto ansiedade e desejo, nesse momento ele percebeu que ela não era tão indiferente a ele como queria demonstrar.

Bella engoliu em seco, as palavras tinham sumido de sua mente e de sua boca, que estava seca como areia do deserto, ela passou a língua pelos lábios com o intuito de tirar um pouco o ressecado em que sabe assim conseguir falar algo, Edward acompanhou todo o movimento de sua língua e gemendo baixinho desceu sua cabeça até ela tomando seus lábios brutalmente.

Bella pressentiu o que aconteceria no momento que o viu olhar para sua boca, mas não houve tempo de protestar, somente sentiu os lábios macios dele se chocando com os seus, quase machucando. A língua dele traçou a fenda de seus lábios pedindo passagem e ao sentir a carícia ela não teve como não obedecer, abrindo a boca para ele.

Ao sentir o calor úmido da boca dela, Edward gemeu novamente, dessa vez sendo acompanhado por ela, que naquele momento laçava seu pescoço com os braços, e o segurava com a mesma possessividade que ele, e isso o agradou muito. O gosto dos lábios dela era inebriante e ele se sentia completamente dominado pela sensação maravilhosa que isso o proporcionava. O beijo se tornara mais faminto e ele sentia sua excitação dolorosa pedindo atenção, o que o deixou atordoado, pois nunca se excitou com um beijo, mas ele desconfiava que em relação aquela mulher tudo era diferente, afinal ele se excitava só de vê-la dançar não era de admirar que um beijo dela tivesse feito isso com ele.

Ele sentia como se algo estivesse sendo mudando dentro dele, seu coração batia tão rápido que parecia que sairia do peito. O cheiro dela, a pele macia, os cabelos sedosos, tudo era perfeito, ele se sentia bem em tê-las nos braços, era como se fosse a coisa certa. Ele não entendia o porquê desse sentimento, só sabia que estava gostando muito. Adorando na verdade.

Bella estava totalmente entregue a sensação do beijo dele, ao sentimento que ele lhe passava. As mãos dele passeando pela cintura e costas dela queimavam como um fogo delicioso, ele sentia a mesma coisa com a pele dela sob suas mãos.

Ela não tinha idéia de que ele nem sabia que o beijo dele estava recheado de sentimentos e deixou que o dela ficasse igual, ele a apertava cada vez mais assim como ela o apertava também, era como se não estivessem juntos o suficiente e ela tinha certeza que não queria mais parar, só que como tudo uma hora acaba ela sentiu a poderosa ereção dele ser apertada e esfregada em seu quadril, e isso a fez despertar de imediato do transe que a intimidade do beijou os levou.

Edward tão embriagado de prazer que estava não percebeu quando Bella de repente esfriou e só percebeu quando com muita força foi empurrado, quase caindo de costas no chão, ela precisou de toda sua força de vontade para conseguir realizar tal ação. Ainda respirando com dificuldade olhou para ela e não conseguiu decifrar a expressão dela que também respirava com dificuldade. Bella se sentia mortificada em deixar acontecer o que aconteceu e o pior por ter gostado ao extremo.

- O que houve, perguntou ele com cautela. – se sentia estranho pelas sensações que ainda permeavam seu corpo, sua ereção, mais alerta e dolorosa que nunca.

- Saia agora, por favor. –Bella pediu com a voz trêmula, ela se segurava para não se derramar em lágrimas.

- Eu não tinha a intenção de ofendê-la, mas percebi que apreciou o que aconteceu tanto quanto eu, então não entendo porque não aceita meu convite e me acompanha até minha suíte para que assim possamos terminar o que começamos aqui.

As palavras dele foram como uma bofetada no rosto de Bella, e ele tardiamente percebeu que falou algo errado. Ela não mais conseguiu segurar as lágrimas que começaram a correr livremente por suas bochechas coradas. Edward se sentiu consumido por ser tão afetado pelas lágrimas dela e por tê-la magoado.

- _Agapi mou__*_, por favor eu... me perdoe, eu não queria magoá-la. – ele levantou a mão para tocá-la, mas ela desviou dele e abriu a porta, saindo apressada. Edward respirou fundo, pegou a caixinha com a jóia e foi atrás dela, nem percebeu a maneira carinhosa que na própria língua se referiu a ela.

Chegou tarde demais, ele a viu entrando em um taxi e partir.

Edward ficou lá parado olhando até o veículo desaparecer de sua visão, pela primeira vez em sua vida se sentia triste por ter magoado uma mulher, ele não tinha agido em nada diferente do seu habitual, mas pela primeira vez se arrependeu em ser tão direto. .

Ele desejava Bella ardentemente, sua ereção ainda totalmente desperta era prova mais que cabal disso, mas pela primeira vez ele também queria não ter feito a proposta, principalmente da forma que fez. Pela primeira vez ele queria conquistar uma mulher e vê-la se entregar a ele por vontade própria, querendo partilhar algo diferente com ele, e esse algo diferente ele ainda não sabia nomear. Ele não queria só a luxuria, só ter prazer. Queria algo mais. Mas o que seria?

Ainda sem entender seus pensamentos e muito menos o que estava sentindo, ele decidiu ir para casa. Voltou ao restaurante e acertou sua conta, no caminho para a saída foi interrompido por Kate que tinha visto a cena que tinha acontecido a pouco.

- Se ela não quer, eu posso ajudar. – disse a loira.

Edward ouviu a proposta, fitou a loira de cima a baixo e sacudiu a cabeça em negativa.

- Agradeço o oferecimento de seus serviços, mas declinarei. – e sem mais nenhuma palavra ele se virou e saiu rumo ao meio fio, deixando Kate boquiaberta e morta de raiva.

Ambos não acreditaram no inusitado da situação, pois Kate não era de se oferecer e quanto o fazia nunca era rejeitada, já Edward apreciava as mulheres que se ofereciam e nunca as rejeitava. Isso era algo que com certeza consumira os pensamentos dos dois essa noite, a diferença era que para Kate a raiva que tinha de Bella aumentaria e para Edward, os sentimentos que Bella tinha despertado nele somente fariam que com ele iniciasse uma busca indômita para entendê-los e também pela causadora deles.

Edward parado na calçada olhava para o céu, sua cabeça girava como se fosse um redemoinho, fez um simples aceno e seu motorista logo trouxe o carro para ele. Dentro do veículo ele pensava como um beijo poderia ter mudado tanto nele, ele tinha certeza que algo tinha mudado, ele ainda não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim.

Naquela noite tantas coisas tinham acontecido pela primeira vez para ele, e ele sentia que estava perdendo o controle da própria vida. Xingou muito em grego e decidiu para de pensar.

Olhou a caixinha em suas mãos e refletiu que ainda teria a oportunidade de presentear aquela que lhe presenteou antes, amanhã seria um novo dia.

...

Bella deitada em sua cama no quarto do hotel chorava compulsivamente. Sentia-se confusa por experimentar duas coisas tão fortes ao mesmo tempo. De um lado estava o êxtase que o beijo de Edward provocou nela do outro a repulsa por gostar disso vindo de homem que só queria levá-la para cama, exatamente como o outro fez. Sentia-se traindo a si própria, uma vez que jurara não mais se deixar levar por sensações físicas enganosas, mas sentia-se perdida, pois nunca sentira algo tão forte e tão maravilhoso como o que o beijo lhe proporcionou.

Seu estranho lindo agora tinha nome: Edward. Ele sabia o nome dela, algo que a intrigou. Ela não sabia o sobrenome, não deixou ele se apresentar, era melhor assim, quanto menos soubesse dele, menos pensaria. Como se já não bastasse às sensações que seu corpo traidor insistia em relembrar, se arrepiando a todo o momento.

Numa decisão repentina ligou para o aeroporto e conseguiu mudar o horário de seu vôo, deu Graças a Deus por falar o suficiente de grego e conseguir o que queria. Arrumou a mala rapidamente, tomou um rápido banho se trocou e foi para o aeroporto, dando graças novamente por não encontrar Aro ou as outras dançarinas pelo caminho. Não queria ter que se explicar agora, depois pensaria em algo para dizer a eles, mas no momento só queria partir.

Chegou lá em cima da hora do embarque, mas o importante foi conseguir. Já acomodada na poltrona rumo ao seu país, de volta para sua vida, ela pôde enfim respirar aliviada. Sentiu um pouco de culpa por não se despedir do tio que tinha convidado ela para um café da manhã antes dela partir, mas consolou-se ao saber que tinha como entrar em contato com ele posteriormente.

Fechou os olhos e tentou relaxar para assim dormir. Ela não estava orgulhosa de sua atitude, nunca tinha sido covarde em sua vida, sempre enfrentou de frente todos os problemas, mas dessa vez não. Para ela enfrentar essa situação poderia resultar em perder algo que ela não estava pronta para admitir.

Pela centésima vez ela levou as mãos aos lábios, ainda podia recordar os lábios dele a queimando como fogo, e tinha sido tão bom. Ainda sentia o contato de suas mãos em sua cintura, suas costas, seu cabelo, seu pescoço. Lembrava da maciez dos cabelos deles em suas mãos, dos ombros fortes e largos, do corpo poderoso se espremendo no dela, da ereção que denunciava a intensidade do desejo que ele sentia por ela. Se lembrava dele ter falado carinhosamente com ela em grego, então provavelmente era um grego.

Fechou os olhos apertados e respirou fundo tentando esquecer. Era o melhor a fazer.

Em meio ao conflito interno ela adormeceu, mas em seus sonhos o beijo veio atormentá-la. Ela pensava que conseguiria se livrar. Como estava enganada.

Chamando baixinho pelo nome de Edward ela se aprofundou no sonho, terminando nele o que começou no camarim do restaurante de seu tio.

Realmente a Grécia tinha sido um divisor de águas na vida de nossos protagonistas.

* * *

_**Agapi mou**__*** **__**-**_** Meu amor em grego**

**

* * *

**

**Mereço reviews?**

**Bjs e até logo...**


	9. Atormentados

**Capitulo 8 – Atormentados**

Bella dava uma corridinha, não queria se atrasar para a faculdade.

Há cerca de pouco mais de um mês suas aulas tinham voltado e ela se sentia tão feliz por poder pagar e cursar o último semestre de seu curso, dentro de poucos meses ela se formaria e pegaria o tão esperado e sofrido diploma de Marketing. Seu curso de grego terminaria junto com o semestre então ela estava satisfeita em ver que tudo estava saindo como o planejado.

Outra coisa que a deixava feliz era que na tarde do dia seguinte ela iria à uma entrevista de emprego numa empresa de marketing e essa seria a grande chance dela conseguir o emprego tão sonhado em sua área, sem contar que teria estabilidade, tendo salário e benefícios, fazendo com que ela não dependesse somente de suas apresentações de dançarina para se sustentar, deixando a dança somente como hobby, como ela queria que fosse.

Seu tio Eleazar havia mandado via correio, documentos referentes a sua herança para que ela assinasse, ela guardou os documentos numa gaveta e não mexeu mais neles. Toda semana ela recebia uma correspondência dele, querendo saber como ela estava e se não devolveria os documentos assinados. Ela respondia que estava muito bem, mas que ainda estava pensando sobre os documentos, não achava merecedora de receber aquilo e tinha certo medo também. Estava acostumada a vida simples que levava, e tinha receio que de algum modo, a tal herança pudesse influenciar em sua personalidade ou até atrair coisas ruins para si.

Numa das correspondências, seu tio mandou uma passagem para a Grécia, era para ela usar quando quisesse, um convite para que voltasse ao país e conhecesse os outros familiares que não havia tido tempo de conhecer na visita anterior.

Bella não gostava muito de lembrar dessa visita, custou-lhe muito arranjar uma desculpa para o tio, devido sua repentina ida, ela não era acostumada a mentir e se esforçou ao máximo para convencê-lo de que tinha deixado o país as pressas, pois lembrou que teria um exame importante no curso de férias que fazia. Nem ela acreditava em sua mentira, mas o tio pelo jeito deixou passar e nada mais comentou sobre isso.

Entrando no imponente prédio da universidade, ela olhava já sentindo saudades dos momentos que passou ali. Cursar a faculdade tinha sido um sonho realizado e ela sabendo que a despedida estava próxima não tinha como controlar o sentimento. Já sentia saudades de tudo.

No último mês ela vinha sendo atormentada em seus sonhos pelos olhos penetrantes daquele grego que a fez baixar a guarda e por poucos momentos se entregar a sentimentos tão conflitantes. Ela fazia de tudo para esquecer, mas a lembrança era persistente e como não conseguia se infiltrar totalmente com ela acordada, fazia com ela dormindo e inconscientemente ela ainda sentia falta de tudo que viveu na presença dele naquele pequeno camarim.

O nome dele vivia rondando por sua mente, Edward, Edward, Edward, como uma cantiga ou uma prece.

Achava-se tola por ficar pensando nisso, pois tinha certeza que além dele nem se lembrar dela, ainda tinha feito um papelão na frente dele, fugindo como uma louca do jeito que fugiu. Vivia tendo sonhos perturbadores com ele, e estes a faziam acordar suada, insatisfeita, úmida e doida em lugares que ela tinha vergonha de falar, ela não queria admitir, mas no fundo queria ter ficado lá e o deixado fazer o que quisesse com ela, em seus sonhos as possibilidades eram inúmeras.

O beijo trocado era apenas a ponta do iceberg, a promessa de poderia ser muito melhor.

- Bella, no mural apareceram hoje novas vagas para estágio em nossa área. Eu já me inscrevi, acho que você devia se inscrever também. – disse Angie sorrindo para ela que estava sentada em sua habitual cadeira, fazendo com que esquecesse os pensamentos e lembranças que viviam a atormentá-la.

- Tenho uma entrevista amanhã, mas mesmo assim vou me inscrever nestas que falou, nunca é demais não é mesmo? – piscou para Angie.

- Com certeza, alguma coisa vamos conseguir, quem sabe até não trabalhamos juntas.

- Seria maravilhoso.

Elas sorriram cúmplices uma para a outra.

O professor entrou na sala, encerrando a conversa das garotas e dando início a matéria. Ambas prestaram atenção e começaram a fazer suas respectivas anotações em silêncio

...

O dia tinha começado há poucas horas, mas já era a terceira vez que Tânya enxugava as lágrimas. Desde que seu chefe tinha voltado da viagem a Grécia a pouco mais de quinze dias, ele estava sendo um verdadeiro ditador.

Mais mal humorado do que de costume, gritava as ordens e reclamava o tempo todo. Falar com ele era como estar sendo cutucado por marimbondos constantemente.

Simplesmente terrível.

O telefone em sua mesa tocou e ela respirou fundo antes de atender, já sabia que era o chefe devido ao toque diferenciado.

- Sim, senhor Christakis.

- O relatório da informática está incompleto. – e desligou o telefone sem nem deixar ela responder.

Ultimamente era assim, ela tinha que adivinhar o que ele queria, ele não se explicava. Ela ligou para o setor de informática, avisando sobre o erro e solicitando novo relatório. Olhou para o relógio e deu Graças a Deus por estar chegando a hora do almoço, era o único momento de paz que ela tinha durante o dia.

A porta do escritório de seu chefe abriu abruptamente, assustando-a.

- Estou indo almoçar e só voltarei bem tarde. Deixe tudo arrumado para minha viagem de amanhã.

Virou as costas e saiu, deixando Tânya aliviada e assustada ao mesmo tempo, mas mesmo assim ela não deixou de admirar a beleza do grego e depois suspirar. Ela estava odiando o chefe e ao mesmo tempo achando ele lindo e atraente.

"Sou uma infeliz mesmo" ela pensou.

Já dentro de sua limusine, Edward enviava automaticamente emails do seu Black Barry, desde que tinha voltado da Grécia ele sentia como se estivesse no piloto automático quase o tempo todo. Não fazia mais as coisas que costumava fazer.

Tinha perdido as contas de quantos dias estava sem transar, desde que tinha voltado a Nova York não tido um encontro sequer, a boate que freqüentava devia estar sentindo falta de seu cliente mais assíduo.

Seu último encontro sexual havia sido na Grécia, com uma linda morena que aparentava demais com aquela que atormentava seus sonhos desde aquele beijo, depois da apresentação no restaurante de Eleazar. Era uma mulher muito experiente, mas mesmo assim não o deixou satisfeito.

Ele ainda ficou dias por lá, tentando falar com Eleazar e saber sobre ela, mas foi em vão, pois o outro nada disse sobre as dançarinas a não ser o que ele já sabia. Na época ele pensou em ligar para Aro, mas achou que seria desespero demais então desistiu, mas agora o seu desespero realmente alcançara altos níveis, então ele pessoalmente daria um jeito na situação, em último caso contaria com ajuda.

A única chance que ele tinha no momento era tentar procurá-la em San Diego, seguindo as informações que ele tinha de Aro. Ele ainda não sabia como faria isso, nem como ela reagiria a ele, mas ele não estava conseguindo nem viver normalmente, tamanha tormenta que passava interiormente dia a dia com a lembrança dos doces lábios de Isabella.

Ela tinha se tornado uma obsessão em sua vida, uma necessidade que o punha louco o tempo todo. Seu estado constante de irritação parecia ser palpável, tamanha era sua angústia. O que mais o revoltava era o fato de mal conseguir olhar para outra mulher, se excitar então não estava acontecendo mesmo, a não ser que ele pensasse nela, ai sim podia se satisfizer manualmente imaginando que ela estava com ele.

Parecia um adolescente ridículo que sonhava em levar a rainha do baile para cama, e em sua ânsia se masturbava sempre na esperança de um dia poder realizar sua fantasias e desejos com a dona de seu tesão.

Ainda guardava a jóia que tinha comprado para ela, na esperança de um dia fazê-la usar somente aquele colar no corpo enquanto dançasse privativamente para ele. Encostou a cabeça no apoio do assento e fechou os olhos e somente de imaginar a cena ele ficou duro. Tocou seu membro sobre a calça e gemeu com um misto de excitação e raiva.

Sentia-se patético.

E tudo por culpa dela.

Experimentava um pouco de raiva Isabella por fazer isso com ele, e raiva de si mesmo por se deixar nas mãos de uma mulher que não lhe dava a mínima, e muito menos sabia que ele se sentia dessa maneira por ela. Era loucura pensar que podia estar realmente gostando justamente de uma mulher que era indiferente a ele, e o pior de tudo era que isso o atraia demais nela.

Mas ele daria um jeito nisso. Ele dava um jeito em tudo.

...

Já em casa depois de um dia cansativo de aula e ensaios na academia, Bella estava finalmente em seu pequeno apartamento. Procurava em seu limitado guarda roupa, algo que pudesse usar para a entrevista no dia seguinte, ela sabia que tinha inteligência, boas notas e até indicações de alguns professores, o que possibilitaria uma chance maior de conseguir a vaga, mas ela tinha noção que beleza também era um requisito, então uma roupa que a deixasse mais apresentável e bonita seria um ponto a mais.

Depois de muita procura decidiu por um conjuntinho social, apesar de ter sido comprado a muito tempo, era novo pois tinha sido usado somente umas duas vezes, era de cor bege clarinho e ao experimentá-lo pode constatar que ainda servia perfeitamente, e deu Graças por ser dançarina, pois isso a fazia manter o corpo sempre em forma. Separou uma camisa branca e um sapato de salto alto para combinar.

Acordou na manhã seguinte feliz e disposta. Ela tinha muita fé que conseguiria o emprego, e caso o resultado fosse negativo ficaria muito decepcionada.

Tomou café da manhã, escovou os dentes e se olhou novamente no espelho, checando a maquiagem e a roupa, ficando satisfeita com a visão. Seus longos e escuros cabelos estavam presos em um coque bem feito, que deixavam seus brincos pequenos e brilhantes chamarem atenção. Estava séria e muito bonita.

Trancou o apartamento e saiu cantarolando.

_**Oh my life**_

_**Is changing everyday**_

_**Every possible way...**_

**Oh minha vida**

**Está mudando todos os dias**

**De todas as maneiras possíveis**

O trajeto de transporte público até o local foi curto, ela chegou meia hora antes e na sala de espera se deparou com várias outras candidatas. Engoliu em seco ao ver tanta concorrência, mas como era uma lutadora não se deixou abalar, sentou cruzando elegantemente as pernas pondo-se a ler um livro enquanto esperava sua vez, aparentando total tranqüilidade, que em parte ela sentia de verdade.

...

Ele tinha chegado a San Diego ainda de madrugada, se hospedou em um hotel no centro, perto de um dos escritórios de sua empresa, aproveitaria a estadia na cidade para visitar o local.

Na parte da tarde procuraria a academia onde sabia que encontraria Aro e conseqüentemente Isabella, e caso não fosse assim, tinha certeza que conseguiria arrancar dele o endereço de onde ela mora. Não sairia da cidade enquanto não conseguisse encontrá-la.

Foi de taxi até o escritório, seu motorista somente funcionava em Manhattan, chegando lá deparou-se com corredores cheios de pessoas, aparentemente estava havendo entrevistas. Desviou seu caminho indo por outro corredor e chegou a sala do Diretor Geral, nem esperou se anunciado pela secretária do mesmo, foi adentrando a sala, afinal a empresa era dele, então não tinha que pedir permissão para entrar em qualquer lugar ali.

- Sr, Christakis, que honra recebê-lo aqui. – disse o homem loiro e bem apessoado sentado atrás da mesa, ele realmente tinha se assustado com a presença inesperada do outro em sua sala, não sabia que ele viria ao escritório, não tinha sido avisado.

- Poupe-me disso, Jordan. Não precisa ficar preocupado, vim resolver uns assuntos particulares na cidade e somente aproveitei a oportunidade e passei por aqui. Seu cargo ainda está seguro. – disse ele de forma displicente, em seu inglês perfeito sem sotaque, com sua voz firme e um pouco rude, abrindo os botões de seu paletó e sentando no sofá disponível ali.

Jordan engoliu em seco, ainda não tinha como estar tranqüilo depois de receber uma visita surpresa de seu superior, mesmo ele dizendo que não era nada demais.

-Sim, claro. O senhor aceita um café, ou algo mais forte? – deu graças por sua voz sair uniforme sem demonstrar nada do estado nervoso que se encontrava.

- No momento não. – disse sinalizando também com a mão – Está havendo contratação de pessoas hoje? Alguma campanha importante?

- Sim. Haverá entrevistas para modelos e também para estagiários de marketing, mas a maioria que está lá fora é para a campanha. Os candidatos a estagiários estão em outra sala, no andar de baixo.

- É você quem vai realizar as entrevistas?

- Somente do pessoal que passar pela psicóloga. – ele olhou no relógio – O que já deve estar acontecendo agora.

- Aproveitando que estou aqui, vou analisar os relatórios do financeiro, você pode ir fazer o que tiver que fazer, não preciso de companhia para isso, qualquer coisa sua secretária pode me auxiliar, não é mesmo?

- Com toda certeza, Sr, Christakis. Vou instruir Carla para isso depois descerei para as entrevistas.

O loiro saiu da sala deixando Edward sentado no sofá. Fora da sala ele instrui a secretária a levar alguma bebida para o chefe e ser muito atenciosa, afinal ele era o chefão, o dono da agência. Instrui também para que ela levasse todos os relatório e o que mais ele pedisse, sem hesitar em momento nenhum.

Voltou rapidamente à sala informando que Carla logo traria os relatórios financeiros para ele e desceu para as entrevistas, ainda era cedo, mas ele achou melhor ficar lá, o chefe tinha deixado claro que não queria a presença dele na sala.

A secretária ficou mais que animada com a idéia de auxiliar aquele Deus grego que viu passando rapidamente por ela.

...

Bella aguardava ser entrevistada pelo diretor. Estava muito feliz por ter passado em uma parte do processo seletivo, a vaga estava ficando cada vez mais perto dela.

Logo foi chamada para entrar na sala, lá estava um homem loiro e muito bonito que ostentava um sorriso muito simpático e demonstrou ser mais simpático ainda depois que eles iniciaram a conversa.

Ele elogiou o currículo dela e a ela também, se mostrou bastante galanteador e isso a deixou um pouco apreensiva, afinal não queria entrar num trabalho onde o chefe fosse assediá-la, mas logo procurou tirar isso da cabeça e se concentrar em passar na entrevista, o que quer que pudesse acontecer depois ela tinha certeza que tiraria de letra. Queria muito esse trabalho e faria de tudo para conseguir, depois ela pensaria nas conseqüências e em como sair das ciladas, caso elas realmente aparecessem.

- Bom Isabella, vamos analisar todas as entrevistas e currículos, dentro de no máximo três dias ligaremos informando a posição, se nesse prazo não receber nossa ligação é porque não foi dessa vez. – disse o loiro de forma amigável e sorrindo – Boa sorte para você.

- Muito obrigada senhor Fisher. – ela respondeu mostrando seu encantador sorrido de sempre.

Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para ela, que também se levantou e pegou a mão dele. Ele apertou ligeiramente e a segurou por mais tempo que a etiqueta manda, mas ela foi polida em disfarçar e se despediu agradecendo a atenção.

Do lado de fora do prédio, Bella respirou fundo e se encaminhou para o ponto de ônibus. Ia direto para a faculdade pegar as matérias, pois tinha faltado aquela manhã para ir à entrevista. Sentia-se apreensiva e muito ansiosa. Queria tanto receber a ligação e ser chamada para aquele estágio. Não seria um estágio qualquer contaria muito para o currículo dela, pois era a melhor empresa de Marketing de San Diego, sem contar que o salário e os benefícios eram ótimos.

Sentada dentro do coletivo ela fez uma pequena prece, pedindo que desse tudo certo, mas que se não fosse para ser dela, tinha certeza que algo melhor viria.

Desceu em frente à Universidade e caminhou para a entrada. Lembrou que precisava avisar a Sra. Jones, sua vizinha que podiam ligar para ela avisando sobre o emprego. Ela não tinha telefone fixo nem celular, e agradeceu muito a gentil senhora que se ofereceu em emprestar seu telefone para recados quando ela precisasse.

A idosa conheceu seus pais e tinha muito apreço por Bella, cuidava dela como se fosse uma neta, principalmente depois que ficou órfã. Levava biscoitinhos caseiros e cachecóis que ela mesma tricotava no inverno. Era uma companhia agradável e bondosa.

Sorrindo ao se lembrar da vizinha, ela entrou no prédio, sem nem fazer idéia que o emprego com certeza seria dela, e que ela não teria que se preocupar com Jordan Fisher, o Diretor da empresa, na verdade ela deveria era se preocupar com o dono da mesma, que estava à procura dela e seria agraciado em saber que ela estava à sua disposição de uma forma melhor do que ele poderia imaginar.

Ela precisava dele.

...

Jordan entrou na sala com um punhado de pastas, onde continham as fichas dos candidatos pré-selecionados, que ele analisaria e depois escolheria dois para estagiar na empresa. Mesmo sendo sua própria sala, ele bateu antes de entrar.

Edward estava sentado na mesa do diretor analisando os relatórios, estava satisfeito em ver que a empresa dava muito lucro e estava cada vez mais conceituada no estado. Tirou rapidamente os olhos dos documentos que analisava, olhou o punhado de pastas colocadas por Jordan na mesa. Não era costume de Edward se envolver com a contratação de funcionários, ele tinha pessoas mais que qualificadas para isso, mas por curiosidade resolveu dar uma olhada nelas e ver o perfil dos candidatos a serem seus estagiários.

- Temos candidatos muito bons, vai ser difícil escolher somente dois. – disse Jordan, vendo o chefe pegar uma das pastas, tentando puxar assunto e tranqüilizar a si próprio. Ele sabia que os relatórios financeiros estavam bons, mas não conseguia deixar de ficar intimidado na presença do chefão.

- Posso ver que sim. – disse Edward olhando a primeira pasta, ele viu que o currículo da moça era bom, e pela foto era bastante bonita.

Passou para o próximo e continuou com sua curiosidade, ele via que a psicóloga perguntava até o hobby que os candidatos tinham e achou interessante algumas das respostas. Acabou se lembrando que ele mesmo não tinha nenhum, mas ao que parecia ia começar a ter. O hobby de caçar, caçar uma certa morena que dançava muito bem a Dança do Ventre e de alguma forma o tinha enfeitiçado.

Ele ainda ouvia o tagarelar de Jordan, falando sobre o crescimento previsto da empresa, quando chegou à quinta pasta, e ao olhar o nome descrito ali e analisar a foto, perdeu umas batidas de seu coração e o fôlego também.

Como se fosse obra do destino ou um prêmio pelo bom comportamento que ele não tinha, ou seja lá o que fosse, não conseguia acreditar que ela tinha chegado assim tão facilmente para ele.

Sua feiticeira.

Sua Isabella.

Ele mesmo estranhou a possessividade de seus pensamentos, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentiu confortável com isso, ele queria mesmo que ela fosse dele, e só dele, e novamente estranhou, pois nunca quis uma mulher com exclusividade, realmente algo muito sério estava acontecendo com ele, mas ele tinha certeza que Isabella poderia resolver para ele.

Começou a ler tudo que tinha ali sobre ela, ficou maravilhado por conhecer um pouco mais dessa mulher, ele já nem ouvia nada do que Jordan estava dizendo, pegou sua agenda e começou a copiar os dados dela que o interessavam, pensou em pedir a Carla uma cópia completa dos papéis, mas achou que seria um tanto estranho e não queria demonstrar seu interesse excessivo numa futura funcionária. Futura sim, pois ele mesmo ia garantir que ela fosse contratada. Continuou vendo as outras pastas de modo a disfarçar antes de anunciar o que queria.

Jordan em todo seu nervosismo nem percebeu o que seu chefe fazia, continuava a falar desenfreadamente e quase não olhava para o chefe, achava o homem intimidante demais.

- Realmente ótimos candidatos. – disse ele, fazendo com que Jordan cessasse o falatório imediatamente – E quero que essa daqui seja contratada, ela tem um ótimo currículo, fala diversas línguas e pela que a psicóloga assinalou, tem o conceito mais alto na escala de responsabilidade, você pode escolher o outro candidato, mas essa deve ser contratada. Eu exijo.

Jordan pegou a pasta que Edward lhe estendeu e viu quem era a escolhida do chefe. Lembrou-se da linda morena que o interessou. Olhou de relance para Edward e teve quase a certeza que não era somente o currículo da moça que a tinha feito ser escolhida, se bem conhecia a fama do chefe, tinha certeza que ela seria a próxima vítima dele. Melhor assim para ele, pois quem sabe não poderia ficar com as sobras quando ele a dispensasse, afinal o chefe mora em Manhattan.

- Certo. Vou analisar as outras pastas e mandarei para o departamento de pessoal, que será encarregado de ligar para os escolhidos e chamá-los para começar já na segunda feira.

- Ótimo. – Edward se levantou, seu humor tinha melhorado mil por cento – Vou resolver minhas coisas e te encontrarei à uma hora naquele restaurante que freqüento quando venho aqui. – disse ele sem dar chance do outro recusar o convite para o almoço.

- Sim Senhor, estarei lá no horário.

Edward saiu sem dizer mais nada. Jordan respirou um pouco mais aliviado, sentou para analisar logo as pastas e ficar livre até a hora do almoço.

_**Come on now, don't you want to see**_

_**This thing that's happening to me**_

_**Like Moses has power over sea**_

_**So you've got a power over me**_

**Vamos lá, você não quer ver **

**Isso que está acontecendo comigo**

**Como Moisés tem poder sobre o mar**

**Você tem poder sobre mim**

No elevador, sozinho, Edward esboçou um pequeno sorriso ao prestar atenção na letra da música que tocava no ambiente, e isso o deixou divertido, a ironia que o trecho representava exatamente como ele se sentia, mas independente de qualquer coisa ele iria até o fim para ter aquela mulher em seus braços novamente, beijar aquela boca deliciosa dela e muito mais.

Ele voltaria no dia seguinte para Nova York agora que sabia como encontrar facilmente Isabella, mas voltaria em breve a San Diego, e dessa vez a teria acessível. Ficaria o tempo que precisasse para convencê-la a ir para cama com ele. Ele parou nesse pensamento e analisou se era somente isso que ele ainda queria com ela, uma noite e nada mais.

Não seria possível todo esse último mês de angústia para somente uma noite, não, ele queria mais dela, ainda não sabia bem o que seria esse mais, no entanto tinha certeza que precisaria dela mais do que uma noite em sua cama, quem sabe um mês? Talvez fosse o suficiente.

Caminhou pelas ruas do centro, despreocupado como a muito não ficava. Articulando várias idéias para dar continuidade no plano que ser formou em sua cabeça ainda na Grécia. Depois de todo o tormento que ele passou lá estava sendo recompensado.

Ele não precisaria procurá-la, ela tinha ido até ele.

**Músicas:**

**Dreams – The Cranberries**

**Moses – Coldplay**

**

* * *

**

**Então, nem vou ficar pedindo desculpa pela demora pois acho que não adianta, em minha defesa tenho a acrescentar que faz dias que estou tentando postar e só agora com a ajuda da Dani Masen que posta aqui do FF também que consegui finalmente trazer o cap.**

**Espero que gostem... e que comentem...**

**Bjs e até o próximo.**


	10. Nova rotina

**Capitulo 9 – Nova rotina**

Bella estava muito feliz por estar indo para o seu primeiro dia de trabalho. Ela mal pôde conter a felicidade quando na quinta feira passada, recebeu o telefonema informando que ela deveria começar na segunda. Ela tinha muita fé em conseguir e receber a confirmação de seus pedidos foi extasiante.

Os dias que se seguiram foram preparativos para começar o tão sonhado estágio.

Ela trabalharia das duas da tarde às oito da noite, pois estudava de manhã. Ela sabia que muito estagiários depois que se formavam tinha chances de ser efetivados, e ela queria muito essa chance e batalharia para conseguir.

Saiu da faculdade, almoçou rapidamente e foi trabalhar.

Sentiu-se bem durante todo o tempo que passou no trabalho, as tarefas que estava aprendendo não eram difíceis e o pessoal que trabalhava próximo a ela era bem legal. Tudo estava perfeito e ela não conseguia parar de sorrir, às vezes em meio a toda euforia, ela tinha lembranças de seus pais e uma velha tristeza nublava suas lindas feições, mas ela procurava se lembrar que aonde quer eles estivessem com certeza estariam felizes por mais essa conquista da filha.

Bella sentia muita falta de seus pais, e seu consolo era fazer de tudo para honrar a memória deles, ela sabia que eles queriam tudo de melhor para a única filha e uma pena não poderem continuar os planos que tinham para ela, apesar de serem pobres eram tremendamente felizes.

Com esses pensamentos lembrou-se de seu tio Eleazar que a acolhera como família e insistia que tivesse uma vida melhor, luxuosa ao estilo da família Kiriakos, sua verdadeira origem, mas ela não queria isso, se seu pai havia renunciado tudo para viver na pobreza como eles viveram, ela desejava o mesmo para ela. Apesar de não saber os motivos do pai, ela queria continuar com a vida de sempre e conseguir tudo por ela mesma. Sentia-se um pouco aflita por desagradar o tio, seu único parente, mas tinha certeza que ele ainda haveria de entender como ela se sentia e com o tempo respeitaria seu desejo.

...

O Sr. Christakis circulava pelo salão de braço dado com uma loira espetacular, que no momento era o rosto de uma famosa marca de perfumes e era invejado por muitos dos homens que ali estavam e ele estava adorando isso afinal ainda era fútil o suficiente para dar atenção a isso. Sabia que mais tarde a loira estaria em sua cama, mas que ansiosa em realizar seus desejos e ele com certeza apreciaria isso. Mesmo ainda sem tirar Isabella da cabeça e sua obsessão por ela sabia que precisava relaxar com alguma mulher, coisa que não fazia há algum tempo, mas essa noite seria diferente, a loira era gostosa demais para ele deixar passar.

_**And I`ve never known a girl like you before.**_

_**You made me acknowledge the devil in me**_

**E eu nunca conheci uma garota como você**

**Você me fez reconhecer o inferno que existe dentro de mim**

A música estava agitada e muitas pessoas estavam se remexendo na pista de dança, o grego apenas olhava entediado de seu lugar na mesa, o drink ainda intocado, pois nada ali se comparava a dançarina a e dança que ele um dia teve o prazer de presenciar. A letra da música o fazia se lembrar dela, nunca tinha conhecido uma mulher como aquela e só faltava rastejar por ela, mas ele tinha certeza que ainda a faria rastejar por ele.

Após o término da recepção, Edward subiu de elevador para a suíte que tinha reservado e a loira pendurada nele, já tentando excitá-lo de alguma maneira. Ela era realmente boa e conseguiu com louvor suas intenções. Ele praticamente não precisou fazer nada, ela estava disponível a qualquer coisa e assim foram horas de sexo na cama, no sofá, no chuveiro, ela por cima, por baixo, de lado, enfim, todo o atraso foi tirado e eles dormiram por horas.

Ao acordar Edward demorou um pouco para lembrar onde estava e ao ver a loira ainda adormecida lembrou-se da noite e sorriu satisfeito, foi tomar um banho para despertar e ir embora, durante o mesmo foi inevitável não se lembrar da feiticeira que com certeza já deveria ser uma de suas funcionárias, sentiu uma pontada de culpa por ter passado a noite prazerosa com a loira e ficou intrigado com o sentimento.

Ficou irritado por lembrar que não poderia ir a San Diego em breve, demoraria mais de um mês até conseguir um tempo em sua agenda e ir até lá, tudo por causa de um problema em uma de suas empresas situada na Espanha, teria que viajar para lá e não tinha previsão de voltar.

Terminou seu banho, se arrumou e deixou um dinheiro para que a loira ainda adormecida pegasse um taxi e pudesse ir embora ao acordar, já no corredor ligou para seu motorista avisando que estava de saída para que o mesmo o esperasse na porta do hotel, ele iria direto para empresa.

...

Um pouco mais de um mês tinha se passado e Bella estava eufórica, cada dia mais perto de sua formatura e no trabalho tudo ia de melhor a melhor, e além do mais tinha começado a paquerar um rapaz que trabalhava num escritório de advocacia que funcionava no mesmo prédio em que ela trabalhava, ele era gentil e agradável, além de ser muito bonito, e a tinha convidado para sair. Ela tinha aceitado e estava muito ansiosa para o encontro, na verdade há muito tempo ela não tinha um então tinha motivos para ficar feliz e ansiosa por algo desse tipo.

Enquanto se arrumava para o trabalho se pegou pensando no grego que a atormentava nos sonhos e o sorriso sumiu de seu rosto. Ela detestava pensar nele, e ficava mais irritada por seu coração bater mais forte por conta disso e sentir seu corpo se inflamar ao lembrar-se da sensação dos lábios quentes dele sobre os seus, suspirou de olhos fechados e depois deu a si mesma um sermão.

Antes de entrar no trabalho, passou no correio o postou uma carta para seu tio, nela contava a ele sobre o novo emprego e o término do seu curso na faculdade que estava próximo, aproveitando para convidá-lo para sua formatura que aconteceria dentro de cerca de 3 meses, seria uma ótima oportunidade de rever o tio e quem sabe até conhecer mais alguém da família.

Com o seu característico sorriso no rosto, ela seguiu feliz para mais um dia de trabalho.

Ao chegar no prédio encontrou com Jasper, o jovem advogado com quem vinha paquerando há uns dias ao vê-lo se sentiu acanhada, mas sorriu para ele que por sua vez ficou encantado com tão belo sorriso. Olhou a moça examinando-a da cabeça aos pés e apreciou o que viu, ela se vestia de modo sério, mas jovial, mostrando relativamente seus dotes e ao mesmo tempo não parecendo uma freira. Ele suspirou, ela era realmente linda e ele agradecia a sorte dela ter aceitado sair com ele. Estava contando os dias para chegar a sexta-feira, só faltavam três.

- Bom dia Isabella! – disse o rapaz.

- Bom dia Jasper. – respondeu ela sorrindo radiante e entrando no elevador, uma vez que ele segurava a porta para ela.

- Muito trabalho hoje? – perguntou ela tentando puxar assunto e não parecer uma caipira.

- Muito – disse ele e suspirou – mas vale à pena chegar aqui e ver esse sorriso. – ela sorriu mais ainda e abaixou os olhos tímida – Meu dia já melhorou cem por cento, independente de como vai terminar e na sexta feira será melhor ainda. – ele sorriu galante ao encontrar novamente o olhar dela.

Nesse momento o elevador chegou ao andar de Bella, livrando-a de respondê-lo, mas como ela também se sentia ansiosa pelo encontro com ele decidiu responder antes de sair.

- Eu também comecei bem o meu dia e quero muito que sexta feira chegue logo. – sorriu novamente e saiu ouvindo a porta de fechar e imaginado se teria sido muito atirada para Jasper.

Ele no elevador não conseguia parar de sorrir. Ele sentia que realmente seu dia não poderia ter começado melhor. Entrou em seu escritório e muito feliz enfrentou o caos de papéis que era sua mesa, ao lembrar-se do sorriso e das palavras de Isabella imediatamente começou a trabalhar com afinco, mas numa leveza sem tamanho.

...

O jato particular pousava no aeroporto em Nova York, e dele desceu um homem complemente irritado depois de passar um mês na Espanha tendo que resolver problemas, o mau humor só não era maior porque tudo tinha se resolvido a contento, mas já não agüentava mais toda a bajulação naquele lugar. Pelo menos tinha tido algumas companhias femininas excelentes, Madri tinha ótimos bordéis e ele realmente se esbaldou neles. Tinha quase certeza que se esqueceria da dançarina, mas tinha algo em sua mente que o fazia lembrar-se dela continuamente, e para seu azar maioria das acompanhantes que partilharam a cama com ele eram morenas como ela.

Talvez isso tivesse contribuído para sua irritação além de passar tanto tempo na cidade, a única coisa que o fazia se acalmar é que sabia que independente de qualquer coisa ele a encontraria. Praguejou tanto em grego que conseguiu desestressar, uma boa coisa de falar vários idiomas era ter um repertório maior para xingar.

O motorista o levou para seu apartamento em Upper East Side onde ele pôde tomar um banho relaxante e descansar um pouco, passava um pouco das duas da tarde, mas ele ainda pretendia ir ao escritório de Manhattan, apesar de Tânya o manter atualizado sobre tudo que estava acontecendo ele queria ir pessoalmente ver por si só, afinal lá ficava o controle de todas as outras empresas.

Já passava das seis e meia da tarde e Tânya estava esperando o elevador para ir embora, quando o mesmo se abriu ela quase caiu desmaiada de susto, sabia que o chefe tinha voltado da viagem, mas o esperava somente no dia seguinte, portanto não tinha se preparado para a imagem magnífica e levemente bronzeada que ele ostentava, nem pelo poder que emanava dele e de seus olhos verdes que a escrutinava com desconfiança, muito menos pelo coração acelerado que martelava em seu peito. Queria se esbofetear por essa paixão idiota que sentia por ele.

- Ainda aqui há essa hora, Srta. Denalli? – perguntou ele a tirando do transe que estava.

- Já estava indo, queria deixar tudo pronto para quando o senhor viesse amanhã. – respondeu com a maior dignidade possível, apesar de sua voz estar levemente trêmula.

Ele a olhou por um tempo e ela sustentou o olhar até não poder mais e desviou.

- Tenha uma boa noite então, vou adiantar algo para amanhã. – disse e se afastou indo direto para sua sala.

Tânya novamente apertou o botão do elevador, suas mãos trêmulas e a respiração ofegante. Assim que o mesmo chegou ela entrou e as portas se fecharam enquanto ela mirava a porta já fechada da sala de seu chefe, sua paixonite impossível e ridícula. Pensou que precisava arrumar um namorado urgentemente, tinha certeza que assim tudo isso que ela sentia passaria.

...

- Bella, precisamos de você na reunião. – disse Jordan, seu chefe, aparecendo na fresta da porta, tirando a atenção dela das colagens que fazia para um mural.

- Claro, estou indo. – ela rapidamente levantou alisando a roupa e ajeitando os cabelos que naquele dia estavam soltos.

- Está muito bonita hoje Bella, algo especial? – disse Jordan enquanto andavam em direção a sala de reuniões, ele a olhava reparando em tudo, os cabelos soltos com os cachos brilhosos, a maquiagem um pouco mais carregada deixando os olhos dela muito mais chamativos, os jeans justos que lhe caiam perfeitamente deixando suas curvas muito sensuais, a camisa que abraçava perfeitamente seus seios, o colar em seu pescoço que acabava exatamente onde o decote começaria, chamando os olhos para aquela região e não podia deixar de olhar o belos saltos altos que além de deixar suas pernas lindas completavam o visual sexy e elegante.

- Quer dizer que nos outros dias eu não estou? – perguntou ela sorrindo marota, tentando desviar de responder a pergunta.

- Lógico que não Bella, você é linda sempre e hoje está especialmente mais linda. – ele disse e piscou para ela que sorriu agradecendo e como já estavam a porta da sala de reunião o assunto acabou se encerrando e Bella não precisou contar que mais tarde teria um encontro com um advogado que trabalhava no prédio.

A reunião terminou quase no horário do expediente terminar, mas Bella estava muito contente, pois tinha aprendido muitas coisas e além do mais como tinha se saído bem provavelmente participaria de outras.

Ela se apressou em ajeitar sua mesa e desligou seu computador, depois foi ao banheiro retocar a maquiagem e se perfumar para encontrar Jasper. Sorriu feliz para o espelho e saiu rumo ao saguão de entrada do prédio.

Jasper já a esperava e quando vislumbrou a moça caminhando em sua direção quase teve uma sincope, ela estava linda e sua roupa era sexy como ele nunca tinha visto, imediatamente sentiu seu membro ganhando vida dentro das calças e teve de se concentrar para a sensação passar.

- Você está linda. – disse ele, ela sorriu tímida. – Tenho reservas num ótimo restaurante, acho que vai adorar. – ele sorria e olhava encantado para ela.

- Com certeza vou. – ela respondeu. Sentia-se como uma garotinha no primeiro encontro.

Jasper pegou pela mão dela e a conduziu rumo ao estacionamento para pegar seu automóvel e seguir ao restaurante.

Bella chegou em casa radiante. O jantar tinha sido maravilhoso, Jasper foi muito cavalheiro e agradável demais. Conversaram sobre muitas coisas e ela pode notar que tinham muito em comum, mas o que mais a deixou feliz foi o beijo que ele lhe deu ao deixá-la em casa.

A boca dele foi gentil e macia, o beijo não a enlouqueceu como aquele beijo que ela não gostava de lembrar (bom, gostava, mas não queria admitir), mas tinha sido ótimo mesmo assim.

_**Whenever, wherever**_

_**We're meant to be together**_

_**I'll be there and you'll be near**_

_**And that's the deal, my dear**_

**Quando seja, onde seja**

**Estamos destinados a ficar juntos**

**Eu estarei lá e você estará por perto**

**E esse é o combinado, querido**

Ela ligou o rádio para escutar enquanto se trocava para dormir, sentia muita falta da música e da dança em sua vida, com o trabalho na agencia, seu tempo para a academia tinha diminuído muito e ela sabia que sendo efetivada diminuiria mais ainda, então ela aproveitava cada oportunidade que tinha para se entregar ao som que tanto fazia bem para ela.

Eles marcaram de se encontrar no dia seguinte e porque não marcariam, afinal tinha dado tudo certo no encontro e era natural quererem sair juntos mais vezes.

Bella sentia que um relacionamento estava prestes a começar e gostou muito.

...

Há quase cinco meses ele tinha visitado a cidade pela última vez e a sensação boa que sentiu ao desembarcar foi novamente estranha a ele. Sabia o que tinha ido fazer lá e às vezes nem conseguia acreditar que ainda tinha essa obsessão pela dançarina. Ele tinha verificado e sabia que ela ainda trabalhava para ele e que estava indo muito bem na empresa. Tinha sido efetivada, pois se formou com honras no curso e sabia que contribuía muito para o bom andamento dos trabalhos realizados pela equipe a qual ela pertencia.

Ainda era cedo, então decidiu passar primeiro no hotel e tomar um banho para relaxar da viagem, depois iria para o escritório, almoçaria com Jordan que já sabia da visita e tinha convocado uma reunião especial para o período da tarde. Além de realmente precisar da reunião seria uma boa maneira de encontrar Isabella novamente. Ele imaginava qual seria a reação dela ao vê-lo. Será que o reconheceria? E quanto a ele, como se sentiria depois de meses pensando naquela mulher poder vê-la frente a frente.

Ele não tinha resposta para nada, mas tinha certeza que ainda sentia necessidade daquela mulher, uma necessidade que em vários meses não tinha passado. Alguma coisa tinha que significar, ele apenas estaria pagando para ver.

...

Toda empresa estava em polvorosa, o chefão, dono da agência faria um visita e conseqüentemente uma reunião foi convocada. Bella estava assustada, somente suas boas lembranças do fim de semana que tinha passado com Jasper fazia diminuir um pouco sua preocupação com a reunião.

Jasper. Lembrar de seu namorado era tão bom. O relacionamento estava se consolidando e sua efetivação na empresa somente contribuiu para que sua felicidade fosse aumentando cada dia mais. Em algumas semanas seria sua cerimônia de formatura e seu tio confirmou que viria aos Estados Unidos, então eles novamente teriam contato e dessa vez ela conheceria a esposa dele e os filhos, seus primos.

Terminou suas coisas e foi encontrar seu namorado para almoçarem juntos um ritual que eles tinham estabelecido desde que começaram a namorar, e hoje Bella precisava mais ainda da companhia relaxante dele antes da tenebrosa reunião.

Ao olhar para ele e sentir seus lábios gentis sobre o dela, tudo foi esquecido. Eram somente eles dois e todas as sensações que ele causava nela. Com certeza ela já estava mais tranqüila.

- Vamos ao lugar de sempre ou você quer ir a outro? – perguntou Jasper.

- Não querido, o de sempre está bom para mim, a companhia que me importa. – disse e piscou para ele em seguida.

- Perfeito.

Ele a abraçou novamente e a beijou apaixonado, ela o correspondeu a altura. Ainda com o braço na cintura da moça, ambos foram a pé rumo ao restaurante.

...

Edward estava na sala de Jordan acertando as últimas pautas para a reunião. Todos os funcionários importantes para algum departamento já estavam na sala esperando, muitos ali iriam conhecer o chefão pela primeira vez e os que já o conheciam não estavam menos nervosos.

Bella não parava de olhar para a porta, procurava se acalmar, mas uma pontinha de nervoso continuava a atormentá-la, mas não era o tipo de nervoso que para ela seria considerado normal, era como se algo fosse mudar na vida dela ou sei lá, ela começava a reconhecer que o nervoso beirava a pânico.

Em silêncio Edward caminhava junto com Jordan para a sala de reuniões, sentia coisas estranhas em seu estômago, apreensão talvez. Ele não sabia nomear, a única coisa que sabia era que queria muito ver Isabella e falar com ela também. A cada passo que dava e chegava mais perto da sala de reuniões, mais a sensação de tensão aumentava.

Ao entrar na sala Edward passou o olhar pelas pessoas sentadas na mesa, e ao encontrar Isabella parou, ela por sua vez também fixou o olhar no dele, e o que quer que seja que eles estivessem sentindo não se comparava ao que sentiram quando os olhares se cruzaram, na mesma hora eles se lembraram de tudo que tinha se passado entre eles.

Desde o primeiro olhar de ambos até a sensação de estar nos braços um do outro. Ficaram com os olhares fixados por poucos segundo, mas foi tempo suficiente para que o corpo de ambos respondesse a intensidade de sentimentos que ali pairavam. Mesmo a quantidade de meses que havia entre o último contato deles não foi suficiente para apagar a deliciosa lembrança daquela noite, e agora ali frente e frente ambos desejavam repetir a experiência.

Bella perdeu o fôlego e deu graças a Deus por estar sentada, já Edward não conseguiu acreditar na felicidade que o invadiu quando percebeu que ela o tinha reconhecido, ele pôde ler claramente no olhar dela, da mesma forma que ele nunca tinha se esquecido ela também não tinha.

Edward enchia o ambiente com sua presença poderosa, sua altura e porte amedrontavam e fascinavam as pessoas presentes, ele cumprimentou a todos genericamente e deu seu sorriso de negócios, tomou seu lugar a mesa e começou a procurar documentos na pasta depositada a sua frente, na verdade estava disfarçando, pois o impacto de sentimentos dentro dele o deixava atordoado.

Bella não conseguiu desviar os olhos dele, mesmo quando ele parou de olhá-la, sentou e começou a mexer nos documentos expostos na mesa ela ainda não conseguia deixar de olhar para ele, o que a deixava mais intrigada foi que percebeu que ele se lembrava dela, e com certeza deixou transparecer a ele que também se lembrava dele.

Na verdade todas as mulheres presentes na sala estavam se derretendo na presença predatória de Edward, afinal ele era lindo e dono de um charme único, por mais amedrontador que fosse para os homens, nas mulheres esse efeito parecia ser um chamariz, elas eram atraídas pelo perigo que ele emanava. Ele sabia o que provoca na ala feminina da reunião, mas somente o interessava se Isabella se sentia provocada por ele.

Bella sentia seu corpo todo quente, a presença dele enchia a sala e enchia seus sentidos, ela estava super consciente da proximidade dele, era como se estivesse ao lado dela, mesmo que ele estivesse a quatro cadeiras de distância. Enquanto ela ainda o observava ele levantou o olhar e encontrou com o dela novamente, ela podia jurar que viu um pequeno sorriso na boca dele, mas foi rápido demais, pois ele logo desviou o olhar do dela e começou a prestar atenção em Jordan, que ao que parecia já falava há algum tempo e ela não tinha percebido.

Bella tratou de se recompor e começar a anotar o que era falado, estava sendo um trabalho árduo não olhar para o grego.

- Então essa é uma reunião especial e muitos aqui já conhecem nosso presidente o Sr. Edward Cullen Christakis, e quem ainda não conhece agora já sabe. – disse Jordan e deu uma risadinha para enfatizar a brincadeira. – Ele ficou muitos meses sem vir aqui e hoje vamos demonstrar a ele o progresso da agencia e os novos trabalhos, bem como os novos integrantes das equipes.

Jordan continuou a falar e Bella se esforçava o máximo em compreender, mas a todo o momento seus olhos eram atraídos para o grego que agora ela sabia ser o dono da empresa onde trabalhava bem como o seu nome completo, ele por sua vez estava olhando para ela toda vez que ela o olhava e a troca de olhares perdurava por segundos até ela conseguir desviar, pois ele não desviava nunca.

A reunião continuou com a voz alegre de Jordan, ninguém notava a troca de olhares entre o chefão e a nova efetivada, mas a tarde seria longa e o dia não acabaria tão cedo para o casal que se reencontrou.

**Músicas:**

**A Girl Like You – Edwyn Collins**

**Whenever, Wherever – Shakira**

* * *

**Então? Preciso saber a opinião de vcs nos reviews... Alguma dica para o próximo capitulo?**

**Me contem, preciso saber.**

**Como terminei RAD esta fic terá postagens mais rápidas, mas lógico que estou contando como incetivo de vcs, portanto não deixem de comentar pois estarei fazendo minha parte, caprichando na fic e postando o mais rápido possível...**

**Aconselho q vcs escutem as músicas e vejam as letras, pois nelas há algums dicas de coisas...**

**Bjs e até logo.**


	11. Ideais arrogantes

**Capitulo 10 – Ideais arrogantes**

Em sua sala Bella tomava um antiácido, sentia como se toda a deliciosa comida do almoço estivesse em revolta dentro de seu estômago. A reunião tinha acabado há poucos minutos e ela assim que pôde correu para sua sala, se refugiando da presença de Edward.

Sua mão ainda queimava do toque dele. Eles tinham sido formalmente apresentados, ele como presidente e dono da empresa e ela como a nova efetivada. Ela nem sabia como tinha conseguido passar por tudo, seus sentimentos eram atordoantes, ela não sabia se queria desmaiar ou se jogar em cima dele e beijá-lo. Céus, ela nem conseguia acreditar que realmente tinha pensado em beijá-lo, ela tinha um namorado maravilhoso o qual ela tinha beijado horas antes e agora não conseguia parar de sentir o corpo queimando por causa de outro homem.

Olhou para o relógio e viu que faltava cerca de vinte minutos para o término do expediente, era sexta feira e ela só queria fugir sabendo que teria todo o fim de semana para se recompor, mas ao ver a silhueta esbelta e imponente atrás das persianas da porta de sua sala ela teve certeza que o universo conspirava contra ela.

Ele não bateu apenas entrou, fechou a porta e capturou os olhos dela.

- Então quer dizer que você é minha nova funcionária? – disse Edward ao sentar na pequena poltrona perto da janela a direita de Bella.

Ela engoliu em seco e deu uma tossida para aliviar a garganta antes de responder – Sim eu sou, que coincidência não é mesmo?

- Adorável coincidência. – e ele sabia que era, pois se ela foi efetivada os méritos eram dela, ele tinha exigido sua contratação, mas sabia que ela era competente o suficiente para conseguir a vaga por si só, o que ficou provado quando ela conseguiu a efetivação.

Um silêncio se instaurou e apenas os olhares eram trocados por eles. Enquanto Bella o olhava sem conseguir desviar os olhos, como se estivesse hipnotizada ela podia ver os olhos dele se escurecendo, o verde sendo tomado pelo negro, demonstrando que o desejo começava a se apoderar dele, e ela tinha a vaga consciência de que os seus próprios olhos deviam estar na mesma situação, pois o desejo que ela sentia tomando conta do seu corpo não se comparava a nada do que ela tivesse sentido nos últimos meses. Jasper jamais provocara nela tamanha sensação.

- Eu vou direto ao ponto. – disse ele calmamente – Sei que se lembra do nosso encontro na Grécia, portanto sei que se lembra que me deve um jantar.

Bella Saiu do transe ao ouvir as palavras dele e não conseguiu acreditar em tamanha cara de pau da pessoa a sua frente, mas como ela havia descoberto que a pessoa era seu empregador, ela decidiu que seria muito educada, afinal não queria perder seu emprego dos sonhos.

- Senhor Christakis, creio que não seja certo sair para jantar com uma funcionária...

- Eu não me importo com o certo e o errado, faço apenas o que desejo. – disse ele sério interrompendo o discurso preparado de Bella. – E, por favor, me chame de Edward, afinal nossas bocas já se conheceram profundamente para ficarmos com tanta formalidade.

A moça abriu a boca pasma, não acreditando que ele mencionava com tanta naturalidade o beijo trocado no camarim de dançarinas no restaurante. Tudo bem que ela também não havia esquecido, mas falar assim abertamente era um pouco constrangedor.

- Senhor Christakis, veja bem. – disse ela assim que se recuperou do choque, ignorando o pedido dele que o chamasse pelo primeiro nome e procurando apresentar a calma que não sentia – Eu realmente entendo seu ponto de vista, mas não irei jantar com o senhor.

- _Christós_, por que fingir que não se lembra? É mais fácil para conviver com a vontade de experimentar meus beijos novamente, porque acredite Isabella, eu sei que você quer. – Ele viu a moça perder a cor na face e sorriu para ela, ele sabia que mexia com ela tanto quanto ela com ele, só precisava apertar o botão certo e em se tratando dela ele gostaria de apertar todos os botões possíveis.

- Muito bem. – disse ela se levantando da cadeira num rompante – Eu me lembro de tudo, e me odeio cada vez que penso o quanto foi bom aquele beijo, mas escute bem o que vou dizer senhor Christakis, ele foi único, nunca mais vai acontecer.

- Nunca mais é muito tempo _Agápi mou_. – disse ele calmo, mas totalmente satisfeito por ela ter confessado que gostou do beijo.

- É tempo suficiente para mim, e agora se o senhor me der licença, já está no término do meu expediente e eu preciso ir para casa. – disse ela quase se atropelando nas palavras, pois toda vez que ele falava grego com ela, seu corpo tinha reações inapropriadas.

- Tudo bem eu a levo. – disse ele e se levantou da poltrona, abotoando o terno. Bella sentiu a boca seca ao contemplar aquela beleza de homem, céus como ela queria beijá-lo novamente e isso a fazia se sentir tão culpada em relação à Jasper.

- Não será preciso, eu já tenho carona, mas obrigada pela gentileza.

- Dispense a carona.

- Não vou fazer isso. – disse ela irritada.

- Quer que eu dispense para você? – Bella o olhou mais irritada ainda, que petulância daquele homem achar que só porque é chefe dela e no passado trocaram um beijo maravilhoso ele podia mandar em sua vida assim.

- Não senhor, muito obrigada, mas não será necessário. – disse pegando a bolsa e o casaco. – Uma boa estadia para o senhor na cidade, e um ótimo fim de semana. – e saiu quase correndo pela porta, deixando um Edward desacreditado para trás.

Ele saiu atrás dela e não se importou que os outros funcionários vissem que ele a seguia de perto, não conseguia acreditar que estava sendo novamente dispensado e corria atrás dela como um cachorrinho.

Entraram no elevador junto com outras pessoas, Bella fazia o máximo para ignorar a presença dele, enquanto ele tentava chegar mais perto e tocá-la chamando assim sua atenção, já as outras pessoas estavam tão nervosas com a presença do chefão que estavam atentas a própria situação, sem notar a tensão que pairava naquele pequeno espaço.

As portas se abriam e Bella esgueirou-se rapidamente rumo ao saguão onde Jasper a esperava tranqüilo, ao ver o namorado a moça respirou fundo, tentando se livrar da culpa e ignorar o homem que ela ainda sentia que a seguia. Jasper ao vê-la abriu um enorme sorriso e ao chegar perto, tomou sua mão e a puxou para um beijo, o que fez com que o grego freasse bruscamente sua caminhada e encarasse cheio de ódio o casalzinho que fazia uma cena apaixonada a sua frente.

Jasper e Bella seguiram de mãos dadas para o estacionamento, enquanto Edward os observava partir. Ele não podia acreditar que tinha sido trocado por aquele sujeitinho, isso não ia ficar assim, ele jurou, nem que tivesse que fazer algo contra a lei, aquela mulher seria dele.

Praguejando em grego, Edward pegou um taxi e seguiu para o hotel, a raiva que sentia era enorme e pela primeira vez em sua vida sentia a dor do ciúme, não conseguia acreditar que ela tivesse alguém, e o beijo que trocaram aquele dia? Ela disse que tinha gostado. Será que ela já tinha alguém naquela época? Não, não podia ter, Aro teria falado a respeito.

Sua ira juntamente com os conflitos de sentimentos dentro dele, não o deixavam ver que se durante esse tempo todo que se passou depois do beijo ele teve algumas mulheres, porque Bella não poderia ter envolvimento com alguém, afinal ela é uma mulher linda e fascinante que poderia despertar sentimentos em qualquer homem, mas ele não conseguia encontrar a razão.

Assim que chegou a seu quarto, ligou para um de seus detetives e pediu a ele que fizesse um dossiê sobre a vida de Isabella Swan, ele tinha de saber tudo que Aro não lhe contou. De momento ficaria mais um tempo na cidade, Tanya passaria tudo por fax ou email e se precisasse em poucas horas poderia voar para Manhattan, resolver as emergências que aparecessem e voltar logo.

Estava na hora de trabalhar um pouquinho no escritório de San Diego.

...

Desde a efetivação Bella entrava no trabalho às oito horas da manhã e todos os dias ia feliz para o trabalho, mas hoje não. Sua apreensão era tamanha que chegava a ter espasmos no estômago, nem tomou o café da manhã com medo de colocá-lo todo para fora. Aumentou a_** música**_ em seu MP3 e cantarolou baixinho todo o trajeto até o escritório.

Algumas coisas tinham mudado e ela ainda não conseguia entender tudo claramente. Por sorte Jasper não percebeu sua estranheza e se percebeu nada comentou, o fim de semana deles tinha sido opressivo para Bella, que se sentia uma traidora por não conseguir deixar de pensar no grego. Cada toque do namorado já não era mais tão bom como antes, fazer amor com ele no fim de semana foi triste demais. Ele era um ótimo namorado e merecia nada menos que a total entrega dela.

Ela tinha consciência desde a primeira relação sexual deles que ele não a completava da forma que ela sentia que precisava, mas ele tinha outras coisas maravilhosas e isso para ela bastava, agora com os sentimentos conflituosos pelo grego, nada mais estava bastando para ela, e a angustia tomava conta de seu coração. Sentia-se traidora, ingrata e falsa.

Também se sentia confusa, pois o grego representava tudo o que ela desprezava em um homem, era extremamente rico, achava que por ter dinheiro poderia comprar tudo e com certeza devia ser o maior mulherengo, ela teve uma pequena prova de tudo isso quando ele quis lhe dar um caríssimo colar.

Homens que davam jóias caras não eram de confiança, eles queriam algo em troca com isso, ela bem sabia que era verdade, tinha vivido na própria pele. Acreditou que merecia, que gostava dela de verdade para descobrir que era apenas sua beleza, seu corpo. Como foi ingênua de pensar que um homem tão poderoso, bonito e rico como aquele ia querer algo de verdade com ela que não fosse uma noite de prazer. Jurou a si mesma que nunca mais seria engana dessa maneira, e que manteria distância de tipos como aquele, e Edward era o ápice do tipo.

Suas mãos estavam geladas, notou ela enquanto caminhava rumo ao elevador já no prédio da agência. Ao caminhar pelo corredor até sua sala não teve problemas, aparentemente tudo estava normal. Demorou algumas horas até ela ver que nada estava normal, logo a fofoca corria pelos departamentos e chegou até ela, o chefão ia passar umas semanas trabalhando lá na agência e isso caiu como uma bomba na cabeça dela.

Como diabos ela ia conseguir trabalhar e viver sabendo que aquele homem que tanto ficava em sua mente estaria tão perto de seu alcance? Como ia conseguir escapar das investidas dele? Ou será que vê-la sair com o namorado na sexta feira teria adiantado alguma coisa? Ela não tinha tanta certeza que o fato dela ter namorado faria com que ele se afastasse, mas a esperança era a última que morria então ela ia ter fé que tudo no final daria certo, afinal ela tinha opinião formada sobre ele e manteria distância, o que poderia dar errado?

Já era hora do almoço e Bella ainda não tinha visto Edward, mas sabia que ele estava trabalhando numa sala que ficava ao lado da sala de Jordan, ela já tinha visto a porta ali, mas não sabia se tratar de outra sala, eles também estavam compartilhando Carla como secretária dos dois e pelo que tinha ouvido a moça estava adorando ser secretária do chefão também. Enquanto Bella caminhava rumo à saída para encontrar com Jasper e ir almoçar pôde ouvir um pouco da conversa empolgada das moças.

- Ele é tão lindo, tem toda aquela seriedade e o sorriso charmoso, eu passei o fim de semana todo imaginando como seria dar para ele, bem que eu queria que ele me comesse. – disse uma moça que Bella sabia ser da contabilidade, as outras suspiravam e riam.

- Pois se ele me deixasse chupá-lo eu já ficaria feliz, deve ser uma coisa magnífica o pau desse homem, eu faria qualquer coisa para senti-lo em minha língua. – disse outra que Bella não soube identificar, e a outras começaram a cultivar as diversas hipóteses e fantasias sexuais com o chefe.

Bella inevitavelmente começou a imaginar as coisas que as moças comentaram e isso a fez suar, tamanho calor que se apoderou de seu corpo, estava totalmente corada quando encontrou com o namorado e o mesmo reparou.

- O que houve _baby_? Está tão vermelha, aconteceu algo? – perguntou preocupado. Bella não sabia onde se esconder ou o que responder, pois sentia muita vergonha de seus pensamentos.

- Está tudo bem querido, deve ser o tempo. – sorriu amarelo para ele abençoando o sol que estava a pino, transbordado calor pela cidade, ajudando-a encobrir sua mentira.

Segurou a mão dele e conversando amenidades rumaram para o restaurante. Durante todo tempo Bella não conseguiu parar de pensar em Edward e a muito custo conseguiu não fantasiar sobre seu corpo.

...

A manhã toda Edward trabalhou inquieto, saber que sua tentação estava a tão poucos metros era angustiante demais para ele, e saber que ela tinha passado o fim de semana inteiro nos braços de outro o deixava irado. A única coisa que o apaziguava era saber que isso duraria pouco, ela logo estaria onde ele queria que ela estivesse e para isso seus homens já estavam trabalhando.

Seu investigador tinha lhe informado que uma parte da investigação que estava fazendo sobre Isabella chegaria em uma semana, apesar do tempo de espera Edward sabia que seus planos se encaminhavam para ser concretizados e esse pensamente trouxe um sorriso a sua boca. Sentiu fome e decidiu pedir a comida em sua sala mesmo, ligou para Carla e pediu que ela providenciasse a refeição.

Já era quase final de expediente quando ele decidiu sair da sala e andar pela empresa, na verdade ele queria ver Isabella, mas não queria ir à sala dela e ser ignorado novamente, imaginou o dia todo como ela estaria vestida e como seria seu lingerie, em um dos momentos de imaginação não resistiu à excitação que o atormentava e aliviou-se com sua mão. Ao mesmo tempo em que odiava todos esses sentimentos que ela provocava nele, também gostava de sentir pela primeira vez certas coisas. Há muito tempo não precisava ser masturbar, mas foi só conhecer essa mulher que se tornou rotina essa pratica e no fundo ele estava gostando de ficar exercendo essas fantasias com ela, não via a hora de realizá-las pessoalmente.

Caminhou pelos corredores passando de sala em sala e conversando com as pessoas, atitude essa que não era costumeira dele, mas que o estava agradando. Antes de vê-la sentiu sua presença como se ela fosse metade de si mesmo e ao encontrar os lindos olhos verdes dela, ele podia jurar que sentiu suas pernas levemente bambas, rapidamente recuperou seu controle e a cumprimentou formalmente e ela o respondeu da mesma forma, mas somente ele conseguiu ver como ela retesou o corpo ao vê-lo e como também seus olhos brilharam ao encontrar com os dele, o que o deixou satisfeito, independente do namorado ele ainda tinha algum poder sobre ela.

Ela passou por ele, provavelmente indo embora e ele continuou seu passeio.

Mais tarde já em seu quarto no hotel, vestido com um confortável roupão, olhando pela janela as luzes da cidade enquanto tomava uma dose de conhaque, Edward se pegou pensando em sua vida, pensou nos pais já falecidos, na irmã, nos sobrinhos. Precisava visitá-los, mas enquanto não resolvesse essa coisa com Isabella não conseguiria fazer mais nada, até com o trabalho estava displicente, afinal, tinha deixado sua sede em Nova York para ficar ali planejando uma maneira de pegar a mulher para ele, quando em sua vida algo do tipo tinha acontecido?

De repente muito irado jogou longe a bebida, fazendo com que o copo se quebrasse em mil pedaços, esparramando o líquido escuro pelo chão. Caiu pesadamente no sofá, jogou sua cabeça para trás e com os olhos fechados passou a imaginar a feiticeira.

- Maldita mulher. – falou baixinho ainda com os olhos fechados. Depois de alguns minutos ainda ali sentindo os efeitos da bebida, começou a ficar sonolento, antes de acabar dormindo no sofá levantou e foi para a cama. O outro dia seria novo, e ele ainda tinha muito a fazer para seus planos darem certo.

...

Três semanas tinham se passado e Bella estava eufórica, pois seu tio estava na cidade para sua formatura, na noite anterior eles tinham jantados juntos e ela pôde conhecer seus primos e sua tia, que por sinal era maravilhosa, o que a deixou magoada com o tio por saber que ele a traia tão descaradamente.

Seu relacionamento com Jasper continuava na mesma, apesar dela sentir-se diferente em relação a ele, mas sabia que ele era o certo para ela então procurava tentar ser e fazer o melhor por ele e sabia que fazendo isso o futuro deles poderia ser promissor.

No trabalho tudo estava indo melhor do que ela imaginava que poderia, o fato de saber que o chefão continuava por lá em nada tinha atrapalhado sua rotina, se ela não contasse é claro os sonhos que tinha com ele, mas depois do breve olhar trocado no primeiro dia em que ele tinha começado a trabalhar ela tinha visto ele apenas algumas vezes e ele não demonstrou nenhuma vez querer falar com ela qualquer coisa que fosse, o que a deixou aliviada e ao mesmo tempo decepcionada.

Nas últimas semanas, muitos dos funcionários da empresa estavam eufóricos com a oportunidade de uma promoção, havia boatos que um funcionário seria escolhido para acompanhar o chefe para a filial de nova York, atuando como consultor e assistente pessoal do mesmo, Bella não tinha dado muita atenção ao assunto, afinal, era nova na empresa então não almejava qualquer promoção.

O dia da formatura tinha enfim chegado

Bella estava acompanhada de Jasper quando chegou ao local onde seria a cerimônia, lá havia várias pessoas que trabalhavam com ela, Jordan Fisher, seu chefe era uma dessas pessoas, mas ver Edward ali não fazia sentido para ela, então foi difícil disfarçar a reação de seu corpo a presença dele.

- Parabéns Bella. – disse Jordan a abraçando e logo em seguida como se fosse normal, Edward veio e fez o mesmo que Jordan. - Parabéns Bella. - e a abraçou, só que seu corpo se lembrava dele e o abraço para ela pareceu intimo demais, ele a chamando por seu apelido parecia uma carícia aos seus ouvidos, sem contar que o cheiro e o calor que a engolfou foi demais, instintivamente ela respondeu ao abraço e quase desmaiou quando sentiu os lábios dele em sua testa.

- Seu cheiro ainda é maravilhoso – disse ele baixinho e a soltou, se afastando como se nada tivesse acontecido, somente o braço de Jasper passando ao redor de seus ombros a fez sair do transe que se encontrava e voltar a realidade.

Todos os lugares de seu corpo que tinha entrado em contato com ele estavam eletrizados.

A cerimônia passou rápido, e Bella não parava de sentir em cada parte de seu corpo a presença de Edward. Ela não o viu mais, ao término do evento, foi com seus tios, primos e Jasper jantar em comemoração.

Já no restaurante, seu tio a puxou num canto e iniciou uma conversa com ela.

- Bella, seu namorado é muito simpático e aparentemente um ótimo rapaz, mas ele não é grego então não é o certo para você. – disse Eleazar na maior naturalidade, deixando Bella de boca aberta, pois desde quando somente um rapaz grego seria o certo para ela que só era metade grega?

- Tio, me desculpe, mas isso não tem nada haver, eu nem sobrenome grego uso, vivo na América então não tem necessidade de um grego como namorado, afinal, nem pensando em casamento estou. Isso é uma coisa muito ultrapassada, eu acho.

- Mas você é uma Kiriakos, seu sangue não nega, e por ser metade grega ainda é bastante aceitável para se casar com um grego, seus filhos seriam totalmente legítimos tendo um pai grego.

- Quer dizer que sou ilegítima? – perguntou ela já ficando furiosa.

- Não meu bem, seu pai era um grego legítimo, sua mãe não, mas você é metade grega, e isso é o suficiente para que eu possa arrumar um excelente partido para você além do seu sangue e sobrenome, claro.

- Claro. – disse ela – Sobrenome que eu nem uso tio e nem pretendo usar.

- Isso está sendo mudado meu bem, já entrei com um exame de DNA e o processo para que seja reconhecida como a filha de meu irmão, portanto querendo ou não você vai receber sua herança e vai ter que usar o sobrenome de sua família, de seu pai. Tenho certeza que no fundo ele gostaria que eu cuidasse de você e te desse tudo que ele negou.

Bella ficou extremamente irritada com a audácia de seu tio, como ele podia querer definir o futuro dela dessa maneira? As lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos e ela teve de fazer um esforço enorme para contê-las, seu tio percebeu e resolveu por enquanto não falar mais nada para não aborrecer a moça, mas não se arrependia de nada, pelas tradições gregas Bella agora era responsabilidade dele, e ele faria o possível para que ela tivesse um bom casamento e tudo que uma Kirakos tivesse direito e ela não poderia escolher, teria que aceitar.

Bella conseguiu disfarçar seu nervosismo o resto do jantar, rindo e brincando com seus primos, aproveitando e treinado seu idioma grego, apesar de seus primos falarem um pouco de inglês ela preferia falar com eles na língua deles, estava brava, mas não conseguia deixar de entender que seu tio só queria seu bem, não queria ser abandonada por ele e pensou em ceder algumas coisas que ele queria, afinal já havia um processo em andamento e ela achou que seria besteira ir contra aquilo, imaginou quantas garotas no lugar dela não estaria felizes de ter um tio como o dela, com certezas as meninas da academia de dança adorariam.

Pensando somente em suas coisas, Bella não percebeu o quanto Jasper se sentia deslocado ali na mesa, ela via que apesar de sua namorada ser maravilhosa eles não compartilhavam o mesmo mundo. Talvez fosse isso que a tivesse mudado nas últimas semanas, deixando ela tão distante dele. Talvez o esforço que ele vinha fazendo para não demonstrar que sabia que tinha algo errado com ela, dando espaço para que ela falasse quando se sentisse a vontade não fosse valer de nada afinal.

Mais tarde deitada nos braços de Jasper no apartamento dele, Bella se viu pensando novamente em Edward, agradeceu por ter um fim de semana todo para poder esquecer as sensações que o abraço dele lhe proporcionou, pois nem os braços de Jasper estavam surtindo efeito, mas um fim de semana todo poderia ajudar. Já o rapaz se sentia triste, pois tinha certeza que a moça não permaneceria muito tempo em sua vida, mesmo não falando grego, sabia que o tio não o aprovou para ela e sabia que os sentimentos dela não eram tão intensos quanto os dele.

...

Edward sorria feliz lendo o dossiê completo sobre Bella, coisas totalmente inesperadas o deixaram satisfeito, agora só faltava uma coisa, o golpe de misericórdia e ele poderiam respirar mais aliviado, sabendo que ela não mais dormiria nos finais no apartamento daquele idiota do namorado dela e ele poderia enfim parar de se masturbar o tempo todo pensando nela. Suas fantasias virariam realidade.

Uma coisa que era realmente nova para ele era que nem se lembrava mais da última vez que teve uma mulher, sem contar que não sentia a mínima vontade de procurar, era somente Isabella com seu corpo sedutor e seu perfume que o enlouquecia, que não saia de sua cabeça. Se ele se esforçasse muito conseguia lembrar um pouco das mulheres que saiu e que foram, vamos dizer, um pouco mais marcantes, mas isso não mexiam mais com ele como fazia antes. Se sentia brocha.

Não via a hora da segunda feira chegar, a ultima semana tinha sido longa, mas ela trouxe uma felicidade imensa para o Sr. Christakis, ela sabia que Bella não iria negar a oportunidade e isso só facilitaria as coisas para ele. O final de semana passaria e ele se prepararia, enfim as últimas semanas trabalhando em San Diego foram muito melhores do que ele esperava.

Ele olhava sem parar todas as novas informações sobre a feiticeira, agora ele entendia porque Eleazar Kiriakos estava na cerimônia da formatura de Isabella, tudo estava conspirando totalmente a favor dele, não podia ser mais perfeito.

_**Christós – **_**Cristo em grego**

**Música: **

_**The Man Who Sold The World - Nirvana**_

* * *

**Muito, muito obrigada pelos lindos comentários.**

**Continuem me incentivando pois são vcs que saem ganhando.**

**Já estou aqui louca e ansiosa pra saber a opnião de vcs sobre esse capitulo, não me decepcionem.**

**Para saber mais sobre a fic, bater um papo ou qualquer outra coisa me sigam no twitter: (arroba)Dani(underline)Marjorie - Eu sigo de volta.**

**Bjs e até logo.**


	12. Ganhando, mas perdendo também

**Capitulo 11 – Ganhando, mas perdendo também **

Ela ainda olhava sem acreditar para o quadro de informações afixados na parede ao lado da porta do setor de Recursos Humanos da agência. Sentia os olhares raivosos e invejosos de vários colegas, não conseguia responder as felicitações, só pensava em como, por Deus, ela tinha conseguido a vaga. Só poderia ser uma armação dele. E ela que chegou a pensar que ele não mais se interessava por ela, já que o tempo todo que trabalhou ali não fez uma força sequer de falar com ela novamente, na verdade desde a formatura ela não tinha falado com ele e só o via de relance.

Ela queria muito ir na sala dele, e furiosa quebrar tudo que estivesse sobre a mesa, mas a sensatez não a deixava, decidiu então ir para sua sala e pensar em tudo que tinha acabado de acontecer e tentar perceber que tudo que iria mudar, afinal, pelo que ela pôde ler no informativo, em algumas semanas ela estaria indo para Nova York, junto com seu chefe, o qual ela ainda sonhava em várias noites da semana.

- Garota, eu sabia que você tinha futuro. – disse Jordan – Só não imaginei que você voaria tão rápido assim, mas não posso negar que merece tudo isso.

Bella sorriu um pouco tímida para ele, e ambos caminharam lado a lado e entraram na sala dela.

- Eu sei que devia estar pulando de alegria, mas na verdade estou morrendo de medo e não sei se realmente vou aceitar esse cargo. – disse ela sentando pesadamente na cadeira, jogando a bolsa no chão.

-Não acredito que você cogita a possibilidade de não aceitar, Bella você sabe o quanto muitas outras pessoas dariam tudo para estar no seu lugar, para ter a chance ir para Nova York, para trabalhar direto com o chefão e ganhar o salário e os benefícios que você terá?

Jordan olhava espantado para Bella, sem crer que ela realmente não estivesse feliz pela oportunidade, muito menos que ela pensasse em não aceitar. A vaga de consultor e assistente era única, seria uma dádiva trabalhar tão perto do poderoso grego e seu império. Era um cargo de prestígio.

- Eu sei de tudo isso Jordan, mas eu sempre vivi aqui em San Diego e minha vida profissional começou agora, acredito que aqui na agência existam pessoas bem mais preparadas do que eu. – disse ela meio chorosa.

- Bella, preste atenção, se você foi a escolhida é porque tem a capacidade para exercer o cargo, seu currículo é ótimo.

- Mas eu acabei de me formar, esse foi meu primeiro emprego de verdade além do mais tem o quê, cinco, seis meses que estou aqui? – perguntou ela retoricamente – Isso por acaso é ter capacidade para alguma coisa que não seja o que eu já faço?

- Não é o tempo que você está na empresa que fornece os dados para você ser promovida e sim o trabalho desenvolvido nesse tempo, sem mencionar que você fala mais de 4 línguas fluentemente Bella, isso por si só já é um grande requisito para esse cargo, afinal você terá que realizar diversas viagens com o Christakis, ele provavelmente quer uma pessoa assim do lado dele.

Bella fico encarando Jordan, pensando nas coisas que ele havia dito, sabia que ele tinha certa razão nos argumentos, mas nada tirava da cabeça dela que ela não tinha sido escolhida pelas suas habilidades lingüísticas, muito menos pelo trabalho desenvolvido, por mais que ela admitisse que realmente se empenhava na empresa, ainda assim não achava que isso geraria uma promoção tão escandalosa quanto essa.

- Acho que agora todos estão me odiando nessa empresa. – disse Bella triste.

- Bom, não vou ser mentiroso contigo, isso com certeza tem, mas não a empresa toda, muita gente ficou feliz de você ganhar e acha que merece de verdade. – disse ele pegando na mão dela.

- Aposto que é só você que pensa assim. – ela riu um pouquinho.

- Juro que não. – ele sorriu – Mas não vá se esquecer de seus amigo daqui depois que estiver na Big Apple, andando só com os executivos da alta classe. – piscou e levou a mão dela até a boca depositando um beijo ali. Bella sorriu para o gracejo dele.

– Você sabe que estará sempre na minha lembrança, afinal, foi o meu primeiro chefe. – eles começaram a gargalhar descontraídos com a brincadeira.

- Bom, agora deixa eu ir para minha sala, senão logo o chefão pode pensar que cheguei atrasado. – ele soltou a mão da moça e se encaminhou para a saída – Aproveite seus últimos dias aqui nessa sala. – ele disse sorriu para ela e saiu.

Ainda por um tempo ela ficou olhando para a porta pensando, saindo desse estado somente com o toque estridente do telefone.

- Isabella.

- Oi Bella, é a Carla. O senhor Christakis solicitou sua presença na sala dele.

- Agora?

- Sim, agorinha mesmo.

- Estou indo.

Bella colocou o telefone no gancho e respirou fundo duas vezes, depois pegou o pequeno estojo de maquiagem que ficava em sua gaveta tirou de lá um pequeno espelho e conferiu sua aparência, ela tentou se convencer que isso nada tinha haver com o fato de ir encontrar Edward, era somente coisa de mulher, mas no fundo ela sabia que queria estar bonita diante dele.

Ela andou pelos corredores intimidada, comprimentava as pessoas e era comprimentada de volta, mas nada tirava dela a angustia que sentia. Durante o curto trajeto até a sala do presidente, ela pensava em como faria essa mudança em sua vida, ela não sabia como podia deixar Jasper, a Academia, seu pequeno apartamento, sua vizinha a Sra. Jones que tanto cuidava dela na ausência de seus pais. Imaginou também o que seu tio Eleazar iria pensar, apesar de achar que assim que todos os papeis estivessem em ordem ele iria querer tirá-lo do emprego e levá-la a Grécia.

Balançou a cabeça para tirar todos os pensamentos de sua mente e se voltou ao presente, entrou na sala de Carla a comprimentou e a mesma já pegou o telefone em sua mesa para avisar ao chefe que ela estava ali para vê-lo.

- Senhor Christakis, Isabella está aqui. – disse Carla, e ao ouvir o comando do outro lado, colocou o aparelho no gancho e se levantou, encaminhando Bella para a porta que dava para sala de Edward.

Bella entrou na sala com as mãos geladas, quando vislumbrou o grego sentado atrás da grande mesa ela engoliu em seco, caminhou até ele que ainda não tinha levantado as vistas dos papeis e olhado para ela, mas durante o trajeto ele o fez e quando seus olhos se encontraram foi como se o mundo deles tivesse parado.

Edward estava louco para vê-la, e agora era o momento certo, pois não despertaria desconfianças e ele poderia conversar com ela o quanto quisesse. Ele a mediu de cima abaixo e aprovou a escolha de vestimenta dela, ele sempre aprovava, tinha certeza que mesmo que ela estivesse vestindo um saco de arroz ainda assim a acharia linda demais, como não acharia vendo-a vestida como uma executiva sexy, com aquela saia contornando seu quadril perfeitamente, e aquela camisa prateada de seda que moldava seus seios de forma a da água na boca dele. Ele podia quase sentir a textura da pele dela em sua língua tamanho era seu desejo.

- O senhor queria me ver. – disse Bella bem baixinho, aguçando ainda mais os sentidos de Edward.

- Sim, eu _quero_ vê-la. Sempre. – disse ele com voz rouca, diminuindo o som no sempre, Bella o olhou mais diretamente, tentando entender o que ele via nela, que o fazia conspirar dessa forma. – Quero parabenizá-la pela promoção, você mereceu.

- Será que mereci mesmo, ou foi somente para realizar algum estranho capricho que o senhor me escolheu. – disse Bella um pouco alterada, dando alguns passo a frente, parando em pé bem rente a mesa de Edward.

Ele por um momento ficou sem fala, apenas admirando a moça que até em sua controlada fúria era linda, e o deixou excitado somente com a pequena cena. Suspirou forte, tentando clarear a mente e explicar a ela que mesmo com seus propósitos em primeiro plano, ele ainda sabia que ela era perfeita para o cargo, tinha todo potencial para exercê-lo com perfeição.

- Isabella, não acredito que você cogita a idéia de não ser merecedora do cargo, eu e minha equipe de Nova York analisamos todos os currículos dos funcionários mais promissores, e dentre eles você era a melhor, não pense em nenhum momento que não é merecedora, pois você é muito. – disse ele calmo.

- E quem deu a resposta final? Quem realmente me escolheu? - perguntou ela, se sentando em uma das cadeiras em frente a mesa.

- Fui eu, lógico. – disse simplesmente.

- E ainda quer que eu pense que não há nada mais por trás dessa promoção. - ela inclinou o corpo para frente.

- Em nenhum momento eu disse que não havia, eu disse somente que você mereceu. – ele mexia com a caneta entre os dedos, encostando ainda mais no assento da confortável cadeira.

- Então me diga agora o que há por trás disso. Por favor. – ela endireitou o corpo na cadeira e colocou as mãos entrelaçadas sobre as pernas.

Edward a olhou por um longo tempo, ele podia sentir o delicioso perfume dela vir até ele bem escasso, mais ainda assim era tentador. Analisou seu rosto bem maquiado, seus olhos verdes brilhantes, sua posição sentada na cadeira, tão linda. Ela fazia ele sentir coisas tão estranhas, mas era tão bom de sentir que já estava se acostumando.

Em sua mente ele já fazia diversos planos para quando estivessem em Nova York, em território dele, ele já percebia que a olhava com algo mais do que luxúria e lá ele estava disposto a descobrir o que era o esse algo mais.

- Você sabe que chamou minha atenção desde aquela dança. – disse e ficou olhando para ela, ele queira poder conhecer e reconhecer cada reação de seu rosto – E para mim foi um deleite saber que tinha se tornado funcionária de uma de minhas empresas, me poupou trabalho de procurá-la mundo afora.

- E porque o senhor iria querer me procurar? – peguntou ela realmente sem entender o que um homem como ele iria querer procurar por ela sabendo somente seu primeiro nome. – E como iria começar a busca se nem ao menos o meu nome completo o senhor sabia?

- Eu tenho meus meios. – disse ele se lembrando da conversa com Aro, fato que a moça a sua frente desconhecia totalmente – Sem contar que eu vi aquele dia que você estava muito intima de Eleazar, eu poderia falar com ele também, perguntar sobre você. – Ele olhava para ela e agora se achava bobo em pensar que chegou a cogitar que ela tinha sido amante de Eleazar, se olhasse bem ele poderia ver os traços gregos nela, os traços que um pouco lembravam seu tio, provavelmente herdados de seu pai.

- E quem lhe garante que ele diria algo sobre mim. – disse ela petulante, erguendo o queixo para ele em desafio, ela tentava era disfarçar o sentimento de estar tão a vontade na presença dele, na verdade se defendia dela mesma.

- Nada garantia, mas eu não desisto de nada que eu queira, vou até o fim e para te encontrar não seria diferente. – ele deu um pequeno sorrido para ela, e isso a deixou mais atordoada.

- Ainda não consigo entender porque o senhor queria tanto me encontrar. Não tenho nada de diferente que me destaque no meio da multidão. Sou apenas uma garota comum, que luta por sua sobrevivência. – disse ela um pouco pensativa, como se estivesse dizendo a ela mesma tudo aquilo.

- Bem _Agápi mou_. – ele se levantou e circulou a mesa, caminhando até Bella, parando e ajoelhando ao lado dela que olhou para ele sem entender o que ele queria, e ao mesmo tempo ficou agitada com a proximidade – Você pode pensar que não tem nada de incomum, mas para mim você é única. – levemente ele tocou com as pontas dos dedos o rosto dela, fazendo com que ambos sentissem as faíscas que somente ente eles acontecia.

Eles se olhavam e ele continuava acariciando seu rosto, sentindo seu perfume e ganhando cada militro do espaço, se aproximando mais e mais dela. Bella se sentia quente, mole e com uma vontade imensa de provar os lábios dele novamente, mas ao mesmo tempo se censurava, pois sabia que era errado, ele era seu chefe e ela tinha namorado.

Bella percebia que ele se aproximava pouco a pouco, alternava os olhos entre seus olhos e seu lábios, e isso somente contribuía para deixá-la mais dividida. Quando eles já estavam tão próximos que ambos podiam sentir a respiração um do outro batendo em seus rostos, o telefone celular de Edward começou a tocar, ele praguejou em grego pela interrupção, levantou e foi atender, pois pelo toque ele percebeu que era seu particular, então ele não poderia ignorar.

Bella ficou decepcionada pela interrupção e ficou indignada consigo mesma. Resolveu que deveria ir embora e deixar Edward a vontade para atender a ligação, mas ao se levantar ele sinalizou para que ela se sentasse novamente, e ela mesmo a contragosto o fez.

Edward viu que era sua irmã que ligava, se preocupou em ter acontecido algo com seus sobrinhos, logo que atendeu e ouviu a voz de sua irmã relaxou, ela estava tranqüila e serena como sempre e só queria ter noticias dele, e lembrá-lo que faltavam poucos meses para o feriado de Ação de Graças o qual ele não poderia faltar, disse também que os garotos estavam ótimos e que sentiam muitas saudades do tio. Edward sorriu ao lembrar dos garotos, ele os adorava. Mandou recados para os garotos e o cunhado e conversou mais um pouco de amenidades com a irmã até desligar.

A conversa tinha sido toda em grego, e Bella mesmo não querendo tinha entendido tudo e ao ver o carinho com que Edward tratava a Irma e a preocupação com seus sobrinhos, algo dentro dela mudou, forma como ela o enxergava de repente ele era diferente, ela percebeu que ele era melhor do que ela pensava.

- Desculpe a interrupção, mas eu precisava atender. – disse Edward, analisando a mulher á sua frente, o clima totalmente quebrado.

- Sem problemas senhor Christakis.

- Por favor Isabella, me chame de Edward. Eu já disse que prefiro assim.

- Me desculpe, mas não consigo o senhor é meu superior e preciso tratá-lo com o devido respeito.

Edward suspirou descontente, ele sabia que levaria tempo até conseguir tê-la a vontade com ele, e teria paciência, afinal em muito pouco tempo eles estariam sozinhos e ele teria muito tempo e oportunidade para fazê-la ficar receptiva a ele.

- Tudo bem por enquanto. Ainda precisamos conversar sobre a data da viagem e sobre a mudança, sem contar que você precisa assinar todos os documentos referentes a isso e ...

- Eu ainda não disse que aceitava o cargo senhor Christakis.

Edward olhou para ela sem entender, e ficou pasmo em perceber que ele não tinha pensado na hipótese dela não aceitar a proposta, nem sabia o que fazer caso isso realmente acontecesse.

- Como assim? É uma oportunidade maravilhosa, muitas pessoas dariam tudo para estar no seu lugar.

- Eu sei disso, mas tenho uma vida aqui, não posso abandonar tudo assim de uma hora para outra.

- É do seu namoradinho que está falando. – disse ele amargo sem conseguir esconder o ciúme em sua voz.

- Não somente dele, mas também dos meus amigos, da academia, eu sempre vivi em San Diego, é difícil deixar tudo para trás.

- Mas essa é uma oportunidade única, creio que seja a realização de tudo pelo qual batalhou, pelo que sei para você se forma na universidade foi um longo caminho, não acredito que deixará a recompensa por causa disso, afinal, existem vários meios de comunicação, e a mudança é inevitável quando se está buscando melhores oportunidades. – disse ele de forma sábia, já controlando seu temperamento, tentando convencê-la que ele estava certo.

Bella ficou olhando para ele por um tempo, como Jordan ele também tinha razão, era a realização de um sonho que ela buscou, como ela poderia não seguir em frente?

- Posso, por favor, dar a resposta ao senhor amanhã? - perguntou ela acanhada, não queria parecer uma pessoa ingrata, mas precisa pensar um pouco mais.

Edward respirou fundo e de seu melhor sorriso, fazendo com que Bella ficasse mole ao ponto de se escorar rapidamente na cadeira ou cairia como fruta madura.

- Eu espero sua resposta o tempo que for, pois se que no final você virá comigo. – ele sorriu mais ainda – Eu sou paciente _Agapi mou_, não foi à toa que conquistei quase tudo que tenho. Vou conquistar você também.

Ela se irritou um pouco com a certeza dele, mas seu subconsciente a informou que somente uma mulher louca não seguiria aquele sorrido para onde quer que fosse.

...

Pouco mais de uma semana tinha se passado desde aquela estranha conversava na sala do chefe e Bella apesar de já ter se decidido, ainda não tinha conseguido contar para Jasper, pois o mesmo estava viajando a trabalho, mas hoje eles almoçariam juntos e ele teria sua chance de contar.

Ela sentia que essa semana separados somente fez esfriar mais o relacionamento que desde o dia do jantar de sua formatura estava cada vez mais estranho.

Enquanto caminhava rumo a saída do prédio para encontrar seu namorado e ir almoçar, Bella ensaiava em sua cabeça vária formas de contar a ele sobre a promoção, ela não tinha idéia da reação dele, mas esperava pelo melhor, ela era assim, sempre esperava que no final tudo daria certo.

Ao chegar ao local onde sempre se encontravam, ela o viu conversando e rindo com uma linda moça, a qual ela não conhecia, mas a sintonia entre eles estava clara para qualquer um que olhasse.

Bella resolveu parar um pouco antes de chegar até eles e observar mais, eles tinham um entrosamento ótimo e a conversa entre eles fluia de forma que não acontecia quando era ele e Bella, não sentiu uma pontada do ciúme, mas resolveu colocar a máscara de namorada descolada e foi de encontro a eles.

Jasper a viu um pouco antes dela chegar e todo feliz apresentou a Bella sua nova estagiária, sua empolgação era tanta que nem o costumeiro beijo e abraço de Bella ele deu, o que a deixou mais enciumada ainda, pois eles não se viam há mais de uma semana e parecia que ele em nenhum momento tivesse sentido a falta dela.

- Querida, esta é Alice, minha nova estagiária. Alice essa é Isabella, minha namorada.

Bella educadamente estendeu sua mão a garota e cumprimentou.

- Muito prazer Alice.

- O prazer é meu. – respondeu a outra.

- Espero que não se importe, mas convidei Alice para almoçar conosco, ela ainda é nova aqui e não conhece muitas pessoas além de mim.

- Sem problemas. – Bella sorriu para a garota.

- Então vamos que estou morrendo de fome chefinho. – disse Alice.

Jasper sorriu para a moça e pegou a mão de Bella e ambos sairam conversando rumo ao restaurante, bom, ambos era forma de expressão, pois na verdade o tempo todo Jasper e Alice dominam os assuntos, pois conversavam sobre coisas realcionadas a área de trabalho deles, e Bella como não entendia nada ficava somente olhando e sorrindo, tentando se fazer presente no ambiente.

No caminho Bella percebeu que a estagiária esteve na viagem com Jasper, então ela percebeu onde tal sintônia tinha começado.

O almoço trancorreu e Bella não conseguiu conversar com Jasper sobre a promoção, mas pôde ter um enorme entendimento do quanto Alice era inteligente e o quanto ela e Jasper se davam bem, até terminar as frases um do outro eles faziam com perfeição. Ela se sentiu um peixe fora do aquário durante o tempo que passou com eles, e uma tristeza começava a brotar em seu coração.

Voltaram ao prédio para trabalhar. Dessa vez Jasper se lembrou de beijar Bella (um simples roçar de labios) e disse a ela que não poderia levá-la embora no fim da tarde, pois precisava ensinar várias coisas para Alice e por isso sairia do escritório mais tarde.

Bella até quis dizer alguma coisa, mas não teve tempo pois logo que ele terminou de falar, se virou e ao lado da estágiária foram para o elevador sem esperar por ela, que ficou ali por mais alguns minutos tentando entender o que tinha acontecido ou o que ela tinha perdido.

Jasper sempre foi tão carinhoso com ela, agora parecia que os dois não passavam de bons amigos e apesar de não amá-lo, ela gostava muito dele, sempre se deram bem e forma muito amigos, ela tinha sentido falta dele durante o período da viagem e a tristeza dentro dela começou a aumentar.

Ainda um pouco atordoada, Bella foi para o seu andar trabalhar, entrou em sua sala e especulou se o relacionamento dela estaria realmente fadado a terminar, e tudo o que vinha acontecendo nos últimos dias eram realmente para acontecer, pois ela sentia que agora tudo estava contra e para terminar de confirmar a teoria, tinha aparecido agora essa estagiária que pelo visto encantou e muito o seu namorado.

O resto da tarde Bella não conseguiu se concentrar no trabalho, lamentou ter sido um dia perdido para ela, se sentiu um pouco triste por não estar conseguindo controlar sua própria vida, colocou uma música para tocar no seu computador e começou a cantar só que a letra da música parecia falar com ela, então sem menos esperar as lágrimas começaram a rolar em seu rosto.

Outras músicas começaram a tocar, com letras mais agitadas e felizes, que em nada retravam sua vida, isso fez ela melhorar um pouco e resolveu que a única maneira de aliviar seus tormentos era dançar, decidiu que assim que saisse do trabalho ia direto para academia, nada melhor que dançar para ela relaxar.

Pensando em dançar foi inevitável não lembrar do grego, da maneira que ele olhava para ela enquanto dançava e também mesmo não querendo admitir ela sentiu a falta dele durante essa semana. Céus, os sentimentos dela estavam confusos de uma forma que nunca estiveram antes, pois ela se sentia viva e mulher com os olhares do grego para ela e protegido e amada com a companhia de Jasper.

Ela precisava entender essa situação, não adiantava ficar chorando, ela precisava seguir em frente e aceitar o que viesse, afinal foi o que ela fez a vida inteira e tudo tinha ido bem até agora.

...

Como Jasper não daria uma carona para ela ir para casa, ao sair do prédio se encaminhou para o ponto de ônibus, mas no caminho um carro começou a acompanhá-la e ela demorou um pouco a perceber pois estava com sua cabeça em Jasper, pensando sobre o relacionamento deles, e o que ele estaria fazendo nesse momento com a linda Alice, mas o veículo acabou parando e o vidro traseiro traseiro do mesmo foi aberto, revelando o ocupante.

- Entre eu te dou uma carona. – disse o Sr. Christakis com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Bella ficou parada olhando, sem saber o que dizer, Edward abriu ela tinha sido pega totalmente desprevinida, a porta do carro se e Edward saiu.

- Venha Isabella, eu somente vou te levar para onde você quiser ir.

As palavras sugestivas fizeram Bella sair do transe.

- Eu não estou indo para casa, não precisa se preocupar. – após dizer isso ela se perguntou o porquê de ter dito, já que não tinha nada haver com o assunto do momento, então tentou se consertar – Quero dizer, eu estou indo para academia, logo ali a frente posso pegar a condução que me deixará na porta, então o senhor não precisa sair do seu caminho.

- Isabella, eu disse que a levaria onde quisesse ir, e não me importa onde seja ou quanto tempo leve, eu apenas quero fazer isso por você. – ele pegou a mão dela – Vamos entre no carro. – e foi puxando ela, que não resistiu e apenas aceitou.

Já dentro do veículo, Bella não sabia porque tinha aceito a carona, mas quando perguntada pelo endereço de onde queria ir ela falou e ficou em silêncio que após alguns minutos foi quebrado pela forte voz de Edward.

- Está indo se exercitar hoje então. – Bella demorou um pouco a entender, mas assim que compreendeu o que ele pensava que ela estava indo fazer respondeu.

- Não, não é esse tipo de academia, é a academia de dança. O senhor sabe, onde treino dança do ventre.

Os olhos de Edward se iluminaram ao lembrar da dança. Ele tão perto assim dela, sentindo o delicioso perfume que ela exalava o deixava louco. Se inclinou um pouco mais para ela, sentindo um pouco do calor do corpo e mais ainda do perfume.

- Acho que já sei o que vou fazer hoje a noite. – ele sorriu para ela, que ao contemplar o sorriso encantador daquele homem perdeu o ar por alguns segundos.

Eles ficaram ali, olhando um para o outro, enquanto o carro deslizava lentamente pelas congestionadas ruas de San Diego. A conexão deles crecia a cada momento e ambos já podiam percerber os primeiros sinais que deixavam claro que a vida deles estava cada vez mais entrelaçada, e por mais que quisessem fugir só ficavam mais atraídos.

**Músicas:**

**Don't Speak – No Doubt**

**Starstrukk – 3OH!3 feat. Katy Perry**

* * *

**Escutem as músicas, são legais...**

**Muito obrigada a todas que estão acompanhando a fic e deixando reviews, isso é muito importante pra mim, me ajuda a ter inspiração e continuar com a qualidade da fic.**

**Próximo capitulo as coisas vão esquentar entres os nossos protagonistas, então pra dar um gostinho e também um presentinho pra vcs, leitoras lindas que sempre me incentivam, eu vou estar mandando um SPOILER do próximo capitulo pra quem deixar o EMAIL no comentário, portanto dedinhos a obra...**

**Bjs e até loguinho.**


	13. Nova York  Perdição

**Capitulo 12 – Nova York = Perdição **

Aro quando viu Bella chegando com Edward foi cumprimentá-los, assim que Bella saiu de perto ele logo acomodou o grego na pequena arquibancada onde os visitantes costumam ficar para assistir os ensaios, mas o colocou no melhor lugar, assim ele teria uma visão ótima. Conversaram amenidades, sem tocar no assunto que Aro temia, Edward percebendo a inquietação do outro, deixou nas entrelinhas para ele que Isabella não sabia de nada sobre a conversa anterior deles.

Bella deixou os dois, sem estranhar nenhum minuto de Aro ficar conversando com Edward, afinal ele era o dono do lugar, e com certeza lembrava-se de Edward na Grécia, provavelmente ele via no homem um possível patrocinador, mas ela estava morrendo de vergonha, pois sentia os olhares das outras dançarinas nela, elas também deviam se lembrar de onde Edward era.

Colocou uma roupa confortável para dançar, apenas uma legging e colant cor da pele, uma saia verde bem rodada e curta por cima e um bolero, não eram as roupas próprias de apresentações, afinal era somente uma aula, então ela foi para o salão.

Kate e Heide não paravam de cochichar, chegando a errar os exercícios de aquecimento e tomando algumas broncas da instrutora, mas elas simplesmente não conseguiam acreditar que Bella tivesse chegado à academia com aquele homem, Kate se lembrava bem dele na Grécia, ele ficou atrás de Bella lá e agora estava aqui também. A inveja que sentia da outra a deixava emburrada, e ver que o grego nem se quer tinha dado um olhar em sua direção a enlouquecia.

A música começou e dominava o ambiente, mas era a imagem de Isabella que dominava os olhos e a mente de Edward, como uma feiticeira ela o prendia em seus movimentos, e ele não podia estar mais satisfeito em ser enfeitiçado por ela, nenhuma outra dançarina existia para ele no salão, sua feiticeira particular era única.

Ele estava praticamente babando, mesmo ela não estando caracterizada como uma odalisca mostrando mais do corpo, ele não conseguia deixar de se sentir atraído, apesar da roupa não mostrar quase nada do corpo dela, o fato de ser colada, deixava bem aparente suas sinuosas curvas, e ele tinha dificuldade em respirar, sua excitação estava dolorida, querendo atenção, ele se remexia no assento procurando uma posição melhor a fim de disfarçar um pouco, mas sem tirar por um segundo seus olhos de Bella.

Bella se movia com graça e perfeição, a música era um pouco agitada fazendo com que os movimentos fossem mais fluidos, ela como tinha anos de prática não teve dificuldade em realizá-los. Poucos minutos depois de começar a dançar ela sentia como se tudo tivesse desaparecido de sua mente, ela fechou os olhos e apenas se deixou levar pelo som e pelos movimentos. Até a presença de Edward ali não era lembrada por ela.

Cada paradinha ou alguma batida mais forte que a canção dava, Bella requebrava os quadris no compasso e de forma tão sensual e perfeita que fazia o coração de Edward quase saltar do peito, ele ficava fascinado por sua desenvoltura e talento. Os cabelos dela acompanham o movimento do corpo e ela ficava muito linda com os cabelos contornando e balançando como se fossem um véu castanho e brilhoso ao redor dela.

Ele reparava o movimento de suas mãos, seus pequenos pés descalços, todo o conjunto totalmente em sintonia com a canção, tudo nela exalava sensualidade, e Edward estava a casa minutos mais caído aos pés dela. Ele sonhava em poder beijar cada parte daquele corpo, e dizer que era somente seu, sua possessividade se manifestava muito forte sempre que se tratava de Bella. Sua dançarina, sua feiticeira.

A música acabou e começou uma outra e assim mais três e em todas Edward acompanhou os movimentos de Bella e imaginou ela dançado daquela forma somente para ele, e isso ao mesmo tempo que foi bom, foi ruim, pois seu estado de excitação estava tão elevado que ele sentia muita dor, estava realmente sofrendo da temida síndrome das "bolas azuis", já que tinha perdido as contas de quanto tempo estava sem ter uma mulher, e a única que ele queria era Isabella, nem que tentasse conseguiria sair com outra. Ele próprio não se reconhecia, mas estava se habituando surpreendentemente a essa nova idéia, esse novo ritmo de vida.

Em nenhum momento enquanto dançava Bella olhou para Edward, a maior parte do tempo ela ficou de olhos fechados e quando abertos ela apenas se focava em sua imagem no espelho, atenta aos próprios movimentos, deixando fora da mente qualquer coisa que não fosse a música e a dança.

Quando tudo terminou Bella saiu do salão e foi para o vestiário se trocar, enquanto tomava banho escutou os comentários de Kate e Heide sobre Edward e isso a deixou enciumada, coisa que ela não conseguia entender, afinal ele não era nada dela para que tivesse esse tipo de sentimento, mas nem por isso deixava de sentir aquela chama a incomodando.

- Então Bella, o que está rolando entre você e aquela delicia de homem? – perguntou Kate enquanto Bella que já tinha se vestido, penteada os cabelos úmidos em frente ao espelho.

- Nada que seja da sua conta querida Kate. – assim que respondeu, saiu do recinto sem esperar resposta, ou olhar a careta que a outra fez nas suas costas.

Bella viu Edward ainda sentado na pequena arquibancada e foi até ele chamá-lo para ir embora, enquanto andava na direção dele reparou que ele parecia um pouco alheio a tudo, olhava para os seus sapatos, e as vezes balança a cabeça como se querendo tirar coisas da mente.

- Então, ficou entediado? Já podemos ir embora. – ela disse assim que parou na frente dele e se inclinou um pouco sem perceber, ela tinha um pequeno sorriso.

Edward olhou para ela, reparando em seu rosto totalmente limpo de maquiagem, apenas um brilho labial destacava seus lábios que trazia um pequeno sorriso, os cabelos molhados caindo soltos sobre os ombros, linda, simplesmente linda.

- Se teve algo que eu não fiquei foi entediado, _Agapi mou_. – ele tocou uma mecha do úmido cabelo e trouxe até o rosto e inalou o delicioso cheiro que exalava, era um misto de flores e cítrico, um cheiro delicioso de limpeza.

Bella percebeu o que ele fazia, mas toda vez que ele a chamava de meu amor em grego ela ficava totalmente alheia, ela achava que ele nem percebia que chamava ela assim, mas mesmo que não quisesse ela adorava que ele fizesse isso. Ela se afastou, fazendo com que a mecha de cabelo saísse das mãos dele.

- Então, eu preciso ir embora, afinal tenho de trabalhar amanhã cedo. – ela aumentou um pouco o sorriso ao final da frase.

- Eu faço questão de levá-la até sua casa, - disse ele enquanto se levantava, ficando bem mais alto que ela em razão da inclinação dos assentos da arquibancada.

- Não precisa senhor Christakis, daqui até minha casa não é longe, pego um ônibus na próxima esquina.

- Eu faço questão, assim passeio um pouco pela cidade, conheço mais alguns lugares e desfruto de sua maravilhosa companhia. – ele desceu o degrau, pegou a mão de Bella e saiu levando-a rumo à saída.

Ambos sentiram o calor, suas mãos se encaixavam perfeitamente, assim como suas bocas e eles não conseguiram deixar de pensar nisto, enquanto caminhavam assim não perceberam os olhares invejosos de Kate, nem o preocupado de Aro.

Do lado de fora o motorista mantinha a porta do carro aberta, Edward ajudou Bella a subir e depois subiu, logo se acomodando muito perto dela.

- Qual o endereço? – Perguntou o motorista. Bella disse e o mesmo o anotou em seu aparelho GPS.

- Pode ir tranquilamente, não temos pressa de chegar ao destino. – disse Edward olhando para Bella, que retribuiu o olhar meio sem graça, pois imaginou o que o motorista iria pensar dela.

- Senhor, olha, mesmo que não tenha pressa chegaremos logo, como eu disse não é muito longe daqui que moro.

- Então devemos aproveitar o pouco tempo que temos não? – disse ele e em seguida tocava os lábios de Bella com os seus, foi um toque experimental, ele sentiu o molhado do brilho labial que ela usava e o gosto de melancia nele, achou delicioso. Bella ficou atônita, ela não percebeu a aproximação tão rápido a ponto de evitá-la, mas estava adorando a sensação, mesmo sabendo que não deveria estar tão perto dele ainda assim ela queria muito continuar.

Edward começou a passar a língua nos lábios de Bella, e ela não suportando mais o tesão que a caricia lhe causava abriu os lábios para ele, imediatamente sentindo ele invadir sua boca com aquela língua macia e quente, aprofundando o beijo, tinha gosto de menta e foi como da primeira vez, ele percorreu todos os cantos de sua boca deixando-a languida e desejosa por mais.

O beijo continuou assim, quente, perturbador e gostoso, as mãos de Edward percorriam a pele das costas de Bella por debaixo da camisa que ela usava, ele descia a mão até suas pernas cobertas pela saia e alisava por cima do tecido, louco de vontade de colocar sua mão por baixo e tocar a pele dela, mas algo nele dizia que ainda era cedo demais, contudo estava difícil se conter já que ela correspondia com tanto ardor.

Quando se deram conta o carro estava estacionado há alguns minutos, o motor ainda ligado e o motorista quieto com se nem estivesse ali. Encerraram o beijo devagar, terminando em selinhos. Bella não sabia como, mas tinha ido parar sentada no colo de Edward e as mãos do mesmo ainda a acariciavam por debaixo da camisa, deixando-a arrepiada.

Ela podia sentir a ereção dele muito rígida em suas nádegas, isso a excitava muito e a fazia querer tocá-lo, senti-lo em sua boca e dentro dela. Edward estava quente e totalmente louco por ela, e sentido ela sentada e cima de sua ereção somente o fazia ter fantasias mais que deliciosas.

Eles continuaram assim, não falaram nada, apenas se olhavam, cada um com seus pensamentos e ainda experimentando as sensações que os últimos eventos tinha causado neles. Desejando que permanecem assim por muito tempo.

Edward foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

- O que você está fazendo comigo? – Ele pegou o rosto dela com as duas mãos e puxou para beijá-la novamente, foi um pouco bruto na ação, mas Bella não se assustou. – Desde a primeira vez que te vi não consegui mais tirá-la da minha cabeça. – Ele começou a beijar o pescoço dela, inalando o cheiro do sabonete ainda forte devido ao banho dela. – Tudo que fiz desde então foi sonhar com você, correr atrás de você como um cão que procura um rastro, e o mais engraçado de tudo é que estou adorando isso. – disse com a voz abafada no pescoço dela.

Bella não sabia o que responder, e com ele beijado o pescoço dela daquele jeito ficava difícil pensar também. Ela decidiu q precisava por distância entre eles, somente assim poderia pensar corretamente. Devagar ela tentou sair do colo dele, ele não a impediu, mas suas mãos não deixaram de tocá-la por isso, ela ficou de cabeça baixa por um tempo e depois olhou nos olhos dele e decidiu falar algo.

- Eu...Eu não sei o que houve, mas sei que não está certo, eu sou funcionária do senhor... iremos trabalhar juntos em Nova York, então esse não é bom caminho para seguir. – ela disse devagar, pensando em cada palavra.

- E você acha que isso me incomoda de alguma maneira? O fato de ser minha funcionária não muda o fato de que estou terrivelmente atraído por você, sem contar que pra mim isso só torna tudo mais fácil... ter você sempre perto é perfeito. – ele acariciou os lábios dela com a ponta dos dedos e depois a beijou novamente, adorando como ela o recebia sem reservas, ela também queria beijá-lo.

- Isso é muito errado. – Ela dizia isso, mas por dentro ela sentia como se fosse totalmente certo, a maneira como eles se encaixavam no beijo, por si só dizia como ela estava errada, sem contar a anseio que ela sentia por ele todo. – Acho que devíamos colocar um ponto final aqui e esquecer que isso aconteceu. – ela disse sem olhar nos olhos dele, pois na verdade ela não queria isso, ela queria é ir adiante, mas ainda não conseguia amadurecer a idéia em sua mente, ela ainda estava retraída, pois uma parte dela ainda se lembrava da decepção que tinha sido se envolver com um homem como Edward.

O grego viu o momento em que ela decidiu que não cederia, ele viu como o corpo dela retesou e como os olhos dela ficaram diferentes, ele ainda tentou agarrá-la e beijá-la para quem sabe assim ela voltasse para ele, mas não teve tempo, tão rápido como as emoções que apareceram, ela pulou do para fora do veículo, ele saiu logo atrás, não deixaria as coisas dessa forma, e na pressa não viu que Bella tinha parado e agora estava olhando petrificada para frente, portanto acabou esbarrando nas costas dela e só não a derrubou porque foi rápido em segurá-la pela cintura.

Bella sentiu o esbarrão em suas costas, mas ela não conseguia falar nem se mexer olhando para Jasper, que a olhava de volta com uma expressão que ela não reconheceu, quando estava novamente composta depois do acontecido ela notou que Edward ainda mantinha as mãos possessivamente em volta de sua cintura, segurando-a por trás como se fosse seu dono, ela saiu das mãos dele e deu alguns poucos passos na direção de Jasper.

- Não é o que você está pensando, eu posso explicar. – após falar ela se condenou pela frase tão clichê.

- Tenho certeza que pode. – respondeu o namorado, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito sua voz era tão fria quanto gelo.

Edward continuou parado, ele sabia que no fundo isso era uma coisa boa para ele, o namorado chegar e pegá-los no flagra, mas algo dentro dele ficou penalizado por Bella, pois ele já tinha percebido o quanto ela era correta, e isso para ela era demasiado constrangedor, então ele numa tentativa de ajudá-la resolveu intervir na situação.

- Realmente, eu apenas vim para dar uma carona para a senhorita e isso não é nada demais. – disse altivo, como se a poucos minutos atrás não estivesse aos amassos dentro do carro com a namorado do outro.

Jasper observou os dois, mesmo na parca iluminação pública ele via Bella com os olhos brilhantes, lábios inchados, rosto afogueado e cabelo levemente ouriçado, o homem estava parado atrás dela, depois que ela se soltou dos braços dele, ele não se aproximou mais, mas mesmo assim era visível que o mesmo estava tão quente quanto sua namorada, ele podia jurar que se Bella não estivesse na frente tampando a visão completa do corpo dele ele poderia ver a ereção do homem totalmente desperta e não sabia o que pensar disso, afinal ele não era nem um santo e não podia julgar Bella por algo que ele também tinha feito, talvez tenha ido até mais longe do que ela chegou.

- Acho melhor subir e te esperar na porta do seu apartamento, lá conversaremos. – disse Jasper e saiu sem esperar uma resposta de Bella.

Bella o observou ir, constrangida e desolada por em nenhum momento ter se lembrado de Jasper, até a desfeita que ele tinha feito a ela mais cedo estava esquecida. Indagava-se que estranho poder tinha esse homem sobre ela a ponto de fazê-la se esquecer do mundo.

Edward olhando a moça, de costas para ele, ainda olhado para o caminho onde o namorado tinha sumido ficou apenas aguardando, ainda sentia um certo gostinho de vitória, como se uma pequena batalha tivesse sido vencida, mas ao mesmo tempo ainda sentia a vergonha de Bella como uma coceira a incomodá-lo, com ela, ele tinha os mais diversificados sentimentos, nunca sentidos antes.

Sem poder se conter, apreciou o traseiro redondinho e empinado da moça sob a saia e instantaneamente imaginou como seria a calcinha que ela estava vestida, pois pelo tipo de moça que ela demonstrava ser, com certeza ela não estaria sem, apesar dele apreciar muito moças que não aderiam ao uso da peça. De repente Bella virou-se para ele, e o pegou olhando para aquela região do corpo dela, ele apenas subiu os olhos ao nível dos dela, sem nenhum constrangimento.

- Preciso ir. – ela disse simplesmente.

- Eu sei... Espero não ter causados muitos problemas a você, se quiser posso falar com ele. – ofereceu sincero, pois apesar de querer o outro totalmente fora do caminho dele, queria mostrar a Bella que ele se importava com os sentimentos dela.

- Não será necessário, é uma coisa que eu mesma preciso fazer. – disse com voz um pouco triste e olhou nos olhos dele, onde ele pôde ver a tristeza dela. Isso fez ficar meio desesperado, ele não queria que ela se magoasse.

- Te vejo amanhã na agência? – perguntou ele de repente se sentindo meio nervoso, imaginou se ela não sumiria sem deixar vestígios e isso acabaria com ele.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Claro que sim, a não ser que o senhor esteja me demitindo? – disse ainda sorrindo um pouco.

- Claro que não, eu nunca, jamais faria isso. – Ele naquele momento sentiu que jamais a deixaria sair da vida dele, era uma coisa totalmente inadmissível, insuportável. Assustou-se com tamanha intensidade dos sentimentos dentro dele.

- Então até amanhã. – ela disse e saiu caminhando sem olhar para trás, ela não poderia olhar, pois a força de atração que ela estava sentindo por ele naquele momento, era tão grande que se ela olhasse era capaz de entrar no carro e partir com ele, deixando tudo e todos para trás.

Ele continuou olhando ela partir e ainda atordoado por mais descobertas sobre esses estranhos sentimentos entrou no carro e pediu ao motorista para partir, Bella ao longe ouviu o motor ligando e o barulho se distanciar, ela respirou fundo e subiu as escadas, a noite dela ainda não tinha acabado e ela tinha uma situação difícil para resolver, entrou no corredor e viu Jasper encostado na parede ao lado de sua porta, mãos nos bolsos e de olhos fechados, assim que ouviu os saltos dela vindo em sua direção ele olhou diretamente para os olhos dela, seus olhos tristes. Não ia ser fácil, não mesmo.

...

Dentro do avião, ela tinha algumas horas de viagem, e isso lhe dava muito tempo para pensar e nesse momento era tudo que ela não queria. Apesar de passado algumas semanas, em sua mente ela ainda relembrava os momentos da conversa com Jasper, foi amigável, mas mesmo assim doloroso para ela. Poderia ter sido pior, pelos menos eles foram civilizados e decidiram permanecer a amizade, mas isso não atenuava a culpa que ela sentia, nem a tristeza que inundava seu coração, eclipsando a felicidade que ela deveria estar sentindo pela importante conquista profissional

Edward na poltrona do outro lado de seu jato particular, se distraia dos papéis que estava analisando e olhava de soslaio a moça tristonha, ele queria falar com ela, estava eufórico por estarem indo juntos para Nova York, mas não sabia nem como começar qualquer assunto, ele tinha a sensação de que qualquer coisa que ele falasse fosse fazer ela desabar e chorar e ele não queria vê-la sofrendo.

Ele sempre foi um a homem de atitudes, as vezes as mesmas chegavam a ser drásticas, nunca tinha sido covarde, ou qualquer coisa parecida, mas em relação a mulher sentada próxima a ele tudo era diferente, ele estava tomando coragem para conversar com ela, fato que em outros tempos jamais aconteceria, pois ele nunca precisou tomar coragem para chegar numa mulher que lhe interessasse, muito menos para consolar ou algo do tipo.

A todo o momento os olhos de Bella se enchiam de lágrimas e ela com muito esforço as seguravam para que não rolassem por suas bochechas, não saia de sua mente como era sua vida há alguns meses atrás, totalmente descomplicada, sem corações entristecidos, sem lágrimas, sem sentimentos confusos, sem Edward em sua vida. Em contrapartida ela não teria tido um ótimo emprego, conhecido pessoas maravilhosas como Jordan, não estaria agora voando para Nova York para trabalhar num ótimo cargo com um ótimo salário e com Edward em sua vida.

Meu Deus, ela nem conseguia organizar seus pensamentos, e seus sentimentos em relação a Edward eram tão ambíguos que ela chegava a sentir câimbras em seu cérebro.

- Isabella, está tudo bem com você. Estou ficando preocupado aqui. – disse ele tentando aparentar serenidade, mas se sentia um poço de preocupação e nervosismo.

Ela se ajeitou na cadeira e virou para olhá-lo, deu um meio sorriso.

- Está sim, só estou nervosa imaginando o que me espera quando chegarmos. Por mais que eu tenha viajado muito, por incrível que pareça nunca estive em Nova York.

Apesar de ter certeza que ela não esta falado a verdade, ele achou que o melhor caminho para amenizar um pouco o clima seria conversar sobre os assuntos que ela desse abertura.

- Acredito que você vai gostar da cidade, apesar de ser bem diferente de San Diego, vou hospedá-la num hotel até seu apartamento ficar pronto. Depois você irá conhecer Tânya, minha secretária, e ela te mostrará e explicará boa parte do andamento das empresas. Com certeza para você vai ser tudo fácil.

E então eles continuaram conversando sobre o conglomerado de Empresas que Edward tinha, sobre o funcionamento da sede de Nova York e sua eficiente secretária Tânya e algumas coisas sobre a viagem e a cidade de Nova York. O assunto os absorveu de tal forma que todas as outras coisas foram esquecidas.

...

- Me desculpe Bella, eu realmente esqueci de pedir a Tânya para fazer a reserva para você, nem me lembrava dessa convenção. – Edward se desculpava, pois o hotel onde ele iria hospedar Bella não tinha mais quartos disponíveis para aquele dia, somente para dois dias depois.

- Tudo bem, pode ser qualquer outro hotel não é?

- Na verdade esse é o melhor e também é perto para você ir a empresa, e nesse horário acho que não conseguiremos em nenhum outro, essa convenção médica provavelmente encheu todos os hotéis e eu não vou colocá-la em qualquer lugar.

- O senhor sabe que não me importo, tendo uma cama para dormir e um banheiro com água quentinha para que eu possa tomar um banho para mim já está ótimo.

-Bom, então eu vou levá-la para minha casa. – Bella arregalou os olhos para ele, não acreditando nas palavras que tinha acabado de sair da sua boca.

- Eu não posso ir dormir na sua casa, isso não é certo.

- Você mesma disse que desde que tivesse uma cama e banho quentinho estava bom, e isso com certeza tem em minha casa. – disse ele meio zombeteiro.

- Eu não posso. – disse ela com voz fraca, imaginando ficar com ele num lugar isolado e ainda mais sendo território dele.

- Pode sim, é para lá que vamos. – e pegou o braço de Bella e a conduziu de volta para a limusine que aguardava estacionada no meio fio.

Bella sabia que não deveria, mas ela sempre acabava acatando as decisões que ele tomava, e nas últimas semanas que antecederam a viagem estava pior, no fundo ela gostava desse lado mandão dele, ele era um líder nato, e não que ela fosse uma serva nata, se sentia mais como uma fã, era só olhar aqueles lindos olhos e ouvir a voz bonita e sexy dele que ela queria o que ele também quisesse, era muito difícil se controlar o tempo todo para não acabar fazendo o que seu corpo pedia.

Parada na sala do lindo apartamento de Edward, Bella não acreditava que realmente tinha entrado na toca do lobo, sério, como ela podia ser tão desajuizada, será que fazer tolice uma vez já não tinha sido suficiente para ela, a ponto dela estar novamente quase na mesma situação, apesar que da outra vez ela tinha ido para o apartamento de James por vontade própria e sabendo o que aconteceria, diferente de agora, uma vez que Edward somente ofereceu a ela repouso, mas se ela se lembrasse dos beijos trocados no carro naqueles últimos dias dela em San Diego, era um pouco difícil crer que as intenções dele para com ela eram desmascaradas.

Lembrar de James ainda doía nela, a decepção, a traição, tudo isso ainda era difícil de deixar para trás ainda mais tendo Edward na vida dela que em estilo de vida era tão parecido com o outro, apesar de que vê-lo falando com a irmã uma vez tenha feito ela olhar diferente para ele não quer dizer que para ela, ele agora era totalmente diferente, ela ainda tinha certeza que ele só queria uma coisa com ela: levá-la para cama.

Ela sabia que não deveria deixar.

- Vem, vou mostrar o quarto que você vai ocupar. – disse Edward, e ao pensar em um quarto e Bella na mesma frase era impossível para ele não imaginar algumas cenas, mas ele se controlou, ela já estava assustada o suficiente e ele já tinha desenvolvido uma espécie de radar não-espante-a-Bella, portanto ele apenas andou na frente apagando sua mente sabendo que ela o acompanhava.

Bella o seguiu um pouco nervosa, apesar dele ter falado com ela em tom normal, sem passar nada que a fizesse imaginar segundas intenções da parte dele no momento.

O quarto era lindo e parecia bastante confortável. Ela olhou para Edward que colocava algumas das malas dela perto de uma porta que ela imaginava ser do armário.

- Suas outras malas virão depois, o motorista deve estar subindo com elas. Acredito que queira tomar um banho agora, dentro de duas horas o jantar será servido, a cozinheira já está vindo para cá. Se arrume e me encontre na sala. – ele disse rápido e saiu, estava um pouco nervoso e Bella percebeu.

-Obrigada. – ela disse, mas não sabe se ele realmente ouviu.

Edward tomou um banho frio o fato se saber que Bella provavelmente estava nua no chuveiro dentro da casa dele era demais, e mesmo assim precisou se aliviar, ele fazia movimentos de sobe e desce em seu membro dolorido, a sensação era boa, imaginava a boca pequena de Bella em volta dele, sugando, lambendo, fechou os olhos e sentiu o calor do interior da boca úmida dela em volta do seu membro, ele ia fundo em sua garganta, era delicioso, ele gemia e foi aumentando o ritmo.

Suas fantasias com ela eram cada vez mais reais, e isso estava sendo um tomento para ele, seus movimentos aumentaram e o clímax cresceu fazendo seus jatos de prazer atingirem o vidro do Box, ele ainda respirava um pouco descompassado enquanto jogava água e sabão para limpar o local.

Sentada na grande sala Bella pensava o que faria durante o fim de semana, já que era sexta feira e pelo que sabia somente iria começar a trabalhar na segunda, não poderia ficar dois dias na casa do chefe, não com a vontade que ela tinha de beijar a boca dele novamente, era muito perigoso.

Quando ela viu Edward vindo com os cabelos molhados, roupa casual e pés descalços ela teve certeza do quão perigoso poderia ser qualquer minuto ao lado dele.

- Já sinto o cheiro da comida. – disse ele sorrindo para ela – Está com fome? Eu estou faminto. – ele deu uma sorrisinho sacana ao pronunciar a última palavra, demonstrando que sua fome não era somente de comida.

- Sim, faz um tempo desde a última refeição. – ela abaixou os olhos, ficou analisando o tapete, estava difícil olhar para ele lindo daquele jeito.

O que Bella não sabia era que da mesma forma que ela tinha reparado nele e estava se controlando, ele também fazia o mesmo, já se sentia excitar novamente.

O jantar foi delicioso e ambos estavam na sala conversando sobre assuntos aleatórios, e inevitavelmente se conheciam um pouco mais, e sem perceber estavam se tornando um pouco mais íntimos também.

- Você deve estar cansada da viagem, é melhor ir dormir agora. – disse Edward a Bella, na verdade ele queria ficar mais com ela, mas estava sendo uma tortura sentir o cheiro dela por tanto tempo e não poder tocar, ele estava a cada minuto mais louco por ela e se via frustrado, pois ela não tomava iniciativa alguma para qualquer contato a mais com ele, há semanas eles tinha se beijado e para ela parecia que nunca tinha acontecido nada.

- Tudo bem que sou funcionária do senhor, mas não vou ficar aceitando ordens suas o tempo todo, não posso ficar sempre fazendo o que senhor quer. – disse Bella um pouco irritada, ela sabia que esse era o jeito dele, dar ordens o tempo todo e ela boba acabava obedecendo, mas ela queria ficar perto dele um pouco mais, e ele dispensá-la a irritou muito mais do que o tom de ordem.

Edward se assustou com a fúria da moça, ele não tinha percebido que ficava mandando tanto assim nela, ele praticamente não a via como funcionária e bem que ele queria que ela fizesse tudo que ele quisesse.

- Desculpa? – disse ele em tom de pergunta pois além de não saber se era o certo ao dizer era uma palavra meio nova no vocabulário dele, ele quase nunca usava.

Bella cruzou os braços e bufou.

- Tudo bem, acho melhor eu ir mesmo...e me desculpe, não deveria ter falado dessa forma com o senhor. – ela virou e saiu da sala rapidamente, morrendo de vergonha de sua desnecessária explosão, chegando à porta do quarto seu braço foi puxado bruscamente ela virou e bateu no peito de Edward.

- Me diga o que você quer de mim Bella, eu faço o que quiser. – os olhos dele brilhavam escurecidos de desejo enquanto olhava para ela, que engoliu em seco e depois molhou os lábios que estavam repentinamente ressecados.

O grego acompanhou todo o movimento da língua dela e com um gemido se rendeu e a beijou com fúria contida, ficando satisfeito em perceber que ela correspondia com igual fervor. Bella sentiu suas costas batendo na parede, Edward esfregando sua ereção na barriga dela era delirante, ela enfiou os dedos no cabelo macio dele e isso o atiçou ainda mais, fazendo-o a apertar mais ainda a parede, ele sentia todo o calor que dele emanava contrastando com o frio da parede nas suas costas.

Descontrolado ele subiu a mão até o seio dela, e a maciez o deixou mais louco, logo as duas mãos deles exploravam por debaixo da blusa, tocando o sutiã e em seguida puxando a frente do mesmo tocando a pele nua e quente, sentindo os bicos eretos na palma de sua mão. Ele apertava, acariciava e estava louco para tê-los em sua boca.

- Perfeita. – o som da voz dele saiu abafada no pescoço de Bella, que estava totalmente emaranhada nas sensações que os beijos e as mãos dele em seus seios provocavam. Ela sentia um desejo, uma loucura que não se comparava a nada que ela tivesse sentido antes, e isso a assustou e pensar nisso começou a fazê-la sair do torpor, voltando a razão do quão errado isso era, apesar de mais uma vez ela sentir ser totalmente certo.

- Não, por favor pare...não podemos. – a voz dela saiu fraca, quase um choro, tentava empurrar ele para trás, queria espaço entre eles, a proximidade tirava o juízo dela.

- Por que não? Eu te desejo tanto e você também me quer, só deixa acontecer. – ele falou bem no ouvido dela, desceu as mãos até a cintura dela, apertou o local depois grudou a boca no pescoço dela.

- Não, eu não sou assim. Eu não quero. – Ela o empurrou, respirava forte e estava se sentindo muito quente, não sabia se era a vergonha ou o tesão.

- Seu corpo diz o contrario. – ele sorriu sacana para ela e isso a fez muita raiva.

Ele só sentiu a queimação no rosto, e ouviu o barulho da porta do quarto batendo com força, não esperava que ela lhe desse um tapa.

Ao invés de ficar irado ele adorou. Respirou fundo e foi para o seu quarto sorrindo, tocar os seios de Bella tinha sido maravilhoso, ele foi direto para o banheiro, sua excitação ainda estava muito presente e agora ele tinha mais material para suas fantasias, os seios macios dela seriam a imaginação de agora, ele nem os tinha visto, mas sabia que eram lindos.

Bella correu para a cama e chorou envergonhada, tinha certeza que no dia seguinte iria ter que voltar para San Diego, não teria mais emprego, mas pelo menos ainda teria uma casa. Ela dormiu e sonhou com os beijos de Edward e a continuação do que ela interrompeu no corredor.

Ambos estavam tomando atitudes erradas, mas essas no fim os levariam ao lugar certo, o problema seria o caminho a percorrer para que enfim chegassem lá.

**Música: **

**Simarik - Tarkan**

* * *

**Desculpem as meninas que não receberam o Bônus, qdo vcs escreveram o email, ele não saiu... Aqui no FF vc precisa escrever tipo (arroba) (undeline) (ponto) etc, e não da forma normal, senão não aparece...ok**

**Quem comentar e mandar o email eu vou mandar um bônus do próximo capitulo... Espero q gostem desse...**

**Comentem...**

**Bjs.**


	14. Estranha sintonia

**Capitulo 13 – Estranha sintonia**

Na manhã seguinte, ambos acordaram praticamente ao mesmo tempo e dentro de seu quarto cada um fazia seu ritual matinal. Enquanto Bella teve uma noite inquieta e mal dormida, Edward teve uma noite ótima com tantos sonhos bons que acordou super disposto para o lindo sábado de sol que se iniciava.

Bella dava graças por não ter desfeito suas malas, sabia que ia embora, afinal ela tinha batido em seu chefe, mas sabia também que devia a ele um pedido de desculpas e só de pensar em ter quer ficar frente a frente com ele novamente ela tremia de medo, ou de excitação, ela ainda não tinha uma definição exata do sentimento. Tudo era confuso para ela quando se tratava do grego.

Edward saiu de seu quarto e parou em frente ao de Bella, ele chegou a levantar a mão para bater na porta, ele queria muito vê-la, mas desistiu, achou que era melhor esperar, dar mais um tempo a ela, nem sabia se já tinha acordado, então foi em direção a cozinha onde sua empregada preparava o café da manhã.

Ainda era muito cedo, cerca de seis horas, mas era o horário costumeiro do grego levantar, na verdade ele levantava mais cedo que isso, entretanto como era fim de semana ele dormiu um pouco mais. A empregada como sabia a rotina do patrão, já tinha começado a preparar o desjejum. Vendo que ela ainda não tinha preparado tudo, se retirou da cozinha e foi esperar na sala.

Ele pegou o jornal e sentou no sofá, assim também passava o tempo enquanto Bella não saia do quarto. Ele estava tão contente que nem imaginava o dilema que ela enfrentava sozinha no cômodo próximo, tudo devido ao tapa, que ele na verdade tinha gostado. Só de lembrar o gosto da boca dela, os seios macios com os bicos durinhos nas mãos dele, sentia-se excitado, era espantosa a capacidade que essa mulher tinha de deixá-lo duro só por pensar nela. Mudou sua posição no assento e suspirou, essa mulher ainda ia matá-lo.

No quarto, Bella estava arrumada e andava de um lado para o outro ensaiando o que iria dizer ao ex-chefe, imaginava também como ia voltar, não sabia se tinha dinheiro suficiente para passagem sem contar outros pormenores que sua volta a San Diego traria. Imagine chegar lá sem dinheiro algum?

Pelo menos ainda teria onde morar e conseguira ganhar algum dinheiro se dançasse, sempre tinha algum espetáculo e com certeza Aro adoraria tê-la de volta, tinha ficado despontado quando ela disse que estava se mudando para outro estado e que não dançaria mais pela academia. Ela com certeza conseguiria arrumar outro emprego, poderia pedir ajuda a Jordan, só precisava ter fé e isso ela tinha e muito.

Uma música tocava baixinho em seu pequeno e companheiro rádio, e ao meditar na letra ela teve certeza que estaria numa boa, que tudo ia ficar bem. Alguma pequena parte dela dizia que nada ficaria bem se ela estivesse longe '_dele_', mas ela fingiu não ouvir essa parte, se concentrou no final da canção. Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes e decidiu sair, não poderia ficar escondida para sempre.

_**That I would be good, whether with or without you**_

**Que eu esteja numa boa, com ou sem você**

No corredor ela sentiu o cheirinho de café fresco e parece que isso a deu mais ânimo. Foi até a cozinha e somente viu a cozinheira que Edward a apresentou na noite anterior, perguntou a ela sobre o patrão e foi informada que ele estava na sala de estar, então reunindo toda a coragem se encaminhou para lá.

Edward sentiu a presença de Bella antes mesmo dela adentrar no cômodo, era inexplicável o magnetismo que ela exercia sobre ele, fez a pele de seu braço arrepiar e o mais incrível foi que ele adorou a sensação, ultimamente adorava tudo que tinha haver com essa mulher, estava conhecendo tantas coisas desde que a conheceu, tantas sensações, ele estava se redescobrindo.

- Posso falar com o Senhor um minuto? – disse Bella parada na porta de entrada, tentando parecer calma.

Edward virou-se e viu a moça parada, pálida e com a feição tão assustada que ele assustou, afinal o que a tinha deixado assim?

- Por favor, venha até aqui e sente-se _agápi._ – disse ligeiramente tenso e com a voz preocupada.

Andando o mais normal possível, Bella chegou ao sofá em frente ao dele e sentou-se.

- É só que, eu queria saber a que horas eu devo ir embora? – o tempo todo ela olhou para baixo, tinha medo de olhar para os olhos dele e ver o que estaria lá, suas mãos começavam a suar.

Edward ficou olhando para Bella sem entender a pergunta, sem poder olhar nos olhos dela era difícil definir o que ela estava pensando ou sentindo, sentiu-se gelar por dentro, que idéia era essa de ir embora.

- Isabella, porque isso agora, que idéia é essa de ir embora? – perguntou devagar, mas com uma leve tensão em sua voz que ela não percebeu, tentava desvendar o que passava na cabeça da moça.

- Eu, bem... Eu primeiro quero me desculpar por ter batido no senhor, sei que não merecia, pois dei total abertura pra acontecer o que aconteceu e...

- Espere um pouco, é por isso essa coisa de ir embora? Por causa do tapa merecido que me deu. – disse o grego interrompendo o discurso de Bella.

- Lógico que sim – recomeçou ela, sendo mais eloqüente – mereço ser demitida, isso não é coisa que se faça com o próprio chefe dentro da casa dele, ainda mais quando sei que dei toda abertura para acontecer.

Ela parou de falar e finalmente olhou para ele, que a olhava de volta com um olhar divertido no rosto, coisa que ela não conseguia entender, achava que deveria estar nervoso com ela e dar-lhe um sermão pelo ocorrido.

Edward sentia muita vontade de rir, mas não estava acostumado com tal coisa, olhava a sinceridade da moça a sua frente e a achava mais encantadora e perfeita. Ela realmente achava que ele a demitiria por causa do tapa, que ele mereceu, independente dela ter gostado dos momentos tanto quanto ele, não tinha sido certo o que ele fez, afinal ela estava na casa dele como hospede temporária e funcionária, não que isso tenha algum impedimento para ele, mas sabia que para ela tinha e independente disso tudo ele não se arrependia, faria tudo novamente, mesmo que ela lhe desse outro tapa. Foi difícil controlar a vontade de rir, ainda mais que queria se soltar e rir muito, mas conseguiu.

- Ok Isabella, vamos esclarecer algumas coisas. – ele a olhou tentando parecer sério – Primeiro, quero que me chame de Edward. – Bella ia protestar, mas ele levantou a mão em sinal para que ela esperasse – Segundo, vou te chamar de Bella. Terceiro, você não vai embora e não está demitida. Quarto, eu quero te beijar de novo e vou te beijar de novo na primeira chance que tiver. Quinto, eu gostei de ser estapeado por você, foi divertido, pois nunca uma mulher fez isso por ser beijada por mim, então não sei, eu mereci, mas gostei, acho que deve ser por que me mostra o quanto você é diferente das outras.

Com a última declaração Bella deixou o queixo cair, eram várias coisas para assimilar e como assim ele tinha gostado de ser estapeado e ela não seria demitida? As indagações rondavam a cabeça, mas tudo parou quando Edward se agachou na frente dela e pegou suas mãos. Ela engoliu em seco ao sentir o calor dele e o perfume, as sensações que proporcionavam eram perturbadoras demais, e ele olhando para ela daquele jeito era covardia.

Edward agora, cada vez mais compreendia como funcionava a mente dela, pequenos gestos, pequenas expressões, e ele não perdia nada. Era lindo como os olhos dela confessavam para ele, percebia que o medo que ela tinha era de se entregar, mas também tinha algo obscuro por trás de tudo, no final ele ficou feliz, ele tinha certeza que ela o queria muito também, ele só precisa mover as peças da forma correta e logo ela estaria em sua cama.

Ele só não tinha percebido que ela estava totalmente dentro da vida dele, enchendo tudo, que era por isso que seu coração batia mais forte ou perdia uma batida na presença dela, que corria um serio risco de perdê-lo para ela, da mesma forma que Bella se enganava ao pensar que seu coração estaria protegido contra os encantos dele. Não era somente físico e excitação pura, era emocional também.

- Bella. – ele pronunciou seu apelido de um jeito que a arrepiou – Eu nunca vou esconder o meu interesse por você, seja para quem for, posso te respeitar dentro da empresa ou quando estivermos pertos de outras pessoas, mas quando estivermos a sós eu vou estar sempre tentando te tocar ou te beijar e vou sempre em frente, pois quero conseguir muito mais de você.

- Sen...Edward. – ela disse quando ele olhou para ela avisando como chamá-lo – Porque isso? Não tem sentido algum nada do que falou. Não somos um casal, eu não sou o tipo de mulher que esta acostumado e há um abismo entre nós, somos muito diferentes, temos vidas diferentes.

Bella realmente não conseguia entender que nada disso era importante se um casal quisesse ficar junto, para ela um casal tinha que ser igual, mas Edward estava disposto a mostrar a ela que não era bem assim. Na verdade ele nem sabia quanto tempo seriam um casal, pelo menos na parte física, mas era um novo conceito que ele queria experimentar.

- Pode até não ter, na verdade, nada do que tenho sentido desde que te conheci tem significado para mim, é tudo novo, mas eu quero saber o que significa. Sei que você tem alguns preconceitos em relação a mim, e tenho a impressão que isso tem algo haver com seu passado, não vou te pressionar para me falar, mas quero deixar claro que nem todas as pessoas são iguais Bella. Eu sei que você não é igual a ninguém que eu tenha conhecido, você é única e isso só me atrai mais para você.

Ela ficou sem palavras depois desse pequeno discurso dele. Ela realmente era preconceituosa em relação a ele, sem conhecê-lo de verdade, tendo por base uma experiência ruim do seu passado, apesar de James ter o estilo de vida parecido com o de Edward eles não eram a mesma pessoa, pelo menos Edward nunca escondeu suas reais intenções para com ela, por mais que ele fale palavras que a amolecem, ele deixa tudo muito claro, que na verdade o que ele quer é o físico do relacionamento, não o emocional, sem contar que ela não poderia negar que se sentia tão atraída por ele que já não queria mais se negar, se o que ele queria dela era o físico ela daria e receberia dele o que viesse, sabia que não corria risco de perder seu coração, quanto a isso estava mais que imunizada, era somente uma coisa que ela nunca tinha feito antes por vontade própria, se tornar amante de um milionário.

Mas para tudo tem uma primeira vez.

Os pensamentos rondavam entre eles, os olhos conectados e o pedido mudo de seus corpos. Edward se mexeu um pouco e ainda de joelhos no chão, se encaixou entre as pernas de Bella e tocou suas coxas cobertas pelo jeans, foi subindo até alcançar sua cintura, depois subiu mais e cobriu os seios dela com suas mãos, os acariciou levemente vendo os olhos dela se escurecerem como um espelho dos seus próprios, pois o verde deles era muito parecido, os gemidos que dela saiam lhe mostrava que deveria continuar.

Bella adorava ser tocada por ele, sentia seus seios rígidos com a carícia leve, não conseguia conter os gemidos, apesar de serem baixos eram constantes, externavam a sensação deliciosa e a faziam querer muito mais, querer descobrir o toque dele em todo seu corpo e tocá-lo também.

Sem poder se conter mais ele subiu suas mãos ao rosto dela e a puxou para um beijo, que começou quente, molhado e delicioso e foi se tornando cada vez mais lascivo, embriagador e enlouquecedor fazendo com que Bella já muito excitada, encostasse seu centro pulsante em Edward sentindo a potente ereção dele e ali se esfregasse, gemendo e querendo que não houvesse roupas separando, querendo sentir aquele órgão preenchê-la, entrando e saindo lentamente, pulsando dentro dela.

O coração de ambos batendo forte, o desejo crescendo e crescendo. Os lábios fundidos, as línguas duelando, se provando, se enlouquecendo. Cada vez mais entregues, cada vez mais loucos um pelo outro.

Bella tinha se rendido, ela queria, ela não mais se negaria. Como num acordo tácito o beijo parou, ambos ofegantes e desejosos, Edward se levantou e estendeu a mão para Bella, um chamado mudo para que ela o acompanhasse ao seu quarto, não tinha mais porque esperar os dois queriam isso, e quando se encaminhavam para a saída da sala, deram de frente com a cozinheira de Edward que ia bater na porta para chamá-los.

- O Café da manhã está pronto senhor, já está servido na sala de jantar. – avisou a mulher de forma profissional, sem perceber o quanto ambos ficaram frustrados com a interrupção dela.

Com isso eles saíram do clima de sedução que os envolvia. Bella tentou soltar a mão dele, mas Edward a segurou firme.

- Não, estamos indo para o mesmo lugar, não tem porque não irmos assim mesmo como estamos. – disse ele com a voz estranha, talvez devido à frustração. Bella assentiu e de mãos dadas foram tomar o desjejum.

A mesa estava farta e durante toda a refeição Bella pensava no que ia fazer. Ela não iria embora, isso estava claro, Edward a queria em sua cama e ela também queria estar lá, mas até quando ia durar? E quando ele enjoasse dela? O emprego ainda seria mantido, ela seria demitida ou voltaria para San Diego no antigo local de trabalho? Eram tantas questões, mas nenhuma resposta. Seu corpo ainda ardia pelo desejo não satisfeito e isso a deixava mais atormentada.

Edward comia quase sem olhar para a comida, sabia que ela se entregaria o corpo dela se acendia com o mais leve toque de suas mãos, mas ainda estava assustada, e sem saber por que ele não queria que ela estivesse assim quando acontecesse, ele queria que ela estivesse livre, relaxada, sem fantasmas do passado ou remorso por ex-namorado, a queria totalmente dele e se para isso precisasse esperar mais, ele esperaria, algo nele dizia que tinha que ser assim, conquistar aos poucos e assim conseguir tudo, então resolveu que levaria ela para um passeio, assim também poderia conter, mesmo que por pouco tempo, a vontade que tinha de transar loucamente com ela até deixá-la sem os sentidos, clamando por ele.

- Gostou da refeição? – Bella estava de cabeça baixa comendo sem notar que ele a olhava.

- Sim, estava ótima. – ela olhou nos olhos dele que ainda continha o brilho do desejo de pouco tempo atrás, pensou que provavelmente os dela estavam assim também.

- Que tal se déssemos uma volta pela cidade, ainda está cedo então poderíamos ver alguns pontos turísticos sem muitas pessoas por perto. – propôs ele com o intuito de acalmar a moça, trazer um pouco mais da confiança dela para ele.

- Eu adoraria. – ela ficou mais tranqüila com a proposta dele, fazendo com que ele atingisse o objetivo. O sorriso tímido dela era a prova.

Ele se levantou e Bella logo o fez também, ele deu uma olhada nas roupas dela e a achou linda como sempre achava. Ela estava vestida com um jeans justo que valorizou muito as formas perfeitas dela, e uma camisetinha branca com desenhos na frente e tênis, os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, estava básica e linda.

- Você prefere trocar de roupa? – ele perguntou, pois apesar de achar que ela estava linda e perfeita para o passeio, ele sabia que as mulheres sempre gostavam de mais apetrechos e glamour.

- Acho que não. – disse ela pensativa olhando suas roupas – Você acha que está ruim ir vestida assim? – ela perguntou. Edward a olhou de cima a baixo, descaradamente, somente achando tudo o que ele tinha achado antes, ela estava linda e o jeans a deixava muito gostosa.

- Você está linda, perfeita e eu adoraria andar ao seu lado.

Bella não teve como esconder o sorriso que brotou no seu rosto, pegou a mão que ele estendeu para ela e juntos foram em direção a porta.

Enquanto caminhavam, ela percebeu que ele era muito bom em falar o que ela queria ouvir, e imaginou o quão bom conquistador ele era e por um momento imaginou quantas mulheres teriam passado na vida dele, e quantas ainda passariam, sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes, ela seria apenas mais uma. Resolveu que somente teria que proteger seu coração, pois seu corpo traidor que era, já estava totalmente entregue e ansioso por ser tocado novamente.

Essa sensação de querer tanto uma pessoa a deixava inquieta era intensa demais entre eles, mas ela pensou que pelo menos dessa vez ela sabia exatamente onde estava pisando e saberia muito bem como reagir ao final de tudo.

Já no carro, Edward sentou encostado a ela e passou o braço ao redor de seus ombros, ela gostou disso e ele estava satisfeito em sair assim com ela, o que para ele era novo, já que nunca tinha saído assim com uma mulher, apenas um passeio como um casal de namorados e estava achando ótimo o efeito que tê-la assim próxima lhe provocava.

Para Edward essa coisa com Bella beirava uma amizade, o que era bizarro para ele que não tinha amigos, muito menos mulheres nessa condição, mas como ele mesmo já tinha se convencido, tudo que ele sentia em relação a Bella era maravilhoso e agradável demais. Ele não queria pensar com lógica em nada disso, queria apenas sentir e desfrutar tudo que ela lhe proporcionava.

A tensão sexual pairava dentro do veículo, mas Bella fingia não perceber, Edward nem tanto, mas mesmo assim a conversa começa a fluir entre eles agradavelmente. Quando chegaram ao primeiro lugar, a Estátua da Liberdade, ela ficou deslumbrada e imediatamente eufórica. Edward notou a alegria dela e ficou feliz por ser ele a proporcionar.

Eles seguiram de mãos dadas para visitar a atração, Bella pela primeira vez percebeu os seguranças de Edward os acompanhando a certa distância. Ela teve um pouco mais de percepção do quanto ele era um homem importante e do quanto ela era comum, isso a entristeceu um pouco. Onde ela estava se metendo?

Edward começou a explicar as coisas sobre a estátua e a ilha, tirando-a da repentina tristeza. Passearam pelo Central Park, almoçaram num restaurante simples e aconchegante, o que a deixou feliz, pois pôde ver que ele não fazia questão de comer em lugares sofisticados.

Foram ao museu e alguns outros lugares, e ele explicava cada pequena coisa para ela, como um guia turístico, ela prestava atenção em cada coisa que ele falava e às vezes se perdia no movimento dos lábios dele, sentia uma vontade imensa de ser beijada, mas durante todo o dia que passearam ele não fez qualquer avanço, se contentava apenas em pegar na mão dela e abraçá-la casualmente.

Durante o passeio Edward riu mais do que podia se lembrar de ter feito alguma vez, Bella era divertida e interessada, tinha a capacidade única de deixá-lo relaxado e o fez ver o quanto ele conhecia da cidade, apesar de nunca ter aproveitado dela da forma que fez na companhia da moça, ele nunca tinha conversado de coisas tão simples com ninguém, e foi ótimo falar de fatos que não fossem do trabalho, investimentos financeiros ou bolsa de valores.

Do que ele podia lembrar, passar o dia assim tinha sido de longe um dos melhores dias da vida dele e a companhia não poderia ser mais satisfatória.

Durante o dia todo ele quis muito beijá-la, cada vez que a abraçava ou a sentia apertar sua mão para dizer qualquer coisa ele ficava ansioso, toda vez que ela olhava atenta para alguma explicação dele, fixando-se em seus lábios ela passava a língua nos dela e ele ficava louco com isso, a vontade de sentir aquela língua em sua boca era imensa, mas ele se controlou, ainda teriam a noite toda pela frente e o domingo também, na verdade a vida toda.

Eles tinham desenvolvido uma estranha sintonia durante as horas que passaram juntos, ambos podiam sentir que alguma coisa tinha mudado, não que isso derrubasse de vez os muros que tinham, mas com certeza era um tremor a mais rumo a queda. Estavam mais confortáveis perto do outro, se eles estivessem cientes, poderia se dizer que estavam se apaixonando, mas eles ainda não tinham idéia.

- Então gostou do nosso passeio? – perguntou ele.

- Adorei, essa cidade é linda, faz jus a tudo que falam dela. – o grego riu do entusiasmo dela. Estava achando a espontaneidade dela fascinante.

Bella estava muito contente, tinha visto um lado de Edward que jamais imaginou existir e tinha sido tão ela mesma que nem mais lembrava quem realmente era Edward e o abismo que havia entre eles, mas isso o deixava feliz, ele gostava de se sentir como se fosse alguém comum, até dos seguranças ambos tinha esquecido, foi somente quando já entravam no veículo para irem embora que ela começou a se lembrar de quem eram.

Sentindo o clima mudar, Edward resolveu tentar resgatar algo daquela coisa boa que pairou sobre eles o dia todo.

- O que acha de jantamos fora? – estava novamente sentado com o braço ao redor do ombro dela.

- Não sei se tenho roupas adequadas. – disse meio tímida, Bella pensou que seria ótimo, mas teve medo, pois não tinha roupas tão sofisticadas e o almoço já tinha sido num lugar simples, imaginou que talvez o jantar não fosse num lugar assim.

- Coloque um vestido e saltos, você estará perfeita. Não será um lugar sofisticado demais, estou pensando em levá-la no Bistrô recém inaugurado de um conhecido meu. Pelo que sei o lugar é fino, mas sem ostentação. – ele virou um pouco para olhar para ela, queria descobrir se estava certo em achar que ela tinha vergonha de ir a alguma lugar muito chique com ele e se sentir deslocada, não que ela fosse ficar, com toda a beleza que tinha era capaz que fosse confundida com alguma modelo ou atriz famosa.

- Se é assim tudo bem, acredito que tenho alguns vestidos que possam servir. – disse ela sorrindo um pouco para ele, se sentindo um pouco mais feliz e grata pela consideração dele em levá-la para conhecer seu amigo.

O veículo deslizou calmamente pela quinta avenida, durante todo o caminho conversaram sobre o passeio o jantar de logo mais, ambos estavam adorando o calor que se passava entre eles, tão juntinhos que estavam no banco, era como criar uma intimidade diferente, mais como um companheirismo que se iniciava e parecia ser uma coisa natural para acontecer de tão bem que eles aceitavam.

Logo eles chegaram ao seu destino. No apartamento, cada um foi para seu quarto se arrumar e durante o banho os planos eram feitos em suas mentes. Edward queria dar uma noite perfeita para ela, que culminasse com muito prazer para ambos ao final. Bella ainda tinha resquícios de medo, mesmo tendo aceitado o que viria, planejava jogar tudo para o alto e apenas curtir despreocupada o resultado de suas ações e deixar o dia seguinte, para o dia seguinte.

Edward vestiu um terno risca de giz simples, mas de ótimo gosto, se perfumou e foi esperar Bella na sala. Ele andava de um lado para o outro, um pouco nervoso, afinal era seu primeiro encontro com ela. De repente ele notou que nunca teve um encontro assim, ele sempre saia com as mulheres direto para um quarto, nunca as levava primeiro para um jantar. Hoje o dia dele estava sendo para as primeiras vezes, como tinha sido em muitas coisas desde que ele tinha conhecido Bella.

No quarto ela colocou um vestido tomara que caia até os joelhos com um bolero levemente brilhoso e de mangas compridas por cima, um salto envernizado da cor do bolero, estava levemente nervosa para o jantar, ela não queria considerar como um encontro, apesar de estar bem definido ser um.

Embora soubesse onde estava se metendo e querer isso, uma pequena parte dela estava sempre alerta questionando, suspirou e respirou fundo algumas vezes, sacudiu de leve a cabeça pra espantar esses pensamentos, pelo menos por hoje. Bem maquiada, perfumada e de cabelos soltos foi para sala encontrar com Edward.

No ambiente os olhos se cruzaram, um avaliou o outro, Bella não ficou menos impressionada, ela achava o grego um homem lindo, e vestido daquela forma não estava nem um pouco menos que maravilhoso. Ela sorriu ao ver que ele a analisava e aparentemente gostava do que via.

Edward teve que conter um gemido ao visualizar a beldade a sua frente, e quando ela girou para ele tinha certeza que seu coração perdeu uma batida, dizer que ela estava linda era pouco, dizer que estava tentadora era pouco, dizer que tinha vontade de devorá-la era pouco, dizer que estava orgulhoso de sair de braços dados com ela era pouco.

- _Epikindino_s – disse ele baixinho, mesmo assim Bella ouviu e entendeu o que ele quis dizer. Ficou lisonjeada que ele achasse isso dela, embora para ela fosse o contrário.

Edward sabia o que queria, Bella sabia que se entregaria.

A noite prometia.

_**Epikindinos**_** – Perigosa**

**Música: **

**That I Would Be Good – Alanis Morissette**

* * *

_**Demorei um pouco mesmo, mas quem me segue no Twitter sabe que estou estudando pra um concurso que vou prestar dia 31, então estou focada nisso, mesmo assim peço desculpas pela demora.**_

_**Espero que comentem...**_

_**Quem quiser spoiler novamente já sabe o que fazer...**_

_**Bjs. **_


	15. Ciúme, paixão e algo mais

**Capitulo 14 – Ciúme, paixão e algo mais**

O restaurante era lindo, de muito bom gosto e foram muito bem tratados pelos funcionários, o que não poderia ser diferente em se tratando do Sr. Christakis como cliente. Ambos estavam perfeitamente vestidos para o ambiente e ocasião, e exalavam contentamento.

A mesa para onde foram encaminhados ficava num canto menos iluminado, e por ser redonda e com o assento continuo, eles podiam sentar lado a lado, e isso Edward adorou. Os braços de ambos a todo o momento roçavam ligeiramente, por mais que dançarina tentasse ficar um pouco longe, o grego parecia estar sempre perto.

O Sr. Black, dono do estabelecimento e conhecido de Edward, assim que soube da presença deles no ambiente foi logo cumprimentá-los. Jacob Black era moreno, alto e forte, quem o olhasse via o quanto era bonito e elegante, dono de muito charme e carisma podendo-se dizer que era também um solteiro muito cobiçado.

Edward e Bella estavam acomodados à mesa escolhendo suas refeições no cardápio quando o moreno simpático chegou alegre já cumprimentando o grego.

- Não posso crer que estou lhe vendo aqui em meu humilde restaurante. – disse sorrindo.

Edward tirou os olhos do cardápio e sorriu ao visualizar seu conhecido de longa data, quase um amigo. Levantou-se para cumprimentá-lo da forma correta.

- Eu disse que ainda viria, estive muito ocupado como deve imaginar, mas assim que tive uma oportunidade aqui estou. – disse o grego enquanto apertava a mão do outro.

- Me deixa satisfeito vê-lo aqui. Muito satisfeito. E quem seria essa beldade que o acompanha? – perguntou o Sr. Black olhando interessado para Bella.

Edward ficou orgulhoso em ver que desde que chegaram ao local, Bella despertava diversos olhares sobre si mesma, mesmo que isso lhe causasse um pouco de ciúme, o qual ele já estava se acostumando em se tratando de sua feiticeira, maior era o orgulho de ostentar a linda presença dela ao seu lado. Do mesmo jeito que chamava sua atenção, chamava a atenção dos outros homens também, e não poderia ser diferente, com toda a beleza e magnetismo dela. Ciúmes era apenas parte do que ela causava nele.

Sorriu internamente ao perceber parte da mudança que ela operara nele. Edward Cullen Christakis, agora sentia ciúme de uma mulher. Extraordinário.

- Esta é Isabella, minha namorada. – disse orgulhoso, sem realmente reparar o que sua declaração tão simples causaria aos expectadores, na verdade ele disse o que estava em seu coração, mesmo sem perceber, afinal, a boca fala sobre o que o coração está cheio.

O Sr. Black e Bella olharam para ele com os olhos saltando de suas faces, o primeiro não acreditava que o solteiro mais cobiçado de Manhattan estivesse com uma namorada, uma mulher só, fixa, já a segunda não podia acreditar que o mesmo se referia a ela assim, eles mal se conheciam, eram patrão e empregada, como poderiam ser namorados? De onde ele tinha tirado essa idéia?

Edward notou os olhares espantados deles, mas não sentiu remorso algum pelo que falou, apesar de não ter pedido a moça ao lado para que fosse sua namorada, uma palavra totalmente desconhecida para ele, sentia que era isso que ele queria que ela fosse, que era o certo a dizer, que seria bom para ela ser vista assim, um certo contentamento se apossou de seu ser. Não tinha planejado nada disso, mas aceitava, ele não era homem de voltar atrás nas palavras proferidas, principalmente uma que ele gostou ter saído de sua boca.

O dono do restaurante, no intuito de cortar o clima estranho no ar, pegou a mão da moça e como um cavalheiro a aproximou dos lábios e a beijou, fazendo com que a mesma acordasse do transe que outrora se encontrava.

- Prazer em conhecê-la senhorita Isabella. – disse o moreno.

- O prazer é meu senhor... – ela parou, pois não sabia o nome do homem a sua frente, Edward tinha somente dito o nome dela durante a apresentação e se disse ela não sabia, depois de dizer que ela era sua namorada não tinha ouvido mais nada.

- Jacob Black, mas pode me chamar de Jake, e estou a seu dispor. – falou educadamente olhando nos olhos dela. – Se quiser um prato especial também é só dizer, que farei especialmente para senhorita.

- Pode me chamar de Bella. – ela disse sorrindo, de cara tinha gostado do moreno – Seu restaurante é de muito bom gosto, adorei conhecer.

Edward não gostou nada de Bella deixar o Black chamá-la assim, para ele, ela nunca disse isso, ele quem teve que dizer que a chamaria assim e foi depois de meses que a conhecia, o outro tinha acabado de se apresentar e já ganhava liberdades com ela.

- Espero que me presenteie com sua presença mais vezes – disse sorrindo para ela e rapidamente virou-se para Edward – E você também meu amigo. Vou adorar recebê-lo sempre.

O grego apenas acenou a cabeça, Jacob vendo que tinha terminado por ali se despediu desejando um bom jantar para eles e saiu, deixando-os sozinhos novamente com a escolha das refeições e bebidas.

Bella pegou o cardápio e tentou se esconder atrás dele, mas era difícil já que Edward estava sentado ao seu lado e pelo que ela pôde percebe estava olhando insistentemente para ela, então desistiu e resolveu encarar, afinal queria saber por que de uma hora para outra havia se tornada a 'namorada', sem nem mesmo ser informada.

- Que história é essa de 'pode me chamar de Bella'. – disse ele assim que Bella o olhou, não dando tempo que ela dissesse nada, o ciúme o queimava e ele precisava saber.

- O quê? - Bella nem sabia o que responder, nem sabia por que isso tinha importância para ele, já que ele também estava chamando ela assim, era apenas um apelido. – Porque isso tem importância? Na verdade deveríamos conversar sobre você me apresentar como namorada, sendo que não sou nada disso.

- Não mude de assunto Bella. – ele falou nervoso, um dedo apontando para ela – Você deu liberdade para ele, coisa que eu não gostei nada, e foi desnecessário já que acabou de conhecê-lo. _Christós_, ele nem é meu amigo de verdade, muito menos seu amigo.

- Mas poderá ser, uma vez que vou estar vivendo aqui em Nova York, e provavelmente estarei vindo aqui mais vezes. – disse séria e muito brava, ainda mais que na gostava de levar bronca e ter o dedo apontado para si, mas não tinha esquecido que falava com seu chefe, teria que ser respeitosa de algum jeito.

Edward olhava fuzilando com os olhos, ele queria sacudi-la até que ela concordasse que ele estava certo, mas ela ficava linda toda bravinha tentando se controlar, e o cheiro dela o atingiu forte e era delicioso, então ele fez a única coisa que poderia ter feito com ela, a beijou.

Bella se assustou quando foi puxada bruscamente para os braços de Edward, mas nem três segundo depois estava totalmente entregue as sensações que somente aquela boca na sua podia proporcionar. Os lábios deles eram possessivos sobre os dela e isso a incendiou de tal forma que independente de sua vontade ela o agarrava tanto quanto ele. Os cabelos macios do grego estavam emaranhados nas mãos da dançarina, e quanto mais ele chupava ou mordiscava a língua dela, mais ela se entregava para ele, totalmente mole em seus braços, ambos nem se lembravam mais da pequena discussão.

O garçom veio para tomar nota dos pedidos deles, mas ao ver o agarramento foi discreto em sair de fininho e deixá-los à vontade, sorte que o lugar onde sentaram era um pouco afastado, senão estariam protagonizando um belo show aos demais clientes do estabelecimento, mas somente o garçom tinha visto a demonstração pública de afeto totalmente explosiva e romântica deles.

Quando o ar já começava a lhes faltar o beijo cessou, os olhos se abriram e foram capturados pelo correspondente, ambos brilhavam e estavam escurecidos do desejo que os tomava, estava cada hora mais forte e beijos assim somente contribuíam para alimentar a fogueira da paixão que ameaçava consumi-los. Ambos nem se lembravam da pequena discussão, a capacidade que tinham de se perder neles mesmos era enorme, mas o ocorrido ainda apareceria na memória deles, com certeza eles ainda conversariam sobre o assunto.

- Porque você faz isso comigo Bella? – disse ele olhando atentamente para ela, lhe acariciando os lábios úmidos e levemente inchados com o polegar esquerdo, enquanto que com sua mão direita acariciava a nuca da moça, o que a deixava mole e arrepiada. – Não sabe que estou tão atraído por você que já não controlo mais meus sentimentos e atitudes em relação a tudo que te diga respeito?

Bella o olhava, seus questionamentos pairando em sua mente, que ainda estava ligeiramente turva devido às emoções vividas com o beijo.

Era por demais estranho que ele a deixasse assim tão desejosa, cada vez que ela tinha um pouco mais dele, mais ainda ela queria, era como se não fosse nunca o suficiente. Ela não sabia o que responder para ele, mas sabia que o queria demais e talvez estivesse com os sentimentos tão fora de controle quanto os dele, pensou em falar isso, mas sabia que o fazer seria abaixar demais sua guarda, pois estaria dizendo a verdade e para ela o que ele dizia não era de maneira alguma a verdade dele.

- Não precisa dizer essas coisas para me levar para sua cama. – disse com a voz uniforme e com semblante levemente triste – Eu vou para ela por vontade própria, eu quero ir.

- Eu sei que você vai, mas estou dizendo isso porque sinto a necessidade, apesar de não saber, ou melhor, não entender o porquê dela. – ele continuava com suas caricias, admirando a beleza da face dela, o contorno suave de seus lábios, sentindo a maciez dos cabelos nas pontas dos dedos, o perfume embriagador que emanava dela e o deixava tão louco e excitado, era como se tudo nela o impelisse a se abrir, a se dar e a falar tudo que vinha em sua mente, como um feitiço, ele se sentia completamente enfeitiçado.

- Eu digo coisas para você, coisas estranhas a mim, coisa que nunca disse a ninguém e você duvida de mim. – ele tirou suas mãos que a tocavam somente para colocar novamente, era atraído por ela como um imã e em momentos assim ele não podia e não queria deixar de tocá-la, acariciando-lhe ternamente as mãos, ele ficou em silêncio.

A moça olhava suas mãos sendo acariciadas, não conseguia decifrar o homem a sua frente, apesar de colocar em sua cabeça que ele não era James, e ter se decidido a viver o momento, uma parte dela ainda se rebelava contra as palavras dele, apesar de outra parte dela querer muito acreditar que mexia com o emocional dele e não somente com o corpo.

- Acho melhor pedirmos o nosso jantar. – disse Bella tentando aliviar a atmosfera tensa que começou a pairar sobre eles.

Edward a olhou, ainda queria dizer mais coisas a ela, mas se refreou, percebeu que ainda não era o momento e apesar dele mesmo não entender muito bem o que se passava entre eles, sabia que ainda teria oportunidades de explorar tudo isso, então assentiu balançando levemente sua cabeça para ela e em seguida com um aceno de mão chamou o garçom para realizarem os pedidos.

O garçom anotou tudo, inclusive as bebidas de ambos, uma caro e suculento vinho escolhido por Edward. Enquanto eles esperavam o jantar ser servido, ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, cada um com seus pensamentos.

Bella pensava sobre tudo que tinha acontecido em poucos dias entre eles, em como estavam mais a vontade um com o outro, no desejo crescente que ele incendiava nela, em cada beijo trocado até agora, e se estava ficando louca em aceitar se tornar amante de um milionário, e ao pensar nisso uma pequena voz em sua cabeça dizia "não precisar enxergar ele sempre assim, antes de ser milionário ele é um ser humano e você já teve uma amostra do quão legal ele pode ser", e ela queria muito se agarrar aquela voz, mas ainda tinha certa relutância em aceitar que o grego poderia realmente estar gostando um pouquinho dela, assim com ela agora tinha percebido, também estava gostando um pouquinho dele.

Edward refletia sobre os desconhecidos sentimentos, na verdade ele estava começando a gostar de senti-los, ainda não sabia nomeá-los, mas estava ficando confortável com eles. As vezes sentia como se ele sempre tivesse procurado por isso e nunca tivesse encontrado até que vislumbrou Bella dançando naquele restaurante da Grécia, como se depois de cruzar seu olhar com o dela, uma peça que faltava em sua vida finalmente tivesse sido encontrada e agora estava prestes a se encaixar e permanecer ali. A percepção disso o fez ficar literalmente sem ar, ficou um pouco tonto e agitado e isso chamou a atenção de Bella para ele, que ao olhá-lo verificou que ele estava um pouco pálido e logo ela o amparou com as mãos.

- O que houve Edward, está se sentindo mal? Está pálido e um pouco gelado. – constatou ela colocando as mãos no rosto dele.

Edward encontrou o olhar preocupado dela, aqueles verdes tão parecidos com os seus, tão lindos e brilhantes, tão transparentes, que agora mostravam a genuína preocupação dela para com ele, e isso fez seu coração se apertar com um sentimento estranho a ele e sua falta de ar aumentou.

- Vou chamar um médico. – disse Bella ansiosa, pois Edward tinha ficado um pouco mais pálido e logo depois começou a puxar o ar de forma frenética.

- Não, não precisa...foi só... não é nada, já estou me sentindo melhor, me sirva um pouco daquela água e logo estarei refeito. – disse ele se recuperando do que tinha acabado de descobrir e que o tinha deixado dessa maneira, o impacto da noticia foi tão forte e inesperada que lhe causa mal estar físico.

Ele estava perdidamente apaixonado por Isabella, e o pior era ter demorado tanto tempo para descobrir, já que tudo na sua mudança de comportamento indicava isso. Os sinais eram muitos e ele tinha demorando tanto para compreender.

Edward Cullen Christakis, apaixonado, quem acreditaria nisso? Ele já estava acreditando.

- Tome devagar. – disse Bella lhe estendendo a taça como o líquido cristalino, trazendo-o de suas divagações.

Enquanto tomava a água, Edward olhava para Bella por sobre a borda do copo, suas feições ainda eram preocupadas, mas agora ele a via de forma diferente, lhe parecia mais linda do que antes, sua voz era melhor ainda também, assim como seu cheiro, seus olhos, seus cabelos, seu lábios, tudo nela o atraia de forma muito mais forte e seu coração tinha espasmos cada vez mais intensos, demonstrando para ele quem agora realmente mandava por ali.

Devolveu o copo a mesa, sem tirar os olhos da moça.

- Está se sentindo melhor? – Bella realmente ficou preocupada com ele, sentiu seu coração se apertar por um instante quando passou por sua cabeça o pensamento dele estar doente ou algo assim, que poderia perdê-lo, mas não deu muita atenção a isso, apenas procurou ajudá-lo como pudesse e olhando para ele constatava que parecia ter melhorado.

- Estou ótimo, como em muito tempo não me sentia. – disse sorrindo torto para a moça, fazendo com ela ficasse levemente tonta em vê-lo sorrindo assim.

- Bom, não imagino o que houve para deixá-lo assim mal de repente, mas o importante é que já está se sentindo bem. Graças a Deus. – disse ela suspirando de alívio.

- Sim, estou bem, mas acredito que tudo tem um sentido, inclusive meu súbito mal estar, e a ironia disso é que nunca gostei tanto de me sentir mal assim... –ele deu uma breve gargalhada, e o som deixou Bella completamente encantada – Na verdade o que gostei mesmo, foi ver que você realmente se preocupa comigo, ouso até dizer que gosta um pouco de mim. – disse em tom de brincadeira, mas na verdade não passava de um ardil para tentar descobrir se tinha a mais remota possibilidade de Bella ter se apaixonado por ele também, afinal ele era humano e torcia fervorosamente para ser correspondido em seu sentimento recém descoberto.

- Lógico que fiquei preocupada – disse ela ainda tonta por ter sido deslumbrada por seu sorriso – Se acontecesse alguma coisa com você ficaria...ficaria... hum... – Bella se perdia nas palavras, ela nem sabia porque ele tinha tanta importância para ela, então apenas disse – ficaria desamparada, pois não conheço quase nada por aqui e não saberia o que fazer sozinha, sem você pra me ajudar.

Edward refletiu nas palavras dela, pela demora dela em responder ele percebeu que estava escondendo algo, e isso ao mesmo tempo em que o deixou satisfeito, pois ela poderia estar escondendo que gostava dele, também o deixou intrigado, pois olhando por esse lado, sem ele, aqui em Nova York ela estava realmente sozinha, pelo menos por enquanto, e ele sentiu uma súbita vontade de fazê-la totalmente dependente dele, assim ela estaria mais a sua mercê, mas logo um outro pensamento lhe passou, "você precisa conquistá-la, não controlá-la", e ele imediatamente começou a imaginar como poderia fazer isso, como fazer Bella se apaixonar por ele?

O garçom retornou com a refeição deles, interrompendo o momento, ambos foram amistosos e agradeceram ao garçom educadamente, e nisso Bella ficou surpreendida, pois Edward não parecia o tipo de pessoa que agradecia as pessoas que deveriam por alguma obrigação servi-lo, algo nesse gesto dele a deixou um pouco mais balançada, era como se dentro dela houvesse um medidor que a cada hora pendia mais para o lado de Edward. Desde que tinha chego à Nova York, ele só estava ganhando mais e mais de sua afeição e simpatia.

Degustaram do que tinha sido servido e a conversar fluía para diversos assuntos e todos eram seguros, nenhum sequer chegava perto de mencionar nada que pudesse denuncia os pensamentos bem escondidos e guardados dentro si, mas uma outra coisa acontecia entre eles, o clima sensual começava a ser formar, pois várias de suas palavras apesar de não terem denúncia de sentimentos tinha algumas conotações sexuais e isso estava os excitando aos poucos.

- Vamos pedir uma sobremesa? O que você gostaria de comer? – perguntou Bella sorrindo e não obteve resposta, pois Edward a puxou para ele e tomou-lhe os lábios, sentindo ali o gosto do vinho que tinha bebido misturado ao gosto dela e isso para ele era melhor do que qualquer sobremesa.

Minutos depois ele a soltou e a olhava, vendo os olhos brilhantes e lindos. Que mulher mais linda ele tinha em seus braços.

- Você... você tem... gosto de sexo. – ela disse enfraquecida, os lábios queimando.

- Sei disso. E você também. O que foi que você me perguntou, _agápi_? – respondeu sorrindo torto, beijar essa mulher era umas das coisas que ele mais gostava de fazer.

- Perguntei o que você queria comer. De sobremesa. – ela ainda olhava entorpecida, pois cada beijo que ele lhe dava era como uma droga para seu sistema, e ela já estava se viciando, os beijos dele eram os melhores que havia provado em sua vida, o homem era um beijador incrível.

- Você – ele respondeu, simplesmente, e sorriu mais ainda ao ver que ela o olhava chocada e deliciada – Você não sabia que na Grécia comemos mulheres e galinhas com nossos dedos? – disse sensualmente.

Bella corou pela ousadia de Edward, a cada hora ele ficava mais confortável com ela e isso fazia com que ele falasse mais abertamente, sem contar que ele tinha se descoberto apaixonado e ainda por cima para ele a moça era sua namorada, mesmo ela não concordando ainda, mas ele sabia que ela concordaria, pois esta noite ela seria sua, completamente.

- Que tal se nós fôssemos para casa? – sugeriu Edward, a malícia em seu olhar.

- Sim, podemos ir. – disse Bella, sua voz entregava sua vontade de ficar a sós com ele.

Edward rapidamente sinalizou ao garçom pedindo a conta, e durante os poucos minutos que esperavam a tensão sexual crescia entre eles, Bella sentia um misto de medo e ansiedade, Edward pela primeira vez sentia a luxúria misturada aos novos sentimentos e isso o satisfazia demais.

Com a conta paga, Edward conduziu Bella à saída, nem mesmo lembrou-se de se despedir de Jacob Black, seu colega e dono do Bistrô. Assim que entraram na limusine, o grego puxou Bella para seus braços. A respiração quente que vinha dos lábios dele para os dela, era como uma fresca brisa de verão que se movia por dentro de todo corpo dela como ondas, e levava seus sentimentos como se estivesse crescendo dentro dela. E na verdade sem que ela se desse conta, eles estavam mesmo crescendo.

O beijo era explosivo e quente, o desejo corria por dentro deles como lava recém saída da erupção. As mãos percorriam os corpos incansavelmente, os gemidos eram abafados pelas bocas muito unidas. A verdade era que quem olhasse para eles, praticamente veria um só, de tão perto que estavam, e também notaria o quanto eram perfeitos um para o outro.

Mais cedo do que imaginavam o veículo estacionava na porta do prédio de Edward, sorrindo um para o outro eles desceram. O tempo todo até chegar dentro do apartamento ele continuaram de mãos dadas, olhares furtivos eram lançados, sorrisinhos escapavam. Finalmente estavam dentro da grande sala do apartamento.

- Me acompanha até meu quarto? – perguntou ele de forma solene, que pelo estremecimento e rouquidão de sua voz perdia o sentido e se tornava luxuriante.

A moça consentiu e juntos caminharam ao quarto de Edward. Uma vez lá dentro Bella olhou maravilhada, apesar de ser um quarto masculino, o refinamento era impressionante, totalmente lindo, assim como seu dono. Edward se afastou brevemente e colocou uma música para tocar, estava num volume baixo, mas a batida sensual fazia o clima ficar bem propício para o que logo aconteceria.

Edward parou atrás dela, inalando o perfume de seus cabelos enquanto que com a ponta dos dedos tocava a base de seu pescoço e lhe tirava o bolero, descendo vagarosamente pela curva dos ombros e fazendo o caminho para baixo em seus braços. Ela se arrepiou ao sentir a carícia, e virou-se para ele, se assustando ao deparar com sua expressão torturada e encontrar os olhos que exprimiam tantas emoções.

O impacto dos olhos dele era tamanho que a fez abaixar a cabeça.

- Olho para você e fico tão excitado que mal consigo andar. – ele falou baixinho – Toco sua pele e sinto uma espécie de dor física. Sonho com você todas as noites e acordo insatisfeito, suando e rangendo os dentes. – ergueu-lhe o queixo e fitou-a sem sorrir, com a expressão muito séria e compenetrada – Jamais me senti assim com outra, Bella. Ou pertencemos um ao outro, ou acabamos tudo agora mesmo. – Edward colocou para fora o que sentia, ele a queria demais, como nunca quis outra mulher, mas queria tudo dela, não somente seu corpo.

A veracidade de suas palavras deixou Bella admirada, ela podia sentir a força de cada uma delas e tinha apenas uma resposta para tudo.

- Sim, eu quero pertencer a você. – sua voz não passava de um sussurro, mas Edward pôde ouvir muito bem e tudo dentro dele vibrou com a confirmação dela, uma esperança surgiu para ele, de que ela também poderia se apaixonar.

Lentamente ele começou a tirar o paletó, a gravata e depois a camisa, se livrando das peças aos poucos até que sobrou somente sua boxer.

Magnificamente masculino, a cueca boxer não conseguia disfarçar a evidência viril da excitação dele. Em seguida começou a despir Bella, que se encontrava parada, com o olhar atento e faminto sobre ele, olhava da barriga firme e definida, passando pelos quadris fortes, até as coxas potentes, ele era todo músculos com a pele suave ao seu toque e levemente bronzeada, resquícios de sua última viagem ao mediterrâneo. Ele estremeceu ao ser tocado por ela e ansiou por muito mais.

Quando ela estava somente de lingerie e saltos altos, ele parou e se afastou, apreciando a sensualidade da mulher a sua frente. Nem em seus melhores sonhos ele poderia imaginar o quão arrebatadora ela era, o corpo tão cheio de curvas era completamente tentador.

Sob o olhar avaliativo do grego, Bella se viu mole como uma boneca de pano, ele se aproximou e a comprimiu contra a parede musculosa de seu tórax, uma das mãos se embaraçou entre os longos cabelos dela, levando sua cabeça para trás. A moça estremeceu e se esticou ao encontro dele, indefesa e escravizada por suas próprias emoções.

A boca hábil dele provou a sua mais uma vez, e um gemido suave de incentivo saiu do fundo da garganta de Bella. Ele lhe contornou os lábios com a língua e penetrou por entre eles. Ela se escorou contra o corpo dele para se manter de pé, sentiu a dureza dele pressionada contra ela e se ficou mais molhada do que já estava. Ele se abaixou e a levantou nos braços e se encaminhou para a cama.

Bella sentia os lábios inchados e ardidos, uma sensação de prazer tão perigosa quanto hipnótica.

Edward a olhou deitada em sua cama, os cabelos espalhados sobre o lençol dando a ela a aparência de uma deusa, era uma visão que ele jamais esqueceria. Sentiu seu membro vibrar e fechou os olhos por um momento, tentando controlar a fúria do desejo que o tomava.

Subiu na cama e tocou o fecho frontal do lingerie, liberando os seios de mamilos rosados e suculentos, o qual ele ficou admirando.

- Você é linda. – falou rouco, todo seu desejando se derramando na voz. – A mulher mais linda que já tive o prazer de colocar os olhos.

Ele acariciou aqueles botões duros e inchados com dedos experimentados, antes de abaixar a cabeça para lambê-los. A coluna de Bella se curvou para frente, e ela gritou com a intensidade daquela sensação. Os dedos dela penetraram por entre os cabelos de Edward. Ele subiu para sua boca e a beijou ferozmente, como se reclamasse o que lhe era de direito. Ela o abraçou com força, comprimindo os seus seios contra a parede abrasiva do tórax dele e deixou que suas mãos contornassem os ombros largos e musculosos e percorressem a longa linha das costas.

Por todo lugar que as mãos dela o tocavam, ele sentia como se fosse a carícia mais erótica recebida em toda sua vida, queimava tudo nele, inclusive seu coração

- Você é tão delicada, tão sensível. Eu adoro isso. – disse ele enquanto lhe beijava o pescoço. As mãos dele passeavam por seu corpo, tocando deliciosamente seus seios, cintura, barriga e pernas.

Ela não conseguia ficar quieta sob as carícias dele. O coração trovejando, se contorcia ávida e sem vergonha de perseguir aquele prazer sedutor, que aumentava e aumentava a um estado de quase tormento. Sentia como se lava derretida percorresse suas veias de tão quente que estava.

Quando olhava para as mãos dele tocando-a com reverência e posse, para a expressão do seu rosto, que não escondia o desejo louco que sentia por ela, se sentia tão sensual e desejada como nunca tinha sentido antes, era como se com ele, ela se transformasse em outra mulher, uma que sobrepujava seu homem e se deixava sobrepujar por ele, sem que isso os fizessem menos dignos, ou menos merecedores do que acontecia dentro daquelas quatro paredes.

Era uma sensação de entrega mútua, ambos estavam se deixando pertencer, se entregar, se levar sem limites, mas havia algo mais entre eles, que ainda não tinha notado. Emoções que nada tinham haver com paixão e luxúria.

Ao longe Bella ouvia o som da música, e mal conseguia decifrar a letra, apenas uma parte do verso não saia da sua mente, não era só por rimar com a batida, era como se fosse um anseio oculto em sua mente, algo que nem ela sabia que ambicionava.

_**Shot me for sure**_

_**I didn't wanna walk out the door**_

**Atire em mim por certeza**

**Eu não quero sair porta afora**

Naquele momento, tudo que ela tinha dominando seus sentidos e seu coração era Edward. Tudo que fazia era sentir ele tocá-la. Tudo que queria era que ele tivesse certeza dela, queria poder ficar com ele para sempre e dar tudo para ele, desfrutar de tudo com ele.

- Me beija. – ela pediu com voz lenta.

Edward atendeu ao pedido e saboreou os lábios dela, as duas línguas se entrelaçando. Ele riu de prazer por ela agarrá-lo com as mãos impacientes e sedentas por ele, tanto quanto ele se sentia por ela.

- Temos a noite toda, _agápi mou_.

Ele deslizou a mão para baixo e lhe tirou a calcinha, desceu beijando-lhe a barriga, descendo até o ponto central, no meio de suas pernas. Os quadris dela se remexeram sobre o lençol, numa tentativa frustrada de conter a ânsia que vibrava em seu centro pulsante, ela estava ciente da sensibilidade de cada centímetro do próprio corpo os botões tensos dos seios ainda molhados da saliva dele, a dilatação úmida entre suas coxas pulsava como nunca antes debaixo da língua deliciosa e experiente dele.

Ele a provava como se ela fosse uma fruta suculenta e deliciosa, naquele momento para ele não havia gosto melhor do que a excitação dela que brotava em abundância, mostrando o quanto ela o desejava.

Ele subiu, beijando o corpo dela em adoração, se sentia pulsar de tanto desejo, mas queria aproveitar tudo, saborear cada parte daquele tentador e delicioso corpo. Bella curvou-se contra o físico grande e forte de Edward, insana contra a rigidez de pedra da ereção dele. Olhou para os olhos verdes dele que reluziam e a observavam, sentia queimar em sua pele.

- Eu quero você, quero agora. – disse ela choramingando.

Ele se afastou um pouco, uma expressão agressiva no rosto. – Eu quero que isto seja especial. Não tenha pressa, vou satisfazer todos os seus desejos – desceu a boca sobre a dela, era como se ela estivesse com febre e a temperatura fora de controle. Desejava tão desesperadamente tocá-lo mais, senti-lo se mover dentro dela.

Assim que ele parou de beijá-la, ela percorreu com sua boca dos ombros musculosos até o peito dele e lá fez uma pausa, depois começou a lambê-lo, beijando, percorrendo o caminho na direção do ventre dele, onde encontraria o que ela muito queria provar. Ele a segurou pelos cabelos e a trouxe de volta antes que ela pudesse começar a experimentar.

- Mulher independente. Eu gosto disso. – sussurrou ele – Mas agora não. – ele bem queria sentir Bella tomá-lo em sua boca, mas sabia que não duraria muito se isso acontecesse, e ele queria prolongar ao máximo.

Bella pensou que ele deveria ser um dominador, mas ainda sim era lindo. Observou os cabelos despenteados, os olhos penetrantes, o rosto orgulhoso adornado pelo nariz arrogante e os lábios úmidos, se derreteu por dentro, ele era lindo demais.

- Quero provar você também. Se não posso o que devo fazer então? – ela disse de forma sedutora.

- Apenas pense em mim e sinta. – ordenou Edward e a beijou.

Entreteve-se com as curvas perfeitas e sedutoras dela, forçando a deixar de pensar e apenas sentir, e o que ela sentiu foi extraordinário. Ele recomeçou a chupar-lhe os seios, enquanto os dedos dele tocavam-lhe as dobras úmidas na junção das coxas acariciando, provocando e impaciente ela gemeu alto, suspendendo o quadril do colchão, num movimento de desejo tão antigo quanto o tempo.

- Oh, por favor! – disse Bella agarrando-lhe os cabelos.

Tentado pelo apelo na voz dela, finalmente a tocou onde ela mais precisava ser tocada. Explorou o calor úmido e liso no mais íntimo dela, onde a ânsia era um tormento. Calor e prazer abundante a tomaram, quando ele usou um dedo forte para provar a profundidade entre suas coxas, abrindo-a para suas carícias hábeis, até que ela se sentisse como mel prestes a ferver. Era a tortura mais doce pela qual ela poderia passar, pois bastava acreditar que a escalada do prazer não conseguiria subir mais, para ele lhe provar o contrário.

- Estou louco por você. – gemeu Edward, se movendo para cima dela se encaixando entre suas pernas.

Ela o sentiu penetrá-la, intenso, suave e exigente. Nunca tinha se sentido tão completa como se sentia com o membro duro e pulsante dele deslizando dentro dela. A fricção de suas carnes era enlouquecedora. Fazia Bella gemer desavergonhada, e Edward travar os dentes em concentração para não vir tão cedo, pois entrar na vagina apertada dela era delicioso demais, como nunca tinha provado.

- Eu é que sou louca por você. – confessou ela, se erguendo para convidá-lo a uma invasão mais funda, guiada pela necessidade desesperada de satisfação, fazendo Edward soltar diversos palavrões em grego.

Ele penetrou ainda mais dentro dela, que se contorceu ofegante, chocada com a onda de prazer que a invadiu. Os movimentos de vai e vem enlouquecia a ambos. Edward sentia ela apertando-o, recebendo-o totalmente, deslizava com maciez, sentindo pela primeira vez um prazer tão profundo que o fazia completamente insano, e seus gemidos saiam cada vez mais denunciadores do quanto se sentia bem dentro dela, e do quanto queria ainda mais.

- Gostosa demais. – falou ofegante com o esforço do sobe e desce – Deliciosa demais... porra, quero muito mais disso, quero sempre.

- Sim. – disse Bella com a voz que espelhava a dele – eu também quero de novo.

Bella o puxava para ela, mas o suor na pele dele fazia seus dedos escorregarem, fazendo com o processo fosse contínuo, ela abria suas pernas ao máximo, querendo que ele estivesse o mais fundo possível dentro dela, e deliciada com todas as sensações intensas ela havia esquecido tudo que a atormentava, nada se comparava a magnitude do prazer que estava tendo com o grego, e já tinha certeza que nunca mais iria esquecer.

Naquele momento ela se tornava completamente sedenta pelo sexo dele.

Ela agora definitivamente pertencia a ele.

Ele prolongou o prazer dela com toda a arte que aprendera na vida. Quente e faminta, Bella sucumbiu ao ritmo dele, em total abandono. Suas almas começavam a se fundir e a se confundir, tamanha a sintonia entre eles, tamanha a vontade de um pelo outro.

O calor entre suas pernas se tornara um nó apertado de excitação delirante a levando cada vez mais alto, até deixar o coração estrondar em seus ouvidos, sentindo-se como um vulcão entrando em erupção ela atingiu o clímax, e um prazer asfixiante a arrebatou em onda após a outra de êxtase fazendo-a gritar alto, trazendo Edward também para o fim, com um gemido tão animalesco que provavelmente teria acordado os outros moradores do prédio.

- Minha. Só minha. – disse ofegante.

No que ele se exaltava trêmulo ela o agarrou com força, pasma, estranhamente orgulhosa e incrivelmente feliz. Havia tido um momento maravilhoso com ele, e mesmo renegando sua tradicional maneira de ser, não se arrependia nem um pouco. Estava leve, satisfeita e totalmente viciada nele.

Dormiu sem perceber, Edward a despertou.

Ele olhava para ela que estava corada, com lábios inchados e despenteada, seus olhos brilhantes demonstravam a satisfação que ela tinha experimentado a pouco. Estava linda, e era sua.

- O que a gente acabou de dividir foi fantástico para mim, como nada foi em minha vida, e já estou com vontade repetir, mas antes eu preciso confessar uma coisa _agáp_i _mou_.

- O que houve? Fiz algo errado. – disse ela com a voz sonolenta, mas um pouco apreensiva imaginando mil coisas que ele poderia lhe dizer, pensou até que ele já a expulsaria do quarto, uma vez que tinha conseguido o que queria.

- Não _epikindinos mou_, você foi mais que perfeita, espetacular. – ela riu satisfeito – Foi culpa minha, a camisinha estourou, muito entusiasmo da minha parte.

Bella ficou imóvel.

- Estourou? – perguntou com um sussurro, a voz distante, ela imaginava as implicações que isso causaria e de sua ótica, as perspectivas não eram nada boas – Meus exames estão ok, caso queira saber.

- Meus exames também estão ok, não precisa se preocupar com isso. Eu sempre tomo minhas precauções. – explicou Edward interpretando erroneamente o olhar da moça – Mas é claro que existe o risco de você engravidar.

O simples som daquela palavra inesperada fez Bella congelar, ela não conseguia conceber o fato de uma conseqüência de tal gravidade como resultado de uma noite tão maravilhosa.

- Acho que não haverá problema. – disse com a voz mais uniforme – Apesar de não tomar contraceptivo algum, não é tão fácil assim ficar grávida. Então não se preocupe. – disse e deu de ombros, decidindo que o assunto estava encerrado, afinal não acreditava que algo desse tipo pudesse resultar do momento deles, mas em uma pequena parte de sua mente a preocupação se enraizou.

- As mulheres que se casam com os homens da minha família não têm problemas dessa natureza. – disse Edward ofendido.

Ao ouvir as palavras do grego, a moça levou o rosto até um dos ombros musculosos e nus dele para esconder o riso incontido. Ela pensou que então ele era o equivalente ao contemporâneo homem-das-cavernas, que confundia fertilidade com virilidade. Achou engraçadinho e teve que conter a urgência inexplicável de abraçá-lo.

- Eu acredito em você, mas como isso somente acontece com as mulheres que se casam com os homens de sua família, o que não é o meu caso, não temos nada que nos preocupar, não é mesmo? – disse com voz divertida, disposta a dar o assunto por encerrado. Não iria ficar discutindo as possibilidades de algo que ela não acreditava que pudesse ter acontecido.

Edward tentou desvendar a expressão tranqüila dela, bem como suas palavras, pois descobrira que pela primeira vez na vida estava extraordinariamente impaciente para saber a opinião de uma mulher sobre um assunto do qual ele fugia como se de uma praga.

Não falaram mais depois disso.

Em um acordo tácito, a paixão re-incendiou entre eles, então começaram a se amar novamente com todo o ardor e disposição de outrora, e já despontava os primeiros raios da alvorada quando eles finalmente terminaram, tomaram banho juntos e totalmente cansados se renderam ao sono.

A cozinheira chegou cedo naquela linda manhã de domingo e começou a fazer as coisas de costume, mas pela primeira vez em todos os anos que trabalhava ali, seu patrão não veio no horário de sempre tomar o café da manhã, ela estranhou, mas depois decidiu que ele poderia ter saído antes dela chegar, ela que não bateria na porta do quarto dele para ter certeza, alguma hora ele iria aparecer, afinal ali é a casa dele.

A mulher deixou de pensar no assunto e continuou os afazeres de sua rotina habitual, que na verdade já não era mais a mesma, pois a rotina daquela residência tinha sido alterada, e as previsões é que se desvirtuariam ainda mais.

**Música: **

**Back In Time – VV Brown**

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado, enfim chegou a primeira vez deles... então, o que vcs acharam? O que será que vai acontecer agora... Eu particularmente adorei que o Edward se tocou que tá apaixonado, sem contar as coisas que ela falou se abrindo... será que ele vai conseguir conquistar o coração da Bella? Será que ela ficou grávida? Será que agora eles realmente se acertaram. Tantas questões, pensem nisso... rsrsrs**

**Quero saber o que pensam sobre esse capitulo.**

**Escutem a música do link, faz uma trilha sonora legal pro momento...**

**Desculpem a demora, mas muitas sabem das provas que tive que fazer, sem contar que tive uns problemas pessoais grave que me impediram de escrever... mas agora está tudo bem. o/**

**Desde já agradeço aquelas leitoras que independente da minha demora em postar vão comentar, pois sei que muitas já me abandonaram, ou não vão comentar por que demorei a postar.**

**Por causa da demora, acabei não mandando o spoiler e postando logo de uma vez, mas do próximo eu mando ok, e não precisa deixar o email toda vez q comentar, se vc já deixou uma vez, é só mencionar no seu review.**

**Espero estar com o próximo capitulo em breve.**

**Bjs.**


	16. Vislumbrando o futuro

**Capitulo 15 – Vislumbrando o Futuro**

A segunda feira chegou bem mais cedo do que nossos protagonistas almejavam.

Após um final de semana regado a caricias e muita paixão, várias coisas ainda tinham que ser resolvidas entre os dois, e encarar a realidade da verdadeira situação deles não era nada esperançoso.

O domingo tinha sido longo e ambos puderam se conectar um pouco mais, cada vez que se rendiam a paixão física, mais viciados um no outro ficavam, era incrível para eles perceber o quanto se completavam e o quanto adoravam ficar nus na cama comendo frutas e outras coisinhas, fazendo carícias simples e conversando sobre coisas bobas, como cores preferidas, filmes, músicas, dança e etc.

Durante essas conversas, Bella acabou descobrindo um pouco mais sobre a vida e o passado de Edward, e o mesmo aconteceu com ele em relação a ela. Cada vez que conversavam assim, falando sobre o passado, o presente, e desejos futuros, mais descobriam o quanto tinham aspirações em comum e adoravam mais ainda um ao outro. Edward via o quanto tinha escolhido bem e Bella se deixava abrir um pouco mais do coração para ele, pois estava difícil não se render ao magnetismo dele, uma vez que ele se esforçava ao máximo para agradá-la.

Uma das coisas que ele fez e ela adorou aconteceu em um dos banhos que tomaram juntos, ele fez questão de lavar-lhe os cabelos, e sua massagem foi tão relaxante e sensual que a deixou muito excitada e ambos se renderam e se entregaram a paixão ali mesmo, dentro do Box, já que perto dela e ainda mais nua, era impossível Edward não ficar estimulado, estava sempre pronto para ela.

Todas as refeições que o casal fez no quarto, Edward teve de buscar na cozinha, e numa dessas incursões até lá, acabou encontrando sua cozinheira vestido somente de roupão e com pés descalços, deixando a mesma morta de vergonha e sem entender porque o patrão, outrora tão reservado estava tomando esse tipo de liberdade com ela. Imaginou que deveria haver alguma mulher com ele dentro do quarto e isso também não compreendeu, pois era mais uma coisa que nunca acontecia ali.

Terminou seu expediente ainda intrigada e em seguida foi embora, logo esquecendo as atitudes estranhas do seu patrão, afinal tinha sua vida e família para se preocupar e isso era mais importante no momento, as novas esquisitices dele não a afetariam, então não devia se preocupar. Pelo menos por enquanto.

...

Na limusine, durante o trajeto até o edifício onde funcionava o escritório de Edward, ele e Bella não pararam de se beijar, a moça já tinha perdido todo o batom que passou antes de sair do apartamento e o grego tinha a boca toda manchada do batom dela.

- Pare Edward, desse jeito vamos chegar lá totalmente amarrotados. – disse ela sem muita convicção.

- Eu não ligo. – disse ele lhe beijando o pescoço – Eu quero aproveitar cada minuto que tenho com a minha namorada. – sua voz estava abafada no pescoço dela.

- Eu nunca disse que aceitava ser sua namorada. – disse ela tentado fazer com que ele a olhasse – Na verdade temos muitas coisas para conversar, passamos o domingo todo na cama e não conversamos sobre os assuntos importantes.

- _Agápi mou_, é fácil resolver tudo. Você aceita namorar comigo, vem morar na minha casa invés de ficar sozinha num apartamento, já que minha casa é enorme, e se você ficar grávida nos casamos e formamos uma família feliz. Minha irmã irá adorar você e vai adorar saber que resolvi deixar minha vida de solteirão.

Bella olhava meio pasma para ele, como podia achar que tudo era tão fácil assim, sentiu um aperto no coração por ele ter mencionado uma gravidez, ela sabia que não tinha a mínima possibilidade de acontecer com ela, mas decidiu tirar da mente, não tinha motivos para discutir o assunto com ele, não tinha discutido antes, não o faria agora.

Apesar de uma parte dela ficar feliz com os planos dele e querer aceitar tudo de bom grado, outra parte não queria de jeito nenhum, achava que seria errado, de certa forma ela não se achava capaz de suprir todas as expectativas dele.

Encostado de lado no banco, olhando a de forma carinhosa, ele parecia tão frágil que lhe inspirava uma vontade de cuidar dele. A visão era linda demais. Suspirou profundamente.

- Até parece que as coisas são assim tão fáceis. – disse ela séria, mas acariciando o rosto dele – Você se esquece que temos vidas muito diferentes, somos pessoas diferentes, não acho que um relacionamento duradouro desse certo conosco.

- Isso não importa, eu e você podemos nos adaptar a vida do outro, e do mais todo relacionamento é arriscar, tendo sentimento e vontade, tudo pode ser arranjado e pode dar certo. – o próprio grego se assustou com suas palavras, elas meio que saíram de sua boca sem que pensasse muito, mas ele realmente queria ficar com a moça, ter um compromisso, também tinha medos e receios, mas ele nunca se deixava levar por esses sentimentos, lutava pelo que queria, lutaria por ela.

- Vamos deixar como está, ok? Vamos viver um dia de cada vez. Por enquanto seremos apenas amigos. – ao ver o olhar incrédulo dele, ela acrescentou – Aquele tipo de amigos que se beijam sabe? Amigos com benefícios, e patrão e empregada também, já que foi para isso que vim à Nova York.

- Eu não quero assim. – disse sério – Na outra noite, de boa vontade, você disse que queria pertencer a mim, e agora você me pertence então não pense que vou aceitar ser somente um amigo para você. Eu quero muito mais que isso, e você tem plena noção disso.

Bella sentiu o poder das palavras dele caindo sobre ela, realmente tinha dito isso a ele, e agora não podia voltar atrás, na verdade nem queria. Mas que conseqüência isso teria no futuro?

- Tudo bem Edward. – disse rendendo-se – Seremos namorados, se é que esse é o nome correto para nos definir, mas somente entre nós, no trabalho seremos apenas patrão e empregada, combinado?

Edward a olhou por um tempo, pensando no que ela tinha dito. Não tinha gostado da idéia de ter que esconder o que tinham e apesar de querer que ela fosse muito mais que uma namorada, achou melhor começar pelo básico dos relacionamentos, indo de fase a fase, então decidiu concordar com ela, sabia não ser prudente imprensá-la tanto.

- Tudo bem. – suspirou resignado – Ficaremos em segredo no trabalho, mas então venha morar comigo pelo menos. – disse ele fazendo uma voz tão doce no final da frase, que quase derreteu o coração de Bella.

Mesmo tendo acabado de decidir que não devia imprensá-la tanto, foi mais forte do que ele, sua personalidade era fazer com que as pessoas se dobrassem a sua vontade através de ordens ou negociações, e com ela não estava sendo diferente, era uma atitude inerente a ele, difícil de mudar.

- Não posso. – disse prática, sabia o que ele estava tentando, e estava decidida a não ceder – Precisamos ficar longe. Será melhor assim para ambos, e mais fácil para mantermos o relacionamento em discrição por um tempo. – ela disse enquanto retocava o batom e ajeitava os cabelos, aproveitando para limpar o rosto do grego também, com um lencinho de papel que tirou da bolsa.

Edward fez um biquinho lindo, que não combinava em nada com a postura de chefe rígido que ele mantinha, e somente Bella sabia o quão doce e sensível ele poderia ser.

- Eu ainda não dei essa conversar por encerrada. – disse meio serio meio divertido – Posso até te dar algum espaço, se é o que tanto deseja, mas quero exclusividade. – disse ele enfiando a mão por debaixo de sua saia, tirando um grito de susto e algo mais da garganta dela – Você é só minha, me pertence. Lembre disso. – disse baixinho enquanto tocava com os dedos a beirada da calcinha, na junção da cinta liga perto da virilha dela, sentindo a pele macia e quente da região.

- Que tipo de mulher acha que sou senhor Christakis? - disse ela o mais firme que pôde, num misto de irritação e excitação pela ousadia dele.

O tipo de mulher que _tem_ que ser somente minha, que vai querer somente a mim. – disse ele num tom que encerrava o assunto.

O veículo chegou ao destino e ambos desceram na portaria do majestoso prédio. Bella suspirou admirada, Edward a olhou orgulhoso, sabia que ela ficaria impressionada com essa parte do seu mundo.

- Seja bem vinda! – ele disse sorrindo para ela, depois com a mão em suas costas, a guiou para dentro do imponente edifício.

No elevador uma canção tocava baixinho para harmonizar e descontrair o ambiente, e um certo trecho dela falou diretamente com o coração e a mente de Bella, fazendo a refletir sobre algumas atitudes tomadas. A melodia romântica lhe tocou profundamente, fazendo marejar seus olhos.

Olhou de soslaio para Edward que estava olhando para ela, lhe admirando a beleza. Ele também tinha percebido a melodia e a letra da canção, não tinha lhe tocado como tocaram a Bella, mas ele se lembrou do quanto essas musiquisinhas de elevador podiam mexer com a cabeça das pessoas, e como podiam. Ele próprio já tinha passado pela experiência. Parecia algo visto em filmes de romance, a pessoa recebia um sinal, ouvia através da música algo que estava dentro dela, acontecendo com ela e às vezes tomava uma atitude, às vezes não tomava e se arrependia eternamente.

_**You've been on my mind**_

_**I grow fonder every day**_

_**Loose myself in time Just thinking of your face **_

_**God only knows why it's taking me so long **_

_**To let my thoughts go**_

_**You're the only one that I want**_

**Você tem estado na minha mente**

**Me apaixono mais a cada dia**

**Perco-me no tempo apenas pensando no seu rosto **

**Somente Deus sabe por que estou demorando tanto **

**Para deixar minhas dúvidas partirem**

**Você é o único que eu quero**

Chegaram ao andar destino, ela deu outra olhada para Edward, que lhe abriu um lindo sorriso, eles deram um passo para fora juntos e ela deixou de ouvir o restante da linda música.

- Preparada? – perguntou jovial.

- Vamos lá. – ela respondeu e saíram conversando alegremente sobre como seria o primeiro dia dela ali.

...

Tânya entrava e saia da sala do seu chefe levando remessas e mais remessas de documentos para que fossem vistos e analisados por ele, depois de meses fora do escritório principal, muitas coisas precisavam passar pelo crivo dele, mesmo que ela mandasse diariamente o serviço para San Diego, sabia que ele gostaria de ver tudo novamente ao vivo, então ela já se prontificava em deixar as coisas no gosto dele.

Quando soou o bip do elevador, a loira parou em pé ao lado de sua mesa olhando para a porta que logo se abriria, ela tinha se preparado para encarar a beleza de seu chefe que sempre lhe causava o maior impacto, mas não estava preparada para vê-lo chegar com uma moça linda ao seu lado, ambos conversando com uma intimidade tão grande que pareciam ter acabado de sair da cama juntos.

Apesar dela saber que chegaria de San Diego uma nova Assistente Pessoal para ele, ela nem em um milhão de anos imaginou que a moça fosse tão linda e que ambos tivessem tanta sintonia assim, sentiu seu coração parar no pé, tamanha a angustia e o ciúme que sentiu da outra. Com uma beleza daquelas trabalhando com ele, ela jamais teria chance alguma de um dia ser notada por seu chefe. Mal conseguiu disfarçar o olhar de análise que deu dos pés a cabeça de Bella. Cabelos lindos que ela tem, pensou Tânya.

- Bom dia Tânya. – disse Edward totalmente formal – Quero lhe apresentar Isabella, minha nova Assistente que veio direto de San Diego para nos brindar com seu conhecimento aqui na matriz de Nova York. Acredito-me que você já estava ciente da vinda dela.

Tânya notou o orgulho na voz do chefe e foi com um tremendo esforço que manteve a feição simpática e cumprimentou a moça, seu ciúme crescia mais a cada minuto.

- Sim, estava ciente. Seja bem vinda Isabella. – disse a loira da forma mais simpática que conseguiu – O que precisar pode me pedir, estarei a sua disposição para qualquer coisa.

Bella simpatizou com Tânya, e sentiu que se dariam bem. Bella sempre gostava de todos, estava intrínseco a sua personalidade, costumava ver sempre o lado bom das pessoas e isso ao mesmo tempo que era sua benção era também sua maldição.

- Muito obrigada Tânya, acredito que vamos realizar um ótimo trabalho juntas.

Bella sorria um sorriso sincero, e tanto Tânya quanto Edward percebia, e por um momento a secretária se culpou por não querer gostar da moça sincera, mas logo chutou o sentimento, não queria e não devia mesmo gostar de Isabella, ela tinha lhe roubado atenção de Edward e agora queria lhe roubar o trabalho também.

- Isabella vai realizar um trabalho totalmente diferente do seu Tânya, e para isso ela precisara da sua competência e auxilio, e quero acreditar que você será tão eficiente para ela quanto é para mim.

Nova onda de culpa surgiu no interior de Tânya, ela procurava motivos para não gostar de Isabella, mas a cada minuto um novo argumento surgia e a deixava com motivos a menos para tal. Sorriu e assentiu para seu chefe, tomando a postura profissional, entendendo a leve ameaça velada em suas palavras.

- Acredito que seja melhor você ficar em minha sala agora pela manhã, Isabella. Antes Tânya vai lhe mostrar sua sala de trabalho, que é anexa a minha, e outras coisas que ela achar necessário, quando terminar lá, estarei esperando para que eu possa te passar algumas coisas pessoalmente.

- Tudo bem então. – disse Bella para o grego, depois se virou para a loira – Tânya, vamos lá? – abriu um lindo sorriso para a ela. A loira fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

Tânya a guiou primeiro para sua nova sala, que era linda e muito bem equipada, com uma porta que dava acesso à sala de Edward. Depois foram para a sala de arquivo, onde ficavam guardados os relatórios financeiros, os de logística e outros tantos documentos importantes da empresa.

A loira reparava na moça o tempo todo enquanto estiveram juntas, e se irritava pela outra ser tão simpática. Por mais que não quisesse admitir a nova assistente era linda, se vestia bem e era muito inteligente, tinha um jeitinho único para dar ordens que fazia parecer que a ideia partira da sua cabeça e não da dela, nada como a forma de falar do chefe, que semeava medo e pânico em todos.

Bella tinha gostado da eficiência de Tânya, achava ela simpática e prestativa. Ficaram cerca de uma hora no processo de conhecimento e apresentação, depois a loira explicou para ela como funcionava seu trabalho ali, respondendo cada pergunta e demonstrando cada metodologia.

Quando elas saíram Edward foi para sala dele. Lá dentro ele vislumbrou a quantidade de documentos que o aguardava, olhou por cima e decidiu ler alguns deles, queria esperar que Bella viesse para ajudá-lo e já tomar conhecimentos dos diversos negócios que a empresa possuía e gerenciava.

Mal tinha saído de perto da moça e já sentia a falta dela como um louco. Estava começando a se concentrar nos documentos a sua frente, com o intuito de tirá-la de sua cabeça pelo menos um pouco, quando o telefone tocou. O visor mostrava que era sua querida irmã.

Conversou com ela o tempo todo em seu idioma natal, o grego.

A irmã era muito esperta e notou que havia algo de diferente em seu irmão, apertou o com tantas perguntas que ele acabou por revelar que estava com uma pessoa, e queria continuar com ela, para Rosalie, isso era muita coisa em relação ao irmão que somente se envolvia com mulheres promiscuas e garotas de programa.

- _Quer dizer então que logo poderei conhecer a futura senhora Cullen Christakis?_ – Perguntou ela alegre, imaginando diversos quadros felizes, onde Edward e sua escolhida eram os atores principais.

- Devagar_ Agapití Adelfí_, ela ainda mal aceitou namorar comigo, quem dirá casar. – disse meio constrangido.

- _Não acredito que Edward Cullen Christakis tomou um fora. O céu está caindo! _– disse ela debochada e depois desatou a rir.

- Não é bem assim, ela apenas não acredita muito em mim. Sinto que ela tem um trauma do passado e isso que a impede de se entregar de verdade para mim. Fazê-la aceitar o namoro não foi fácil, e mesmo assim é do jeito dela e não do meu.

- _Ai irmãozinho, não acredito. Que coisa linda, na verdade eu já adorei essa mulher só por ela não cair tão fácil em sua rede_. – riu debochada novamente – _Já estou mega fã dela_. – mais risadas debochadas.

Edward se viu irritado por sua própria irmã rir de sua desgraça.

- Tripudia Rosalie, não é você que pela primeira vez na vida se encontra apaixonado e nem sabe se será correspondido, nem como lhe dar corretamente com o sentimento, não é você que tem a mulher mais linda do mundo em seus braços, mas a vê escapando o tempo todo do seu domínio, e com isso levando seu coração junto, não é você que ficou seis meses pra conseguir chegar perto dela e ainda por cima usou de trapaças para trazê-la para perto, não é você que corre o risco de que quando ela descobrir a verdade sobre suas armações pode te deixar e desaparecer no mundo, e com isso fazendo com que você morra dolorosamente a cada dia por perdê-la.

Rosalie ficou em silêncio durante o discurso inflamado do irmão. Era difícil para ela acreditar que ele estava tão apaixonado por alguém, mas pelas palavras dele ela tinha certeza. Por mais que ela tivesse se compadecido do sofrimento dele, ficou muito feliz em saber que até que enfim tinha tomado um jeito na vida. Só precisava agora conhecer a moça que o tinha arrebatado dessa maneira. Deveria ser uma mulher e tanto para conseguir fazer isso com ele.

- _Oh! Edward, você está realmente apaixonado e isso me deixa tão feliz que não posso nem dizer. Quero que você a traga para passar o dia de Ação de Graças conosco, se for possível é claro, nada de armações para conseguir o que quer, vou tentar te ajudar com ela como puder, ok?_ – disse amorosa.

- Obrigado Rose, vou convidá-la assim que possível, falta cerca de dois meses ainda, até lá pode ser que eu consiga deixá-la mais receptível a mim.

- _Sim irmãozinho._ – falou afetuosa – _Mudando de assunto, as crianças estão loucas para te ver e Emmett está querendo planejar uma viagem para Grécia com todos nós, um passeio de família sabe? Gostaríamos muito que você pudesse se juntar a nós, mesmo sabendo que esteve lá há alguns meses atrás_.

- Me diga quando pretendem fazer a viagem que eu tento arranjar na minha agenda um espaço para isso.

- _Sim, essa mulher realizou um verdadeiro milagre em você._ – disse convicta – _Em outros tempos você descartaria essa viagem sem a possibilidade sequer de avaliar sua agenda._ – Rosalie riu divertida do outro lado e foi impossível para Edward não acompanhar. Sua irmã tinha razão.

- Isabella é realmente maravilhosa, mudou toda minha vida sem nem sequer perceber, muito menos tentar. – disse com voz ligeiramente embargada.

- _Vou rezar uma novena para Santa Isabella_. – disse e tornou a cair na risada.

- Ok criadora de caso, me deixa trabalhar e vai cuidar dos seus filhos. – falou com a voz emburrada como uma criança.

- _Tudo bem irmãozinho, mas me liga mais vezes, não fique esperando eu te ligar, quero saber como vai desenrolar seu romance. Eu amo você, ta legal._

- Tá legal, também te amo.

Assim que desligou o telefone, ficou olhando para ele, pensando em tudo que conversou com sua irmã e numa analise de tudo, achou gratificante abrir seu coração para ela. Sentia-se até mais leve.

Depois do tour com a Tânya e as diversas explicações que ela lhe deu, Bella enfim se juntou a Edward. Ambos trabalharam com afinco na pilha de documentos e a moça compreendeu muito sobre o trabalho, e inteligente que era o impressionou com suas sugestões e resoluções de problemas.

Almoçaram juntos e passaram a tarde toda trabalhando juntos. No decorrer do dia ela foi apresentada aos demais funcionários e durante uma teleconferência e uma pequena reunião foi apresentada também a alguns diretores da empresa e das companhias espalhadas pelo mundo.

Não só Tânya como também outros funcionários perceberam o jeito que o chefe olhava para Bella, a despeito de eles manterem distância e se tratarem formalmente o tempo todo, para quem fosse observador era notório que ambos tinham uma harmonia, algo com um imã que atrai ou um satélite que sempre está girando ao redor de sua estrela.

Durante o dia, Bella pôde ver a postura intimidadora de Edward perante os funcionários bem como com os afiliados de sua empresa, ele era aristocrático e muito abalizado em suas ordens e decisões. Ninguém ousava discordar dele, e ele nunca era simpático ou emitia algum sorriso para seus subordinados. Ela também pôde sentir a frieza dele, um lado que ela imaginava que ele tinha, mas nunca tinha visto totalmente aparente e sendo usado em sua frente.

Muitas vezes enquanto trabalhavam, ele foi duro e ríspido com ela, mas não se deixou abalar, na verdade ela chegou a ficar excitada em alguns momentos, ao notar a rigidez de suas ordens e o som frio como o gelo de sua voz. Para ela isso parecia insano, mas tudo entre eles fugia do normal de sua vida, então apenas aproveitava as sensações e oportunidades.

Em um momento calmo no escritório de Edward depois de mais uma pequena reunião, Bella que estava muito concentrada olhando os papéis a sua frente, não percebia o olhar compenetrado do grego nela. Quando levantou seu rosto para falar-lhe algo deparou com as enormes e escurecidas orbes verdes lhe encarando.

- Toda vez que eu olho você, a minha vontade é tirar sua roupa. – confidenciou baixinho, encostando na confortável cadeira e afrouxando a gravata em seu pescoço.

Ela corou até a raiz dos cabelos com o que viu no olhar dele. O movimento realizado foi tão sensual que a deixou zonza, esse homem era sexy demais para o bem dela.

Engoliu em seco.

- Ainda bem que eu não estava ciente disso hoje, naquela reunião. Na verdade você me parecia tão distante que imaginei que nem estivesse ciente de mim ali. – ela falou com a voz mais descontraída que ela pôde empregar.

Edward deu uma gargalhada gostosa, que fez os pelinhos do braço dela arrepiarem, e ela sentiu sua calcinha umedecer. Corou novamente ante a reação do próprio corpo.

- Impossível não estar ciente de você no mesmo espaço que eu, na verdade eu sou ciente de você mesmo quando não estás perto de mim. – sorriu de forma sensual e predatória para ela – Agora você sabe por que eu parecia tão distraído. Tenho uma imaginação muito ativa, _agápi mou_. – ele tocou de leve o membro já completamente duro e sorriu novamente para ela, que sentia que sua calcinha tinha se perdido totalmente, tamanha umidade que fluiu de sua vagina.

Num misto de vaidade e vergonha, ela pediu licença e correu para o banheiro. Precisava jogar uma água no rosto e se acalmar, excitada como estava, e vendo que ele também estava, seria um perigo continuar ali, um funcionário poderia entrar na sala e dar de cara com os dois saciando o desejo avassalador que sentiam e que naquela ocasião estava em seu auge, principalmente pela atmosfera de perigo e proibido que pairava sobre eles.

Depois de cerca de meia hora, Bella voltou à sala totalmente refeita e encontrou Tânya passando documentos a ele. Ela a olhou de forma estranha, e pela primeira vez no dia Bella notou que tinha algo acontecendo ali. Não era curiosa, mas a fagulha do ciúme se ascendeu e de repente ela queria saber tudo sobre ela, e tudo sobre eles. Mas como proceder para descobrir, sem perguntar diretamente?

Sentou-se na cadeira que estava ocupando e participou da mini reunião entre eles, que durou algumas horas. Inteirou-se mais um pouco sobre os mercados aos quais a empresa se envolvia. Notou que Edward tratava secretária de forma seca e totalmente profissional, fazendo com que Bella tivesse compaixão por ela em alguns momentos e algum êxito em sua pequena investigação sobre eles.

Quase no fim do expediente, Bella se lembrou que precisava informar seu tio que agora estava em Nova York, nem queria imaginar a reação do mesmo por ela não ter informado antes de partir. Ainda não havia decidido se mandaria uma carta, um email ou ligaria.

Já era tarde quando ela enfim terminou todo o trabalho, e pediu a Edward para usar o computador com o intuito de mandar um email para seu tio na Grécia.

- Nem precisa pedir permissão Bella, o que você precisar usar pode ficar a vontade, inclusive se for a mim. – disse ele dando um riso zombeteiro no final.

Bella revirou os olhos, tinham passado o dia todo se tratando formalmente, ninguém poderia imaginar o quanto eram íntimos, mas ele tinha que aproveitar o término do expediente e fazer uma gracinha para ela. Para descontrair um pouco mais e deixar de sempre ser ela a durona, resolveu dar uma respostinha esperta para ele.

- Obrigada chefe, pode deixar que _vou_ aproveitar de tudo que tenho direito. – deu uma piscada de olho pra ele – Inclusive esteja disponível para que eu possa usá-lo mais tarde. – e saiu rumo a sua sala se segurando para não rir deixando um grego boquiaberto para trás.

Mesmo sabendo que ela tinha brincando com ele, Edward não pôde conter o arrepio de excitação que lhe percorreu o corpo, fazendo seu membro acordar mais uma vez aquele dia e reclamar por ela. Foi até a mini copa em sua sala e serviu-se de uma dose de whisky, o expediente já tinha acabado mesmo, não teria problema tomar dois dedos da bebida misturada ao gelo.

E Deus sabia o quanto ele precisava de um pouco de álcool em seu sistema naquele momento ou pegaria aquela mulher e a tomaria no sofá de couro próximo a janela. A simples imaginação o deixou num estado pior, serviu-se de outra dose e bebeu de uma vez, depois foi para janela respirar.

Isabella estava lhe deixando cada dia mais insano.

Assim que terminou de escrever ao tio, Bella retornou a sala de Edward já com suas coisas, pronta para ir embora com ele.

- Até quando vou ter que ficar no seu apartamento Edward? – perguntou Bella enquanto entrava no recinto.

- Para sempre pode ser? – disse ele com falsa inocência – Você sabe que te quero o tempo todo perto de mim, não sabe?

- Estou falando sério, quando o apartamento que vou morar fica pronto? – Ela não se deixou levar pela fala mansa e inocente dele.

- Bom, de acordo com o fax que recebi hoje, provavelmente amanhã. – disse a contragosto.

- Ótimo, vou deixar minhas coisas arrumadas, assim você pode pedir que alguém leve para lá assim que ficar pronto... quem sabe eu não durma sozinha amanhã. – piscou para ele divertida.

- Eu não queria dormir sozinho. – disse Edward carente.

- Você dormiu sozinho quase a vida toda pelo que sei. – disse ela sorrindo, pois ele já caminhava para ela como um predador que vai emboscar sua presa.

- É verdade, nunca dormia com ninguém, mas com você eu quero dormir. – disse beijando-lhe delicadamente o pescoço – Não só dormir quero fazer umas coisinhas antes, e se possível quando acordar também.

- Pare com isso, pode entrar alguém aqui. – disse ela com a voz mole e esticando o pescoço para dar mais acesso a ele.

- Quero beijar seu corpo todo, passar minha língua em cada dobrinha sua. – ele deu-lhe uma lambida atrás da orelha, fazendo ela gemer baixinho enquanto ele lhe apertava a cintura e a puxava para ele.

Bella podia sentir a ereção dele empurrando seu abdômen, quando ele lhe tomou a boca pôde sentir o gosto de whisky misturado ao seu hálito, uma combinação tão masculina que a deixou de pernas bambas e louca de vontade de jogá-lo no chão e pular em cima dele como uma gata no cio.

- Não faz isso, estamos em local de trabalho. – ela disse fraca.

- Então vamos terminar isso em casa. – ele disse e a puxou pela mão para fora da sala.

Do lado de fora Tânya estava se arrumando para sair e não deixou de notar que o chefe e a nova assistente saíram de mãos dadas da sala, inclusive quando a morena percebeu sua presença e largou a mão dele como se a queimasse e ficou corada como um tomate.

- Ainda aqui, Tânya? – perguntou o grego com voz de desagrado. Tinha percebido que era por causa da presença dela que Bella lhe largara a mão tão rápido quanto um raio.

- Já estava de saída. – ela disse rápido e se encaminhou para o elevador.

Os três desceram juntos até o térreo em completo silêncio. Tânya se despediu e se encaminhou para o lado esquerdo, já Edward e Bella foram para a limusine estacionada que aguardava ele com o motorista segurando a porta.

Já no apartamento, Bella ralhou com Edward para que se comportasse, pois ela não queria que se a cozinheira ainda estivesse lá, os flagrasse em cenas impróprias.

No quarto Edward fez questão de tomar banho com Bella e a mesma não se fez de rogada, tinha adorado que ele lhe lavasse os cabelos, então só queria poder repetir a dose. Ele lhe massageou a cabeça lentamente, fazendo seu corpo vibrar de excitação, depois fez questão de pegar o sabonete liquido e espalhar em uma esponja fazendo movimentos circulares sobre a pele molhada dela.

Ela fechava os olhos e somente se fixava na sensação que as mãos dele e a esponja provocavam em seu corpo, era maravilhoso sentir os cuidados e o carinho com que ele a tocava.

Quando ele a estimulou na parte onde ela mais queria o gemido que saiu de sua boca era demasiado alto, fazendo com que Edward sorrisse orgulhoso por sua perícia.

- Me parece que você está gostando muito que eu te dê banho? – sussurrou ele em seu ouvido, fazendo seus pelos arrepiarem pelo tom sexy que ele usou.

- Sim, estou amando. – ela respondeu sem fôlego.

- Viu como poderia ser nosso futuro se você viesse morar comigo. – disse sensualmente – Eu te daria banho todos os dias, cuidaria muito bem de você.

- Será que isso é para me convencer? – disse ela com a voz macia.

- Eu faria qualquer coisa para te convencer a morar comigo. – disse com uma voz muito sensual.

- Uhmm, verdade? Qualquer coisa? – ela perguntou em tom de brincadeira, ainda com a voz macia.

Edward a virou e prendeu o olhar dela com o dele, segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos.

- Pede. Pede qualquer coisa e eu faço. Só não me peça para deixá-la ir que isso eu não farei, eu não posso fazer. – ele começou com a voz firme e terminou com ela trêmula de emoção.

Bella admirou-se da sinceridade de seu olhar e de suas palavras, sentiu a atração por ele crescer vários graus e num rompante lhe tomou os lábios com loucura. Pela primeira vez a iniciativa partia dela.

Beijaram-se como se isso fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo, como se dependesse a sua sobrevivência. Estavam tão agarrados um no outro que pareciam um só, as bocas se encaixavam perfeitamente e as línguas se moviam numa sincronia perfeita. A água do chuveiro caia em pingos pesados sobre eles, mas nada os atrapalhava, o beijo só cessou porque o ar lhes faltou.

- Nunca duvide do quanto eu quero você e do quanto eu faria para conseguir isso. – disse ele sem fôlego e lhe acariciando o rosto, olhando bem dentro dos olhos dela.

- Eu acredito. – disse também sem fôlego – Apesar de não compreender o por quê de ser eu, ainda assim, acredito em você.

Ele lhe deu um beijo leve e voltou a massageá-la com a esponja. Eles continuaram assim, por muitos minutos, pois Bella quis retribuir o favor e banhou o grego, deixando-o num estado dolorido, mais do que pronto para o que viria a seguir.

- Agora, pode ser agora, eu te quero tanto. – disse Bella totalmente tomada pela luxúria do momento.

- Não _agápi mou_, quero ter você na cama. Te tocar com toda calma e reverência que merece.

Dito isso ele a pegou no colo e a tirou de dentro do Box, pegou uma toalha felpuda e macia e começou a secá-la. Para Bella essa tinha sido a preliminar mais longa da história de sua vida, e a que mais tinha lhe deixado excitada, queria demais que ele parasse de lhe torturar, mas não tinha coragem de atacá-lo como queria.

Edward se secou rapidamente e pegou Bella novamente levando-a para a cama, a colocou deitada, os quadris inquietos dela se esfregando contra o lençol. Estava insuportavelmente consciente do calor úmido, dilatado no seu ponto mais íntimo. Ele a deixava louca com uma facilidade que ela não conseguia acreditar.

Ele a admirava em sua cama, seus cabelos úmidos espalhados no lençol, sua pele bronzeada contrastando com a brancuras, tão linda como sempre, sua deusa particular. Ele a queria sucessivamente, ali era o lugar dela, só dela. Sabia que ainda teria que batalhar muito para chegar ao que queria, se ao menos tivesse uma carta na manga. Sabia que domaria o gênio difícil dela, com o tempo ela o amaria e o perdoaria por qualquer coisa, pois teria a certeza de que tudo o que ele fez para que ficassem juntos era para o bem dela também.

- Você deve usar cores brilhantes e seda. Eu vou comprar-lhe lingeries maravilhosos _agápi mou. _– murmurou rouco.

- Não vou usar essas coisas. – disse Bella chocada.

- Você ainda não sabe tudo o que posso fazer _você_ fazer. – um sorriso extremamente sensual lhe curvou a boca, arrepiando Bella que lhe abriu as pernas num convite mudo, louca para que ele viesse, e para que isso acontecesse, naquele momento ela faria tudo por ele.

Levemente ele se achegou a ela, tocando-a com a reverência e a calma que outrora lhe tinha prometido, iniciando uma noite de tormenta e paixão que se findaria quando os corpos exaustos de tanta paixão e luxúria se entregassem ao merecido descanso dos amantes.

...

Eleazar Kiriakos, estava sozinho em seu escritório quando o sinal de nova mensagem de email tocou. Ele a abriu e ao ler não gostou nada do conteúdo da mesma. Sua querida sobrinha estava em Nova York trabalhando para o Christakis? Ele não gostava daquele sujeito, apesar de ser um grego, não lhe inspirava confiança, era um homem impetuoso nos negócios e com suas conquistas, e temeu por sua sobrinha perto de um homem assim.

Ele podia ser um mulherengo, mas antes tinha feito dois filhos em sua esposa e não lhe dava margens para vergonha, queria um marido assim para sua sobrinha e não queria que o magnata grego lhe interferisse nos planos, conquistando sua sobrinha e a desonrando. Isabella teria um casamento grego, nos moldes da família, seria uma verdadeira esposa grega que viveria para cuidar de sua prole.

Ele já tinha o pretendente certo para o casamento dela. Precisava encontrar pessoalmente a moça e descobrir o que de fato estava acontecendo, bem como marcar um jantar para que ela pudesse conhecer seu futuro marido. Ele já tinha traçado um futuro promissor para ela.

Olhou em sua agenda e viu que não poderia se ausentar dos negócios tão cedo, o jeito foi responder o email felicitando Bella pelo emprego e ao mesmo tempo sondando as coisas sobre o Christakis. Com qualquer informação em mãos, seria mais fácil traçar um plano e trazê-la para Grécia, para junto dele, mesmo que demorasse alguns meses.

Mal sabia ele que a cada dia que passava com Bella tão junto a Edward, seus planos iam cada vez mais por água abaixo.

**Agapití Adelfí – Querida Irmã**

**Música:**

**One And Only – Adele**

* * *

**Nem demorei muito né?**

**E a culpa é de vcs, que me presentearam com tantos reviews que fiquei emocionada... Achei que nem teriam muitos, devido a demora da última postagem, mas ainda bem que me enganei, e vcs são as leitoras mais legais do universo... rsrsrs**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo... Nosso casal está mais próximo ainda, mas existem algumas barreiras e fatores externos que estarão atrapalhando...Deixei algumas dicas, espero que percebam... rs**

**Adoro as conjecturas que vcs fazem nos reviews, portanto continuem com elas, pois me ajudam a direcionar melhor o rumo da fic...**

**Quero deixar minha conta no Forms pra quem quiser se comunicar comigo por lá, perguntar coisas da fic e etc... Acredito que todas já sabem do meu Twitter, e serão muito bem vindas por lá também... Adoro conversar com as leitoras por ele... rs**

**Forms: formspring . me / DanielaMarjorie**

**Twitter: (arroba) Dani _ Marjorie**

**(tirem os espaços)**

**Do mais, muito obrigada pelo carinho de vcs... Aguardo ansiosamente os reviews desse capitulo.**

**Bjinhos e até logo.**


	17. Confissões em Barcelona

**Capitulo 16 – Confissões em Barcelona **

No banho, Bella olhava os fios de água rosada que escorriam por sua perna. Chegou a pensar que dessa vez poderia ser diferente, mas os vestígios que escorriam para o ralo não deixavam margem para dúvidas, não era a primeira vez, pois ela e Edward quase sempre se esqueciam de se cuidar na hora do sexo, mas ainda assim, toda vez que menstruava, percebia o quanto queria ficar grávida.

Ainda lhe doía lembrar o exato dia em que o médico lhe disse que jamais poderia ter filhos, que algo nela ou que tenha acontecido com ela, de alguma forma impossibilitara seu organismo severamente, era a única explicação que ele imaginara que pudesse ter originado sua infertilidade, e que talvez um milagre lhe faria conceber e no fundo ela desejava que um milagre lhe acontecesse, mas não confessava com sua boca, tinha medo da decepção.

Ela nunca foi a outro especialista para ter certeza, realmente acreditava naquele, e agora ela tinha uma prova de que realmente era verdade. Ela nunca conseguiria engravidar, por isso não se achava adequada a Edward, que deixara bem claro que em sua família as mulheres faziam bem os seus papéis gerando filhos, e que ele mesmo um dia faria o dele, mas não seria com ela.

Não poderia ser.

Algumas lágrimas se misturaram aos pingos d'água que desciam do chuveiro que fazia barulho, abafando seus soluços tristes.

Ela colocou o pijama e se deitou na cama, só queria dormir por muito tempo. A única coisa que a motivava querer acordar era saber que ainda teria Edward por mais algum tempo em sua vida, e pensando nele adormeceu.

Edward fechou a porta atrás de si e caminhou até o sofá. Abriu o paletó e o deixou ali. Respirou fundo, estava muito cansado e estava louco de saudades da sua dançarina, essa ultima semana longe dela tinha sido sufocante, estava acostumado demais a presença dela em sua vida, sem contar que seu corpo clamava por ela constantemente, era um vicio o qual ele reconhecia e não tinha intenção nenhuma de se curar.

Era a primeira viagem que tinha feito sem ela, e ficou uma semana fora, não que tivesse se preocupado por deixar a empresa nas mãos dela, na verdade ele sentia um orgulho imenso em ver que ela podia comandar tudo tão bem quanto ele, em algumas ocasiões até melhor do que ele, pois ela tinha certa sensibilidade para alguns assuntos, mas depois de ter se acostumado com ela por perto o tempo todo, era muito difícil ficar longe, e já fazia dois dias que não conseguia ligar para ela devido ao problema do fuso horário. O Japão não foi nada atrativo para ele.

Só não veio do aeroporto direto para o apartamento dela, pois precisava passar em casa e pegar alguns documentos, já que sabia que dormiria com ela, então aproveitou e tomou um banho para despertar e rumou direto para os braços daquela que em poucos meses, tinha capturado seu coração e sua alma.

Ele sentia o cheiro dela no ambiente e isso já lhe era um consolo, mas nada seria melhor do que tê-la quente e macia em seus braços.

Caminhou até o quarto dela, a parca iluminação do ambiente lhe mostrava a moça envolta aos lençóis na cama, a beleza dela irradiava ainda que ela estivesse inconsciente. Observou as pernas nuas dela, os cabelos revoltos espalhados como um manto escuro, o shortinho do pijama que deixava à mostra a curvinha da bunda perfeita dela.

Ele suspirou de satisfação, absorvendo o concentrado do perfume dela ali, despiu-se e juntou-se a ela na cama, abraçando-a e escondendo seu rosto nos cabelos e nuca dela, se sentindo em casa novamente.

Não sabia quanto tempo tinha dormido quando sentiu o cheiro dele e logo em seguida braços fortes a espremendo em um abraço apertado e confortante. Em suas costas ela sentia o tórax duro dele e também a ereção já desperta cutucando-lhe as nádegas. Sentiu a umidade extra na hora, mas ainda sentia algumas cólicas e estas não deixariam que extravasasse o desejo que despertava em seu corpo.

- Que sentido tem que eu more em um apartamento só meu, se a privacidade me é negada. – disse Bella com a voz rouca do sono, fingindo-se de brava, mas falhando miseravelmente, pois era nítida a alegria de saber que ele estava ali com ela.

- Eu também não faço ideia do porque você insiste em ficar aqui, sabendo que eu odeio dormir sozinho. – ele disse manhoso, com a voz abafada no cabelo dela.

Ela riu deliciada.

- Pensei que somente voltaria amanhã. – disse ela virando para beijá-lo, dando a ele um prazer imenso por sentir que a atitude vinha dela, ele adorava quando ela tomava qualquer iniciativa para tocá-lo.

O beijo no início saudoso, tornou-se aos poucos quente, com um toque de desespero por parte de Bella, fazendo com que Edward interpretasse a ação somente como saudade, mas para a moça tinha algo mais.

- Eu não aguentava mais tantas reuniões, tanta chatice. Sem você tudo fica chato. – falou próximo a boca dela, enquanto lhe acariciava os cabelos macios.

- Edward, você é um homem de negócios, sempre frequentou esse tipo de coisas, como por Deus você acha que ficaram chatas agora? – ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Depois que me acostumei contigo me acompanhando. Sem você tudo perde a graça. Estou viciado na sua presença na minha vida, o que posso fazer? – deu de ombros, como se o que tinha acabado de dizer não fosse nada demais.

Bella sentiu as borboletas em seu estômago, ficou feliz em saber que a viagem sozinho lhe tinha permitido sentir sua falta, pois o medo de que ele arrumasse uma outra companhia para sua cama durante esse tempo a aterrorizava, por mais que ele lhe dissesse sempre o quanto a queria, ela ainda tinha medo que ele enjoasse dela e lhe trocasse por outra, e era esse medo que estava fazendo com que ela se mostrasse cada vez mais aberta e suscetível a ele, demonstrando aos poucos e com pequenos gestos o quanto também era louca por ele e sentia sua falta.

Esses poucos dias em que ela ficou longe dele também serviram para mostrar a ela o quanto estava apaixonada, fazendo com que o medo de perdê-lo fosse doloroso só em pensamento, percebeu que por mais que tente proteger seu coração, se engana, pois ele já está totalmente entregue ao homem deitado a sua frente. Queria esquecer que no final ela seria deixada por ele, queria viver o agora e pensar em como lidar com a dor quando fosse o momento.

- Eu realmente senti sua falta. – ela disse com o rosto escondido no peito dele.

Ao escutar a confissão da moça, o grego ficou exultante de felicidade, pois uma confissão assim dela era difícil de acontecer.

- Eu também. Na verdade, seu eu soubesse que viajar sozinho deixaria você tão desejosa de mim eu faria isso mais vezes. – Bella olhou para ele com seus grandes olhos brilhantes e ele pode ver algo diferente no fundo deles – Você realmente já está apaixonada por mim, não é?

Bella abaixou os olhos, por mais que quisesse responder a pergunta, não conseguia, era como se houvesse um bloqueio.

Edward viu no rosto dela a luta, mas não insistiu, mesmo que ela não tenha respondido seu questionamento ele sabia que a resposta era afirmativa e isso lhe encheu de contentamento, a tomou pelo queixo e levantou os olhos dela ao nível dos seus, onde pela primeira vez verificou a leve vermelhidão e inchaço dos mesmos e isso o deixou intrigado e sentiu certa apreensão. Mesmo sem ver as lágrimas, saber que ela chorou o deixava como coração apertado.

- Você andou chorando. Por quê? – perguntou preocupado, ao mesmo tempo lembrando que uma vez ele tinha sido o causador das lagrimas dela, sentiu um aperto no peito e jurou que faria todo o possível para que ela sempre fosse feliz, sempre pudesse sorrir para ele.

Ela se assustou com a perspicácia dele e tentou inúltimente esconder o rosto.

- Não foi nada.

- Claro que foi alguma coisa, se não fosse você não teria chorado, e muito pelo que estou notando. – ele disse enquanto a apertava mais, deixando que ela se escondesse em seu peito enquanto se acalmava.

Bella pensou em contar a ele o que a deixou abalada, mas não queria que ele visse a fragilidade em seu ser, e sabia que ele veria, pois a conhecia muito bem, apesar dos poucos meses de relacionamento, optou por mentir.

- São as cólicas que senti hoje, me deixaram tão dolorida que chorei. – disse com o rosto ainda escondido no peito dele, a voz tremula e abafada.

Edward ouviu a confissão sem acreditar em uma única palavra, a moça mentia muito mal, ainda mais que ele já tinha visto ela ter outras cólicas e não tinham lhe levado as lágrimas, mas resolveu não pressioná-la, ela estava lhe saindo muito melhor que o esperado pelo pouco tempo juntos, e ele tinha certeza que em algum momento ela confiaria o suficiente nele para lhe contar seus medos.

- Ainda dói? Quer que eu pegue algo pra você tomar. – disse ele deitando ela de costas e lhe acariciando a barriga no local onde ficaria o útero dela.

- Não precisa, já está bem melhor, acho que amanhã já estará tudo bem. – disse com a voz fraca, tamanha a excitação que as mãos experientes lhe causavam, mesmo sendo carinhoso.

Edward percebendo o quanto a moça já estava excitava com suas carícias procurou aprofundar as mesmas, com a intenção que a mesma relaxasse, apesar de estar muito excitado também, queria apenas dar tudo a ela. Começou a beijar o local onde antes acariciava, levantou a blusa descobrindo os seios dela e passou a provocá-los com a língua, tirando gemidos deliciosos da boca de Bella.

Bella estava quase chegando ao clímax com todos os toques e provocações de Edward no corpo sensível dela, mas decidiu que ele que tinha que receber algo, então num ato de pura luxuria, agarrou os cabelos macios dele e puxou sua cabeça para ela de forma a poder lhe beijar a boca, e o fez, depois começou a beijar-lhe o tórax, descendo com os lábios até chegar ao elástico da boxer que ele vestia, deixando Edward louco de desejo.

O grego olhava para baixo maravilhado com tudo, pois Bella nunca tinha dominado uma situação, muito menos iniciar qualquer coisa entre eles, e o que ele percebeu que ela estava prestes a lhe fazer não podia deixá-lo mais louco, pois há muito sonhava com o dia em que Bella o tomaria na boca, coisa que ainda não havia acontecido entre eles.

Olhando nos olhos brilhantes dele, a moça foi aos poucos beijando a peça que cobria a parte que ela queria muito chegar, não tinha muito experiência nesse quesito, mas tinha muita vontade e desejo, talvez isso contasse a seu favor e enfim conseguisse agradar a Edward, sem contar que a agradaria também.

Vagarosamente ela puxou o tecido, descobrindo aos poucos o que tinha abaixo e não podia ter ficado mais feliz em ver o pênis ereto e pulsante diante dela. Edward olhava atentamente, não queria perder nada daquilo, mas ao ver a mulher lamber os lábios enquanto olhava seu membro quase o enlouqueceu de vez, teve que grudar os dedos no lençol para continuar quieto e esperar as ações dela.

Bella sentia um misto de medo e ansiedade, mas não deixou transparecer, quando tinha todo acesso ao membro dele, deu uma lambida em seu comprimento, da base à ponta, fazendo o homem estremecer, acariciou a ponta inchada com a língua e logo em seguida o tomou na boca por completo e com maestria realizou os movimentos, fazendo com que ele entrasse e saísse de sua boca, chupando com vontade e utilizando também sua mão, até que o grego não pôde mais se segurar.

Mesmo tentando fazer com que a moça o deixasse no momento, não teve êxito e percebendo que ela aceitaria tudo dele na ocasião, derramou-se na boca dela, sentindo um êxtase sem tamanho e algo parecido com amor e admiração para com a atitude dela, em querer dar algo de si para ele, em demonstrar que está se abrindo para o relacionamento avançar mais.

- Eu não sei se tenho palavras para descrever o que você me fez sentir agora, _Agapi mou_. Mas eu seria grosseiro demais se dissesse que essa foi a melhor chupada que já recebi? – perguntou com a voz ainda falha, se recuperando das sensações arrebatadoras que a boca e língua de Bella tinha lhe proporcionado, incrível como tudo com ela era melhor e o fato de nutrir sentimentos por ela só fazia tudo mais perfeito.

Bella riu do palavreado dele, e ainda mais da preocupação em não ser muito grosseiro com ela, o que não deveria, pois a excitou ainda mais que ele lhe elogiasse dessa forma.

- Bom saber que foi tão bom para você quanto foi para mim. – ela levantou da cama e foi em direção ao banheiro se higienizar.

- Tenho certeza que foi muito melhor para mim, foi incrível, essa sua boquinha gostosa fez maravilhas comigo. – suspirou contente.

- Então agora vamos dormir, pois já que vou ficar chupando o dedo quero fazer isso no mundo dos sonhos. – Bella falou rindo, enquanto voltava ao quarto.

- Eu posso arrumar algo para chupar sempre que quiser ou quando seu dedo estiver cansadinho. – disse ele malicioso e piscando para ela, em seguida puxando-a para seus braços na cama, fazendo com que ela deitasse em seu peito.

- Eu sei que pode – ela deu uma risadinha – mas agora eu preciso dormir, afinal amanhã precisamos acordar cedo. – ela se aconchegou mais ainda, adorando estar assim com ele, sentindo o calor do corpo, ouvindo o coração bater.

- Você pensou sobre o meu convite para passar o feriado de Ação de Graças com minha irmã? – perguntou atento as reações dela.

- Oh sim, se você me garante que não há problema eu adoraria te acompanhar. – ela disse enquanto desenhava círculos imaginários no peito dele, dando um beijo no local em seguida.

- Na verdade, Rose está ansiosa por sua presença, mas já aviso logo, tudo o que ela disser sobre mim é mentira. – disse de forma brincalhona.

Bella gargalhou, nem imaginava o que a irmã dele poderia lhe dizer para que ele dissesse isso, e não imaginava nada dele que pudesse ser ruim ou a fizesse olhar de forma diferente da que olhava, só se fosse para melhorar tudo que já tinham.

- Ok, vou me lembrar disso quando ela me interrogar sobre quais são as minhas intenções para com o irmãozinho dela. – disse sorrindo e ele a acompanhou.

Ele a apertou mais em seu peito, sentindo-se feliz e completo. Ainda tinha algumas questões em relação ao futuro deles, mas tinha a certeza que nada o faria ficar longe dela, nada. E pensando deste modo adormeceu, assim como a moça em seus braços.

...

A viagem até a Espanha foi no avião particular de Edward e Tirando o fato de alguns aborrecimentos, tudo ocorreu de forma tranquila.

Edward se esqueceu de que Bree estaria realizando o serviço de bordo naquela viagem, e quando a mesma o viu acompanhando de Bella, não gostou muito e durante seu trabalho, procurou demonstrar o quanto conhecia dos gostos do grego e outras coisas também.

Bella por sua vez, tentou ignorar, mas foi inútil, o ciúme que sentia do homem se comparava ao que ele sentia dela, ficou emburrada por muitas horas. Já Edward estava adorando a situação, não que ele tivesse dado trela as frases ambíguas da comissária, mas o ciúme que Bella demonstrava o envaidecia, o deixava feliz, era mais um mostra do quanto ela estava se abrindo para ele e isso não tinha preço.

Além da raiva e ciúme que estava sentindo, Bella estava ligeiramente nervosa por conhecer Rosalie e Edward a cada minuto ficava mais a vontade ao lado da moça, o que a deixava louca com ele, pois sabia que ele estava curtindo com a cara dela, seus risinhos maledicentes em sua direção deixavam bem claro.

Visitar a irmã era sempre prazeroso para ele, mas o diferencial de ter Bella ao seu lado tornava o passeio muito melhor, e a situação estava agradável demais.

Assim que pousaram encontram o transporte que esperava por eles, estavam agora numa limusine enviada pelo cunhado do grego para fazer o trajeto do aeroporto até a residência dos _Dossis_, que se localizava no alto de uma colina em numa vila linda e tranquila do litoral de Barcelona.

Enquanto o veículo deslizava pelas ruas calmas, Bella olhava maravilhada a Beleza do local. Apesar de já ter visitado a Espanha, nunca tinha ido a Barcelona e estava adorando tudo que via pela janela e consequentemente fazendo sua raiva amainar. Estava tão absorta que nem percebia Edward a olhando concentrado em suas reações.

Para ele era tudo tão novo quanto para ela, mas no caso dele o fato de nunca ter estado em um relacionamento monogâmico e real, tornava tudo de certa forma curioso. Era uma dessas coisas que agrada, faz bem, mas não deixava de ser estranho. E o ciúme dela tinha sido a cereja do bolo.

Ele puxou a moça para mais perto e ela veio de bom grado, apesar de ainda estar enciumada e chateada, mas não queria falar sobre o assunto, pois ela já imaginava a vida que ele tinha antes dela, então queria apenas viver a vida que tinham agora, apesar de saber que ainda viveria situações parecidas novamente.

- Está gostando da viagem? – ele beijou-lhe nos cabelos.

- Claro, aqui é lindo, mas ainda estou um pouco apreensiva de encontrar sua irmã. – disse e puxou a mão dele para um beijo.

- Eu também, na verdade eu tenho medo que ela te assuste e você saia correndo e não queira me ver mais, pois aquela ali adora conversar e fala pelos cotovelos. – ambos riram.

- Meu medo é ela não gostar de mim, e tenho certeza que qualquer coisa que ela falar, só vai me fazer gostar mais de você. – disse ainda rindo e bem mais calma, devido aos beijinhos que ele espalhava pelo seu pescoço e orelha.

- É mesmo? De verdade? – Perguntou ele com tom normal de voz, mas por dentro estava maravilhado com as confissões fáceis que aos poucos ela fazia, e isso o deixava tão eufórico que ele tinha vontade de gargalhar, mas se controlava, pois sabia que poderia assustá-la, dai as confissões poderiam cessar.

- Sim, você sabe que sim. – disse baixinho, se aconchegando ainda mais ao tórax dele – Eu posso não expor em palavras tanto quanto você, mas eu sinto tudo na mesma intensidade ou ainda mais que você é só que... eu ainda tenho certo receio disso tudo, por mais que eu não o veja mais da mesma forma, o mundo a qual você pertence ainda é o mesmo e não me agrada muito, mas resolvi que vou fazer tudo que puder pra ficar com você.

- Eu pertenço ao seu mundo, pois nós pertencemos um ao outro.

Bella sorriu, achava incrível a capacidade dele de fazer com ela se sentisse especial, e isso a fazia se sentir tão boba por ainda duvidar das coisas que ia se esforça ao máximo para que a partir dessa viagem pudesse mostrar a Edward que seus sentimentos por ele eram realmente verdadeiros, não adiantaria tentar resguardar um coração que já não pertencia mais a ela, independente do que acontece no futuro dos dois ela tinha plena certeza que sempre teria ele como a melhor parte de sua vida, tudo que tivessem vivenciado juntos seria parte dela eternamente, assim como os sentimentos.

Pouco tempo depois estacionaram em frente à grande mansão da família _Dossis_ e ao chegarem à entrada foram recebidos pelo mordomo da família, que os cumprimentou com um inglês carregado de sotaque Espanhol e os encaminhou para o saguão a fim de aguardarem a _Kyría Dossis_.

Bella observava riqueza de detalhes da suntuosa decoração, que contava com tremendo luxo e muito bom gosto e demonstrava que aquela residência era um lar familiar muito feliz. De uma família muito rica também, por sinal.

- Ai, que bom que vocês já chegaram. – disse Rosálie que entrava efusivamente no ambiente, sua presença era tão reconfortante quanto o lugar. Foi logo em direção ao irmão e lhe deu um abraço apertado, matando a saudade acumulada durante um ano.

- Irmão querido, quanta saudade de você. – disse ela num Inglês perfeito – Continua tendo carinha de mal e emana poder que é uma coisa, mas sinto uma aura radiante vindo de você, seria por causa dessa moça linda que está te acompanhando? – ela virou e foi na direção de Bella.

- Muito Prazer, Sou Rosálie Dossis, irmã desse mocinho ali. – ela acenou com a cabeça na direção de Edward – Espero que ele tenha lhe informado que eu estava louca para conhecê-la.

- Sim, ele me falou. – disse Bella sorrindo para a loira, já estava mais calma agora depois do primeiro contato.

As duas começaram a conversar sobre a viagem, enquanto Edward as olhava atentamente gostando muito do que via, quando dois garotos loirinhos vieram correndo gritando o nome do tio que eles tanto adoravam.

Ao alcançarem o grego, os meninos pularam sobre ele e o abraçaram fortemente recebendo o mesmo tipo de abraço em troca e logo em seguida começaram a falar animadamente na língua grega, de forma que mal se entendia tamanha era a euforia deles em contar as novidades ao tio. Alex Dossis de 5 anos e Andrew Dossis de 8 anos, eram uma fofura.

Rosálie e Bella pararam de falar e maravilhadas acompanharam a cena. Bella sentiu o coração derreter no peito, pois era uma coisa linda interação de Edward com os sobrinhos, ele tinha um jeito com crianças que era muito nítido e muito lindo também.

Quando eles já estavam arfando de tanto falar, Rosálie chamou a atenção deles, que pararam e pela primeira vez viram a presença de Bella no local, logo começaram a falar com ela, curiosos em saber quem ela era, só que começaram a falar na língua grega e quando Rose já ia dar uma bronca neles, Bella começou a responder em grego também, fazendo Edward dar um enorme e orgulhosos sorriso.

Rose olhou para ele que deu de ombros, mas o olhar que ela lhe lançou, deixou claro que não aceitaria só aquela resposta dele então ele teve que explicar melhor.

- Bella fala Espanhol, Francês e Grego. – disse ele sucinto.

- Sério Bella? E porque você quis aprender essa língua que praticamente só é usada pelos nativos ou parentes? – Perguntou Rose curiosa.

- Bom, na verdade eu sou metade grega, meu pai era grego. – Edward somente olhava enquanto Bella falava o que ele já sabia, ficou quieto não querendo fazer comentário algum por medo de falar demais e acabar se entregando. – E recentemente conheci meu tio.

- Nossa que legal. – disse Rose mais empolgada ainda com a moça – Depois quero conversar mais com você sobre isso, quero me conte essa história. Agora vamos lá para fora tomar um refresco enquanto esperamos meu marido.

Seguiram todos para o solário com o intuito de tomar um rápido lanche, pois Bella e Edward precisavam descansar da longa viagem. Durante a conversa, Bella lembrou-se que nunca tinha contado a Edward sobre sua origem grega e até achou estranho que ele não a questionou no momento, assim como Rose, mas resolveu deixar para perguntar sobre isso em outra ocasião.

Poucos minutos depois Emmett Dossis se juntou ao grupo, sendo apresentado a Bella, a qual ele achou encantadora e logo percebeu que como sua esposa disse, o cunhado estava totalmente caído pela mulher.

Emmett era alto como Edward, mas muito mais robusto e tão lindo quanto a esposa, a qual ele demonstrava ser apaixonado, pois além de não tirar as mãos dela, a todo o momento beijava suas mãos ou o seu rosto. Seus filhos apesar de serem loiros como a mãe, eram totalmente parecidos com o pai, tanto fisicamente quanto intelectualmente, o que fazia de Rose uma mão e esposa muito orgulhosa, como uma grega mãe de família deve ser.

Ele foi cortês com Bella, e ambos engataram uma longa conversa sobre o mercado publicitário, o que fez com que ambos relaxassem na companhia do outro e nem percebessem os olhares trocados entre os irmãos.

As crianças estavam eufóricas, pois adoravam o tio e já estavam gostando da nova futura tia, faziam de um tudo para chamar a atenção dela a todo momento, deixando seus pais constrangidos, se perguntando onde estaria a educação desses meninos, mas Edward os tranquilizava dizendo que Bella tinha esse efeito nas pessoas, todos sempre queriam estar perto dela, ter sua atenção, e ele se incluía nessa.

Rosálie queria dizer a Edward o quanto tinha adorado Bella, e que ele realmente tinha feito a escolha certa, queria poder conversar sobre muitas coisas, pois era muito ansiosa, mas se forçou a lembrar que eles teriam a semana inteira, então não faltaria uma oportunidade.

Ela quis saber mais sobre a vida de Bella e durante a conversa a moça contou que era Dançarina do Ventre, e Rose ficou empolgada com isso, logo fez Bella prometer que a ensinaria alguns passos e a mesma concordou de boa vontade, fazendo Edward começar a suar frio só de imaginá-la dançando.

Conversaram a todo o momento usando do idioma grego, e Bella fez muito bonito por sinal.

- Então Bella, como você e meu cunhado se conheceram – disse Emmett, e logo Rosálie ficou interessada na conversa também, pois isso era uma coisa que o irmão não havia lhe contado.

- Bem. – disse ela meio constrangida, olhou para Edward procurando por ajuda em seus olhos e encontrou apenas a calma e sensualidade habituais dele, então ela tomou como sinal de que poderia dizer a verdade.

Começou contando sem muitos detalhes do encontro deles num restaurante na Grécia, em que ela se apresentou dançando, o qual ela acabou por mencionar, que depois soube ser do seu tio, depois passou para o reencontro em San Diego, quando ela tinha se tornado funcionária da empresa, até a promoção e ida para Nova York.

- Nossa, parece que vocês estavam destinados a ficarem juntos mesmo. – disse Emmett, obtendo a concordância da esposa – Assim como eu e minha Rose. – ele a puxou no abraço, dando um beijo comportado na boca dela, sendo imitado por Edward que fez o mesmo com Bella.

As crianças somente gritaram e bateram palmas, já acostumadas com as demonstrações de carinho dos pais e agora tendo que presenciar também as do tio.

Depois do lanche e da conversa descontraída, Bella e Edward subiram para a suíte designada a eles, e enquanto Edward tomava banho, Bella desfez as malas colocando as roupas nos armários, afinal passariam uma semana ali. Enquanto guardava as roupas, pensava o quanto seus medos foram desnecessários, a família a recebeu de braços abertos e ela tinha adorado a todos, principalmente os meninos. Precisava conversar com Edward sobre as coisas que revelou durante a conversa.

Quando se virou, deu de cara com o homem, que estava com a toalha enrolada na cintura deixando peitoral descoberto, com aquele brilho de umidade de quando a pessoa não se enxugou muito bem. Ele balançava os cabelos com a mão, fazendo gotículas de água de espalharem pelo ambiente e essas já se misturavam com a baba que escorria da boca de Bella. Seus pensamentos desapareceram na hora.

- Tome um banho _Agapi mou_. – disse ele de forma simples, nem percebendo o quanto estava seduzindo a mulher a sua frente – Depois vem para cama comigo, vamos dormiu um pouquinho antes do jantar, eu estou bem cansado e aposto que você também está.

- Sim, eu vou. – ela saiu cambaleante para o banheiro.

Enquanto Bella tomava banho, Edward deixou a cama aconchegante para eles dormirem e pelo interfone pediu aos empregados, que eles fossem acordados cerca de uma hora e meia antes do jantar ser servido.

Quando Bella voltou do banho encontrou o grego deitado já cochilando, ficou um tempo olhando para ele. Era lindo para ela vê-lo dormir, no sono ele perdia toda aura de poder e prepotência que o rodeava, o rosto ficava totalmente livre das expressões e se assemelhava demais a um anjo.

Ela se aproximou mais dele e beijo-lhe levemente a fronte, e mesmo o movimento sendo de leve o homem despertou e assim que viu a moça cheirosa do recém-banho a sua frente, a puxou para debaixo das cobertas, grudando seu corpo ao dela.

Rolou o corpo sobre o da mulher linda, começou a despi-la da camisola, descobrindo as formas perfeitas do corpo dela.

- Eu estava louco de vontade de fazer isso com você. – ele falava enquanto a despia com a ajuda dela mesma – Eu não podia dormir, sem ter um pouquinho de prazer contigo.

- Não que você mereça, mas eu também quero tanto. – ela beijava cada parte do corpo dele que podia alcançar, e ouvia ele gargalhando em seu ouvido.

- Porque não mereço? Eu mereço tudo de você. Você é minha. – disse autoritário, mas ele sabia ao que ela se referia.

- Cala a boca e me beija. – sua voz saiu sensual, demonstrando o quanto já estava louca por ele.

Assim que ambos estavam nus, ele começou a provocar no corpo dela as sensações que ela tanto adorava e já não conseguia mais ficar sem. Ele lhe tocava os seios com a língua úmida e macia, chupando, lambendo, desceu para sua barriga lisa, provocando ao redor do umbigo e foi descendo, descendo até chegar ao local onde ele mais queria e ela mais precisava.

Ele deu especial atenção ali, usando de toda perícia que tinha, acrescentada ao carinho e adoração que tinha pela mulher, mostrando com suas pequenas lambidas e beijos o quanto a desejava e o quanto se importava com ela, e somente com ela, fazendo a chegar ao alto do prazer.

Com ela ainda lenta do recém-clímax, ele se aconchegou entre as pernas dela guiando seu membro ereto e dolorido com a mão, até alcançar a fenda úmida e ainda pulsante dela. Aprofundou-se no calor aconchegante dela, se sentindo como sempre se sentia ao se unir a ela. Estava em seu lar.

Os movimentos começaram lentos, e aos poucos foram se tornando rápido, era uma dança de corpos, uma dança antiga que os embalava. Bella o empurrou devagar, e ele rapidamente entendeu o que ela queria, virando os corpos e deixando ela por cima. Ele adorou vê-la assim, subindo e descendo nele, os seios durinhos e com os bicos eretos e acentuados, brilhando da saliva dele, os cabelos revoltos, os olhos fechados e a boca levemente aberta e inchada de seus beijos. Que deliciosa era a sua mulher.

Entre mordidas, beijos e palavras estimulantes, Bella novamente subiu ao céu e Edward se encontrou com ela lá. Ficaram grudados um no outro, nunca querendo perder o contato, mesmo as mãos do grego sobre suas nádegas, massageando e apertando era delicioso para ela, a aura de poder dele multiplicava por dez quando transavam e isso a excitava demais, o jeito que ele a segurava, a tocava, tudo demonstrava para ela que ela era dele, só dele e ela ultimamente se sentia tão possessiva dele quanto ele dela.

- Estou adorando você ciumenta, e demonstrando mais suas vontades e desejos, principalmente porque elas são todas para mim. – disse ele quebrando o silêncio – Até o sexo ficou melhor, foi delicioso, como sempre é, mas hoje foi melhor.

- Deixa de ser convencido Edward. – ela disse enquanto o saia de cima dele.

- Eu posso ser, você bem sabe que eu posso. – ele lhe tomou a boca num beijo possessivo e feroz, e ela ficou prontinha para começar tudo de novo, ele também.

E recomeçaram a dança, variando as posições até ficarem cansados e dormirem, acordando somente quando lhes foi programado o aviso próximo à hora do jantar.

...

O clima familiar estava fazendo um bem danado a todos.

Depois do almoço do dia de Ação de Graças, a família resolveu fazer um passeio no Iate de Emmett, as crianças logo se empolgaram, pois adoravam passeios no mar, mas Bella ficou apreensiva, tinha um pouco de medo, mas Edward a tranquilizou dizendo que uma vez dentro da embarcação, ela mal sentiria diferença.

O iate era realmente incrível e muito luxuoso, parecia um apartamento de luxo. Depois de um tempo navegando, resolveram parar para tomar um lanche e logo depois as crianças foram tirar uma soneca. Emmett e Rosálie aproveitaram para dar um mergulho, enquanto Edward e Bella preferiram ficar tomando um solzinho no deck.

Bella pegou o filtro solar e resolveu passar nele, que adorou ser alisado por ela durante vários minutos, depois foi a vez dele fazer o mesmo com ela, e a essa altura ele já estava completamente excitado, por que seus toque não foram nada práticos como os dela, todos demonstravam o que ele estava sentindo no momento. A luxúria.

A moça estava adorando, e quando sentiu que ele parou ela virou o corpo ficando deitada de costas, apoiada nos cotovelos, enquanto o observava de joelhos com os óculos escuros, e respirando ofegante.

- O que houve?

- Se eu continuar te tocando, vou acabar cometendo um atentado ao pudor.

Bella riu, entendia bem como ele se sentia ela estava a ponto de pular em cima dele para fazer de um tudo, menos coisas inocentes. Ela se ajeitou, melhor num dos colchões que tinha ali, encostou-se nos travesseiros e o chamou com os dedos, batendo em seguida de leve em suas coxas.

O grego achou estranha a atitude da moça, mas nem se fez de rogado e foi logo deitar a cabeça no colo dela, que em seguida começou a lhe acariciar as madeixas, deixando ele completamente relaxado. O silêncio perdurou por uns minutos, e Bella sentindo o ambiente pacífico, achou que o momento era oportuno para começar a abrir seu coração.

- Sabe. – disse ela quebrando o silêncio e logo tirando ele da letargia que aos poucos o estava consumindo – Eu já não tenho mais medo. – o final da frase o despertou por completo.

- De mim? – perguntou.

- De nós. Juntos. – ela continuou as carícias nele – Eu não quero perder você nunca. – pausou, respirou fundo, pois sentia um nó começando a se formar em sua garganta.

Ele percebeu, mas ficou muito quieto, controlando até sua respiração, pois aquele momento era muito importante, mudaria o rumo do relacionamento deles, e ele precisava disso, precisa ficar calmo e esperar ela desabafar.

- Eu estou apaixonada Edward, de uma maneira que nunca fiquei antes. – ela suspirou – Nem o homem ao qual eu me entreguei tão apaixonada, conseguiu fazer brotar em mim o sentimento que você criou. Eu confesso que não queria me deixar levar, criar esperanças e expectativas, mas não consegui. Eu simplesmente não posso mais imaginar minha vida sem você nela, e me dói pensar que um dia isso tudo vai acabar, pois em algum momento você vai me deixar, pois eu não serei capaz de suprir todas as suas expectativas.

Edward se levantou e sentou de frente para ela, viu os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas que escorriam livremente pelas bochechas dela. Tocou lhe a face, limpando-a com os dedos.

- Eu já te falei sobre isso, eu nunca te deixaria partir, eu não posso. – ele falou sério, olhando firme nos olhos dela, ainda limpando-lhe o rosto.

- É porque você não sabe de tudo, eu tenho problemas, eu tenho defeitos que podem atrapalhar seus planos. Eu tenho segredo que não te contei. – ela começou a soluçar descontroladamente.

Ele se aproximou, sentando ao lado e a abraçou.

- Shiu, não tem problema, você vai me contar quando estiver pronta e tudo vai ficar bem. Eu também tenho segredos e vou te contar tudo um dia. Tudo vai ficar bem, porque nós pertencemos um ao outro.

Ele continuou a acalmá-la. Seus sentimentos eram uma mescla de alívio, felicidade, dor e apreensão. Por um lado ele estava satisfeito por ela finalmente se abrir para ele, confessar a paixão, mas por outro apreensivo pelo que tanto a perturbava e por seus próprios segredos.

Levou muitos minutos até Bella ficar recomposta, e para alegrar o clima, Edward sugeriu que eles mergulhassem , mesmo com medo ela aceitou, tinha certeza que ele cuidaria dela.

Já estava quase anoitecendo quando eles voltaram à embarcação, tomaram banho e juntaram-se aos _Dossis_ para o jantar, enquanto o iate os levava de voltar para a costa. Não tocaram mais no assunto, mas sabia que ainda tinham muito o que conversar.

Os dias passaram rápido, mas cada um deles foi especial.

As crianças se apegaram demais a Bella, e fizeram diversos passeios acompanhados dela e do tio que eles amavam. Emmett e Edward conversaram muito sobre os negócios familiares de ambos e ficaram muito satisfeitos em ver que tudo estava fluindo bem e trazendo muito lucro.

Rose e Bella ficaram muito amigas, a irmã não parava de tecer elogios ao irmão e Bella se lembrava de Edward lhe dizendo para não acreditar em nada que ela lhe falasse, mas como ela mesma tinha dito tudo o que Rose lhe confidenciou, somente a fez se apaixonar mais ainda por Edward, se é que isso era realmente possível.

Visitaram as praias, os pontos turísticos e vários outros locais interessantes de Barcelona. Um novo passeio no Iate de Emmett foi o ponto alto de tudo, o luxo da embarcação somada à empolgação e harmonia de todos, tonou o passeio muito agradável e totalmente inesquecível, principalmente para o grego e sua dançarina, que ali compartilharam algo muito importante para ambos.

A viagem familiar à Grécia ficou combinada para o inicio do ano seguinte, provavelmente no final de janeiro, e Bella foi incluída nela.

Os ares de Barcelona tinham trazido coisas boas para todos, mas o que tinha trago ao casal complicado e apaixonado ia muito além das expectativas deles. Muito além.

Numa tarde, antevéspera da viagem de volta à Nova York de Bella e Edward, Rose chamou a moça para seu estúdio e mostrou os Cds de músicas que possuía, e Bella separou um de coletânea da Shakira que tinha algumas músicas que dava para usar na dança do ventre, a loira estava empolgada em aprender alguns passos e Bella era uma ótima professora.

Elas correram colocar saias rodadas e tops, não eram a roupas certas, mas para uma aula serviria muito bem, pegaram também alguns colares longos de Rose e prenderam nos quadris, para dar mais clima e visão ao balanço dos mesmos durante a dança.

Colocaram a música para tocar, e a batida logo fez Bella entrar no clima, respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, sentindo enquanto ela penetrava seus poros, Rose observava maravilhada, podia notar o quanto a música e a dança faziam parte da moça.

Logo Bella começou a explicar a Rose os movimentos de mãos e braços, depois os ombros e cabeça. Treinaram esses por um tempo, depois foram para os das pernas e logo em seguida os quadris e abdome. Por alguns minutos Rose treinou os movimentos aprendidos, eram os mais fáceis e bem simples, os colares presos as saias na altura dos quadris dava um tremendo efeito ao requebrado.

Quando já tinham treinado por um tempo, Bella reiniciou as músicas e começou os movimentos já ensinados, só que agora de forma mais rápida e fluída, enquanto Rose tentava acompanhar.

Logo estavam ambas requebrando e dançando como odaliscas, lógico que perto de Bella, era nítido que Rose era uma aprendiz, mas era aplicada e estava fazendo muito bem os movimentos. As contas dos colares nos quadris faziam um barulhinho encantador, em pouco tempo a sala estava sensualizada e ambas estavam completamente envolvidas pela música e pelos movimentos.

Bella parecia estar num transe enquanto dançava, ela girava, jogava os cabelos, balançava os ombros, se dobrava e requebrava, estava tão absorta que nem percebeu que Rose tinha parado e dançar e somente observava encantada sua apresentação, muito menos viu os dois homens que há algum tempo estavam na parte semi escura da sala observando a ambas.

- Ela é muito sensual, mas dançando parece que se sobressai de uma forma incrível. – disse Emmett ainda olhando Bella – Não me admira que você tenha ficado louco por ela. Rose que aprendeu poucos passos já tá me deixando todo aceso. – ele se mexeu na cadeira tocando seu membro desperto para acomodá-lo melhor.

Edward olhou para ele, sorriu, pois ele tinha dito a verdade, ele tinha ficado louco desde a primeira vez que tinha posto os olhos naquela mulher, e hoje ela era sua. Vê-la dançar somente fazia com que ele agradecesse por ter consigo conquista-la. Como já estava num estado emergencial de excitação, levantou-se bruscamente e correu até a mulher, pegando-a no colo, fazendo-a soltar um grito de susto, e logo em seguida saindo com ela rumo ao quarto deles. Só queria era se perder naquele corpo maravilhoso, que o deixava tão louco a cada dia.

Emmett caminhou até sua linda esposa, que ainda olhava boquiaberta em direção a porta onde o irmão tinha passado, viu o marido sorrindo para ela e sorriu de volta.

- Então, acho que podíamos aproveitar e seguir o exemplo deles, pois vou te contar um segredo. – ele a puxou pela cintura colando o corpo dela ao seu, fazendo com que ela sentisse sua excitação já pulsando por ela, encostou os lábios na orelha dela e disse – Eu estou doidinho pra conhecer de novo cada parte desse seu corpo delicioso, e em especial explorar minha melhor amiga, aquela que fica entre suas pernas e pulsa por mim toda vez que te todo.

Rose pulou no colo do marido, abraçando com suas pernas também e lhe beijando a boca de forma ousada e faminta, sua feminilidade pulsando loucamente.

- O que você está esperando que ainda não me levou para o nosso quarto? – disse ela fingindo-se de brava.

Ele sorriu levado, e a exemplo o cunhado correu com ela para o quarto.

Naquela noite, os gemidos e apelos comporiam a trilha sonora da dança de corpos realizada pelos casais presentes na mansão, bem como agiriam como estimulo para que a dança não cessasse tão cedo, e foi o que aconteceu, ela varou a madrugada.

_**Kyría Dossis**_** – Senhora Dossis**

**Músicas:**

**Ojos Así – Shakira**

**Hip's Don't Lie - Shakira**

* * *

**Sei que demorou, mas como sempre tenho milhões de explicações, mas não irei elencar todas aqui, também por isso acabei não mandando os Spoilers.**

**Espero que gostem do capitulo, e se eu ainda merecer comentem...**

**Contatos comigo:**

**Forms: formspring . me / DanielaMarjorie**  
**Twitter: Dani _ Marjorie**

**Tirem os espaços.  
**

**Bjs.**


	18. Revelações

**Capitulo 17 – Revelações**

Os bons frutos da viagem à Espanha permaneceram.

O casal estava tão unido, que na empresa os funcionários já tinham sacado que a Assistente de Edward na verdade era muito mais que isso, pois a sintonia entre ambos era muito explícita, sem contar as pequenas demonstrações de afeto que compartilhavam achando que não eram notados, mas sempre tinha alguém prestando atenção, então logo eles se tornaram assunto nas rodinhas de funcionários.

O grego continuava tão tirano como sempre, e se estivesse irritado por ter discutido com Bella, todos sentiam a pressão aumentar, já a moça continuava sendo um amor com todos e quase sempre conseguia acalmar o chefe, coisas que todos tinham reparado também, inclusive Tânya que dentro da empresa era a pessoa mais próxima aos dois.

Tânya tinha percebido que todas as chances que ela imaginou que um dia poderia ter, tinham se findado, era impossível competir com Bella, e estava muito claro que Edward beijava o chão que ela pisava sem contar que agora ela era tão chefe quanto o grego, mandava em tudo por ali.

Mesmo tendo motivos para odiar Bella, Tânya não conseguia, a moça era muito legal com ela e a livrava de muitos apuros com o grego, portanto mesmo não querendo admitir para si mesma, gostava muito de Bella.

Bella não poderia estar se importando menos que estivessem sendo tão transparentes. O quanto ela estava apaixonada pelo grego era o tanto que ela se doava e fazia de tudo para o bem dele, e isso estava à mostra para quem quisesse ver, os dois estavam muito felizes juntos. Todos os dias no trabalho eram produtivos e apesar da tensão sexual que pairava sobre eles, ainda não tinham ultrapassado nenhum limite na empresa, ou seja, ainda não tinham transado lá, mas no que dependesse do grego, isso logo aconteceria.

Bella ainda se excitava toda vez que ele ficava bravo e era grosso e estúpido, principalmente quando era com ela. Era uma coisa estranha, mas despertava a luxúria dela. Edward sabia que isso acontecia e às vezes brigava de propósito com ela, só para ver o brilho do desejo se acender nos seus lindos olhos. Isso o excitava também, e deixava o dia muito melhor para ele.

Por mais que tudo estivesse lindo entre eles, certos segredos pairavam sobre suas cabeças e para Bella estava muito difícil de continuar sem revelar, ainda mais que os e-mails de seu tio chegavam constantemente. Segundo ele, ela precisava ir à Grécia urgentemente, pois além de resolver os problemas inerentes a sua herança, ela precisava resolver outras coisas também, as quais ela não sabia o que eram e no que poderia ajudar.

Sua cabeça estava cheia de coisas, e no final de janeiro ela iria com a família de Edward para a Grécia, mas ainda era final de dezembro e o tio a queria lá logo, então ela tinha que conversar com Edward sobre isso e se possível, ir alguns dias antes para lá e encontrar com ele e a família dele depois.

Foi para a sala dele com o intuito de informa-lo sobre a sua decisão. Deu uma rápida batida na porta e em seguida entrou.

- Vou à sua casa hoje à noite, tudo bem para você? – perguntou ela logo que entrou na sala.

Edward, que estava concentrado na leitura de um documento levou um leve susto, olhou para Bella que estava parada perto da porta, via ansiedade em seu rosto e logo percebeu que a ida dela em sua casa assim de espontânea vontade não era algo que o agradaria.

- Tudo bem, você sabe que pode ir lá sempre que quiser. A casa é sua. – disse sério.

- Certo, então sairei um pouco mais cedo e depois vou para lá. – disse e já ia saindo quando ele a chamou.

- Aconteceu algo. – perguntou preocupado. Ela sorriu para a apreensão dele, e caminhou em sua direção, sentou em seu colo e lhe deu um longo beijo. – Nada que não possamos resolver juntos.

Dito isso ela se levantou e saiu da sala, deixando um grego excitado pelo beijo e por uma dançarina que tinha se sentado em seu colo, bem em cima do maior adorador dela.

...

Como tinha a chave do apartamento do grego, Bella entrou sem problemas no local, Edward não estava à vista, mas ela viu a luz do escritório dele acesa e achou que ele estaria ali, ao entrar, encontrou o ambiente vazio, então decidiu que o esperaria ali, provavelmente ele estava no banho.

Circulando perto da mesa, uma pasta chamou sua atenção, pois ali estava seu nome. Ela sabia que era errado bisbilhotar as coisas dos outros, mas não se conteve e começou a folhear o conteúdo da pasta.

Ela nem percebeu quanto tempo passou ali olhando tudo sobre sua vida, tudo que ele nunca contou que tinha conhecimento, tudo que ela jamais tinha dito para ele. A manipulação de sua vida tinha sido muito grande, e pensar que ela estava com medo de dizer às coisas que ele já sabia a deixou furiosa. Sentiu-se traída, enganada.

Lágrimas caiam de seus olhos quando ele entrou no escritório. Edward de imediato percebeu o que tinha acontecido. Durante o banho, lembrou-se que a tal pasta estava fora do cofre, ia guarda-la antes que Bella chegasse, mas não houve tempo.

Ela percebeu a chegada dele, levantou o rosto encontrado a feição preocupada dele. Ficaram se olhando, ela com os olhos molhados, as lágrimas ainda caindo, ele claramente abatido e se contorcendo por dentro em ter provocado as lágrimas dela, pensava no que falar para ela e nada lhe vinha à mente.

- Por quê? – perguntou ela – Eu sabia que você tinha manipulado algumas coisas, mas não imaginei que tivesse manipulado tudo, que soubesse de tudo sobre mim. Eu sou o que para você? Um fantoche, além de amante? Algum negócio o qual você tem trabalhado? O que você esperava conseguir com tudo isso? – Ela bateu a mão sobre os papéis na mesa a sua frente, fazendo um barulho alto.

- Bella, eu posso explicar tudo. – disse aflito – Você é minha namorada, na verdade mais do que isso. Eu queria muito ter você para mim.

- Verdade? – disse ela, interrompendo a explicação dele – E para isso você comprou minha vida, toda minha história, e usou de artifícios para me trazer para cá. – ela sorriu amargamente – E o que você ia fazer depois? Chantagear-me para conseguir o quê? Eu não tenho nada, não sou ninguém, apesar de meu tio achar o contrário. – ao lembrar-se do tio algo veio em sua mente – Ele tem algo haver com isso? Ele de alguma forma te ajudou?

- Não, claro que não. Eu conheço Eleazar praticamente só de nome. – ele deu um passo na direção dela, que se afastou dele.

Ele se chateou com isso, mas entendia o que ela devia estar sentindo em relação a ele. Resolveu tentar explicar novamente seus atos.

- Tudo que eu fiz foi só para chegar perto de você. Eu te quis desde o momento em que coloquei meus olhos em você, enquanto dançava naquele restaurante. Eu respeito você, nunca se tratou de negócios, era apenas meu desejo louco de te encontrar, de ter você. Só isso. – ele ficou olhando para ela, tentando mostrar que era verdadeiro, enquanto ela apenas retribuía o olhar.

- Eu nem sei direito o que pensar sobre tudo isso. – ela saiu apressada do escritório, Edward foi atrás.

Os pensamentos eram conflitantes, formando um redemoinho em sua mente enquanto caminhava até a sala. Raiva, amor, angústia, paixão, dor, desejo, tudo numa estranha mistura que a deixava mais irritada e triste a cada minuto. Ela chegou à porta de saída do apartamento, sentiu o peso da decisão que tomaria. Se saísse sabia que haveria consequências, mas também não queria ficar. Segurava a maçaneta tão apertado que sua mão doía.

Edward parou a poucos centímetros dela que estava de costas para ele, sua respiração suspensa, sabia que precisava lhe dar espaço, mas se conhecia e sabia que por mais que quisesse deixá-la se acalmar um pouco e explicar tudo depois, não conseguiria. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Bella sentiu todos os sentimentos que até então estavam conflituosos em sua mente, chegarem à borda do seu redemoinho de emoções e transbordar, fazendo com que uma dor imensa tomasse conta de seu ser, lhe tirando o fôlego e ao mesmo tempo lhe despontando uma necessidade enorme de falar.

- Eu vim aqui para te contar tudo, queria pedir seu conselho, sua ajuda, porque eu confiava em você. – ela soluçou doloridamente fazendo Edward perder uma batida do coração – Oh meu Deus! Eu me apaixonei por uma mentira. – caiu ajoelhada diante da porta.

Edward não se conteve, ajoelhou-se e a abraçou, apoiando o queixo sobre a cabeça dela.

- Eu ia te contar tudo, não ia esconder para sempre. – apertou-a mais um pouco em seus braços quando os soluços aumentaram – Eu só estava esperando o momento certo, talvez fosse até hoje mesmo, quando você fosse me contar suas coisas, eu só juro para você que ia contar.

Bella suspirou em seus braços, ela acreditava nele, mas ainda se sentia manipulada demais. O silêncio se instaurou pelos momentos seguintes, depois foi quebrado pelas palavras de Edward.

- Eu comecei a fazer isso pelos motivos errados, mas depois... Depois que consegui ter você comigo, eu não me arrependo de ter feito nada. Só de pensar em tudo que já vivemos juntos, em tudo que podemos ainda viver, no quanto minha vida mudou para melhor depois de você fazer parte dela. Só isso é mais que motivo para que eu fizesse tudo de novo se fosse preciso. Nem pararia para pensar em nada. – disse e lhe beijou os cabelos.

As palavras proferidas por ele se afundaram em sua mente, ela sabia que era verdade, que até deveria ser grata por tudo que ele fez, pois isso os uniu, mas ainda tinha algo nela que se rebelava, não querendo aceitar nada, querendo fugir, desaparecer.

- Eu não sei o que fazer. Parte de mim quer ir embora e desaparecer, mas outra parte não quer, não consegue. – ela chorou novamente, soluçando em intervalos, sendo amparada pelo grego.

- Não vou dizer que vou respeitar sua decisão, pois se ela for me deixar, ir embora, eu não concordarei. – ele a apertou um pouco mais – Sei que você pode me perdoar, e se você me contar o que houve no seu passado eu vou te ajudar e juntos vamos passar por tudo _Agapi mou_. – fechou os olhos com força, e como se fosse uma oração ele proferiu – Mas fica comigo, por favor.

Suspirou resoluta, ela sabia que não conseguiria atravessar a porta, nunca poderia deixá-lo.

- Eu amo você. – disse ela de maneira uniforme, minutos depois da última palavra dele – Eu não sei quando aconteceu de verdade, só sei que isso me impede de sair por essa porta. Só tem uma solução para mim: ficar com você.

Ele ficou sem respirar, um silêncio sepulcral se instalou após a confissão dela. A vontade dele era agarrá-la, dizer que sentia o mesmo, e levá-la para cama e amá-la devagar e carinhosamente, até o dia raiar. Pensou também em levá-la para o sofá, seria mais confortável que ficar ali no chão, mas não queria em hipótese alguma quebrar a bolha na qual estavam envolvidos.

Ela levantou o rosto e olhou nos olhos dele, seus olhos muito úmidos, assim como seu rosto. Ela buscava no olhar dele a força que ela precisava para começar a revelar o maior segredo do seu coração. O trauma que por algum tempo lhe impediu de se entregar a ele.

- Eu tinha tudo sobre controle em minha vida. – ela começou hesitante – Estava feliz do jeito que vivia, mas um dia ele apareceu para mim. Foi tão gentil e amável, e era tão bonito que eu me encantei rapidamente. – ela respirou fundo e continuou – Eu era virgem, e me entreguei achando que estava apaixonada, e que ele também estava apaixonado por mim, e no dia seguinte eu acordei dolorida e sozinha, nem um bilhete havia para me confortar, apenas um pulseira de brilhantes, como se fosse um pagamento. Me senti uma prostituta e comecei a chorar por ser tão burra, por não ter percebido que ele só queria uma única coisa de mim. Dei a pulseira para a faxineira que estava no corredor no momento em que sai do quarto de hotel. – ela ficou em silêncio e ele continuou quieto, pensando sobre o colar que quis presenteá-la, entendendo a reação dela e se chutando mentalmente por isso, então a abraçou mais apertado, confortando, mostrando que estava ali por ela.

- Eu chorei por dias, nunca tinha me sentido tão humilhada, tão usada, pensei no que meus pais achariam se soubessem o que eu tinha feito, senti que teria decepcionado eles, e isso foi horrível, só me fez chorar ainda mais. – seus soluços recomeçaram mais fortes e Edward começou a embalá-la como se fosse um bebê.

- Calma _agapi mou_, já passou. E pode ter certeza que seus pais não ficaram decepcionados, eles sabem que você é uma moça decente e foi enganada. Poderia acontecer com qualquer uma. E você é muito pura, não vê a maldade das pessoas. O mais importante é que esse episódio não resultou em nada mais grave para sua vida. – ele pensou em quantas vezes ele próprio já havia agido dessa mesma maneira, e pela primeira vez em sua vida sentiu-se mal pelas mulheres.

- Eu quero que você entenda como me senti, e porque de ser assim. – ela levantou os olhos para os dele – Foi tudo tão rápido e tão traumático depois que jurei a mim mesma que nunca mais me deixaria levar por sentimentos carnais, e por mais que eu tenha tentado acabei caindo novamente, só que dessa vez é muito mais forte, me machucaria demais se acabasse. Me mataria.

Edward via nos olhos dela a verdade, e sabia que para ele seria a mesma coisa, nem imaginava mais sua vida sem ela, então tomou uma decisão, para ele somente assim provaria que era verdade o que sentia e resolveria de uma vez por todas a situação.

- Eu sei que você já sabe, mas precisa ouvir saindo da minha boca. – deu uma pausa e respirou fundo, tomando fôlego para o que iria proferir a seguir – Eu amo você demais, e com tudo que tenho, com todo meu ser, com todo meu coração, que eu nem sabia que tinha, mas hoje ele só bate por você. Portanto eu te peço, me dê uma chance de provar que minhas intenções são boas. Eu quero te fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Eu juro.

Bella congelou e derreteu ao ouvir as palavras saindo da boca dele. Apenas continuava olhando, e agradecendo a Deus por ele ainda a estar segurando, senão com certeza estaria caída ao chão com o impacto que as palavras lhe causaram.

- Serio que isso é verdade? – disse a ele quando encontrou as palavras – Eu juro que se você estiver brincando comigo eu...eu nem sei o que faço, mas não será nada bom para você.

Edward sorriu da braveza que ela tentou demonstrar, enfim o ambiente estava ficando leve, e para confirmar a ela a veracidade de suas intenções, ele apenas abaixou mais o seu rosto e tomou-lhe a boca exigente e faminto, sendo correspondido da mesma maneira.

O beijo foi se transformando, era um verdadeiro beijo de amor, mas cheio de desejo. A situação que começou tensa e desagradável, com uma conversa franca e nada legal, agora terminava de forma inesperada, mas completamente satisfatória para ambos.

Edward levantou do chão, trazendo Bella consigo. Pegou-a no colo e caminhou em direção a seu quarto, que há algum tempo não via a presença da moça em seu interior.

Depositou-a sobre a cama e logo começou a despi-la de forma desesperada, ao mesmo tempo em que ela repetia os seus gestos, despindo-o também. Com as respirações ofegantes e completamente nus, Edward a beijava em todos os lugares que alcançava. Agarravam-se desesperados, tinham consciência de que podiam ter se separado naquele dia, e queriam ter a certeza de que realmente estavam juntos. Precisavam sentir um ao outro para isso.

Edward teve um estalo de consciência e parou tudo, deixando Bella atônita.

- Eu quero te pedir uma coisa. – disse e se levantou indo em direção ao closet e abrindo o cofre, retornando em seguida com uma caixa de veludo em suas mãos – Quero te dar novamente isso. – depositou a caixa nas mãos dela – Quero que você aceite como um presente do homem que ama você e não como pagamento por nada, quero que você esqueça de uma vez por todas essa experiência ruim, quero que você o use agora para mim, quero que dance agora para mim, usando somente isso. – Abriu a caixa, revelando o colar que uma vez ele tentou dar a ela e foi recusado.

Bella olhava para a peça dentro do veludo, o tecido fazia as pedras brilharem mais, tocou a peça e sorriu para ele, que entendeu como sinal verde da parte dela, retirou o colar do repouso e com a ajuda dela o colocou em seu pescoço. Ela sentia o peso opressor das pedras sobre seu colo, mas não se importou, olhou para ele e agradeceu, beijando-o ternamente em seguida.

Edward se encaminhou até o som do quarto e colocou em repetição a canção que por muitas noites ouviu para se lembrar da primeira vez que tinha visto Bella dançar. Assim que os primeiros acordes começaram a soar pelo ambiente, Bella levantou-se da cama, dando ao grego a linda visão de seu corpo nu, de cabelos soltos e vestida somente com o colar dele, exatamente como um dia ele tinha desejado.

Ele passou por ela indo em direção a cama, onde sentou na beirada e não tirou mais os olhos e cima dela, não se envergonhava nenhum pouco de sua nudez, muito menos da evidência muito proeminente de sua excitação, a qual Bella não parava de olhar com desejo, deixando-o mais excitado ainda, fazendo com que ele se tocasse intimamente, de forma a se exibir para ela. Ele seguia o comprimento com sua mão direita, fazendo movimentos de ida e volta da base à ponta, gemendo baixinho cada vez que completava o processo.

Tirando os olhos de seu membro e voltando para o seu rosto Bella começou a se movimentar, a escassa iluminação do quarto deixava sua silhueta sensual e muito erótica, Edward mordeu os lábios para segurar um gemido animalesco que ele tinha certeza que sairia de sua boca. Ver sua mulher dançando nua, com seu colar no pescoço e realizando seu sonho, era demais para ele.

Bella nunca tinha se sentido tão sensual como estava se sentindo naquele momento, nunca tinha dançando com tanta vontade como agora, e mesmo sem os apetrechos que usava e que a tornava uma odalisca estava linda. Seus cabelos tão longos como um véu, se enrolavam ao seu redor. O balanço dos seus quadris era perfeito, e sem as saias e miçangas que costumava usar para isso, parecia muito natural, e não faziam falta alguma para a performance.

O corpo dela tinha as carnes tão firmes, que se assemelhava a uma dessas estátuas, uma deusa grega que tinha criado vida e dançava para ele. Ele não perdia os movimentos dela, fazendo com que seus olhos viajassem por todo o corpo, voltando a todo o momento para as nádegas, os seios e o sexo dela, onde ele mais queria tocar, beijar e lamber, e durante todo o tempo em que ela dançava, ele se tocava, alternando os movimentos entre rápido e devagar, prolongando o prazer que estava sentindo com tudo aquilo.

Tinha apenas poucos minutos que ela dançava quando o grego não resistiu mais e a chamou com o dedo, pedindo para que ela chegasse mais perto, e foi atendido. Ela veio sorrindo, requebrando e girando na direção dele, dando uma visão panorâmica de seu belo corpo.

Quando já estava perto o suficiente, ele se ajoelhou na frente dela, ficando com o rosto na direção do umbigo, logo a segurou pelas nádegas e começou a distribuir beijos molhados pela barriga lisa e firme, foi descendo, querendo chegar ao seu local preferido, sentindo o cheiro feminino e delicioso da excitação dela, que o deixava tão louco quanto um macho dominante, prestes a cruzar com sua fêmea. Ela lhe despertava o homem das cavernas que existia dentro de si, mas ele adorava se sentir assim em relação a ela, era a única mulher no mundo que conseguia fazer isso com ele.

Serpenteou a língua para fora da boca e lambeu-lhe a pele depilada que cobria o nervo inchado e a fenda úmida, ela gemeu e entranhou as mãos nos cabelos rebeldes dele. Sua excitação era tanta que o simples olhar dele sobre seu corpo era incendiário, o toque então era completamente enlouquecedor.

- Céus, Edward. Vai me matar desse jeito. – disse rouca.

- É isso que eu quero, matar. Matar tudo que te faz ter medo. Matar a parte de você que o outro estragou. Fazer você esquecer tudo e se lembrar só de mim. – disse soprando o ar das palavras na umidade dela, causando choques eróticos que lhe percorriam todo o corpo.

Beijou-lhe com carinho as coxas torneadas, subiu beijando para o abdome e depois lhe chupou os seios de forma voraz, fazendo a moça estremecer e amolecer, de tanto desejo. Ela já se sentia tão quente, e lhe parecia que ao invés de sangue, era lava recém-saída do vulcão que percorria por suas veias.

- Deita na nossa cama. – disse num sussurro para ela.

Bella olhou para o colchão, e registrou as palavras dele, "nossa cama". Sentiu uma onda de possessividade lhe dominar. Sim, agora seria só deles. Ela não iria a lugar algum se não fosse para ser dele, assim como ele era dela.

De gatinho ela foi até o centro da cama, deixando o grego sem fôlego em observar a mulher de quatro ali. Que nádegas perfeitas ela tinha, e como sabia provocá-lo. Ela olhou para trás e sorriu para ele, percebendo o efeito que sua pequena performance tinha causado, depois se virou e sentou na cama abrindo as pernas para ele, deixando a mostra seu centro já brilhante da umidade acumulada, convidando-o sem palavras para que a tomasse.

Ele entendendo o recado, foi direto a ela, encaixando sua cabeça em seu local preferido, sugando, lambendo, acariciando as dobras macias delas com sua língua experiente, provocando o ponto sensível até que ela estremecesse em sua boca, inundando sua língua do néctar, fruto do orgasmo intenso que ele lhe proporcionou.

A respiração dela estava descompassada, mas ele ainda estava totalmente no controle. Subiu até a boca dela, beijando o caminho todo até chegar lá. Beijou-a sensualmente, dando a ela o próprio gosto, excitando-a novamente.

Ela o abraçou, puxando-o para si, queria senti-lo penetrá-la, mover-se dentro dela. Era uma viciada na dureza que a preenchia tão satisfatoriamente, queria se unir a ele na carne, porque seu coração já estava dominado por ele. Precisava amá-lo, como nunca tinha feito antes.

Louco pelo cheiro que ela exalava e pela quentura e umidade que sabia que ela lhe daria, penetrou devagar o caminho que o deixava em êxtase. Sem deixar de olhar nos olhos dela por nenhum minuto sequer. Assim que estava todo dentro dela começou com o os movimentos de entrar e sair, uma onda elétrica percorreu ambos os corpos, fazendo com que os pelos se eriçassem, e eles darem um pequeno sorriso em concordância, mostrando que tinham percebido que aquele momento estava sendo especial.

Os movimentos de entra e sai que ele fazia eram lentos, queria mostrar a ela que sabia como fazer para amá-la. Eles se tocavam, se beijavam, sentiam as almas conectadas, assim como seus corpos. Através dos movimentos, sentiam o êxtase sendo construído dentro deles.

Quando ambos sentiram que o fim estava próximo, o grego jogou a cabeça para trás e Bella gemeu alto, e logo após, como se previamente combinado, seus olhos se encontraram e puderem observar o amor e o prazer fluir dentro do outro. A sensação, não se comparava a nada que já tivessem sentido antes.

Bella foi arrebatada de forma tão perfeita pelo que acabara de sentir que lágrimas lhe inundaram os olhos e logo começaram a escorrer em seu rosto. Edward sentiu também. Beijou sua mulher, um beijo longo, apaixonado e cheio de amor, enxugando assim suas lágrimas.

Ambos sabiam que não tinha mais volta. Dentro daquele quarto, naquele momento, havia acontecido algo que mudaria suas vidas para sempre.

...

O dia amanheceu. Os corpos nus ainda estavam enroscados sobre a cama.

Bella sentia cada músculo do seu corpo dolorido, mas estava imensamente feliz. Sorriu abrindo os olhos e viu pela fresta da cortina, a iluminação proveniente do amanhecer pouco ensolarado. Levantou-se devagar, se libertando das mãos e braços que a rodeavam, e observou o homem deitado na cama que ainda dormia pesadamente. Totalmente lindo. Ela suspirou com as lembranças de todas as palavras trocadas e todos os sentimentos intensos que compartilharam.

A noite deles tinha sido maravilhosa, e as marcas tanto no corpo dela quanto no dele eram provas inequívocas de que a paixão física tinha sido muito intensa entre eles, bem como os lençóis amarfanhados e impregnados de suor e outros fluidos. Ela suspirou e se encaminhou ao banheiro. Somente um banho quente a aliviaria das dores e do cansaço que sentia. Parou para pensar em que dia da semana se tratava e lembrou ser uma sexta-feira, nem sabia que horas eram, mas precisava ir trabalhar.

Tomou um banho mais rápido do que desejava e vestiu as roupas, pensou ser uma pena que não podia ir trabalhar de moletom, como estava. Precisava passar em casa e colocar uma roupa decente.

No quarto, tentou acordar Edward, que não queria acordar.

- Volte para cama _Agapi_, ainda é cedo. – disse resmungando. Bella sorriu da rabugice dele, até isso ela achava lindo nele. O amor fazia essas coisas com a pessoa.

- Temos que ir para o trabalho. – disse baixinho, acariciando os cabelos dele.

- Eu sou o dono daquela porra toda. Estou tirando o dia de folga e te dando o dia de folga também. – disse e afundou mais a cabeça no travesseiro se aconchegando.

A dançarina sorriu e resolveu não cutuca-lo mais. Ia para casa se trocar e depois iria trabalhar, talvez mais tarde ele acordasse e fosse também, se ele não fosse ela resolveria tudo por lá.

O motorista estava à disposição dela e a levou para casa. Chegando lá ela subiu apressada e não viu o porteiro chamando. Ao entrar na sala de seu apartamento se deparou com a pessoa que ela jamais imaginou que veria naquele dia, na cidade de Nova York.

Seu tio Eleazar.

Ficou um tempo parada olhando, sem conseguir acreditar que era realmente ele ali, mas seus olhos não se enganavam. Perguntas começaram a girar em sua mente. Porque seu tio estava em Nova York? Porque tinha vindo sem avisá-la? E o mais importante, como ele tinha entrado ali?

- Bom dia minha querida sobrinha. – disse Eleazar com um leve sotaque – Que imenso prazer revê-la. – caminhou até a moça parada na porta e a abraçou, fazendo-a sair da inércia que se encontrava e devolver o abraço.

- Que surpresa tio. – disse lentamente, queria perguntar como ele tinha conseguido entrar ali, quando ela não estava presente, mas achou que seria indelicado de sua parte – Não sabia que o senhor viria para os Estados Unidos, muito menos para Nova York.

- Sim, sim, foi repentino. Precisava muito falar com você pessoalmente. – se dirigiu para o sofá e sentou novamente – Como você não estava decidi esperar.

Bella olhou-o longamente, imaginando se havia algo por detrás das palavras que ele havia pronunciado.

- Se for sobre a herança, já disse que não quero e que iria até o senhor para resolver.

- Na verdade minha querida, a herança já está em seu nome, o exame de DNA foi o suficiente para provar o seu parentesco, só precisarei da sua assinatura para que o seu sobrenome verdadeiro possa ser utilizado por você.

Bella respirou fundo, já tinha brigado tanto por causa disso que se para agradar o tio e se livrar dos tormentos uma assinatura bastasse, ela faria logo isso. O que é um sobrenome, já que o sobrenome que usava não era o verdadeiro do seu pai, apesar de ser o escolhido por ele. Sabia que talvez fosse o certo a se fazer.

- Tudo bem tio. Vou me trocar, pois ainda preciso trabalhar, mas antes conversaremos. Só preciso ligar para Tânya e avisar que chegarei bem mais tarde do que o previsto inicialmente. – começou a caminhar em direção ao quarto.

- É percebi que você dormiu fora de casa. Um fato um tanto curioso para uma moça solteira e de família igual a você. – disse em tom casual, mas que se assemelhava muito a uma acusação.

Ela parou no meio do caminho e voltou. Na sua boca pairavam diversas respostas explosivas para dar ao tio, mas sua boa educação e temperamento dócil a impediram de deixar que elas lhe atravessassem por entre os dentes.

- Não entendi bem o que o senhor quis dizer tio. – parou perto dele no sofá e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Sua voz estava calma e uniforme e sua face não demonstrava a irritação que estava sentindo.

- Bom. Essa não é uma conduta para uma moça que está prestes a se casar.

Bella arregalou os olhos para ele.

- Como? Acho que está havendo algum engano, tio. Eu tenho...

- Tem que melhorar sua conduta. – disse ele cortando a frase dela – Ainda bem que cheguei, antes que seu futuro noivo soubesse desse tipo de coisa. – soava totalmente prático e dono da razão. Bella se enfureceu de vez.

- Futuro noivo? Conduta errada? Desculpe-me tio, não quero soar desrespeitosa, acontece que eu já estou em um relacionamento e meus planos são de continuar nele. Não imagino de onde o senhor tirou essa ideia de noivo, mas não vou acatar.

- Isabella querida, você é somente metade grega e por essa metade vir de uma família tradicional, ainda assim merece um marido grego. Eu arranjei um perfeito para você, que não se importa por lhe faltar metade da origem. Ele quer desposá-la com tudo que uma legitima grega merece. Considere-se uma moça de muita sorte. – disse sério, como se estivesse explicando algo a uma criança.

A dançarina sentia o tremor da raiva lhe percorrendo o corpo. Não conseguia acreditar na ousadia de seu tio. Como ele podia pensar que mandaria assim na vida dela como se ela fosse uma marionete dele? Sentia-se traída por seu próprio sangue e triste por que ele é sua única família.

- Tio, eu não vou fazer isso. Não vou me casar com quem quer que seja que o senhor tenha arranjado. – sua voz já estava trêmula, pois o choro estava perto de chegar aos seus olhos.

- E posso saber por que, se essa é uma oportunidade única para você? – disse já levemente irritado.

- Porque ela vai se casar comigo. – Disse a voz de barítono totalmente clara e concisa, mas soando cortante como uma lâmina, chamando a atenção do tio e da sobrinha que se viraram para olhar.

Edward tinha chegado há poucos minutos e antes de abrir a porta ouviu as vozes, mesmo sendo errado, ele abriu somente uma fresta e continuou a escutar a discussão entre Eleazar, a quem ele logo reconheceu a voz e Bella. Estava furioso com o assunto, e quando o tio da moça fez a maldita pergunta a ela, ele não pôde se controlar, afinal, aquela mulher é só dele, jamais seria desposada por alguém que não fosse ele.

Os dois olhavam para o recém-chegado. Bella estava apreensiva, no momento sentia certo medo do grego, ele parecia tão ameaçador vestido no terno de corte impecável, com todo o porte dominador e perigoso que ele tinha, sem contar a voz cortante que usou para responder ao questionamento de seu tio.

Pensou naquele instante, que todos os lindos momentos que passaram juntos pareciam ter acontecido há muito tempo, ao invés de algumas horas atrás.

Eleazar olhava com raiva, já sabia que a sobrinha estava envolvida com o famoso empresário grego, mas não imaginava que fosse tanto assim. O jeito que se olhavam, demonstrava para ele que o que havia entre eles era sério demais.

- Acho que não entendi bem. – disse Eleazar para Edward.

- Eu disse uma coisa simples. – abanou a mão para enfatizar a singeleza de suas palavras – Vou me casar com Isabella, da forma que ela merece. Darei meu sobrenome a ela, e como você sabe, sou de importante e tradicional família grega. Ela fará um bom casamento. Você há de concordar comigo.

Bella olhava de um para o outro, enquanto eles falavam dela como se ela não estivesse ali. Decidindo seu futuro sem ao menos perguntar sua opinião. Sentiu uma raiva imensa desses homens gregos, e lembrou-se que uma vez tinha dado graças por nunca ter que se casar com um homem dessa raça, e agora sem nem mesmo querer tinha arrumado dois possíveis noivos.

A discussão entre os gregos se seguiu, e Bella já cansada de ser excluída das decisões sobre sua própria vida resolveu se pronunciar e dar um basta em tudo aquilo.

- ESCUTEM. – ela gritou – Eu não vou ficar aqui vendo vocês dois decidindo minha vida como se eu fosse uma boneca. Onde fica meu livre arbítrio? – apontou para o tio – O senhor não tem o direito de querer mandar na minha vida. Arranjar um casamento como se estivéssemos no século, sei lá XVII e entrar na minha casa como se fosse sua. Cadê o respeito a mim? – virou-se para Edward e apontou – E você, que história é essa de casamento comigo? Pelo que eu saiba, o pedido teria que ser feito a mim em primeiro lugar e não você chegar aqui dizendo o que será um bom casamento para mim.

Os homens ficaram olhando para ela, ligeiramente surpresos pelo ataque de fúria.

- Eu não tenho que ficar aqui ouvindo nada disso. – disse e saiu em disparada para a porta e a bateu, deixando dentro do apartamento, dois gregos boquiabertos.

- Eu amo essa mulher. – disse Edward sorrindo torto.

Eleazar olhou-o de cima abaixo e balançou a cabeça, a declaração somente tinha lhe confirmado que provavelmente tinha chegado tarde demais.

- Não pensei que ela fosse ficar tão irritada. – Eleazar falou.

- Você não há conhece como eu conheço. – sorriu – Ela é difícil quando quer, mas me casarei com ela mesmo assim. Nem que eu tenha que levá-la amarrada até o altar.

Eleazar olhou meio que intrigado para o homem.

Analisou-o novamente e percebeu nas palavras e na postura dele que estava realmente falando sério, queria se casar com sua sobrinha a qualquer preço.

- Você sabe que ela já ficou muito rica, não é? E assim que assinar os papéis do sobrenome, vai ter o meu sobrenome, que é o do pai dela. Você estará fazendo um grande negócio se casando com ela.

Edward queria não ter escutado o que escutou, mas sabia que não era possível, as palavras já tinham saído da boca do velho e entrado em sua mente. Ele ficou em silêncio por uns minutos. Nesse interim, pensou nas possíveis respostas que poderia dar ao outro, mas esse tempo convivendo com Bella o ensinou algumas coisas, então ele optou por usar de diplomacia, como sua mulher faria.

- Senhor Kiriakos, me casarei com sua sobrinha pela mulher maravilhosa que ela é. Tenho dinheiro suficiente para nós dois, não preciso de dinheiro nenhum que ela tenha ou venha ter. Mesmo que ela fosse muito pobre, ainda assim eu me casaria. – sua voz não traia a agressividade dos sentimentos que lhe dominavam naquele momento.

- Mas você não pode ignorar que ela tem muito dinheiro. Que o casamento de vocês aumentaria muito o seu patrimônio. – Eleazar estreitou os olhos para Edward, não acreditando que a herança de Isabella não tivesse sido levada em consideração em um possível matrimônio.

- Aumentaria o patrimônio dela também, pois para mim, tudo que tenho é dela também. – disse já irritado com aquele assunto.

- Tenho certeza de que quando se envolveu com ela, você sabia quem ela era na verdade. – Eleazar ainda cutucava, queria encontrar uma brecha naquela história.

- Sim eu sabia, eu pesquisei tudo para me achegar a ela, e manipulei muito também, mas nunca foi pelo dinheiro, foi somente por ela.

- Então você quer que eu acredite que está realmente apaixonado por ela?

- Acredite se quiser, quero que ela acredite, pois é a verdade, não só estou apaixonado, como também a amo, e já disse tudo isso a ela. Minhas intenções são do conhecimento dela desde sempre. – Edward foi até o mini bar que havia ali na sala e preparou uma bebida para si, depois com o copo na mão se voltou para o outro – E desde já deixo bem claro que não preciso da sua autorização para me casar com ela, mesmo que você seja o único parente vivo dela, se ela aceitar, nada me fará voltar atrás. Nada. – dito isso, entornou o copo com a bebida âmbar de uma vez e se preparou para deixar o local.

- Espere, eu ainda não terminei com você – disse Eleazar, que durante o tempo todo somente observou Edward, e analisou cada palavra que saia de sua boca.

- E depois do casamento vai voltar à vida antiga não é? Sei que anda se comportando, mas sei o tipo de homem que é e ainda com o sangue tão grego quanto o meu, depois do casamento vai voltar a ter várias mulheres em sua cama. Minha sobrinha não foi criada em nosso meio, e não sei se ela vai compreender a normalidade disso.

Edward sabia muito bem do que ele estava falando, e até sabia que merecia ouvir. Voltou ao homem novamente e já sem nenhuma gota da paciência que até então, a muito custo tinha tentado manter respondeu.

- Eu sei muito bem como costuma ser os casamentos em nosso meio, e me lembro muito bem como minha vida costumava ser. Só tenho uma coisa para dizer, eu sou um grego muito tradicional sim, possessivo ao extremo e totalmente territorialista, mas por Isabella, pelo que ela me faz sentir, e pelo que ela significa em minha vida, meu casamento será diferente, assim como ela será somente minha, eu serei somente dela e de mais ninguém. – tomou fôlego – Minha possessividade e territorialidade são e sempre serão somente ao que tiver haver com ela. Fui Claro?

Ele virou-se e saiu do apartamento sem esperar resposta, deixando para trás um Eleazar aborrecido e contrariado.

- Pode dizer isso agora, Christakis, mas eu quero ver se vai se manter um santo como diz.

Ele escreveu um bilhete para Bella, se desculpando com ela e pedindo que ela fosse visitá-lo sozinha, para que pudessem conversar melhor e resolver o mal entendido que a aborrecera. Deixou o apartamento e foi direto para o aeroporto, o que tinha vindo fazer ali não havia dado muito certo, e apesar de parecer que não tinha mais como fazer sua própria vontade, ele ainda não tinha desistido completamente.

No carro Edward não sabia por onde procurar Bella, mas pelo tipo de pessoa que ela era, resolveu passar na empresa para procurá-la, se ela não estivesse lá, ele não fazia ideia de onde poderia estar ainda mais que ela tinha saído a pé e com roupas comuns.

Chegando lá, Tânya logo o recebeu aflita, passando a ele vários acontecimentos, logo percebeu que Bella não estava lá, se estivesse teria resolvido tudo que a secretária lhe passava.

Resolveu todos os problemas ali, mas sua mente apesar de sempre se concentrar no trabalho, o tempo todo voltava a Bella e ele ligava para o apartamento, na esperança de que ela tivesse voltado para lá, mas a resposta era sempre negativa. Acreditava que ela não faria nenhuma bobagem, mas não parava de se preocupar, afinal ela era nova na cidade e temia que ela pudesse se perder.

Mesmo aflito, ele preferiu passar o dia no trabalho, pelo menos lá o tempo passaria rápido e ele com certeza sabia que Bella iria preferi assim, então era melhor ficar lá, precisava de uns pontos positivos com ela na hora que fossem conversar e fazer as pazes.

...

Bella andou alguns metros até chegar ao Central Park. Sentou em um banco sob a leve sombra de uma árvore, e pensativa sobre tudo olhou o tempo que estava começando a nublar, assim como seus pensamentos.

Pensou no seu passado, em como sua vida tinha mudado tanto. Não se arrependia de suas escolhas, mas não gostava de todas as consequências às quais elas trouxeram. Estava se sentindo péssima por ter gritado com seu tio, e mais ainda por ter sido estúpida com Edward.

Lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos, detestava perder o controle assim e tinha agido como uma garota mimada, gritando e saindo batendo portas, mas tinha ficado tão irritada de vê-los fazendo planos para sua vida, sem consultá-la.

Veio em sua mente a manipulação de Edward que tinha descoberto no dia anterior, e uma nova pedra se acumulou em sua raiva. Tinha perdoado ele, mas não ignorava o que ele tinha feito. Sabia que não tocaria mais no assunto, uma vez que o perdoara, mas toda essa confusão com o tio a tinha feito pensar se estava tomando as decisões certas.

Respirou fundo e continuou olhando o céu, as pessoas passando, as árvores, ouvindo os sons de tudo e tentando desesperadamente se reencontrar e decidir o que fazer de sua vida afinal. Talvez estivesse dramatizando demais a situação, mas não conseguia encontrar outra maneira de pensar.

A poucos metros de onde ela estava, avistou um jovem casal que fazia um piquenique debaixo de uma outra árvore. O rádio deles tocava uma canção conhecida para ela, mas levemente esquecida. Se atentando a letra e não somente a melodia ela percebeu o que realmente era importante em tudo isso.

_**Well, you love me, and you need me**_

_**and we'll always be together forever**_

_**I love you and i need you**_

**Bem, você me ama, e você precisa de mim**

**e nós vamos estar juntos para todo o sempre**

**E, eu te amo e eu preciso de você.**

Já era próximo do fim da tarde quando ela reparou que tinha passado o dia todo sentada no banco do parque. Tinha sido bom ficar pensando na vida, ficar sozinha e poder equiparar em sua mente todas as possíveis soluções e suas consequências.

A música tinha ajudado muito em suas resoluções.

Levantou-se e caminhou calmamente de volta a seu apartamento. Chegando lá, encontrou o mesmo vazio e alguns papéis pairavam sobre a mesa de centro da sala. Pegou-os e viu do que se tratavam, deixou-os de lado e pegou o bilhete do tio, lendo e entendendo a necessidade de realizar essa viagem. Precisava retomar as rédeas de sua vida e de sua vontade e começaria colocando seu tio no lugar.

Quanto a Edward, ela já sabia que nunca, jamais o deixaria, e que imploraria para que ele não a deixasse também, então só lhe restava continuar vivendo feliz ao lado dele, mas prestando atenção para que tudo fosse sobre eles, e não sobre ele. Não seria manipulada novamente.

Foi para sua suíte e tomou um relaxante banho, ao terminar vestiu uma camisola simples, penteou os cabelos enquanto usava o secador para diminuir um pouco a umidade, depois passou o óleo perfumado no corpo e colocou o roupão que combinava com a camisola por cima.

Percebeu que tinha passado o dia todo sem comer e resolveu preparar algo rápido. Mataria primeiro sua fome e depois ligaria para Edward.

Ao entrar na sala iluminada somente por escassas luzes, se deparou com os largos ombros em seu sofá, e o calor que lhe subiu o corpo indicou que ela sabia quem era o dono do maravilhoso corpo.

Ele olhou para trás e sorriu olhando a moça ali parada, suas pernas nuas, seus cabelos levemente úmidos do banho e o leve perfume do seu óleo corporal inundou seu olfato, fazendo com ele respirasse mais fundo, tragando mais da fragrância doce e tão conhecida por ele.

- Estava para cozinhar algo, está com fome? Posso fazer algo para nós dois? – disse ela simplesmente, mas traindo na voz o quanto estava feliz em vê-lo ali.

- Eu adoraria comer qualquer coisa que me oferecesse. – disse ele malicioso.

Bella sorriu, e passou por ele, indo em direção à cozinha. Edward a observava de longe, pois a copa era aberta e tinha ligação com a sala.

- Porque não toma um banho enquanto termino aqui, logo que voltar jantamos. – ela não olhou diretamente para ele enquanto falava, estava concentrada na tarefa.

- Sim, preciso mesmo de um banho. – ele levantou e foi em direção ao quarto dela – Só de olhar sua cama me deu uma vontade de dormir. – gritou do quarto.

Bella somente riu e não respondeu, sabia muito bem que a última coisa que fariam era dormir, não depois do dia que tiveram.

Ela preparou uma refeição simples e rápida para eles, Strogonoff de carne e arroz branco. Preparou a mesa e quando já estava colocando as tigelas sobre ela, Edward entrou no recinto.

- Isso está cheirando maravilhosamente. – disse já tomando seu lugar no assento.

Bella sorriu pelo elogio e reparou que aquela era a primeira vez que desfrutavam de um momento tão doméstico. Ela ainda não tinha cozinhado para ele, e depois do dia que passou, era muito bom sentir essa normalidade, a fazia se sentir mais dentro do seu mundo do que no mundo de Edward.

- Eu espero que o gosto esteja tão bom quanto o cheiro, e que você aprecie é claro. Afinal, não cozinho como esses chefs famosos que você costuma frequentar e nem como sua cozinheira, que é tão boa quanto um chef. – disse e sorriu para ele, já servindo algumas porções num prato.

- Eu trocaria a comida de qualquer Chef pela sua. – sorriu.

- Mas você nem experimentou ainda. – ralhou com ele.

Ele colocou o garfo na comida pegando uma porção e levou a boca. Mastigou lentamente, apreciando o sabor. Estava realmente maravilhoso.

- Eu tinha razão em trocar. Isso aqui está uma delícia. – disse lambendo os lábios vagarosamente, deixando Bella excitada, com uma velocidade que nem ela acreditou.

- Vamos comer logo então que temos muito a conversar. – disse sentando-se à mesa e se servindo também.

- Sim, temos. – ele ficou um pouco ansioso com a menção da conversa, mas sabia que não poderia escapar. Eles realmente ainda tinham muito a conversar e a noite anterior talvez ainda fosse fantasma nessa nova conversa.

Comeram calmamente e conversaram sobre diversos assuntos, menos do acontecido durante o dia e da noite anterior. Na verdade tanto as lembranças de Edward como as de Bella sobre ela eram muito boas, apesar de todo o drama que antecedeu a ternura que rolou entre eles, e o que aconteceu depois. No fim valeu a pena.

Bella lavou a louça e Edward desfez a mesa e meio desajeitado guardou tudo no lugar. Depois sentaram no confortável sofá, olhando um para o outro.

Bella quebrou o silêncio.

- Sei que fiz um papel idiota hoje de manhã, mas quero que você entenda que tudo me irritou demais, e você como ninguém conhece os meus motivos. – deu um pequeno sorriso para ele.

- Eu sei, fiquei a tarde toda no escritório preocupado com você. Não sabia onde estava, se estava bem.

- Eu fiquei no Central Park, foi bom tirar umas horas para pensar. – disse abaixando o rosto.

- Fiquei feliz quando cheguei aqui e ouvi o barulho do secador. Sabia que você estava segura. – ele lhe tocou o queixo, fazendo-a levantar o rosto.

- Edward, eu... – ela queria dizer tantas coisas para ele, mas foi interrompida por ele.

- Bella, você já sabe o meu segredo, sabe que não me arrependo do que fiz, pois isso me trouxe você, eu alcancei o meu objetivo. Sei que não foi pelos meios mais corretos, mas vou me ater ao resultado. – ele respirou fundo – Eu disse ao seu tio que me casaria com você, e estava falando a verdade. Sei que ainda não pedi, mas deixo claro minha intenção. – ele sorriu um pouco para ela, que o olhava totalmente atenta.

Ela pensou sobre o seu outro segredo ainda não revelado, e sentiu uma pontada de culpa, o que a aliviou era pensar que ainda contaria para ele. Encontraria um bom momento para falar.

- Eu nunca fui assim, eu nunca imaginei casar, e nunca senti por ninguém o que sinto por você. Agora já sei que é amor, e me deixa extasiado saber que sou correspondido por você. – ele chegou mais perto dela e lhe pegou as mãos, apertando-as entre as suas e olhou-a nos olhos – Eu amo você demais, e realmente vou me casar com você, pois não poderia ser diferente, uma vez que toda minha vida, toda a minha essência gira em torno de você assim como a terra gira em torno do sol. Você é meu sol.

As lágrimas inundaram os olhos de Bella, não tinha como ser diferente com uma declaração dessas, vinda do homem que ela já amava mais que a ela mesma, ela tinha certeza que nenhum problema que ela tivesse impediria a felicidade que eles almejavam alcançar juntos. Ela se ajoelhou no sofá, ficando bem próxima dele, pegou seu rosto entre suas pequenas mãos e como ele, olho-o nos olhos e abriu o coração.

- Eu também amo você, mais que a minha própria vida, e juro que vou fazer o impossível para ser merecedora de todo sentimento que você me devota. Você me completa. – sorriu entre as lágrimas.

Ela o beijou, fazendo com que ele sentisse o gosto das lágrimas que ainda caiam de seus olhos. Ele a abraçou e pegou forte, suspendendo-a e caminhando para o quarto com ela em seus braços, sem quebrar o beijo lascivo e ao mesmo tempo romântico que trocavam. Bella já podia sentir a poderosa ereção dele roçar em seu centro, já que tinha passado as pernas por sua cintura, e se esfregava desavergonhadamente nela, deixando-o mais louco a cada mexida.

No quarto, o modo amantes imperou sobre eles. Num instante as roupas jaziam jogadas por todos os lados e os movimentos eram vigorosos e cadenciados sobre a cama, bem como os gemidos denunciadoramente altos de ambos, que demonstravam o quanto estava delicioso o que ali acontecia.

Bella se esqueceu completamente de tudo, nem se lembrava mais porque queria conversar, afinal, para que conversar quando podia ter Edward com toda sua potência e dureza entrando e saindo de sua fenda úmida, amando-a tão deliciosamente como somente ele sabia fazer?

Uma coisa era certa para eles, o mundo podia estar acabando, mas se eles estivessem juntos, tudo estaria maravilhoso. Tudo ficaria bem.

Era o destino deles.

**Músicas:**

**El Arbi – Khaled**

**Together Forever – Hana Pestle**

* * *

**É, eu sei que demorou muito, mas não foi proposital, portanto só posso me desculpar com vcs, e me esforçar para não demorar tanto da próxima vez.**

**Ainda responderei os reviews, não tive tempo.**

**Sugiro que ouçam as músicas, de preferência durante a leitura e que até procurem a tradução de Together Forever,pois é uma graça.**

**Espero que ainda mereça comentários. Sejam bondosas, por favor.**

**Contatos comigo:**

**Forms: formspring . me / DanielaMarjorie**  
**Twitter: (arroba) Dani _ Marjorie**

**(tirem os espaços)**

**Até o próximo.**

**Bjs.**


	19. Retornando a Grécia

**Capitulo 18 – Retornando a Grécia**

O barulho de porta batendo foi ouvido mais uma vez.

Já fazia uns três dias que isso estava acontecendo, mas em momento algum se ouvia os alaridos das discussões intensas que aconteciam dentro da sala do grego, e todas elas eram seguidas de uma porta batendo. A porta da sala de Bella que dava acesso à sala dele.

- Como pode ser tão teimoso? – ela andou a passos irritados para sua mesa, se jogando sentada na cadeira em frustração – Até quando isso vai durar, meu Deus? – abaixou a cabeça na mesa apoiando-a sobre seus braços e ficou nessa posição, precisava se acalmar e pensar no que poderia fazer para consertar tudo.

Depois de muita insistência de Edward, e valendo-se das declarações proferidas após a visita do tio de Isabella, a moça aceitou ir morar com ele, enfim tinha percebido que não fazia sentindo morar num apartamento onde não dormia sozinha nunca, era melhor ficar no de Edward de uma vez. Com isso, saiam juntos para o trabalho e voltavam juntos sentados lado a lado dentro do veículo, dando muito carinho um para o outro.

Os últimos três dias não tinham sido dessa forma.

Apesar de continuarem indo e voltando juntos, dentro do automóvel ambos sentavam o mais próximo da porta possível, deixando um espaço enorme entre eles. Dormiam juntos todas as noites, cada um na ponta da cama, mas no meio da noite eram atraídos como imãs, e no amanhecer quando acordavam estavam abraçadinhos de forma tão romântica que nem pareciam estar brigados.

Isabella olhava Edward cheia de saudade e uma louca vontade de resolver de uma vez a situação mesmo estando certa, principalmente quando acordava e o sentia grudado e rijo em seu corpo, o cheiro dele ao redor dela toda, assim como seu calor, mas ela apenas levantava e ia tomar banho. Sofria pela frieza que estavam vivendo e queria fazer as pazes, e por vezes ele também, mas no seu orgulho deixava passar as oportunidades de reparar seu erro, deixando a moça triste e ficando ele também muito perturbado.

- _Christós!_ Porque ela não me obedece? – disse irritado, jogando sua caneta na mesa que quicou e foi ao chão. Passou a mão nos cabelos deixando-os bagunçados, deu impulso para trás, fazendo com que sua cadeira de rodinhas o levasse até encostar-se ao móvel atrás dele, esticou o corpo no confortável assento e cobriu o rosto com as duas mãos, proferindo alguns palavrões em grego que saíram abafados.

- Essa mulher ainda vai me matar do coração – suspirou – ou de tanto tesão acumulado, pois como pode ser tão gostosa assim mesmo quando esta nervosa? – olhou para a situação da sua virilha que ostentava uma ereção completa e suspirou outra vez – E agora, como saio dessa? – gemeu e cobriu o rosto novamente, dessa vez com os dois braços e proferiu mais uma centena de palavrões em sua língua natal.

Dentro da sala, Bella ainda respirava fundo com a cabeça abaixada na mesa, ainda se sentia muito irritada com o grego. Olhou o relógio e verificou que faltavam poucos minutos para o término do expediente, contemplou a pilha de documentos em sua mesa e começou a iniciar os preparativos e finalizar suas tarefas no escritório, pois seu vôo partiria no dia seguinte de manhã e ficaria vários dias trabalhando de longe, caso fosse necessário.

Decidiu que se resolveria com Edward logo mais a noite, não iria viajar sem fazer as pazes com ele deixando tudo para o reencontro que só aconteceria muitos dias depois de sua partida, isso se ele não cancelasse a programação que tinha feito para viajar com a família para Grécia alguns dias depois dela, portanto tinha que resolver de alguma forma aquela contenda entre eles, nem que precisasse apelar para o sexo.

Somente por pensar em sexo e Edward numa mesma frase, seu corpo se esbraseou como o pavio de uma vela quando acaba de ser aceso. Estavam sem se tocar por apenas poucos dias, mas para ela já era o suficiente, sentia falta das mãos experientes dele tocando seu corpo da mesma forma que sentiria falta do alimento em seu organismo. Imaginava como aguentaria ficar duas semanas sem estar pelos menos perto dele. Esses três dias de contenda faziam-na ficar mais frustrada, pois estavam perdendo um precioso tempo devido a ridícula obstinação de Edward.

A irritava tanto pensar que todas as discussões dos últimos dias, e toda a tristeza que se acumulava em cada gesto ou palavra de frieza, eram oriundas da decisão dela de viajar para Grécia dias antes da viagem combinada com a família dele. Havia tomado essa decisão apenas porque ela gostaria de curtir a viagem com eles e principalmente ao lado dele e não ficar perdendo tempo em resolver os problemas com o tio durante esse período, por isso iria antes e resolveria tudo ficando assim livre para seu valioso grego, no entanto ele era teimoso demais.

Ela sabia que tinha toda razão, que estava fazendo isso pelo bem dele, todavia Edward não queria admitir nada disso, ele estava totalmente pensando só em si mesmo, nos seus desejos que estavam sendo contrariados por ela.

Na realidade ele estava dominado pelo medo e pelo ciúme, sentimentos aos quais ele ainda não sabia como controlar e ambos juntamente com seu temperamento dominante, agiam somente para tornar tudo mais difícil no que aludia a consertar a situação. No fundo ele bem sabia que a ideia de Bella era razoável, todavia seu coração cingia e o incomodava só no fato de pensar nesses dias todos em que ela ficaria longe dele, longe de sua influência e totalmente a mercê de Eleazar, o qual ele sabia que não apoiava seu relacionamento com Isabella e que poderia tentar fazer algo para separá-los e isso ele nunca poderia suportar, nunca.

Enquanto ele estudava sem concentração alguma os papéis em sua mesa, sentia uma tristeza imensa se apoderando de seu ser. Olhou o relógio e realizou que teria poucas horas antes de Bella embarcar para a viagem e um sentimento de angústia sobrepujou todos os outros que ele possuía. Largou os papéis sobre a mesa e caminhou até o minibar de sua sala, serviu-se de um copo de Whisky e foi até a vidraça de sua sala que lhe dava a bela visão da quinta avenida, que daquela altura se apresentava tão pequenina quanto estava o seu coração naquele momento e que a cada minuto batia mais descompassado dentro de seu peito.

Dando uma última olhada em tudo dentro de sua sala, certificando-se que estava tudo como ela queria que estivesse e que tinha pegado tudo que precisava, Bella respirou fundo e abriu a porta de comunicação de sua sala com a de Edward e o encontrou parado em frente à vidraça com um copo vazio na mão e quando se virou para ela, o olhar desolado e triste eu seu rosto fez seus olhos arderem com as lágrimas que começaram a se formar, porém ela as segurou e desviou do olhar dele, não rápido o suficiente, porque ele notou o brilho molhado nos olhos dela e irritou-se consigo mesmo por estar causando o sofrimento da pessoa que mais ama no mundo.

Sob o olhar de Bella, andou vagarosamente de volta para o bar e depositou o copo vazio. Virou-se e andou sem pressa até ela e não conseguindo se frear a abraçou, causando inicialmente um susto na moça, que para seu alivio logo em seguida retribuiu o abraço, apertando-o tanto que ele sentiu os seus olhos arderem dessa vez, ao perceber o quanto ela também estava sentindo sua ausência, que por sua falta de consideração causou um sofrimento desnecessário a ambos.

- Vamos para casa. – disse ela com a voz abafada em seu terno.

- Vamos. – ele a apertou um pouco mais à seu corpo – Me perdoa? – ele disse fraco, pois a emoção dentro dele por ter sua adorada dançarina em seus braços era tão intensa que lhe tirava o domínio. O medo de nunca mais poder senti-la assim lhe tirava o fôlego, lhe mexia com a razão, mas ele tinha decidido que aproveitaria todos os momentos que lhe restassem antes da viagem dela, e enquanto ela estivesse longe ele apenas confiaria no amor dele, nas promessas que ela lhe fizera, e em sua última cartada para fazer com que ela fosse para sempre sua, e assim que chegassem em casa ele agiria.

- Claro que perdoo meu amor. – ela levantou a cabeça e lhe puxou o rosto com suas mãozinhas, lhe tomando a boca com um ardor tão grande que ele sentia como se estivesse sendo devorado por ela. Retribuiu da mesma maneira e ficaram ali concentrados um no outro demonstrando através do beijo, tudo que estavam sentindo, todas as desculpas possíveis e toda paixão que os unia.

- Também tenho culpa – ela disse – eu sei o quanto você é possessivo e nem levei isso em consideração. – ela acariciou lhe o rosto ternamente – Só quero que você nunca esqueça o quanto te amo e que vou estar lá contando as horas para te reencontrar, pois vai ser muito difícil ficar lá sem meu coração, já que ele vai ficar aqui com você – ela sorriu.

Edward ficou sem ter o que dizer diante das palavras de Isabella, mais uma vez ela lhe mostrava o quanto era melhor do que ele, pois mesmo depois de tudo o que ele fez e depois dos últimos dias brigados, ela ainda se mostrava magnânima em perdoar e em mostrar-lhe sua lealdade e fidelidade. Grudou novamente sua boca na dela acrescendo ainda mais o desejo que lhe consumia, depois descansou seu rosto na dobra daquele delicado pescoço, inalando o perfume delicioso que ao mesmo tempo em que o enlouquecia, lhe mostrava também onde era o seu lar, e a abraçando apertado disse-lhe apenas uma palavra, que saiu abafada pelos cabelos dela, causando calafrios de prazer a moça.

- Obrigado!

Continuaram ali por mais um tempo, apenas sentindo. Depois ainda abraçados se encaminharam a porta, queriam chegar logo a moradia que compartilhavam, tinham poucas horas para aproveitar.

Tânya levantou a cabeça quando a porta da sala de Edward se abriu, e observou o casal que saia sorrindo e abraçados, totalmente diferente da forma que saíram nos dias anteriores e da forma que chegaram naquele mesmo dia.

- Tchau Tânya, até a volta. – disse Bella acenando sorridente, enquanto caminhava junto ao grego.

- Boa viagem, Bella. – ela acenou de volta – Divirta-se!

Bella piscou para ela, depois se abraçou mais a Edward que somente lhe acenou com a cabeça, do jeito de sempre, mas ela pôde perceber que ele já não estava tão irritado como antes. Ela continuou observando até eles entrarem no elevador e este se fechar, virou-se em sua mesa e continuou o trabalho de forma automática. Em sua mente um pensamento dominava: Algumas pessoas realmente têm muita sorte!

Dentro da limusine, Edward e Isabella não se desgrudavam como sempre acontecia quando estavam ali, entretanto era notável o quanto estavam mais intensos, pois a saudade perante a iminente separação já começava a afetá-los. Ela sentada no colo dele sentindo a ereção bem abaixo de suas nádegas, ele com a mão dentro da camisa dela lhe provocando os seios macios, beijos, lambidas, mordidas, gemidos baixos e risadinhas maliciosas, uma clima muito conhecido por eles. Com toda essa empolgação, demorou alguns minutos para que eles percebessem que já tinham chegado e o motorista esperava o comando de Edward para descer e abrir-lhes a porta do veículo.

Eles nunca tinham brigado assim, foi muito sofrido para ambos, mas estavam adorando fazer as pazes e a proximidade da ausência de Bella pesando sobre o coração de Edward somente fazia dele mais intenso e louco para se trancar no quarto com ela e fazer tudo que ficou três dias sem fazer, sem contar que ansiava por chegar ao seu cofre e tirar de lá sua última cartada. Seu estômago se revirava ao pensar nisso, mas nada o impediria de realizar a decisão já tomada.

Na sala de jantar, a comida estava pouco mexida e ainda nos pratos sobre a mesa, totalmente esquecida.

Assim que chegaram, como a cozinheira ainda estava presente no apartamento eles tiveram o decoro de pelo menos se sentarem para comer, só que na verdade mais se provocavam do que se alimentavam, pois a fome deles era outra.

Assim que foram avisados por ela que estava de saída, saíram da mesa correndo e rindo como crianças rumo ao quarto. Uma vez lá dentro a paixão explodiu no momento em que a porta se fechou.

- _Théos mou_, tenho até medo de tocar você, tamanha é minha cobiça. Estou me sentindo como um louco viciado e abstinente, que agora que tem o objeto de desejo em suas mãos mal consegue manusear. – disse ele com as mãos trêmulas que com urgência desabotoavam a camisa dela – Tenho medo de te machucar, não vou conseguir ser gentil. – apertou-lhe o seio macio que já se exibia com mamilos eretos, Bella gemeu.

- Eu não quero sua gentileza hoje. – disse rouca, enquanto tirava o cinto dele, partindo em seguida para desabotoar a calça – Quero seu desejo cru, assim como lhe darei o meu. – ela mordeu forte o peito dele, tirando um rosnado da garganta, logo seguido de um gemido, quando ela lambeu o lugar onde seus dentes ficaram marcados.

Isso foi o suficiente para que ele perdesse o pouco de controle que ainda tinha. Suspendeu ela em seus braços e se encaminhou para a cama, colocando-a lá de forma descuidada, se ela queria seu desejo cru, ela teria. Tudo que ela quisesse lhe daria, pois ele próprio já era totalmente dela.

Bella começou a se arrastar para o centro da cama, mas ele lhe puxou os pés e os levou a sua boca beijando-os, acariciando, indo através deles para os tornozelos, suas panturrilhas, seus joelhos, as coxas firmes, não deixando pedaço algum sem os carinhos de seus lábios ou de suas mãos. Beijou-lhe demoradamente o triangulo no alto das coxas, arrancando um gemido alto da garganta dela, fazendo com que a moça lhe abrisse as pernas num pedido mudo que ficasse ali, mas ele desconheceu e continuou subindo pelo corpo dela com suas carícias provocativas, passando pelo umbigo, chegando aos lindos montes que eram os seios perfeitos, e se fixando ali, sugando, lambendo, beijando, enlouquecendo-a e também a si mesmo. Ele sabia que se lhe sentisse o cheiro ou provasse da excitação tudo terminaria ali na boca dele, e ainda não tinha certeza do quanto ela aguentaria de sua voracidade, portanto pretendia prologar com as carícias.

- São meus. – ele rosnou a palavra no pescoço dela, enquanto cobria e apertava-lhe os seios com suas grandes e possessivas mãos – Você é toda minha, só minha!

- Sim, tudo é seu. – ela disse incoerente, ficava difícil falar quando ele trabalhava tão bem seu corpo, sentindo a ereção dele se espremendo em sua coxa, seus dentes lhe marcando o pescoço, lhe causando uma dor deliciosa, que se espalhava por seu corpo deixando-a cada minuto mais perto do limite – Tudo é só para você. Tudo!

Ela se contorcia debaixo dele, tentando de alguma forma encaixá-lo entre suas pernas, ela precisava dele ali, a pulsação em seu centro já era torturante. Desceu a mão acariciando lhe às costas, chegando às nádegas duras e musculosas dele, que ela tentou sem sucesso mover para chegar à posição em que ela almejava e então descendo com a mão para o lado agarrou a ereção úmida dele, que pulsou entre seus dedos e o gemido dele em seu ouvido quase a fez gozar.

Ela massageou lentamente, sentindo ele se abandonar em sua mão, deitando ao seu lado, deixando o acesso livre para o que ela quisesse fazer com ele, e ela não se intimidou, pôs se logo numa posição confortável e lhe cobriu o membro com a boca macia. Ela o sugava e lambia de forma voraz, intensa, crua, como nenhuma outra jamais lhe fez. Dominava-lhe o corpo e os sentidos, e era difícil manter-se são, com tanto prazer que recebia dela. Aqueles sons que ela estava fazendo enquanto lhe sugava estavam tirando sua razão e por mais que ele quisesse se segurar para aproveitar mais de tudo aquilo que ela estava fazendo com ele, foi impossível, ele se viu gritando enlouquecido de prazer sentindo a língua dela mandando os últimos choques de prazer que vinha da ponta, agora sensível, de seu membro e culminava na base, o deixando atordoado com a iminência de uma nova ereção em tão pouco tempo.

Ele sentou-se rápido, assustando Bella que ainda estava entretida no membro agora semi rijo. Ele puxou-lhe o rosto, iniciando um beijo lascivo, que mostrava a ela o quanto tinha apreciado o que lhe tinha feito e ao mesmo tempo prometia que teria volta.

Cada beijo era mais rude que o outro, cada toque causava um pouco de dor, cada olhar era extremamente carregado de desejo, mas tudo isso só fazia aumentar as sensações, fazendo a vontade deles, revelando o desejo mais austero que tinham para dar.

Sem mal perceber como, Bella se viu deitada na cama com suas coxas sendo afastadas, olhou para o grego e viu nos olhos dele o desejo cruel que pediu, todavia mal teve tempo em se deliciar com isso, pois num átimo ele estava lhe sugando, lambendo e mordiscando de forma devoradora a carne tenra e intima que ele tanto adorava, lhe causando coisas tão conhecidas e tão difíceis de suportar, pois seu corpo reagia a ele de forma tão intensa, tão submissa que ela não se controlava mais, ele a controlava. Cada orgasmo dela era dele e para ele, quando ele queria.

Ele a devorou e tomou cada um dos tremores de alívio dela, deixando-a sem fôlego. Ele subiu pelo seu corpo, devagar como um felino, depositando pequenos e aleatórios beijos, manchado lhe a pele com a evidência do que ela lhe deu, sentindo na própria boca o gosto do que ele a fazia sentir, do que ela lhe dava em troca, deixando-a experimentar de sua língua, junto com o gosto dele que ainda estava nela, contíguo ao gosto de suas bocas.

Com os lábios ainda unidos, ele se virou puxando a moça para cima dele. A necessidade dela tinha voltado com força, então ela somente se ajeitou acima daquele corpo perfeito, se unindo a ele, se preenchendo totalmente, se deliciando com o prazer de senti-lo dentro dela. Bella se mexia em cima dele lentamente, os lábios ainda conectados, o gemidos abafados ali, as mãos nervosas percorrendo, apalpando, fazendo seu papel naquela performance.

Conforme a urgência de libertação aumentava, os movimentos dela se tornavam mais rápidos. O grego desceu as mãos até os quadris dela segurando-lhe as nádegas, ajudando-a no sobe e desce, as bocas se desconectaram, dando vez aos olhos que logo após abrirem se firmaram um no outro. As mãos dele a impulsionavam cada vez mais rápido, eles não piscavam, ele não queria perder nada dela, e ficou muito ciente dos seios delas em movimento quando ela ergueu os braços para prender os cabelos que devido ao suor lhe grudavam nos pescoço, o movimento que ela fez foi uma visão tão erótica ao seus olhos, que ele soube que não podia mais suportar. Levantou o tronco se agarrando a sua dançarina, gritando sua libertação no meio dos seios dela, trazendo ela junto com ele, que lhe segurou os cabelos com força apertando-o ainda mais em seu peito e jogou a cabeça para trás gritando também, recebendo tudo dele e dando tudo a ele também.

- _Se agapó_! – ele disse quando tinha recuperado o fôlego.

- Eu sei. – ela respondeu sorrindo feliz, lhe acariciando os cabelos.

Ele levantou a cabeça e seus olhos se encontraram novamente. O brilho que eles revelavam não tinha outra interpretação a não ser a paixão avassaladora que compartilhavam, que mais uma vez eles provaram e que eles sempre iriam querer provar.

- Tenho uma coisa para você. – disse o grego, logo em seguida se desconectando de Bella e gemendo no processo, saindo da cama e indo ao cofre dentro de seu closet.

Bella olhou ávida aquele corpo nu tão perfeito, tão enlouquecedor, tão dela. Suspirou já sentindo seu próprio corpo dando sinais que queria mais, novamente imaginou como seria ficar tantos dias longe dele, o que faria? O grego voltou e subiu na cama tirando-a dos seus infelizes pensamentos, ele sorria maroto e ela não pôde deixar de sorrir também.

Ele pegou sua mão e depositou uma caixinha de veludo, que mesmo sem abrir ela sabia o que continha e sabia o significado, voltou os olhos para ele incrédula, e o viu absorvendo sua reação e adorando.

- Eu te disse que tinha essa intenção. – ele falou de forma simples, como se não fosse nada demais, contudo seus olhos o traiam e a tensão gerada pelo medo da resposta dela emanava do seu corpo. Ele sempre teve tudo o que desejou, da forma que desejou tudo no controle de suas mãos e agora estava ali como tributo, pois tudo agora estava nas mãos dela e se via completamente ansioso pela resposta que ela lhe daria, a resposta que definiria seu futuro e tranquilizaria sua vida. – Você me dá a honra de me tornar seu esposo? Case comigo! – disse solene e em seguida repetiu baixinho em grego – _Parakaló pantrépsou me!_

A simples melodia das palavras deixou Bella em êxtase, ela adorava quando Edward falava grego com ela, o som era inebriante aos seus ouvidos e excitava seu corpo. Abriu a caixinha e olhou o lindo anel que ela guardava. Seus olhos começaram a marejar. Como era lindo! Ela sabia que resposta queria dar, mas também sabia que precisava revelar algo a ele antes, e por mais que aquele não fosse o momento que ela gostaria de ter de fazer aquilo, tinha que ser feito. Todo êxtase começou a deixa-la, restando somente a apreensão e o medo, sentiu-se murchando com uma flor.

Respirando fundo ela levantou o rosto e encontrou os olhos dele que brilhavam ansiosos para ela. Sentiu a angústia lhe rasgando o coração, sentiu um medo enorme de perder tudo, mas seu amor por ele era grande demais, puro demais, ela não podia fingir e enganar. Ela podia apenas contar com um milagre agora, pois era sua única esperança, crer no milagre de que o amor dele fosse tão seguro quanto o dela para passar por cima do que ela lhe revelaria. Edward observava atento aos olhos marejados dela, não conseguindo identificar se eram de felicidade ou outra coisa, a qual ele não quis nomear nem dar muita atenção.

- Antes de lhe dar minha resposta, preciso lhe contar uma coisa – ela engoliu em seco pelo nervoso, e o viu fazer o mesmo, ela sabia que não tinha jeito fácil para dizer certas coisas, que o melhor era ser direta e sucinta, e assim fez.

- Se me tornar sua esposa – o tom de sua voz apesar de calmo e formal, não escondia o tremor da tristeza e a angústia que lhe oprimia o coração – eu nunca vou poder lhe dar filhos. Tem certeza que quer isso para você? Não poder dar continuidade ao nome de seu pai? Não poder criar sua família do seu próprio sangue?

Ela não suportou o peso de suas próprias palavras, do mal que ela significaria na vida dele, sentiu o ímpeto de fugir dali, de fugir dele, de deixa-lo em paz para sempre e ao se movimentar para fazer exatamente isso, teve seu pulso agarrado fortemente por ele, lhe causando dor e surpresa.

- Não ouse! – ele disse firme, ela mirou os olhos brilhantes e viu uma fúria contida ali – Não ouse me deixar. Nunca! – ele aumentou a pressão dos dedos em seu pulso o que fez com que ela gemesse baixinho de dor e começasse temer a ele e não a situação.

- O que eu fiz para você? – ele perguntou desnorteado, a mágoa totalmente visível em seu semblante, a dor de saber que ela queria abandoná-lo, logo após ele pedi-la em casamento.

Ele soube no momento em que ela enrijeceu que tinha decido partir para o bem dele e se enfureceu. Como ela podia não enxergar que ele somente estaria bem se estivesse preso a ela?

- Não vê que sou incompleta? Que arruinaria sua vida e sua linhagem? – disse, já com as lágrimas escorrendo por sua face.

- Você realmente achou que sou assim tão leviano, que apenas quero ter algum benefício com você? – ele gritou e soltou-lhe o braço levantando-se da cama furioso. Começou a andar de um lado a outro, passando as mãos no cabelo, por vezes segurando alguns fios rudemente, demonstrando sua frustação que era descarregada verbalmente em seu idioma natal, deixando Bella envergonhada pela tão baixa qualidade do palavreado.

Edward custava a acreditar que Bella ponderava que ele não a quisesse de verdade? Tudo bem que ele havia manipulado e sido desonesto com ela, mas foi para conseguir tê-la para si, portanto para ele, mesmo que sendo atitudes reprováveis, serviam para demonstrar o tamanho do desejo que ele sentia por ela, que os sentimentos dele eram fortes a ponto de fazer o que fez para consegui-la a qualquer custo.

Abençoou a sintonia que tinha com ela, que o possibilitou perceber o momento exato em que ela decidiu que o melhor seria sair de sua vida, e nada mais no mundo poderia deixa-lo tão furioso quanto imaginar Isabella o deixando sem um real motivo e por vontade própria. Ele jamais poderia permitir. Jamais!

- Eu já sabia sobre sua esterilidade – ele falou parando em frente e ela na cama, vendo o choque da revelação tomando o rosto dela. – Acredito que você não conseguiu ler todo o dossiê que eu tenho sobre você, lá mencionava isso. A única coisa que não mencionava era a identidade do seu primeiro amante, e eu posso jurar a você que era o que mais me interessava saber, pois você não tem ideia do ciúme e da inveja que sinto dele, por ter sido o primeiro a tocá-la, por ter tirado de você o que deveria ter sido tirado por mim. Por tê-la deixado tão desconfiada de todos os homens e por me incluir nessa categoria também.

Ele sentou na cama se sentindo derrotado em confessar sua fraqueza a ela, mas ele nunca conseguiria se libertar disso se não confessasse a ela que se sentia inferior ao outro por não ter sido o primeiro a tocá-la.

- Eu quero você Isabella, somente você. Te quero como minha esposa apenas por ser quem é. E não me importa seu nome ou sua origem, não me importa se teremos filhos ou não, desde que eu tenha sempre você na minha vida. – falou cansado e com o coração tão acelerado em seu peito que lhe causava tremores e falta de ar.

Bella observava as costas dele, ainda não conseguira absorver tudo que ele tinha dito. Era realmente um milagre então, pois ele a queria como esposa, mesmo sabendo que ela não poderia gerar o filho deles. As lágrimas vieram mais abundantes em seus olhos, e a pouca distância que estava dele já era demais para ela, mas um certo receio de chegar a ele lhe tocou, contudo ela decidiu que iria mesmo assim, ele era seu Edward, não tinha o que temer.

Quando sentiu os seios dela se espremendo em suas costas e os braços dela lhe passando pelo pescoço repousando as mãozinhas no seu peito, ele de início retesou o corpo para logo depois relaxar ao toque carinhoso e necessitado dela. Fechou os olhos aproveitando as carícias dos dedinhos que passeavam no seu tórax, a maciez da pele nua e quente dela completamente grudada as suas costas, a respiração morna dela na sua nuca.

Os braços de Isabella sempre seriam seu paraíso particular, tudo dela.

- Me perdoa, por favor! – ela disse baixinho em seu ouvido – Agora eu realmente entendi tudo, nunca desconfiei de você, eu apenas não queria ser um empecilho em sua vida, eu sei o quanto os Gregos presam pela família, pelos filhos. – ele sentiu algumas lágrimas dela pingarem em seu ombro, e isso foi o suficiente para ele, não queria mais causar lágrimas a ela, não queria mais vê-la triste. Virou-se rápido e a puxou para seu colo.

- Então você aceita? Vai casar comigo? – perguntou de forma frenética, com o rosto dela preso em suas mãos.

- Sim. Claro que sim, é o que mais quero. – ela sorriu, e ele espelhou, ela lhe prendeu os olhos nos dela – Preciso que você entenda Edward, ele pode ter sido o primeiro a me tocar sobre a pele, mas foi o primeiro a me tocar sob ela, estou marcada para sempre e serei sua eternamente.

Ele não pôde se controlar ao ouvir essas palavras dela e a beijou sofregamente, adorou a boca dela, sentindo o gosto salgado de suas lágrimas, exultante de felicidade em saber que em breve ele teria os documentos que a tornariam sua aos olhos de todos e principalmente aos olhos do tio dela. Procurou no beijo, mostrar a ela que também estava marcada sob sua pele, e isso fazia dele o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Edward parou o beijo e olhou para ela que estava com os olhos dilatados e vermelhos de chorar, analisou os lábios inchados pelos seus beijos, os cabelos emaranhados em suas mãos e sem dúvida alguma ela era a mulher mais linda que ele já tinha visto. Ela lhe sorriu tímida, fazendo seu coração saltar, levantou a caixinha com o anel, ele lhe soltou e pegou a caixinha, tirando de lá o objeto que diria a todos que ela agora era sua noiva. Pegou a mão esquerda dela e beijou cada um dos dedos, demorando-se no anelar, onde ele encaixou o lindo anel com sua admirável pedra reluzente.

Um lindo e caro diamante, para a pessoa mais importante, preciosa e valiosa de sua vida.

Edward se achou idiota por pensar que um dia pudesse perdê-la, estava claro que isso não aconteceria, ela era tão dependente dele quanto ele dela, ambos se queriam tão fervorosamente que somente a morte um dia poderia separá-los fisicamente, pois suas almas estariam para sempre juntas.

Selou o ato com um beijo apaixonado, onde se perdoaram por tudo para logo em seguida se entregarem novamente a paixão avassaladora que os conduzia e que sempre os conduziria.

- _Eísai ta pánta gia ména, agápi mou_. – disse Bella no ouvido de Edward, o que lhe causou um frenesi tão grande que ele não pode mais se conter, despejando nela sua semente que aos olhos deles não teria valor algum, já que o corpo de Bella não poderia dela fazer uso, todavia mal sabiam eles que o motivo daquela semente servir apenas como prova da paixão física deles era outro.

...

O avião já estava pousando em _Atenas_ e as mãos de Bella suavam de nervoso.

Não tinha medo do tio, nem do reencontro, mas alguma coisa fazia seu corpo ter aquela reação. Ela só não sabia o que era. Parecia um pressentimento de que algo ia acontecer, e pelas reações negativas do seu corpo esse algo não seria nada bom.

Bella tentava não se deixar levar por sentimentos ruins, afinal ela é do tipo otimista, sempre procurava acreditar que tudo ia dar certo. Nos últimos tempos ela teve uma boa cota de drama na vida, mas estava disposta a esquecer de tudo e voltar a ser a Bella de sempre, aquela que está sempre sorrindo e feliz e que por mais que as coisas estejam difíceis não se deixa esmorecer e muito menos de acreditar que no final tudo vai dar certo.

Já estava morrendo de saudades de Edward e pensar nele fez um sorriso lindo brotar em seus lábios e seus olhos correrem para o maravilhoso anel em sua mão esquerda, sabia que assim que chegasse teria de ligar para ele, precisava ouvir a voz que a confortava. Fazia cerca de dezesseis horas que tinham se separado e ela já morria com a ausência dele, mesmo que tivesse ficado um pouco emburrando com ela na despedida, pois Bella preferiu viajar num vôo comercial dispensando o avião particular dele.

Enquanto caminhava rumo a saída do Aeroporto, onde encontraria o carro que seu tio havia mandado para busca-la, nem notou a quantidade de olhares que havia atraído, sua beleza não era notada por ela própria, mas era notada por qualquer um que lhe pusesse os olhos, inclusive o motorista que a levaria a mansão do tio, que se aproximou dela totalmente interessado.

Bella respirou fundo, sentido a umidade do ar e um cheiro de familiar e aconchegante, o que era incrível, pois só tinha vindo ao país uma única vez, mas tudo que sabia sobre seu passado e todas as emoções vividas ali a faziam ter essa sensação. _Atenas_ lhe trouxe Edward, e isso já era mais do um bom motivo para ela adorar o lugar.

Ao encontrar o motorista do tio, ela agradeceu a gentileza dele com o idioma perfeitamente fluente e entrou na limusine, daquele momento em diante ela somente falaria naquele idioma. Dentro do veículo, que já se movimentava rumo à mansão de seu tio, ligou seu celular e assim que o mesmo encontrou serviço disponível o aparelho começou a apitar, demonstrando que havia algumas mensagens de voz e algumas mensagens de texto. Ela sorriu, pois sabia de quem eram todas. Olhou as quatro mensagens de texto e em todas, Edward queria saber se ela estava bem e pedia que ela ligasse. Ao ouvir as mensagens de voz, não houve muita diferença, mas quem ouvisse acharia que Bella já estava há meses longe do grego, tamanha era a insistência e o desespero que sua voz demonstrava.

Como a moça boa que era Bella ligou para seu noivo, afinal ela também queria muito falar com ele, a saudade a estava corroendo.

O telefone foi atendido no primeiro toque.

- _Que demora toda foi essa? Um vôo daqui até Atenas dura cerca de dez horas._ – disse exasperado.

- Oi para você também, meu amor. – disse risonha – Estou louca com a saudade que estou sentindo de você, de verdade! Meu vôo chegou na hora e eu estou muito bem.

- _Me_ d_esculpe, é que eu estava muito preocupado aqui._ – respondeu ligeiramente constrangido, mas ainda com os resquícios da exasperação.

- Eu sei que estava, mas você se esqueceu de que eu peguei um vôo comercial, e que esse tipo de vôo dura um pouco mais a viagem? – ela deu uma risadinha – Esse tempo que citou, é o que leva no seu avião particular.

- _Eu disse que era para você ir com meu avião_. – retrucou convencido.

- Eu sei que disse meu amor, é que eu tinha aquela passagem que meu tio há muito tempo me enviou, então eu precisava usá-la para não perder a validade, não queria desperdiçar, sem contar que eu não queria ter de viajar com aquela aeromoça – ela fez voz de desdém quando citou Bree.

Edward ao ouvir isso não conseguiu controlar uma gargalhada, ele adorava quando Bella demonstrava seu ciúme por ele, e nunca deixava de apreciar isso.

- _Eu poderia pedir outra comissária para você, agapi mou_. – o tom sensual de sua voz não passou despercebido por Bella, mas a gargalhada anterior a irritou um pouquinho. Como era pretencioso esse seu noivo!

- Me deixaria muito mais feliz se você pedisse outro comissário. – disse debochada e sorrindo, ela queria era mesmo provocá-lo, tinha que derrubá-lo do castelinho.

Edward rosnou do outro lado do telefone e Bella ouviu, foi impossível para ela não começar a rir, afinal porque só ela tinha que sofrer com ciúmes, ao ouvir os risos dela, Edward se acalmou, ele adorava quando ela ria daquele jeito, o som que produzia era maravilhoso.

- _Bom, vou me abster de comentar sua última frase_. – ela gargalhou no telefone e do outro lado ele ficou muito feliz e admirado – _Mas quero deixar bem claro para você que se necessário for, eu mesmo lhe servirei no meu avião, já que as comissárias não lhe agradam_. – essa última parte ele falou tão sensualmente, que Bella sentiu a penugem de seus braços e os cabelos de sua nuca se eriçar.

- Sendo assim, não vejo a hora de poder voar por sua companhia aérea e ser muito bem servida por você, _agapiméno mou fílo_. – ela lhe imitou o tom sensual, e do outro lado ele que começou a sentir arrepios e certa parte de seu corpo começou a despertar. Isabella falando palavras românticas em grego para ele era afrodisíaco, principalmente naquele tom que o telefone proporcionava a voz dela.

- _Tenho certeza que meus serviços muito lhe agradarão_. – falou praticamente gemendo.

- Não tenho dúvidas. – ela gargalhou novamente, fazendo ele se aquecer mesmo estando tão longe – Mas mudando de assunto, estou a caminho da casa de meu tio, devido ao fuso horário não ficarei ligando para você, mas manteremos contato, afinal em breve você estará aqui comigo, então vamos poder desfrutar de um passeio melhor e a sós.

- _Não acho isso nada agradável, mas tudo bem_. – ele suspirou – _Espero que resolva tudo que precisa resolver com seu tio. Em quinze dias estarei ai com você_. – ele suspirou novamente, e seu tom de voz ficou mais baixinho e carente – _Já estou sentindo sua falta, nem sei como vou aguentar esses quinzes dias sem te tocar_.

Bella sorriu com a confissão dele e para ela era o mesmo, já estava louca de saudades dele.

- Lembre-se de uma coisa. Eu te amo. – ela disse simplesmente, agora era fácil dizer isso a ele o tempo todo, na verdade ela sentia necessidade de por em palavras, de que ele ouvisse seus sentimentos.

- _Eu também amo você, minha dançarina gostosa_. – disse rouco, e a moça estremeceu – _Sinto falta de você mandando em todo mundo aqui na empresa, sinto falta de mandar em você, de ficar bravo com você e ver seus olhos escurecerem de desejo_.

Involuntariamente, Bella soltou um gemido e Edward ouviu, ficando muito satisfeito que mesmo a distância, tinha tanto poder sobre ela, quanto ela tinha sobre ele.

- Que esses dias passem bem rápido e que tenhamos muito o que fazer para que nem percebamos a passagem deles. – disse Bella suspirando.

- _Sim, que passem rápido ou minhas mãos estarão esfoladas quando eu te encontrar novamente, minha preciosa noiva_. – ele disse sério, mas Bella gargalhou ao telefone.

- Eu bem percebi que você está querendo me provocar, mas saiba que todas as vezes que eu me tocar. Será sempre pensando em você, sempre para você. – ela disse baixinho, e ele suspirou e mesmo que ela não pudesse ver, sabia que ele estava passando a mãos nos cabelos, inquieto, e com certeza já sustentava uma potente ereção. Ele era viril demais para seu próprio bem.

- _Sim, me conte depois como foi para você, que eu com certeza te contarei como foi para mim_. – ele abaixou a voz novamente – _Mas não se esqueça de como é bem melhor sentir a minha língua em você, assim como eu não me esquecerei de como é bem melhor sentir a sua deliciosa boca em mim, do que usar as minhas mãos_. – a moça gemeu mais alto, e teve que apertar as pernas, pois a pulsação em seu centro aumentou demasiadamente.

Eles se despediram dizendo mais algumas palavras dúbias, bem como frases apaixonadas.

Ao chegar no bairro de _Psirri_, Bella teve dificuldade em fechar a boca, era mansão seguida de mansão, deixando bem claro que tipo de pessoa vivia ali. Ao parar em frente do lugar onde seu tio morava, ela não se decepcionou, a construção era imensa e ostentosa.

Foi encaminhada para dentro da casa pelo motorista, o qual trocou poucas palavras com ela. Logo foi recebida pelo tio.

- Isabella, minha querida sobrinha! Espero que tenha tido uma boa viagem! – disse o tio enquanto se encaminhava a ela, em seguida beijando-lhe os dois lados da face e a tomando em um abraço apertado.

- Sim tio, foi tudo tranquilo com meu vôo. – ela retribuiu o abraço.

- Venha, está na hora do almoço, venha, sua tia e seus primos estão ansiosos para revê-la. – ele saiu gesticulando e andando.

E assim, Bella acompanhou o tio para dentro de outros cômodos da residência, ficando encantada o tempo todo com a decoração luxuosa e refinada. Tudo era de muito bom gosto e com certeza bem caro.

Após o agradável e bastante divertido almoço familiar, foi inevitável para ela que o tio a levasse ao escritório para uma conversa, afinal era esse o motivo que a havia trazido para a Grécia, se resolver de uma vez por todas com ele.

Acontece que uma vez lá dentro, o tio logo tratou de mostrar-lhe os documentos que lhe permitiam ter a sua parte de herança, e também o sobrenome do mesmo, ela assinou sem reclamar, sabia que não adiantaria se recusar e afinal era o verdadeiro sobrenome de seu pai. Ao analisar os papéis com o numerário de sua herança, Bella esqueceu-se de tudo que deveria dizer ao tio, uma vez que os valores ali demonstrados eram muito maiores que a sua imaginação. Ela era uma milionária agora.

- Tio, o senhor tem certeza de que é tudo isso que tenho direito?

- Claro que é querida. – ele sorriu indulgente – Essa é toda a parte que seu pai teria direito, e está sendo passada para você. Então acredito que você não precisa mais se envolver com ninguém por dinheiro, pois isso agora você já tem de sobra.

Bella entendeu o que o tio quis dizer, isso a irritou e ela não pode se refrear.

- Tio, quero deixar uma coisa bem clara para o senhor. – ela disse séria e enfrentando o olhar dele – Eu estou com Edward porque o amo, ele é tudo para mim e sem ele eu sei que com certeza morreria, e sou muito grata em saber que significo o mesmo para ele, que sou correspondida com a mesma intensidade, então esse dinheiro só me ajuda, pois assim não me sentirei tão insignificante no mundo dele, não me sentirei a assistente que namora o chefe.

- Ele te faz sentir assim? – perguntou o tio como intuito de plantar a sementinha da discórdia – Porque se ele te humilhava por que você era pobre, isso mostra o verdadeiro motivo dele estar com você.

Bella teve que que se refrear para responder o tio, tinha vontade de gritar com ele, mas seu temperamento calmo não a deixaria ir a tanto, optou por ser diplomática mais uma vez.

- Não tio, em nenhum momento com Edward, nenhum mesmo, eu me senti humilhada ou algo parecido por ser de uma classe inferior a dele. – ela sorriu pensando em como ele é com ela – Na verdade ele sempre me fez sentir como se eu fosse o contrário, como se ele precisasse me merecer e não eu a ele. Eu é que às vezes me sentia inferior, tinha medo dos que os outros podiam pensar que poderiam achar que eu estava com ele pelo dinheiro, portanto essa herança só veio para me ajudar, só vai fazer com que eu me sinta muito mais a vontade ao redor dele e das pessoas que o rodeiam. Só vai melhorar nossa convivência.

O tio a observou, os olhos dela brilhavam enquanto falava do grego, o sorriso ficava maior e a ternura da voz era inconfundivelmente de uma mulher completamente apaixonada. Ele suspirou, suas manobras em nada estavam funcionando para conseguir o fim que ele almejava, mas ainda tinha uma carta na manga, e a usaria, se não desse certo, ele sabia que mais nada daria.

Por pensar somente no que queria para si, Eleazar nem sequer notou o lindo e brilhante anel no anelar esquerdo de sua sobrinha, a prova de que independentemente do que ele tentasse seus planos tendiam somente a fracassar, independente de qualquer esforço empregado de sua parte.

- Acho que você deveria ir descansar, afinal foram muitas horas de viagem, sem contar o jet lag, e tenho certeza de que sua tia e seu primos terão muitos planos de passeios para você. Então vá, sua tia deve estar na sala de visitas, ela lhe mostrará seu quarto. – disse e se virou para observar a janela.

- Obrigada tio. – disse sincera, realmente agradecida e não percebendo a chateação de Eleazar.

Bella saiu do escritório e ficou um tempo parada, pensando sobre todo o dinheiro que daquele momento em diante possuía, sem contar que agora ela usaria o verdadeiro sobrenome de seu pai, ela não sabia bem o que pensar sobre isso, mas acreditava que seu pai ficaria feliz com ela. Foi ao encontro da tia, que muito alegre a acompanhou pessoalmente até o quarto onde ela iria dormir. Ambas ainda conversaram por meia hora ou um pouco mais e depois da saída de sua tia, Bella pôde tomar um banho e dormir um pouco, antes colocou o despertador não queria dormir demais, queria se acostumar ao fuso horário novo, pois ainda ficaria muitos dias no País.

Logo após programar um horário para despertar, enviou uma mensagem a Edward, e nesta deixando bem claro que estava mais louca de saudade a cada minuto que passava e o quanto o amava. Deitou na cama e quando já estava pegando no sono ouviu o sinal do celular indicando que havia recebido uma nova mensagem. Pegou o aparelho, olhou a tela e sorriu claro que era de Edward, depois de ler e ficar encantada com as palavras dele colocou o celular de volta ao criado mudo e deitou novamente. Dormiu logo em seguida, com a mão em cima de sua aliança e seus sonhos foram povoados por seu noivo.

Como previsto pelo seu tio, os familiares realmente tinha muitos planos para a estadia dela na cidade, e com tantas coisas que continha na programação ela se manteve muito ocupada e acabou que não houve tempo de reclamar com o tio sobre a atitude dele em Nova York.

Seus primos, dois garotos de dezessete e dezesseis anos e uma garota de quinze todos com onze meses de diferença de idade, e a tia a tratavam muito bem, como não podia ser diferente, e a ela só restava dizer que se sentia muito bem na casa do tio, que em ocasião alguma houve qualquer aborrecimento para ela, excetuando-se é claro, a imensa falta que Edward lhe fazia. Dormir para ela se tornava cada dia mais difícil, pois nesse momento que a saudade lhe sufocava. As vezes que se falaram ao telefone e as mensagens trocadas não eram suficientes para apaziguar a ausência em nenhum dos lados, pois na América, o grego sofria tanto ou mais que ela.

Já era o décimo dia de sua viagem e Bella não poderia estar mais contente. Nos dias que se passaram ela tinha ido fazer compras com sua tia e sua prima, tomado banho de piscina, tomado banho de mar, tinha ido com todos da família ao teatro, visitaram os principais pontos turísticos de _Atenas_, como o _Parlamento da Grécia_, o _Museu Arqueológico Nacional de Atenas_, o _Paternon_, o _Templo de Hefesto_, a _Àgora de Atenas_, entre outros lugares, tudo muito agradável e instrutivo da cultura grega, cultura que fazia parte dela.

Num dos seus passeios noturnos, foi com a família a um barzinho típico onde ela pôde mais uma vez degustar da maravilhosa culinária grega, mas o que realmente a tocou foi uma das _músicas_ que tocaram no local e fez o seu coração acelerar de saudade do seu noivo. A letra era tão apaixonada, tão linda que ela desejou que ele pudesse estar perto dela para que pudesse cantar baixinho no ouvido dele. O amava tanto, era tão louca por ele, suspirou e olhou sonhadora sua aliança para amenizar a nostalgia do momento.

Seu tio tinha planejado que no dia seguinte, eles fizessem um passeio pelo mar, indo visitar uma ilha onde ele matinha uma residência. No dia da referida viagem, Bella completaria treze dias na casa do tio, e ficou feliz com isso, pois estava cada vez mais próxima de reencontrar seu noivo, a saudade estava lhe matando e as ilhas Gregas eram muito bem faladas, ela queria muito conhecê-las, e achou que o passeio seria uma ótima maneira de passar seus últimos dias e se despedir dos familiares.

A viagem pelo mar estava sendo maravilhosa para Bella, mas seu coração e seu corpo estavam loucos de saudades de Edward. Ela mal podia se conter, desde o início contava os dias que faltavam para que ele viesse e assim pudessem ficar juntos novamente. Nos últimos dias, as ligações telefônicas entre eles estavam escassas, além dela andar muito ocupada com os passeios e com sua tia e primos, o fuso horário atrapalhava muito também.

Seu tio Eleazar sabia que Edward estaria chegando à cidade em breve, portanto ele sabia que tinha pouco tempo para colocar seu plano em prática. O pretendente para o casamento com Bella estaria na Ilha, e ele a faria ficar lá, daria um jeito dela não voltar na data que iria se encontrar com Edward e não seria difícil, pois o acesso à parte da Ilha onde ficava sua casa era feito somente por barco ou helicóptero, mal sabia ele que nada disso impediria Edward de encontrar Bella caso ele quisesse.

Eleazar tinha dito a Bella que voltariam dali dois dias, mas na verdade ele não tinha planos de voltar de _Creta_ para _Atenas_ tão cedo.

...

Em Nova York, certo grego estava mais mal humorado que de costume.

O serviço seguia o fluxo corretamente, mas Tânya sofria com a ira que muitas vezes acabava sendo direcionada a ela, e uma coisa que ela nunca imaginou que aconteceria com ela, mas tinha acontecido, era que ela estava com saudades de Bella. Quando a moça estava lá, seu trabalho era mais tranquilo, e ela sabia que o mau humor do chefe era essa viagem que Isabella tinha feito.

Treze dias de sofrimento. O que a alegrava era saber que ele estaria viajando aquela noite, e ela nunca imaginou que um dia ficaria feliz em ver o homem pelas costas, ela estava contando as horas para que ele se despedisse.

Ainda perdida na montanha de folhas em sua mesa, ouviu o grito vindo da sala do chefe, assustou-se derrubando várias folhas ao chão, levantou-se, respirou fundo e caminhou em direção a sala da tortura. '_Só mais algumas horas_' disse a si mesma e abriu a porta entrando no ambiente, encontrando o grego andando de um lado a outro da sala e ditando ordens e mais ordens numa rapidez que para ela estava difícil acompanhar.

'_Só mais algumas horas'_ disse a si mesma novamente. Bella precisava voltar com ele da viagem, ou ela consideraria pedir a sua demissão.

Após as sucessões de ordens que deu a Tânya, Edward a dispensou de sua sala. Estava tão irritado naquele dia, que considerava ter ficado em casa e não ter ido trabalhar. A falta que Bella estava lhe fazendo era demasiado grande, e as escassas ligações entre eles só faziam aumentar seu mau humor e receber naquela manhã uma mensagem dela lhe informando que estava indo para _Creta_ somente contribui para irritá-lo ainda mais.

O ciúme se acendeu nele de uma forma depois disso que para ele só restava uma solução. Precisava ir imediatamente para Grécia, e só não o fez porque dependia de fatores externos a sua vontade, tendo que se contentar em esperar algumas horas para voar até lá.

Assim que recebeu o aviso de seu piloto informando que o plano de vôo tinha sido aprovado e que poderiam partir dentro de duas horas, ele pegou suas coisas da sala e se despediu de Tânya com as recomendações de praxe, ela já sabia como proceder com o trabalho, quando o chefe estava fora, contudo ele sempre reforçava os comandos.

O motorista o levou rapidamente para seu apartamento, onde ele arrumou uma pequena bagagem, só o essencial, o que lhe faltasse compraria depois, então logo já estava dentro do veículo novamente, rumo ao aeroporto. Agora poucas horas o separavam de sua noiva e não poucos dias.

Dentro da limusine que o encaminhava para o Aeroporto, o grego tentava sem sucesso falar com Bella, até a última vez que falou com ela estava tudo bem, ela estava contente com o tempo que estava passando com os familiares e não deixou de dizer que sentia imensamente a sua falta, mas esses últimos dois dias ele estava com um sentimento estranho, que só aumentou depois da mensagem dela lhe informando sobre a viagem a ilha, não sabia dizer o que era aquilo, só sabia que precisava se encontrar com sua dançarina para tudo ficar bem.

Pouco depois que entrou no avião, enquanto ainda esperava alguns minutos para decolar, ele recebeu uma mensagem de Bella informando que ela e toda a família já estavam em _Creta_, tinham ido no Iate do tio dela e ficariam lá até o dia seguinte. Isso não o deixou nada feliz, mas pelo menos sabia que ela estava bem.

Quando tirou os olhos do celular avistou Bree, e isso o fez lembrar mais ainda de sua dançarina. A comissária tentou se insinuar para ele, mas ele a dispensou dizendo que queria ficar só. Inclinou sua poltrona para poder deitar e fechou os olhos, queria dormir, pois só de pensar que ainda teria dez horas de vôo ele sentia o peito apertar.

Pensando em se distrair pegou os fones de ouvido acoplados ao seu acento, colocou-o nos seus ouvidos e ligou, logo uma _melodia_ surgiu, lhe falando tudo o que estava sentindo naquele momento, fazendo a saudade por Bella triplicar. Tanto amor sentia por ela, nunca imaginou ser possível para ele sentir algo assim, precisava dela de volta em seus braços, precisava de seu paraíso particular para voltar a ser completo. Suspirou fechando os olhos, procurando um sono que corria dele. Meia hora depois o avião decolou e cercas de duas horas depois ele realmente dormiu.

...

Rosálie e Emmett Dossis, já estavam no Aeroporto em Barcelona, iriam chegar antes de Edward em _Atenas_ para preparar uma pequena recepção, mas pouco antes de embarcarem receberam uma mensagem de Edward avisando que ele logo estaria saindo de Nova York, então chegaria lá poucas horas depois deles.

Rose achou estranha a repentina mudança dele, o combinado era dele viajar dali a dois dias, mas em se tratando do seu irmão, e do novo comportamento adquirido por ele, ela resolveu não se preocupar. No fundo ela sabia que a mudança tinha algo haver com Isabella, então ficou feliz, já que adorava sua futura cunhada.

- Querido, fico imaginando que Isabella tem tudo haver com a mudança da data de viagem de meu irmão. – disse Rose para o marido, enquanto afivelava o cinto de segurança de um dos seus filhos.

- Tenho certeza que sim. – ele sorriu para a esposa – Aquele ali está amarrado às pernas de Bella. – gargalhou pensando em sua própria situação. Quando a esposa sentou ao seu lado, ele disse em seu ouvido – Assim como eu estou amarrado às suas lindas pernas, _agapi_.

Rose sorriu maliciosamente para o marido e lhe puxou rosto para um beijo daqueles, fazendo seus filhos que estavam sentados a frente deles gritarem um sonoro 'ECA!' fazendo seus pais terminarem o beijo e logo todos começaram a rir.

O avião deles decolou e dentro de três horas eles estariam pousando em _Atenas_.

...

Creta era tão linda quanto Bella tinha ouvido falar. A viagem no Iate do tio foi rápida e muito agradável, e a fez lembrar-se do passeio com a família de Edward em Barcelona, fazendo a saudade que sentia dele aumentar muito mais.

Da sacada de frente para o mar, na sala da casa de Eleazar em Creta, Bella olhava o horizonte distraidamente, sentia o vento lhe batendo no rosto, e o cheiro do mar salpicado com o calor do sol da tarde a faziam relaxar e se sentir muito bem e disposta. Não percebeu o tio se aproximando com o convidado ilustre dele, que ficou um pouco atrás observando atentamente a moça.

- Bella querida, venha aqui, quero te apresentar um amigo meu. – disse Eleazar.

Bella virou-se sorrindo e foi em direção ao tio, notou o amigo um pouco atrás, meio que escondido nas poucas sombras do aposento, entretanto chegando mais perto ela pôde reconhecer de quem se tratava e sentiu seu corpo se retesar no momento que a compreensão tomou conta de sua mente.

Ela parou na frente do tio e ficou olhando o recém-chegado, que a olhava de volta. Eleazar observando a troca de olhares imaginou que seu plano finalmente estava dando certo, mal sabia ele que a sobrinha estava aterrorizada em olhar para aquele homem que fazia parte de seu passado.

- Querida, esse é James Georgiopoulos. – ele olhou de Bella para James e depois de volta – Ele é um importante empresário aqui na Europa e muito amigo meu.

Bella continuava olhando pálida e rígida para ele, enquanto James sorria para ela e foi se aproximando devagar e estendeu a mão para cumprimenta-la. A moça demorou uns segundos para estender sua mão para ele, e encolheu-se ao toque do homem. Seu tio encarou tudo isso da forma errada, aonde Bella demonstrava certo medo e repulsa, ele enxergava que tinha se iniciado uma atração entre os dois, e ficou muito satisfeito com isso, já contando que Edward estaria muito em breve fora do seu caminho.

- Isabella Swan. – disse ela, depois se lembrou da verdade – Quero dizer, Isabella Kiriakos. – soltou a mão de James logo em seguida, sem esperar ele dizer qualquer coisa.

- Muito prazer Isabella. – ele disse com os olhos brilhando de malícia.

- Georgiopoulos ficará esses dias conosco aqui na ilha, temos negócios a tratar e nada melhor que aproveitar o clima familiar e completamente agradável desse lugar nas nossas pausas. – disse Eleazar.

- Tenho certeza que sim, esse lugar é muito agradável. – disse Bella de forma polida e fria, procurando esconder seu conflito interno e a vontade de correr dali.

- As companhias melhores ainda, tenho certeza. – disse James sem deixar de olhar por nenhum momento para Bella.

- Vou tomar um banho, a viagem me deixou um pouco cansada. – disse Bella com o intuito de fugir dali.

- Sim, vá descansar _agapitós_, nos encontraremos na hora do jantar. – respondeu seu tio.

Bella somente acenou com a cabeça e quase correu em direção ao seu quarto, quando entrou, fechou a porta, parou encostada na mesma e respirou fundo. Milhões de pensamentos passavam por sua mente. Um deles era como por Deus seu tio conhecia James Giorgiopoulos? Será que ele sabia que ela era a sobrinha antes de aparecer na ilha? O que passava na cabeça dele agora que eles tinham se falado?

Tomou um banho demorado, e mesmo depois de estar pronta ainda faltava um tempinho para o jantar, decidiu que precisava ligar para Edward, não queria falar por telefone o que estava acontecendo, porém o simples fato de ouvir a voz dele a ajudaria, a acalmaria para pensar melhor em como lidar com toda essa situação nova até poder livrar-se dela.

Tentou algumas vezes e o telefone dele sequer chamava ou caia na caixa postal, isso a deixou preocupada.

Resolveu que não podia mais protelar, desceu para jantar. Percebeu que estava atrasada, pois na mesa todos já se encontravam sentados, e pela disposição dos assentos ela teria que se sentar ao lado de James. Ela não fez o mínimo esforço para disfarçar seu desagrado, e sua tia percebeu assim como James.

Durante todo o jantar Bella falou o mínimo possível, mas James e o seu tio não deixavam de chamar sua atenção sempre que podiam.

Eleazar elogiava James e aos poucos, analisando o entusiasmo de seu tio pelo homem, Bella percebeu que na verdade James era o suposto noivo escolhido para ela, e se dar conta disso foi tão assustador que Bella sentiu um enjoo muito forte, ficando pálida imediatamente. Sua tia que estava de olho em toda a situação, percebendo o mal estar da sobrinha a chamou para que se retirasse da mesa junto a ela e ambas fossem descansar e conversar um pouco na varanda, sendo acompanhadas pela prima de Bella.

Tal gesto da esposa não deixou Eleazar contente, já que ele iria propor que a sobrinha acompanhasse num passeio pós jantar seu convidado, imaginando assim um tempo para que ficassem sozinhos. Tais planos, mesmo desconhecidos de James, passavam na cabeça do mesmo e ele estaria de olho em Bella para não perder a oportunidade de ficar a sós com ela. Ele não via a hora disso acontecer.

Na varanda, Carmem divagava em diversos assuntos com Bella e sentia que a mesma fazia de tudo para acompanhar o ritmo de conversa, mas estava aérea.

- Bella, você sabe o que seu tio está tramando não é? – disse a tia preocupada.

- Sim, eu sei, mas não vai acontecer. Eu decido por mim mesma com quem me casar e quando me casar. – disse convicta. Sua tia sorriu.

- Sim, eu imaginei que você era assim, mas seu tio não vai desistir fácil. – mesmo aliviada em saber que a sobrinha era forte, Carmem ainda estava preocupada, pois conhecia bem seu marido.

- Ele vai se decepcionar comigo, e eu gostaria de dizer que sinto muito por isso, mas eu não sinto. – disse sombria.

Carmem sorriu para a sobrinha e ficou feliz em ver que ela tinha personalidade forte e não sucumbiria aos desejos de sua família, assim como aconteceu com ela, e lembrou que sua filha tinha um pouco dessa personalidade, o que ainda daria muita confusão na família e com seu marido, mas ela ficaria ao lado da filha em qualquer situação, mesmo que isso custasse seu casamento. Ela podia ter tido um casamento infeliz, mas sua filha seria feliz em qualquer circunstância.

- Isso é a maior prova de que já tomei minha decisão. – levantou a mão esquerda para que sua tia pudesse observar o lindo anel em seu anelar.

- Eu fico muito contente com isso, mas acredito ser melhor que seu tio não saiba do seu compromisso por enquanto. – Carmem falou enquanto segurava a mão da sobrinha, admirando o bom gosto do anel – Ele pode ser muito maquiavélico quando quer.

Isabella guardou as palavras de sua tia. Ela sabia que seu tio não desistiria fácil, mas ela não desistiria nunca, o único empecilho que a faria abrir mão de Edward já não existia mais, portanto não iria se preocupar com isso, seguiria o conselho de sua tia não por medo do tio, apenas porque achava que não era da conta dele nada que se referisse ao seu relacionamento com o grego, afinal ela era adulta e responsável por si própria e por suas decisões.

- Vou dar uma volta na praia, a noite está linda. – disse Bella aparentando tranquilidade para não preocupar mais sua tia.

- Sim, vá – ela sorriu para Bella – a noite está linda mesmo.

Bella saiu da propriedade e caminhou em direção ao deck onde ficava ancorado o iate do tio. Permaneceu um tempo de pé olhando o balanço calmo do mar, se concentrando nos passos que daria em sua vida a partir daquele momento, sentindo-se um pouco cansada e com um leve mal estar, resolveu se sentar. Estava muito chateada com o tio e estava com uma saudade louca de Edward, sem contar a preocupação com ele por não conseguir falar-lhe ao telefone há algum tempo.

Em suas divagações e pensamentos nem notou que James se aproximava furtivamente dela. Ele parou há alguns metros de distância e ficou a observá-la. Ela estava mais bonita que antes, tinha uma aura maravilhosa emanando dela, ele a sentia muito mais poderosa e dona de si mesma, qualidades que o atraíram para ela da primeira vez e que em escala maior o atraiam novamente agora. Conseguir o casamento com Isabella seria muito mais vantajoso do que ele imaginou, ainda mais agora somando a história que já havia entre eles.

Tocou a aliança, símbolo de seu compromisso e amor por Edward, sentia-se calma toda vez que a tocava, ficou girando ela em seu dedo, enquanto pensava naquele que era sua vida.

- Se eu soubesse que você era a noiva que seu tio tinha para mim eu teria vindo conhecê-la muito mais cedo. – disse com um sorriso satisfeito no belo rosto.

Bella se assustou ao ouvir tais palavras, achava que estava sozinha. Virou-se para olhar o homem que se agachava para ficar próximo a ela. Ele ainda era lindo, mas tudo que ela sentia ao olhar para ele era um misto de cólera e fleuma.

- E se eu soubesse que era você o noivo que meu tio havia conseguido para mim, juro que teria me casado com o primeiro que passasse na minha frente antes de vir para esse País vistá-lo. – disse mordaz somente para tirar o sorrisinho que ele ostentava o único com quem se casaria seria Edward, a aliança em seu dedo não lhe deixaria mentir.

James gargalhou com o humor acido dela.

- Eu me lembro de que você costumava ser mais amável e doce.

- Eu continuo sendo amável e doce – ela olhou nos olhos dele – para as pessoas que merecem que eu seja assim.

- E eu, mereço o que? – ele se aproximou um pouco mais dela.

Bella sorriu docemente para ele e se mexeu com o intuito e sair dali, James imitou seus movimentos. Ambos ficaram de pé frente a frente e se encaram. Bella ficou séria e não demonstrava nenhum sentimento em seu semblante, James ostentava um pequeno sorriso nos canto dos lábios.

- Você já dever ter tudo que merece – os olhos dela brilharam – e de mim já tirou coisas preciosas demais. Coisas que pensei que estava dando a quem merecia, mas descobri tarde demais que estava errada. Esteja satisfeito com isso. – sua voz era fria como gelo.

Ela virou as costas e tentou sair dali, James irritado com o efeito que as palavras dela tiveram sobre ele a segurou pelo braço e a arrastou em direção ao Iate de Eleazar.

- Me solta, o que pensa que está fazendo? – a moça se esforçava para se soltar dele, mas o aperto era forte em seu braço.

- Eu só quero conversar com você. – disse entredentes, arrastando Bella consigo pouco ligando se a machucava ou não.

- Eu não tenho nada para conversar com você. – gritou.

Bella puxou o braço das mãos dele com tanta força que conseguiu se soltar, mas se desequilibrou batendo a cabeça numas das toras de amarras dos barcos ancorados e depois caiu na água fria.

James viu uma onda empurrá-la contra o alambrado e depois puxá-la para dentro do mar que no momento parecia piche de tão escuro que estava. Ficou estático por alguns minutos, fazendo com que Bella sumisse da sua visão. Ao cair em si e constatar o que havia acontecido ele correu em direção à mansão com o intuito de fugir dali, antes que fosse acusado de qualquer coisa.

Carmem que sem ter a intenção havia acompanhado a iteração tempestuosa que resultou a queda de Bella na água, com uma destreza que só uma mãe que zela por seus filhos poderia ter, ligou para emergência da guarda costeira informando que uma moça havia se acidentado e caído no mar, informando o exato local.

Graças a isso, enquanto James ainda corria em direção a residência, já se podiam ouvir as sirenes e os barulhos das lanchas que realizavam o resgate de alto mar.

Carmem alarmou a casa toda e junto dos filhos correu em direção à praia, Eleazar parou um James afoito na entrada da residência, este que sem ser perguntado, se desculpava repetidamente, dizendo não ter culpa do ocorrido, mas que nada tinha feito para lhe salvar a sobrinha.

Bella foi retirada da água pouquíssimos minutos depois dela ter caído. As manobras de ressuscitação foram logo iniciadas, e após mais alguns minutos o corpo dela correspondeu aos estímulos e voltou à vida. Assim que isso aconteceu a colocaram num carro e correram em direção ao helicóptero do tio de Bella que ficava no pequeno heliporto na parte de trás da mansão.

Carmem e seus filhos choravam copiosamente, ela olhava para os lados procurando Eleazar, ele deveria estar por ali, afinal Bella era sua única sobrinha de sangue e parece que seus pensamentos o atraíram, pois logo em seguida ele apareceu.

- Vão leva-la ao hospital de Atenas, chegarão lá em poucos minutos. – disse quando chegou perto da esposa.

- E James Giorgiopoulos? – perguntou Carmem.

- Está arrumando suas coisas para ir embora. – respondeu como se encerrasse um assunto.

- E você vai deixa-lo sair assim, depois do que ele fez com Bella? – Perguntou indignada.

- Ele não fez nada por mal. Foi um acidente. – disse convicto, trazendo cólera ao interior de Carmem, que era uma mulher sempre calma e dócil.

- Foi por culpa dele que ela caiu e ele poderia pular para salvá-la, mas preferiu correr para fugir. – Carmem discursava com muita raiva.

- Ele se desculpou comigo, está tudo bem. – disse num tom seco que não permitia controvérsias. Por um momento ficou espantado pela audácia de sua esposa falar com ele daquela forma, mas logo a sensação se tornou pura fúria.

Ele e a esposa ficaram se encarando, os filhos olhavam para eles meio encantados, meio constrangidos, nunca tinham visto sua mãe falar naquele tom com o pai, ela era sempre compassiva e obediente para tudo que ele lhe dizia.

- Vamos entrar crianças. – disse Carmem aos filhos, com a voz completamente calma, mas ainda sem desviar do olhar frio de seu marido – Temos que nos arrumar e ir para o hospital acompanhar a melhora da prima de vocês.

Ela desviou de Eleazar e rumou para a casa, com seus filhos a seguindo de perto. Eleazar virou-se e observou sua esposa de anos e mães de seus filhos caminhando apressadamente para longe dele, depois de ter lhe enfrentado pela primeira vez depois de todos esses anos de convivência. Sentiu um desgosto ao perceber que nem ela, nem os filhos faziam questão de sua presença, sentiu vergonha ao notar que ambos estavam totalmente ao lado de sua sobrinha e ele ainda estava ali parado.

Andou até a pequena vila de funcionários e avisou o comandante de seu Iate que sua esposa e filhos estariam indo para o continente dentro de alguns minutos. Voltou andando devagar para a casa e se trancou em seu escritório. Ele já não se sentia mais tão poderoso assim, na verdade, naquele momento ele se sentia um nada, como tinha chegado a esse ponto? O telefone tocou lhe tirando de seu estado depressivo.

- Sim. – disse ele ao atender a ligação.

- Eleazar – disse a voz de comando do outro lado da linha – quero falar com a Isabella. Agora!

...

Já no hospital, Bella seguia estável. Vários exames haviam sido realizados e logo os resultados poderiam dizer mais sobre sua condição. Sua tia e primos estavam na sala de espera, ainda preocupados, embora estivessem no melhor hospital de _Atenas_ e o médico afirmasse que a moça ficaria bem. Para eles enquanto não pudessem falar com ela não estariam satisfeitos, entretanto ela ainda estava dopada e demoraria mais algum tempo para acordar.

O silêncio no ambiente que era ocasionalmente quebrado por sussurros trocados entre os ocupantes foi violentamente despedaçado pela entrada intempestiva e impressionante de um grego completamente dominador, seguido de uma linda loira e um lindo homem que ela puxava pelas mãos.

- Você precisa se acalmar Edward – dizia a loira – gritar e brigar não vai adiantar nada.

- Não vou me acalmar enquanto não ver que Isabella está realmente bem. – disse em tom baixo feroz. Estava irritadíssimo por sua irmã querer que ele estivesse calmo, quando ele nem sabia exatamente onde Isabela estava e o que tinha acontecido. Somente ela para achar que ele a ouviria

- Seja razoável Edward – disse o homem – há muitos outros pacientes aqui além de Isabella e todos estão sendo perturbados por você e não merecem isso.

Carmem que acompanhava cada movimento e palavra trocada pelo trio que chegou perturbando a paz da sala se levantou e resolveu entender de quem se tratavam essas pessoas, e talvez informar o que sabia sobre Bella, se era realmente dela a quem o homem mais impressionante que tinha visto, disse querer saber, bem como informar que era parente da mesma.

- Desculpem minha intromissão. – disse se dirigindo a loira – Sou Carmem Kiriakos, seria de minha sobrinha Isabella que vocês estão falando? – perguntou educada.

Ao ouvi-la, Edward deu um passo em direção à mulher, pairando acima dela com sua altura e físico intimidantes e lhe encarando com todo poder, desespero e fúria que continham em seus olhos verdes.

- O que houve com ela? Onde ela está? – perguntou frenético.

Rosálie tomou a frente dele e começou a falar com Carmem que tinha ficado muito assustada com a fúria no olhar e na voz do grego.

- Sou Rosálie Dóssis – pegou a mão da mulher em cumprimento – Você é esposa de Eleazar? – perguntou Rose, tendo a resposta afirmativa Carmem – Este é meu irmão, Edward Christakis, ele é o namorado de Isabella – ignorou quando Edward gritou 'noivo' atrás dela lhe corrigindo – e falou com seu marido por telefone e foi informado que ela sofreu um acidente e foi trazida para cá.

- Sim, houve um acidente, porém ela foi socorrida a tempo. O médico nos disse que ela está bem, que espera o resultado de alguns exames e que logo ela acordará e poderemos falar com ela. – disse calma, intercalando seus olhares de Rosálie para Edward.

Carmem apresentou seus filhos aos três na sala e deu-lhes um breve relato dos eventos que culminaram com o acidente de Isabella e o encontro de todos ali. Ao ouvir a mulher mencionar o nome de James, Edward soltou um rugido de fúria, assustando a todos os presentes, em seguida sentou-se no sofá apoiando seus cotovelos nos joelhos e afundando suas mãos em seus cabelos e os segurando com força, sentindo uma dor dilacerando seu peito e a ardência antecessora das lágrimas em seus olhos.

Os outros na sala continuaram a conversar, Edward deixou de prestar atenção nelas, que se tornaram somente um zumbido em seu ouvido e se concentrou em acreditar que tudo realmente ficaria bem, que logo ele encontraria Bella tão bem quanto da última vez que a tinha visto.

O médico entrou na sala, interrompendo as conversas. Edward percebendo a ausência de barulhos levantou a cabeça e notou o médico que começava a dar noticias sobre o estado de sua noiva.

- Ela vai acordar dentro de alguns minutos, vou realizar os últimos exames e logo liberarei as visitas para ela. – disse o médico ao pequeno grupo a sua volta.

- Vou entrar agora mesmo e esperar ela acordar. – o grego já se encaminhava para porta que ele imaginava ser o quarto onde sua dançarina descansava.

- Senhor, preciso examiná-la primeiro... – falou o médico na mesma hora em que seu cunhado Emmett disse – Edward, acho melhor você esperar um... – e foram ambos interrompidos por Edward.

- Vou entrar agora! – disse em seu tom de comando que não permitia ser contrariado. Rose revirou os olhos e foi se sentar, não adiantaria ela dizer nada, seu marido a acompanhou. Carmem deu um pequeno sorriso ao notar o quanto o homem era dominador e apesar de lembrar-lhe um pouco o jeito do marido, ela ficou feliz que o que ele fazia era para o bem de sua sobrinha.

Visto que não adiantaria argumentar, o médico saiu para o pequeno corredor e entrou na porta a direita com Edward logo atrás. Dentro da sala o barulho de aparelhos de monitoramento de sinais vitais era a única coisa que se ouvia e no centro do quarto estava uma Bella pálida e em sono.

Edward se encaminhou rapidamente como se atraído como um imã na direção dela e pegou-lhe a mão sentindo que não estava fria e continuava macia como sempre. Beijou-lhe delicadamente a face e suspirou ao sentir que estava perto dela novamente.

O médico esperou o momento do encontro e em seguida começou suas tarefas, examinando Isabella.

- Qual o parentesco do senhor com ela? – perguntou o médico, enquanto lia e anotava algumas coisas em sua prancheta.

- Sou o noivo dela. – disse orgulhoso, mas ainda sofrido, sem tirar os olhos da moça.

- Ótimo, então o senhor vai gostar de saber que ela não perdeu o bebê. – disse sorrindo contente, captando imediatamente o olhar de Edward que se tornara arregalado e repleto de espanto. Não conseguia assimilar as palavras ditas pelo médico, mesmo que essas estivessem sendo pronunciadas em seu idioma natal, o qual ele compreendia mais que perfeitamente.

Edward sentiu sua mão ser apertada, e apesar da notícia que acabou de receber o tivesse deixado pasmo, não poderia ignorá-lo, pois sabia que era Bella que apertava sua mão.

Olhou para ela e viu o lindo verde dos seus olhos que brilhavam olhando levemente sonolenta e um tanto alarmada entre ele e o médico com um misto de descrença e jubilo. O doutor se aproximou ao perceber que ela acordara.

- Isso não é possível, deve haver algum engano. – disse ela, sua voz era rouca e baixa.

- O que seria o engano senhorita? – disse o médico chegando mais perto e checando novamente os aparelhos.

- A gravidez. – disse trêmula e olhou para Edward – Eu não posso ficar grávida, eu jamais poderia, seria um milagre isso acontecer para mim. – seus olhos lacrimejantes encaravam Edward com uma mistura de incredulidade, saudade e felicidade estampado neles.

- Eu sei. – disse Edward olhando para ela, sua voz levemente embargada.

Ambos olharam para o médico.

- O exame de sangue está correto, mas se for para tirar a dúvida de vocês podemos providenciar um ultrassom e observar os sinais vitais do feto, bem como tentar descobrir a provável data da concepção.

- Sim, por favor. – disse Bella e em seguida olhou para o grego – Nós queremos isso.

Edward continuou olhando para ela, estava emocionado e sem palavras. O médico assentiu e disse algo que eles nem ouviram por não estarem mais prestando atenção. A porta se fechou com um click, e eles ainda continuaram se olhando.

- Tenho medo de me sentir feliz com essa notícia e descobrir que foi um engano. – disse ela já começando a chorar. Edward lhe tocou rosto, enxugando as lágrimas que escorriam – Eu queria tanto ser perfeita para você. – soluçou triste, fazendo o coração de Edward se apertar.

- Eu não tenho medo e acredito que é real. – acariciou lhe o rosto – Se eu tiver você, nada mais importa. – respirou fundo – Poderíamos adotar se sentíssemos que seria necessário para nos completar, mas isso nunca fez de você menos do que perfeita para mim. Na verdade eu sempre senti que você me daria filhos. – ele sorriu de forma tão carinhosa e apaixonada para ela e trouxe a mão que ainda segurava até sua boca depositando um casto beijo, que traduzido seria um 'Muito Obrigado'.

Bella começou a chorar ao ouvir tais palavras e diante de tal gesto, todo medo que ela estava sentindo pareceu tão inconveniente e sem sentido. Dai lembrou-se que na primeira vez deles quando a camisinha furou, ele foi tão confiante que os homens de sua família eram férteis e na época ela achou bonitinho, mas inconscientemente ela desejava que ele tivesse razão e agora poderia ser que realmente ele tivesse e um milagre tivesse acontecido e ela realmente estivesse grávida, esperando o bebê deles.

- Na nossa primeira vez. – ela disse.

- Eu ainda não sabia na verdade – disse ele, já entendo o que ela queria dizer – tinha o dossiê, mas ainda não havia lido nada sobre sua saúde, pois na época não me interessava realmente, quando descobri que você era sobrinha de Eleazar eu praticamente não olhei mais nada dos documentos, foi só depois de um tempo, acho que foi uns dias depois de nossa primeira vez, na verdade. Apenas disse aquilo aquele dia por ser orgulhoso – ele sorriu brincalhão – mesmo quando soube do seu problema nunca deixei de querer você e segui me apaixonando cada dia mais.

- Mas de qualquer forma pode ser que tenha se realizado. Talvez os homens de sua família realmente engravidem suas mulheres, independente das circunstâncias. – ela deu uma risadinha mostrando que estava bem melhor a cada minuto.

Edward sorrindo piscou para ela. Ela independente do lugar e da situação em que se encontravam sentiu seu corpo esquentar levemente.

- Eu não disse. – falou presunçoso.

Em seguida foram interrompidos por uma Carmen de semblante aliviado ao vê-la acordada, sendo seguida por Rosálie, Emmett e os primos de Bella, criando um mini tumulto, deixando o quarto lotado.

- Oh, Graças a Deus você está bem. – disse a tia.

Bella sorriu para todos.

- Sim, Graças mesmo, ou teríamos um terremoto concentrado em um só lugar. – Rose olhou de esguelha para Edward, demonstrando a Bella de quem ela estava falando. Bella sorriu para ela e olhou para Edward que não demonstrava nenhuma vergonha do que a irmã havia acabado de insinuar sobre ele.

Emmett começou a gargalhar alto, sendo acompanhado pelos outros integrantes da sala, Edward revirou os olhos para eles, e começou a plantar beijos na mão de Bella que ele ainda segurava. Bella somente ria também, ela já se sentia muito melhor e isso se devia em grande parte a presença de Edward.

- Estamos prontos para o exame, precisamos levá-la conosco. – disse o médico entrando na sala e interrompendo a continuação do assunto. Ele levou a cadeira de rodas até perto da cama e Edward ajudou Bella se sentar nela.

- Que exames ela vai fazer agora? – perguntou Rose.

- Depois. – disse Edward sucinto e saiu da sala acompanhando Bella e o médico.

- Eu pensei que estivesse tudo bem, aquela enfermeira lá fora disse que ela sairia daqui hoje ainda. – Disse Rose, ignorando a resposta do irmão que a ignorou e saiu acompanhando Bella e o médico.

- Deve ser algum último exame antes da alta. – respondeu Carmem para Rose.

Todos saíram do quarto e voltaram à sala de espera.

Rosálie decidiu que uma vez que Bella estava fora de perigo, voltaria para casa com Emmett e mandaria uma mensagem para o celular de Edward. Carmem acabou decidindo que Bella estava em boas mãos e resolveu ir embora também, afinal seus filhos estavam cansados por terem passado parte da madrugada no hospital. Ela procurou o médico que estava atendendo Bella e pediu que ele a avisasse que ela estava indo embora, que a sobrinha quando possível entrasse em contato com ela. O medico lhe respondeu que logo após o ultrassom para saber se estava realmente tudo bem com o bebê, Isabella seria liberada do hospital pois a mesma já estava muito bem.

Carmem ficou maravilhada em saber que Bella estava grávida e só podia ser do homem que dizia ser seu noivo e estava desarrumando tudo para poder ficar perto dela. Sorriu sozinha imaginando o que Eleazar iria pensar quando soubesse da novidade.

A família estava aumentando.

...

Na sala de ultrassom, a expectativa de Bella e Edward era quase palpável. Ela tremeu de leve com a temperatura do gel quando o aparelho tocou seu ventre. Edward olhava concentrado para aquela região assim como ela. De repente um barulho irrompeu quebrando o silêncio, fazendo com que ambos olhassem para a tela onde as imagens estranhas eram projetadas.

- Olha só, temos um coração bem forte aqui. – disse o médico olhando o visor.

Edward e Bella se olharam com olhos arregalados. Os ruídos do pequeno coração batendo como trilha sonora daquele momento extraordinário entre eles.

- Um coração! – disse Bella já com a voz embargada, com as lágrimas saindo tão transbordantes como uma represa, em seguida de sua declaração – Então é verdade!

- Nosso bebê! – Edward falou tão emocionado quanto ela, tentando a todo custo segurar as lágrimas que já bordeavam seus olhos – Nós realmente fizemos um bebê juntos.

Ele se abaixou e tomou os lábios delas nos seus. A saudade juntamente com a felicidade pelo momento era o que imperava naquele beijo, as lágrimas de ambos se misturando na alegria que sentiam. Quando suas línguas se encontraram o fogo se alastrou pelo corpo deles e foi preciso muita força de vontade para que se separassem, antes que a paixão os dominasse e eles pudessem constranger o médico.

O médico sorriu ao ver a demonstração de afeto do casal, era comum para ele presenciar tais situações, mas aquele casal chamou sua atenção, o amor fluía deles em ondas e contagiou toda a pequena sala.

Edward encostou sua testa na de Bella e respirou fundo tomando folego, ela repetiu seu gesto como um espelho.

- Agora não adiante dizer que não. Você vai casar comigo dentro de algumas semanas. Você é minha! – disse autoritário no ouvido dela.

- Eu não ia dizer que não – ela sorriu para ele – eu aceitei antes mesmo de você me pedir, aceitei quando você pediu e tenho a prova. – levantou sua mão sorrindo pra ele.

Ele sorriu lhe orgulhoso.

- Eu sabia que você diria sim. Eu sou um ótimo partido. – piscou para ela.

Bella gargalhou alto. O convencimento de Edward era adorável para ela e muito hilário.

A consulta continuou como de praxe. O bebê crescia forte e saudável no ventre de Bella e tinha tudo para ser uma gestação saudável e sem problemas. Bella indagou ao médico sobre o que havia acontecido com os sintomas de gestante, uma vez que ela não sentiu nada que pudesse desconfiar que estivesse grávida. O médico apenas a tranquilizou dizendo que isso era normal, uma vez que nem todas as gestantes apresentam os sintomas característicos e isso também varia de mulher para mulher, e que agora que ela já estava ciente, devia iniciar o quanto antes o pré-natal.

A possível data da concepção foi informada a eles, e ao fazerem as contas começaram a rir novamente, na verdade eles não pararam de sorrir desde que ouviram os sons altos que o coração do bebê retumbava no aparelho. Bella estava com cerca de sete semanas, mais ou menos quarenta e cinco dias em gestação.

- Você se lembra de quando esse bebê foi feito? – perguntou Bella emocionada.

- Claro que me lembro. – ele encontrou os olhos dela, se lembrando do exato dia e momento.

- A noite do dossiê. – disseram juntos.

A noite em que eles discutiram, se perdoaram, se entregarem completamente e sentiram que não teriam mais volta para eles.

A noite em que eles realmente fizeram amor pela primeira vez.

* * *

*_Théos mou_ – Meu Deus

_Se agapó_ – Amo você

_Parakaló pantrépsou me_ – Por favor, casa comigo!

_Eísa ta pánta gia ména, agapi mou_ – Você é tudo pra mim, meu amor.

_Agapimeno mou fílo_ – Meu amado noivo

**Músicas:**

**Den ein'o erotas paidi tis logikis **– Giannis Ploutarxos

**(Não é o amor filho da razão lógica)**

**Mono ego s' agapao **– Giannis Ploutarxos

**(Só eu te amo)**

* * *

Dessa vez fiz uma nota única tanto pro Nyah! quanto pro FF...

Bom, vou pedir desculpas pela demora, mas acredito que o capítulo em si já me redime, eu acho! Foi tão difícil escrevê-lo, mesmo sabendo tudo que deveria estar nele, e houve tantos contratempos, tantos problemas que me impediram de ter um tempo de qualidade pra me dedicar a escrever, toda vez que tentava eu mudava várias coisas, na verdade reescrevi ele quase todo, mas acabou que depois de um longo tempo a inspiração veio com força e deu tudo certo.

As músicas do capitulo ajudaram muito, portanto não deixem de ouvi-las, além de lindas realmente dão um clima totalmente grego para o capítulo, uma vez que a maior parte dele se passa na Grécia. Cada uma tem haver com seu personagem e o momento que está vivendo, então em minha opinião está tão romântico. É só clicar na letra que está azul.

Eu espero fervorosamente que vcs tenha gostado de tudo que aconteceu no capitulo, quero tanto saber a opinião de vcs, pois o cap está enorme, o maior que escrevi até hoje e provavelmente o maior que a fic terá. Quase dividi ele devido ao tamanho, pois vcs tendem a comentar menos com capítulos maiores, mas não consegui fazer isso com vcs, depois de tanto tempo vcs mereciam um mega capitulo.

Quero avisar que a ADDV conta somente com mais dois capítulos e um epilogo para encontrar seu fim, que ambos não vão demorar tanto e que portanto essas são as últimas chances que vcs terão pra comentar e recomendar a fic antes dela terminar. Assim sendo mãos a obra, a fic conta com 400 leitoras só no Nyah!, então apareça por favor galera.

Então, quero agradecer as MPs fofas que recebi cobrando capitulo da fic, as menções no Twitter perguntando sobre posts, todos os reviews maravilhosos do capitulo passado, bem como as recomendações que estão lindas demais e aproveitar pra pedir muito mais, pois sei que eu posso não merecer, entretanto a fic merece, tenho certeza que merece, e vcs como as leitoras maravilhosas que são, não vão decepcionar comentando muito e recomendando a fic mais ainda.

Quem quiser a tradução e letra das músicas, me avisa no review deixando email ou manda MP, que envio para vcs, pois não tem postado em lugar nenhum, eu pedi para que minha cunhada ouvisse as músicas e me enviasse a letra em grego e a tradução de cada uma. São realmente lindas.

Enfim é isso... Até o próximo capitulo.

Contatos comigo:

Twiter: (arroba) Dani _ Marjorie (tire os espaços)

Formspring: DanielaMarjorie

Bjos.


End file.
